Harry potter and the Secrets of the Shadows
by JiNglebellz
Summary: Harry's surprises begin evn before his sixth year starts. A mysterious heir of Slytherin appears, sombody with almost as twisted a story as Harry, and the enigmatic warnings... COMPLETE! :)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! This all belongs to JK Rowling except for any new characters I make up! This goes for the whole story!

Privet Drive was at rest, quiet and dark, at half past one in the morning, when the shrill hoot of an owl rang out into the air. Now, most people on Privet Drive would have overlooked this if searching for anything out of the ordinary, but Harry Potter, of Number Four, who was sitting up awake in his room, was not like most people. Harry hurried over to the window eagerly, reaching out for the owl. 

"Hedwig!" he exclaimed. "About time, you've been gone for days; I only sent you to-" Harry hesitated, for he'd been about to say Grimmauld Place, the home of Sirius before…before… "London," he finished lamely, trying to block out any bad memories. _This is harder than Occlumency, _thought Harry dully. Hedwig hooted and ruffled her feathers, irritated. 

"Sorry, girl," said Harry apologetically. "You didn't take _that_ long, I suppose. Do you at least have a letter for me?" Hedwig gave Harry an annoyed look and turned back to her food bowl, but not before Harry caught sight of the letter attached to her leg. "Aw, c'mon, Hedwig, I'm sorry, I was just being impatient. Please?" 

The snowy owl reluctantly held out a leg. "Thanks, girl," said Harry. "Good job." With that, Harry hurriedly tore open the letter. He recognized Lupin's handwriting. 

__

Harry-

Hello! How are you doing? Sorry it's taken so long to reply- Headquarters have been rather hectic lately. We're building onto it and it's coming along great. The old bedrooms have been turned into offices and the new floors are all bedrooms. They're loads more cheerful. We'll be coming to get you quite soon, but I can't tell you when that will be. Tonks wants to talk, take care, Harry! 

-Lupin

Wotcher, Harry! How are things? Guess what, oh, do we have a surprise for you! It's great, and- ouch, Moody, nooo…

Harry- Hello! Fred here. And George. Anyway, we've joined the order and Dumbledore allowed us to finish our Newts. They were nastily exhausting. Yeah. Anyway, Tonks almost told you the surprise, she's hexing Mad-eye as we speak. Write, actually. Well, we just figured we'd say hello. We'll be seeing you soon, Mum's going crazy thinking of you with those Muggles. They will all be getting to Headquarters around the same time as you. Well, talk to you later; we've business to attend to. Bye! From, Fred and George Weasley, PS- You'll never guess what we saw the other day in Diagon Alley at our lunch break!!! Ickle Ronnikins and Hermione…SNOGGING! 

Harry-

Hello! How's it going? This is Ginny! Fred and George and Bill helped me sneak out of the burrow to come here for a few hours and I spotted this piece of parchment in the kitchen, so, I read it and have more to add. To confirm the above letters, I know of two surprises (Both of which I'm not supposed to know!) And another thing I'm not supposed to know, Ron and Hermione **have **in fact been snogging, and on more than one occasion! My summer has been good so far, but Dean and I broke up (It was mutual) and- Oh bloody hell! I hear Mum downstairs; she must've flooed here. Ahh…she can't find me! Well, I'm going to go hide, bye! I will send this off with Hedwig now, see you soon! 

~ Ginny

Harry laughed as he read the note. Wow, that was a lot of surprises in store! He couldn't wait to finally go back to all of his friends, even though it would undoubtedly be painful back at Grimmauld Place, without Sirius. Harry sighed sadly before thinking back to the letter. There were three people who'd caught his best friends snogging! Ha! That was funny, but Harry had definitely not seen it coming. 

Harry was secretly happy about the last bit of news and couldn't help smiling. Dean and Ginny had broken up…but why did this make him so happy? Oh well. 

Harry finally grew tired and fell into a fitful sleep, awaking the next morning not remembering his nightmare. 


	2. Chapter 2 Lenore

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, everything associated with Harry Potter is JK Rowling's.

Harry awoke the next morning to a loud argument downstairs. He didn't have to strain his ears to hear every word perfectly. "GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE NOW!" roared Uncle Vernon angrily. Then came another voice Harry recognized- Moody's. Harry groaned inwardly and hurried to collect all of his school things just as Fred and George bounded into the room. 

"Hiya, Harry! Better hurry; Moody is about to hex the Muggles into next week, they're having a fit, see. Moody kind of thought that a Death Eater may've been hiding in the refrigerator, so he blew it up, and then he figured that a Death Eater may've taken Polyjuice Potion to be one of your relatives," laughed George.

"Yeah," said Fred, "It's great. Moody wants to wait here an hour so the potion wears off." Fred shook his head, exasperated. Suddenly another voice boomed from downstairs. 

"I WILL WAIT FOR THAT POTION TO WEAR OFF OR I WILL HEX YOU AND TAKE YOU TO THE MINISTRY MYSELF, DURSLEY, YOU COWARD!" 

"Whoa," laughed Harry as he compiled his belongings into his trunk. "So how're we getting to Headquarters? Are we flying?" Harry asked eagerly. He had just gotten back his Firebolt at the end of the year and hadn't been able to ride it yet this summer. 

"Nope," said George. Seeing the disappointed look on Harry's face, he spoke again. "We're flooing from Figgy's house. But don't worry, Harry, we've been trying to convince Lupin to put in an extra floor bewitched to be kind of like a Quiditch pitch." Harry snorted. 

"Any luck?"

"Well…we're working on it."

"So, has your family gotten to Headquarters yet? How is everyone? Ron? Hermione? Ginny?" 

"They're arriving today," said Fred. "And they're all good, as usual. Especially Ron and Hermione." He chuckled. "It's about time they acknowledged their feelings. I've seen this coming for years."

"Really?" asked Harry. "I was really surprised. It seemed to come out of nowhere." The twins exchanged glances, sighing. 

"Harry, Harry, Harry," said George, "You're worse than the two of them put together!" 

"I'm not that bad," said Harry, looking affronted, and Fred laughed. 

"Prove it."

"How?" asked Harry.

"Ask out Ginny. We know you like her, and she likes you, we read it in her diary." 

"I do not like Ginny!" said Harry, surprised. Was it that obvious? "And you shouldn't read her diary. If she finds out, well, let's just say her temper can match your Mum's at times." 

"No kidding," laughed Fred. "You should've seen her the day we heard her telling Len-" He stopped abruptly as George elbowed him. "Telling someone that she, er…liked you again." 

"Who's Len something?" asked Harry quickly. 

"Uh…nobody, harry, don't worry about it. Come on, are we done packing yet?" asked George as he surveyed the room. "Yes, we are. C'mon, Harry." Harry followed them downstairs, knowing it would be pointless to try to figure out who they were talking about. He'd ask Ginny later. 

"So," said Harry, changing the subject. "How's business?"

"It's wonderful," said Fred as they entered the kitchen. "Our sales so far this summer are almost doubling Zonko's!" 

"Yeah, it's brilliant," added George. "Lee's working there too, now, and our girlfriends come by every few days-"

"WHAT?" exclaimed Harry. "Who? When?"

The twins grinned sheepishly. Fred spoke first. "I'm seeing Angelina, Lee's seeing Alicia, and-"

"I'm seeing Katie," grinned George. "They've all joined the Order and everything."

"Brilliant!" said Harry, "But isn't Katie still in school?"

"Well, yes," said George, "but she is of age. We convinced Dumbledore. She's Quiditch captain this year, by the way," George added proudly. 

"Cool," said Harry. The conversation then paused shortly as Harry surveyed the damage in the kitchen. Several appliances were blown up, and Moody cowered over Harry's Uncle, Aunt, and cousin menacingly. "Ready to go, yet?" Harry asked Moody. "I'm sure they're not Death Eaters, so let's go; we haven't time for this." 

Moody nodded gruffly. "Got everything?" Harry nodded. "Right then, come on. We're going to Arabella's house to floo over to Headquarters." 

"But I thought we were going to Figgy's to floo over?" asked George. 

"Arabella is Mrs. Figg's first name, dolt," sighed Moody. Suddenly Uncle Vernon piped up.

"Mrs. Figg? She's one of your kind?" 

"Yes, she's a witch. And does magic," said Moody, enjoying Uncle Vernon's shuddering at every word that had to do with magic. "Come think of it, though," he added to himself, "She's a squib. So she is neither a witch, nor does she do magic." He chuckled, limping out of the back door. Fred and George followed him, carrying Hedwig and Harry's trunk, and Harry followed them, only pausing at the door for a moment to say bye. 

When the four wizards reached Mrs. Figg's house, politely declining any cake or looks at pictures of her cats, they flooed over to Headquarters. Harry was the first out of the fireplace, and the house was so unrecognizable that at first, Harry thought that he'd gotten off at the wrong place. Moments after Harry arrived in the sitting room, Lupin and Tonks walked in bickering, which, to Harry, looked an awful lot more like flirting. 

"Harry!" yelled Tonks suddenly, embracing him. "Finally! What on earth took them so long?" she exclaimed as Fred, the George, and then Moody flooed in. 

"Hi, Tonks," laughed Harry. "Uh, Moody kind of thought there were Death Eaters in all of the…er, appliances." Tonks rolled her eyes.

"Well," said Moody, "Better safe than sorry."

"Right," said Lupin to end the argument. "How are you Harry?" 

"I'm great, Professor," started harry, but Lupin cut him off suddenly.

"Call me Moony or Remus; I'm not your professor anymore!" he laughed.

"Okay, Pro- I mean, Moony." Suddenly, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and a girl Harry didn't recognize bolted into the room. 

"Harry!" shrieked Ginny, running up to him and hugging him. "How are you? Did you get the letter? I missed you!" Harry smiled, hugging Ginny back and resisting the urge to kiss her. She had really grown up. Ginny was smiling brightly and her eyes had a soft shine in them. 

"Hey, Ginny," he said, finally letting go of her. Hermione hugged him next, and Harry could not help noticing that she had changed, too, in the few weeks since school ended. Then Ron patted him on the back.

"Hey, Harry, mate, I've missed you!" 

Harry grinned, whispering to his best friend audibly enough for everyone else to hear, "How's the snogging with Hermione been?" Ron and Hermione both turned red immediately. 

"What?" sputtered Ron. "What're you- what do you-"

"It's okay, Ron, 'Mione, I've had about four eye-witness accounts already." Harry laughed.

"But I thought nobody ever saw us!" said Hermione, then blushing suddenly. 

All of the adults in the room shifted uncomfortably. Harry laughed again. "It's okay, Mione, your secret's safe with me." Harry then turned to the last girl, the one he didn't recognize. She had the same eyes as him but had long, curly, chestnut hair with blonde streaks. She looked about his age and was very pretty. 

"Not to be rude or anything, but, who are you?" Harry asked the girl cautiously. 

"Oh, I almost forgot!" exclaimed Lupin. "Harry, this is Lenore; Lenore, this is Harry." Harry looked at Lupin questioningly before turning to the girl.

"Hello, Lenore. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah," said the girl in a strange accent. "You, too." 

"Where're you from?" asked Harry.

It was Lupin who answered. "Lenore is from America. And she is your third cousin. The link?" he continued before Harry could say anything, "You are Voldemort's niece's grandchild. And Lenore is his only other niece- your great-aunt's- grandchild." 


	3. Chapter 3 Relations

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews so far! I really hope you'll like the story, it will hopefully be getting much better!

Chapter 3:

Harry gaped at Lupin. "What was that?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Well," said Lupin, "Dumbledore was planning on telling you, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt." He looked each of the people in the room into the eye. "Nobody can ever tell anyone this; if Voldemort finds out, it could be disastrous. Agreed?" Everyone nodded solemnly and Ron muttered something. "What was that, Ron?" asked Lupin. 

"Don't say his na- oh, never mind. I should be used to it." He smiled wanly. "Sorry. Go on." 

Lupin was about to do just that when, suddenly, Mrs. Weasley barged into the room muttering about wedding flowers. Suddenly she stopped. "Oh! Harry! How wonderful to see you've arrived! How are you, dear?" She hugged Harry tightly. 

"I'm fine, thanks, Mrs. Weasley." 

"Uh…Molly," said Lupin casually. "We were just explaining something to Harry about his…Ahh…lineage." Comprehension suddenly dawned on her face. 

"OH! I see, then. Fred, George, you already know about the situation, come help me find the order forms for the wedding flowers. They've gone and lost the order, and Bill, poor dear, has no idea how many people will be attending and such!" 

"Mum, you could order them from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes!" said George, grinning. 

"Yeah," said Fred happily. "We promise they won't be the exploding type…"

"Or biting type."

"Or even the kind that acts as a Muggle car alarm!" finished Fred, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"I think not, dears," said Mrs. Weasley, smiling. "Come, now. Oh, and Mad-Eye, Mundungus would like a word with you, he's upstairs in the Guard Office right now." Then she added darkly, "Probably asking if he can store some illegal Class-A nontradable substance of some sort." 

"Well, bye all," said George, winking, as he and Fred left the room behind Moody and Mrs. Weasley. 

"I'd better be going upstairs as well," said Tonks, brushing a hand through her hair, which was, today, long, red and curly and looked a lot like Ginny's. "Bye, everyone. Bye, Remus," she added, smiling at him and changing her hair pink as she left the room. 

"Show-off," Lupin muttered, smiling. 

"She likes you," said Lenore immediately, smiling. Lupin flushed slightly. 

"Well. Yes. She has mentioned something…" his voice trailed off for a few moments. Hermione, Ginny, and Lenore exchanged knowing looks and Harry and Ron shrugged at each other. "Anyway, Harry…you too, Lenore. Well, about ten years before Tom Riddle was born-" At that name, Ginny shuddered. She seemed more affected by the name 'Tom Riddle' than by Voldemort. 

"-His mother had an affair with another Muggle, Adam Moresby. They had a daughter, a squib, and after the two broke up, they decided it was best if Adam took the baby, Irina. So he did, and he moved to America and married again, and his daughter had two children, Mary and Matthew. Well, Mary, at a young age, fell in love with a man named Timothy Evans, on a visit to England, and they married and had two daughters. Matthew married an American, Sally Johnston, and they had a daughter as well. Now keep in mind that so far, all of these people had either been Muggles or squibs. Mary's daughter, Lily, showed magic ability, though Petunia did not, and Matthew's daughter, Eliza did as well. However, the cousins went to separate schools, in different countries, and they never met. Eliza married a wizard named Mark and they had a daughter, Lenore. Lily married James Potter and had Harry. Harry and Lenore, you were born on the same day. Lily and James, well, we all know how they died. Mark, Lenore's father died the same day Lily and James did. He was an auror in America. Eliza was an auror as well, and she died last month, but before she did, she sent a letter to me. 

"She and Lily had met several times, and she had met James, Sirius, Peter, Lissa, and I as well on all of those occasions. She and I as teenagers had briefly…dated and had stayed friends and so she wrote me a letter. Eliza knew that she would be attacked that night and wanted Lenore to meet Lily's son, the closest family she had left." Harry stole a glance at Lenore, who seemed to be resolutely fighting off tears. "She asked if Lenore could come here to live and go to Hogwarts, and I agreed. 

"So, here we are. You are related to each other and to Voldemort." Ron shuddered at the name. 

"Wow," muttered Harry. He looked at Lenore. She must've been told already, for she hadn't a trace of surprise etched onto her face. She unconsciously pulled back her chestnut hair in nervousness and smiled at Harry. Harry smiled back, ruffling a hand through his black hair. Harry then turned to Lupin, frowning. "How did you figure this out, Moony?"

"We have our ways, Harry. We have our ways." He sighed. "Come, now, let's all go upstairs into the kitchen, I expect everyone will want to see you Harry. A lot of the Order's coming tonight for a meeting, and tomorrow the whole Order will be coming."

"All right, then," said Harry, still in shock. He couldn't believe he was related to Voldemort. He involuntarily shuddered. Harry then moved into step with his peers, behind Lupin. 

"So how have you lot been so far this summer?" asked Harry.

"Pretty good," said Ron. "Only we're still not allowed to join the Order, Mrs. Black won't shut up, and Mum's going crazy about the wedding next week. She can't believe it's on such short notice, she nearly had a fit when they told her."

"Oh, yeah!" said Harry. "Who's getting married? Anyone I know?"

"Yeah," said Ginny, grinning prettily. "Bill and-"

Suddenly Mrs. Black, Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, and Mundungus were all shouting at the top of their lungs.

"FILTHY MUDBLOODS, BLOOD-TRAITORS, HALF-BREEDS, FILTH-"

"HOW COULD YOU BRING IN A LIVE GRIFFIN! FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, MUNDUNGUS! DUMBLEDORE WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS, MARK MY WORDS"

"SHUT UP, YOU OLD HAG! DON'T YOU CALL ME A BLOOD TRAITOR! DON'T EVER CALL ME NYMPHADORA AGAIN!"

"I HAD A GOOD DEAL, IT'LL BE OUT OF HERE BY TOMORROW, IT'S JUST FOR ONE NIGHT, MOLLY, WHAT 'ARM COULD 'E DO?"

"ABOMINATION OF MY FLESH, SCUM, HOW DARE YOU-"

"ALMOST AS BAD AS THE TIME YOU PUT CHICKEN EGGS AND TOADS IN THE SAME BOX, WE NEARLY HAD A BASILISK HATCH THAT TIME, WE DID- GET OUT!"

"SHUT UP!"

"GET OUT OF THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK!"

"GET OUT!"


	4. Chapter 4 Back at Grimmauld Place

Thanks for the great reviews! They really make me want to keep writing!

Chapter 4:

Harry climbed the narrow steps behind Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Lenore, covering his ears from the deafening screaming of Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Mrs. Black, and Mundungus. Apparently, Tonks had woken up Mrs. Black, who had called her Nymphadora, while Mundungus had sneaked a Griffin into the Headquarters, hoping to hide it in a safe place before selling it again. And Mrs. Weasley, of course, had found it, and all hell ensued. 

As the five teenagers reached the top of the stairs, Moody walked by grumpily, muttering under his breath and Kingsley Shacklebolt, an Auror for the ministry, was following him arguing about reporting Mundungus. Lupin had hurried into the entrance hall to help Tonks shut up Mrs. Black, but it obviously wasn't working, as she was still yelling at the top of her lungs. However, Mrs. Weasley and Mundungus's shouts had subdued, and Mundungus was running after Kingsley while Mrs. Weasley brushed pass the teens, downstairs. She was obviously about to floo Dumbledore. 

"SO," shouted Harry to Ginny, trying to be heard over the loud noise, "WHO"S BILL-" suddenly Mrs. Black stopped screaming. "Thank Merlin for that," sighed Harry just as Fleur Delacour hurried by them talking angrily to herself in French. Harry did a double take. Just before Fleur disappeared into the parlor, she called out to Harry. "'Ello, 'Arry. So nice to see you again! I will talk to you later, I zuppoze!" Harry blinked and looked quizzically at his friends. 

"What in Merlin's name is Fleur doing here?" 

The girls giggled. "There's your answer," giggled Ginny happily. 

"What answer?" 

Then Lenore spoke. "The answer to who Bill's marrying, of course," she laughed. Seeing the surprised look on Harry's face, she laughed. "I know. But how do you know Fleur?" She then turned to Hermione. "I thought she went to a French school?" Hermione glared at Ron, who was looking in the direction Fleur had gone, practically drooling, before speaking.

"You are tactless, Ron!" she shrilled, annoyed. "She is your sister in law! Do I need to spell it out?" 

Ron turned to Hermione. "Sorry, 'Mione." He grinned sheepishly. "Forgive me?" Hermione folded her arms, fighting a smile. Ron turned her around and looked into her eyes for a long moment. He then kissed her. 

"Ron!" she said pulling away, motioning to the three other people. "Oh well," she then said, "they know anyway," and she let him pull her in for another kiss. 

"Ugh!" said Ginny. 

"Double Ugh," Harry replied. "Ugh! I don't need to see that."

"Yeah," agreed Lenore, laughing, trying to imitate a British accent and failing miserably, "They're _snogging _right in front of everyone! _For Merlin's sake_! Get a _lou_!" She then began cracking up at her own joke. Harry and Ginny exchanged glances, laughing. 

"Come on, Harry," said Ginny suddenly. "Lenore and I can show you the redecoration upstairs and the three new floors! It's great." The three began walking to the entrance hall so they could have access to the stairs, when they walked in on Tonks and Lupin. They were sitting under Mrs. Black's portrait, flirting, and Tonks was sitting on Lupin's lap. 

"Oh, for the love of Merlin, is there one bloody room in this house without people making out!" said Ginny, rolling her eyes. 

"We weren't-" started Tonks indignantly before Harry cut her off.

"Don't explain, it's okay, carry on!" said Harry and he, Ginny, and Lenore made a run for it up the stairs. They had barely climbed two flights when they collided into Fred and George, who were tugging at the leash of none other than- the griffin. 

"Ahh!" screamed Lenore, backing up against the wall, terrified. "Fred! George! Put that thing back!" 

Ginny's eyebrows were arched in mild surprise, but she too backed up against the wall as the Griffin gave a harsh roar. 

"Shhhh!" said George, looking scandalized at the girls. "I've never heard of such a thing! Afraid of a griffin, what's the world coming to…"

"Really," said Fred. "Now you've gone and hurt Snuggles' feelings! Apologize!"

"No!" said Ginny. "Now tell me what you're doing with it or I'll tell Mum!"

Fred and George gasped in unison. "You wouldn't!"

"I would."

"Well, then. Fine. Really, all we're doing is clipping a few toenails for a new invention-" said Fred.

"Top secret," added George. 

"Okay," said Harry, "But I wouldn't go down there if I were you."

"Why?" asked George.

Lenore answered, her emerald eyes sparkling. "Kissing people. Everywhere. Screaming people. Everywhere. It's madness. Your Mom's flooing Dumbledore as we speak."

"Ah," said Fred, grinning. "Well, a bit of snogging never hurt anyone. Whom?"

Ginny laughed, flipping her red flaming curls over her shoulder. "Ron and Hermione-"

"Duh," said Fred.

"Lupin and Tonks-"

"WHAT!" exclaimed the twins, laughing. The griffin gave a sudden growl. 

"And most likely, Bill and Fleur," Ginny finished proudly.

"Yeah," said Lenore. "You do not want to see them in action, believe me!"

George chuckled. "They about had a fit when Mum and Dad and Fleur's parents didn't want them sharing a bedroom."

"Ah, the yelling," added Fred.

"And now I have to share a room with her, she's impossible! Always complaining, she is." Lenore sighed. "You're lucky, Ginny, you're rooming with Hermione. I get stuck with Fleur and Loony Lovegood!"

"Oh," remarked Harry, surprised. "Luna's here? Who else is?"

"Well, Luna, of course, then Fleur's parents and her sister, Gabrielle, and Neville," said Lenore. "And that girl, Cho, and her parents stop by once in a while. And those twin girls, what are their names? They've come once with their parents." 

"Oh," said Harry. "Parvati and Padma, you mean?" Harry's stomach tightened. He didn't look forward to running into Cho at all. 

"That's them," said Lenore. 

"And Oliver," said Ginny, sighing. Lenore giggled and sighed. Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Fred and George. 

"So Oliver's joined the Order."

"Yep. But we'd best be gone, need to get to business." Fred then conjured a pair of scissors and snipped a few nails as George calmed the animal. Harry watched in mild amusement. 

"Well, then, see you later," said Fred as he inserted the nails into his pocket. George handed the griffin's leash to Ginny and the two apparated with a loud pop to the front door. 

"Right, then," said Lenore, eyeing the griffin suspiciously as it pawed the floor. 

"Let's get this thing upstairs," said Ginny. "C'mon, lion eagle thing, come on! Let's go upstairs! Come on, walk, it isn't hard!" She then sighed in frustration as the griffin refused to budge. "Really!" she exclaimed. "A hippogriff is one thing, but then Mundungus accidentally hatches a Basilisk, and now a griffin! What's next, a lethifold?" Harry laughed at Ginny's uncanny sense of humor. "Harry," she said exasperatedly. "You tell it to go!"

"Why me?" asked Harry, smiling.

"Well, you can talk to snakes; maybe you talk to Griffins too!" Harry laughed.

"You are a parselmouth?" asked Lenore, impressed. "Wow!" 

"Long story," said Harry. "Ginny, you were right about one thing."

"What's that?"

"This place _has_ gotten hectic!"

"You're telling me," said the girls at the same time. 


	5. Chapter 5 The Shadows

Chapter 5:

That night, supper, though not as crazy as everything else had been that day, was extremely wild. Those at the dinner table were Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Lenore, Ginny, Bill, Fred, George, Angelina, Katie, Fleur, her sister and parents, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Lupin, and, finally, Harry. There were not enough seats, so Mrs. Weasley set up a second table in the dining room where the teens were seated. 

As soon as Harry took his seat with his friends, Fred and George immediately began complaining. 

"I can't believe Mum's making us sit at the kiddie-table!" said George indignantly.

"The nerve! This is crazy! I haven't sat at a kiddie-table since I was eleven!" chimed in Fred. "Oh, the shame!"

Hermione sighed. "You two are so full of it! Drama Queens!" 

"Hey!" said Fred. "I am not a Drama Queen!"

"Yeah," added George. "Me either!" 

"Oh, grow up," laughed Katie affectionately, ruffling his red hair. George scowled cutely. 

"You need to learn some respect for your Pr- Ouch, Fred, what'd you do that for?" Fred exclaimed suddenly as his twin stomped pointedly on his foot. Then his eyes widened in remembrance. "Oh!" he exclaimed, throwing a hand over his mouth. "I got ya, Bro.!" 

"What're you talking about?" asked Ron through a mouthful of food, earning looks of distaste from every female in the room besides Luna, who stared at him dreamily. Suddenly conscious of all the stares, Ron started in surprise. "What? Is something on my face?" Ginny sighed loudly, Lenore arched her eyebrows, and Hermione tutted loudly. Angelina and Katie shook their heads in mock sadness. 

Harry leaned over, rolling his eyes. "Uh, Ron, mate, I think they want you to close your mouth while you speak." Harry chuckled. 

Hermione gasped in mock surprise. "No!" she exclaimed sarcastically. "You think?" 

"Really!" chimed in Lenore. "I had no idea!" 

"Sorry," said Ron as he swallowed. He grinned and unconsciously ruffled his hair. "But what were you saying, George? What does 'pr-' stand for?" 

"It, er, stands for…uh…Present…giver…thing," he explained. 

"Yeah," said Fred hastily, "so mind your business." Ron looked at Harry questioningly, but Harry simply shrugged, knowing that he probably wouldn't be getting much out of the twins. The table then grew immensely quiet, so Lenore took it upon herself to begin a new conversation. She had obviously already been introduced to all of the Order members. 

"So, Katie," she started happily, "Are you looking forward to being the new captain of that sport…what do you call it? Quidontch?" 

"Quiditch," replied Katie, "and yeah, I really am. Somehow, though, I don't quite think I will have the team working as hard as Angelina did." She laughed, seeing the indignant expression on Angelina's face. Harry grinned, remembering the old days when Angelina was captain. When he was allowed on the team, anyway. He scowled, thinking of Umbridge. 

"I didn't work you all half so hard as Oliver did!" she exclaimed. "And, anyway, it's a tough job! The next thing you know, you'll be pushing the team just as hard!" Katie snorted into her goblet.

"Right, Angelina. That's what you think." 

"But, Lenore," began Neville, finally joining in the conversation, "Didn't you play Quiditch in the States?"

"Oh, no," laughed Lenore. "I mean, I'd heard of it before but it wasn't halfway so popular over there! In the USA, we played Norbwiir. I really miss it too; I was due to be team captain." Lenore sighed sadly. 

"How do you play?" asked Harry quickly in attempt to cheer his second cousin up. "Maybe you can teach us; is it played on brooms?" 

Lenore brightened immediately. Hermione, seeming to get the drift that this conversation was headed in no direction other than sports for the time being, pulled out a heavy volume about the size of an encyclopedia and began reading. Harry caught a glimpse of the title. The book was called Hogwarts: A History of the Less Appealing Myths and Legends in the Past 1000 Years. Harry sighed and chuckled to himself. 

Lenore than started about Norbwiir and how it was played on broomsticks, there were eight to a team, and it was played with just one ball-

"One ball!" exclaimed Ron, "Where's the fun in that?"

-And how the point of the game was to score as many points as you could in just one hour, by getting the ball through a hoop without being tagged. The game didn't sound very interesting, and Harry found himself zoning off. He was only snapped into reality by Katie asking worriedly if he'd gotten his broom back, and he was delighted that the conversation was now on Quiditch once again. 

"Oh, yeah, Katie. McGonagall gave it back at the beginning of summer." 

"Thank Merlin!" Katie exclaimed. "Wouldn't it be disastrous if you were still banned?" Everyone at the table but Luna and Lenore nodded fitfully. 

"What?" asked Lenore, surprised. "You were banned? By whom? What on earth for?" 

"Ugh," began Ginny, "You don't want to know."

"Yes I do," persisted Lenore. "So tell me." 

"All right," said Harry. "There was this horrible woman last year named Umbridge, and she looked like a toad. She was a spy against Dumbledore, and she was evil." Everyone but Lenore nodded fervently, even Luna. "And she made up all these restrictions, she was a complete power-monger, and she despised me. You see, the Minister of Magic, her boss, and I aren't exactly on the best of terms. And so one day this git Malfoy was provoking me after we'd just beat them at Quiditch, and so George and I punched him, and Umbridge banned Fred, George, and I from Quiditch." 

"Oh my gosh, are you serious?" asked Lenore. "That's horrible! But why did she ban Fred?" 

Harry shrugged, and Fred and George glared at their dinners. "She was evil. But then, Fred and George escaped from school and pulled all sorts of pranks on her. They were bloody brilliant." 

Lenore grinned in awe, but suddenly looked apprehensive. "She's not still there, is she?"

"Nah," said Hermione, looking up from her book. "Harry and I led her to a herd of centaurs, and they carried her away.

"Oh," said Lenore, not bothering to ask about the strange circumstances. "So what are the houses again? I hope I get into a good one!" 

"The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin," said Ginny, scrunching up her nose at the last house. 

"Are you all in Gryffindor?" asked Lenore, remembering it being mentioned before on several occasions. 

"All of us but Luna," answered Neville happily.

Luna looked up from the _Quibbler, _which she had taken out earlier. "Wit of great measure is man's greatest treasure," she recited before going back to the magazine. Lenore exchanged glances with Harry, who shrugged.

"Luna's in Ravenclaw," he said. Lenore grinned. 

"Ahh." She paused. "I hope I am in Gryffindor, I know the most people in that house. 

"Don't worry," said Ginny. "Even if you're not, you'll make friends quickly."

"Thanks, Gin," smiled Lenore. 

After supper was over, the teenagers migrated into the new gameroom upstairs. They were extremely bored and had no idea of what to do until Hermione, who was in one of her giggly moods, suggested a game of truth or dare. Everyone agreed, and in a few minutes they were all sitting in a circle, waiting for Hermione to go first. But before she went, she pulled out a glass ball. She asked Katie to hex it so it would turn green when the person told the truth and red if they lied, as Hermione still was not of age. Katie agreed, and the game commenced. "I'll go first," offered Hermione. She peered into the eyes of everyone in the circle. Harry felt a lurch in his stomach as her eyes bore into his, having a vague idea of what she'd ask him. _Don't pick me, don't pick me!_ Thought Harry desperately. Luckily, Hermione passed over him and she grinned maliciously when she landed on Ginny. 

"Ginny," she said evilly. "Truth…or dare?" 

"Truth," said Ginny quickly. 

"Ah," laughed Fred. "Not the brave little Gryffindor we thought you were, huh?"

"Yes I am," said Ginny defiantly. "I just…want truth." 

"Right," snorted George.

"Okay," said Hermione. "Ginny. Tell us what you dreamed about last night. I heard you talking in your sleep." Ginny flushed a bright red as Hermione passed her the ball. 

"Um," started Ginny, blushing furiously, "I don't remember." The ball turned red. Hermione raised her eyebrows. 

"C'mon, Gin, tell us!" taunted George. Ginny glared at him.

"All right. I dreamed that I was snogging…. That's it."

"Who? Tell us, Ginny, or else we'll hex you!" said Hermione. "It can't be that bad." 

"It is," said Ginny doubtfully. "All right, it was… Malfoy…"

"EEEW!" screeched everyone at once but Lenore. "Ginny! Uck!" yelled Ron. "DON'T tell me you fancy him!" 

"Gross, no!" shouted Ginny. "It was only a dream, sheesh!" 

"Who's Malfoy?" asked Lenore. 

"A filthy, stuck-up, evil Slytherin," said Ron angrily. "He's in our year." 

"Oh," said Lenore. "Okay, your turn, Ginny." 

Ginny looked around the room, smiling maliciously. "Neville. Truth or dare?"

"Um…Truth," said Neville resignedly. 

"You people are so boring!" exclaimed Fred. 

"Okay…who do you fancy?" She passed Neville the ball. 

He took a deep breath. "Parvati." 

"Oh my gosh!" squealed Ginny. "That's so sweet!"

"Don't tell her," warned Neville. 

"Oh, I won't," smiled Ginny. 

"All right, my turn…" Neville looked around the circle. "Fred."

"Dare," replied Fred instantly, grinning. 

"All right, go upstairs, and set loose all of the pixies in that cage in your room. Put them in a box and seal it and put your Mum's name on it and go deliver it to her singing the song from Ginny's valentine to harry in our second year, your fourth year." 

"What now?" asked Fred as Ginny blushed and Harry chuckled, remembering the singing messengers Lockhart had set on the school. 

"You heard me," said Neville cheekily. 

"Right then. I'll be upstairs getting the package ready, I'll come get you when I finish. George, take my place." 

"Right-O," said George. "Katie, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss the person of your choice that is in this room." He grinned happily. Katie rolled her eyes, stood up, and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Awwww," sighed Ginny, Lenore, Hermione, and Angelina. Katie smiled. 

"'Mione, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"How long have you fancied Ron?"

"Um…" Hermione blushed scarlet. "Since third year." She smiled shyly at Ron, who grinned freely at her.

"Hermione, I'd had no idea! I've like you for ages, I wish you told me!"

"You could've told me," said Hermione.

"Fair point," said Ron. 

"So," said Hermione. "Harry." Harry's stomach lurched. Oh, great. 

"Dare," he said quickly. Hermione grinned. 

"Tell the person you fancy that you fancy her. And we all know that she's in this room." Harry's eyes darted to Ginny, who was blushing furiously. But, thankfully, he was saved, because, at that moment, Fred darted downstairs. 

"Come on, everyone. I'm doing it now." Harry gladly jumped up and hurried upstairs. Lenore caught up to him, though.

"It's Ginny, right?" she asked, smiling. 

Harry looked into the emerald eyes that matched his own. He smiled. "Possibly. But come on. Let's watch this, it should be great, and Moody's not even here to tell everyone what's in the box!" 

"Yeah," agreed Ron, who'd just caught up with them. Everyone but Fred listened to the kitchen with some extendible ears as Fred walked inside. They listened quietly. 

"Excuse me everyone. But I have a present and a singing valentine for Mum." All of the adults withdrew from their conversations as Fred began singing.

"His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, his hair is as dark as a blackboard. He sure is divine, how I wish he were mine! The hero who conquered the dark lord!" Everyone who'd been an eyewitness to the real thing in Harry's second year giggled helplessly; even Ginny couldn't suppress a grin. 

"Here Mum." Harry listened attentively as Tonks giggled at the song and he could picture Mrs. Weasley's look surprise, laughter, and anger. And, suddenly, there was a loud shriek and they heard the pixies fly away, destructing the kitchen. Fred ducked out of the door, laughing. 

"Ooh, Fred, you'll be in trouble!" said Ginny. "You should've done that to Umbridge; she'd've loved the part about Harry being a hero and such. Everyone giggled appreciatively, thinking of Umbridge's face if that happened. 

Needless to say, Mrs. Weasley had grounded Fred and George, though the other Order members had thought the prank was quite funny. Angelina and Katie had gone home, Fred and George were rounding up the last pixies, Hermione, Ginny, Lenore, and Luna were all in their bedrooms, and Harry, Neville, and Ron had just gone to bed. Harry drifted off to sleep thinking of the wonderful day he'd had, back with his old friends. He thought about Lenore, and still couldn't believe he had family. But that also meant he was related to Voldemort. Harry shuddered. 

That night Harry's nightmare began seeing Sirius fall into the veil, but quickly changed to a new dream, a nightmare that gave him a terrible feeling. He was in a stone room, and there were two shadows on the wall, flickering and talking.

"Godric, I'm sorry. I truly am. But I'm in love with Salazar, and he's in love with me. And it isn't his fault, for he had no idea about us. He still thinks you love Rowena. Rowena loves you, Godric. Be with her. I'm sorry."

"No, Acacia, please! You don't know Salazar…he would break your heart. Please, Acacia, please…" The shadows flickered and died, and Harry awoke the next morning with a start, remembering everything he'd seen. 


	6. Chapter 6 Birthday Part 1

Chapter 6: 

When Harry awoke the next morning, his scar was throbbing painfully. He thought back to his dream. Who was Acacia? What on earth was that dream about? Could it have something to do with Voldemort? Oh well. 

Harry sat up and put on his glasses. He peered into the mirror to see that his hair was slightly red, but not too bad. He supposed that the dream was only that; a dream, and that it was nothing to worry about. But why couldn't he get the feeling of nervousness and unrest out of his system? Harry looked at a clock. It was 9:00 in the morning, and he heard several people awake downstairs, so he decided to go eat breakfast. 

Harry dressed quietly, so as not to wake Ron, and he slipped downstairs, meeting nothing unusual on the way downstairs, which was unusual for the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. He entered the kitchen to see a large group around the kitchen table already. Mrs. Weasley was serving breakfast to Lenore and Hermione, Fred, George, and Neville, while Lupin read the Daily prophet and sipped some tea and Tonks frowned at a large calendar-looking thing. 

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" yelled Mrs. Weasley the moment she saw him as she enveloped him in a warm hug. "You're sixteen today, it's amazing how fast time flies!" Harry started at first. Today was his birthday? So it was, July 31st. He had completely forgotten! 

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry happily as he sat down to the table. 

A chorus of "Happy Birthday's" came Harry's way and he grinned- this was his first birthday surrounded by friends and the people he considered family. Lupin patted Harry on the back fondly, Hermione and Lenore each hugged him, and Tonks, Fred, and George burst into song, conjuring balloons and confetti. 

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" said Lenore, and Harry suddenly remembered that they were born on the same day. _Oh, no. I forgot to get her a present!_ Thought Harry. 

"You, too, Lenore!" Suddenly the twins began singing again. 

"Happy Birthday to you-"

"Happy Birthday to you-"

"Cha cha cha-"

"Happy BIRTHDAY to Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy and Lenorreeeeeeeeee"

"……Cha Cha Cha-"

"Happy Birthday to you!"

Confetti was still pouring out of each of the twins' wands and it began to cover the floor. "That's enough, you two," said Mrs. Weasley as a handful of confetti landed in her hair. It was gold and scarlet, the Gryffindor colors. 

"All right, Mum," said Fred, "Just let us spray the birthday boy and girl!" 

Before Harry could duck, Fred's wand was pointed at him and a load of glittery confetti sprayed into his face. Harry looked at Lenore; it had gotten all in her chestnut curls.

"George!" she exclaimed.

"Don't be mad, 'Nore; it looks good! You look excellent in the Gryffindor colors, really, you do."

"Yeah," replied Fred to George, "Only your eyes don't match. Shall we die them? Yours can be scarlet and Harry's gold-"

"No!" squealed Lenore as she ran and his behind Hermione. 

"Now, really, Fred and George," began Mrs. Weasley. "The kitchen's six inches high in confetti; turn your wands off!"

"All right, all right!" exclaimed George. "This house is no fun! What's the counter-curse, again, Fred?"

"Um… I thought you made that one up, George…"

"What?"

"Remember? I make the spell, you make the counter curse?" 

"Oops."

Lupin chuckled, turning the page of his paper. 

Mrs. Weasley turned around, hands on her hips. "Do you two mean to tell me that you haven't a counter-curse?"

George backed away cautiously. "Mum, Mum… It'll only be a few hours…Don't be mad! We can help decorate for Harry and Lenore's birthday…right?" Mrs. Weasley looked plain dangerous. She looked as if she was about to breathe steam. 

"OUT! MAKE A COUNTER-CURSE THIS INSTANT! ALL WE NEED IS CONFETTI ALL OVER THE HOUSE, THEN THE GRIFFIN WILL PROBABLY EAT IT….OUT!" she shrieked at her sons, infuriated. 

"But what do we do with the wands?" 

"And the confetti."

"I don't care, I honestly don't. Go decorate Diagon Alley, for all I care. Just- Get- OUT!" 

"All right then, see ya tonight!" yelled George, and he and Fred ran outside where they could apparate safely, trailing bouts of confetti the whole way. 

"Ooh, they infuriate me!" said Mrs. Weasley, doing a scourgify charm on the confetti. To her greater disgust, only one piece would disappear at a time. 

"Oh Bloody HELL! I am going to hex those two into next week!" Mrs. Weasley then turned to Harry, Lenore, Hermione, and Neville. "What would you like for breakfast, dears?" She tried to smile. 

Suddenly Ginny walked into the room in a pair of flannel pajama pants and a purple tank top. "What-what- What was all the noise?" she asked, yawning hugely and rubbing her eyes. Suddenly, though, upon seeing the confetti, her eyes grew large. "Whoa! Brilliant! Can we keep it, Mum? Can we? This stuff is so cool!" Ginny smiled and kicked a pile of confetti across the room. She then laid down on the floor and began making a snow angel. She smiled. 

"Fred and George did it, Ginny," laughed Lenore. "And your Mum isn't too happy, needless to say." Hermione and Ginny laughed. 

"Oh, yeah," said Ginny suddenly. She ran up to Harry and hugged him standing on her tiptoes. "Happy Birthday, Harry!" She then turned to Lenore. "You, too, Lenore!" Harry and Lenore grinned happily. 

All of the sudden, Harry's scar gave a sharp pain. "Ouch!" he said loudly.

"You all right?" asked Lenore concertedly.

"yeah…I'm fine," said Harry. After breakfast, Lupin came up to Harry. 

"Harry? Could I have a word?"

"'Course. I'll be right back, everyone," said Harry to his friends. He followed Lupin into the parlor and sat down on a sofa. 

"Is anything bothering you Harry? Do you need to talk?"

Harry wondered if he should tell Lupin about the dream. He decided not to, it was no big deal. "Nothing, really, Moony. My scar is just hurting. Nothing new." Harry sighed. "And being in this house reminds me of- Padfoot. A lot. I really miss him." 

Lupin sighed sadly. "So do I, Harry, so do I. I'm the only one left of the Marauders now, besides that worthless rat. They've left me alone here. Even your mother's best friend, who I was in love with is gone. And this has left me with such a great and terrible hatred of Voldemort. You're all I have left of the Marauders. And now Lenore's here. If her hair was red, she'd look exactly like Lily. Exactly. She acts like Lily too. It's painful, watching the two of you grow up and going into the world. If only we knew the Prophecy." 

"I know the prophecy, Moony," Harry whispered. Lupin looked at him with wide eyes. "In the end, I either must kill or be murdered. By Voldemort. I know I should be scared, but I really am not. I just feel so empty. I know that even if I defeat him, those he has taken away will always be gone. And if he kills me, than I will see Mum and Dad sooner. And Cedric. And Sirius. But then I will have just as well have murdered everyone else. It's a heavy burden, you know?"

"I understand, Harry. Now, what would you like to do for your birthday? I can take you and Ron and Hermione somewhere if you'd like. All of you lot, actually. Anyplace you'd like to go in particular? We just have to be back by seven. No sooner, no later." 

"All right," said Harry, brightening up. "How about Diagon Alley? And then maybe into Muggle London?" 

"Sounds good," said Lupin, smiling. "And Harry?"

"Yes?"

"You aren't in this alone. We're all going to fight by your side until the end. You can come to us for anything, Harry. And even after all is lost, we will see each other again. So be brave. We all need to be brave." Harry hugged Lupin, and a tear fell from Lupin's eye. 


	7. Chapter 7 Birthday, Part 2

A/N: Hi everyone! Jinglez here, lolJ Please keep reviewing! Oh, and I have a question and I'd like your opinions. What house should Lenore be sorted into? I have the basic story line, but I can't decide between Slytherin and Gryffindor!! And, also, if Lenore is in Gryffindor, should she become part of the Ron/ Harry/ Hermione trio or make different friends? I'd really appreciate any suggestions and/or reviews! Thanx!!! 

Chapter 7:

Around eleven o'clock, Lupin, Tonks, and Bill Weasley brought Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Lenore, Neville, and Luna to Diagon Alley. They left the house to a screaming Mrs. Black, and stepped into the humid air outside. 

"Everyone here?" asked Lupin, counting heads outside on the lonely street. Harry looked around as well. 

"Good," said Lupin, finishing his count. "Come on, then. It's a pretty long walk from here to the train station, so walk quickly. We want plenty of time at Diagon Alley." He smiled, and Harry could've sworn he'd winked at Bill and Tonks. 

Harry looked around at his peers happily. This was bound to be a great birthday. Ginny was talking to Lenore and Neville was engaged in a slightly normal-sounding conversation with Luna. All of the sudden, though, it took a turn for the worse as Neville asked her about her summer and she began a very enthusiastic and detailed story on how she almost caught a Crumple-horned Snorkack. Harry was very glad he didn't have to listen to her. Luna was confusing enough when she wasn't talking! Harry fell into step with Ron and Hermione, who were talking about Owls. 

"We should be getting our results back very soon. I'm so nervous!" exclaimed Hermione vigorously. 

"You're one to talk!" said Ron, rolling his eyes. "Coming from a person who probably got all O's… disgusting." He shook his head, chuckling. 

"Oh, well. I at least probably got more Owls than Fred and George did, mind you, Mum went ballistic when they got their results." He laughed at the memory.

"And what about you, Harry?" asked Hermione, turning towards him. "Aren't you anxious to see if you got enough owls to become an Auror?" Harry shrugged, and Hermione arched her eyebrows. 

In truth, Harry had been very nervous about his owls. He didn't know what he'd want to be if he wasn't an Auror. It seemed the only job worth doing, to Harry, if there was a ½ chance in being murdered anyway. 

"The thing I'm most worried about is Potions," admitted Harry. "Snape only lets those with an O into his NEWT classes, the git." Ron shook his head.

"You two are crazy, staying with Potions. I am not taking one more piece of crap from that man this year, I mean it-" 

"Oh, Ron," said Hermione, rolling her eyes. "He's bound to be better this year; I've heard he's almost nice to his NEWT classes.." Ron snorted doubtfully. 

"Right. But, anyway, I want to do something appertaining to Quiditch when I'm out of school; either be a player professionally, or work in the Department of Magical Games and Sports, but that's only if Fudge is fired." Hermione nodded thoughtfully. 

"I think I'd like to look into being a Professor; either that or-"

"Set the record for reading the most books?" muttered Ron to Harry, laughing. Harry smiled, for it sure seemed like something Hermione would do. Hermione paused.

"What are you two whispering about?" she demanded.

"Oh, nothing," said Harry, holding back laughter at the McGonagall-like expression etched onto Hermione's face. 

"Fine, then!" said Hermione loudly. "I'll just go talk to Ginny and Lenore!" She marched off huffily. 

"Girls," muttered Harry and Ron in unison. 

"So, who's on the Quiditch team next year?" asked Harry. "Has Katie said anything?" 

"Yeah, actually," said Ron excitedly. "You're seeker, obviously. "I'm Keeper, and Ginny's Chaser. And Katie's Chaser. We need one new beater, because Kirke's quitting the team, and one other Chaser. The team's bound to be good, this year." 

"Yeah, it is!" said Harry. "Know anyone that may be trying out?" 

"Actually, before you arrived, Lenore was thinking about it. That's if she gets into Gryffindor-"

"She will," said Harry confidently. "I hope so, anyway." 

"Yeah," replied Ron shortly. "And I think that Lavender actually may try out, that's what Parvati said, anyway, and she heard from Seamus who heard from Colin that Dennis Creevy may try out. And there'll probably be loads more people." 

By this time, the group had reached the Underground, and they boarded a subway to downtown London. 

Around Noon, they'd reached the Leaky Cauldron. As Harry entered the pub, blinking to get used to the dark inside, he saw a familiar person out of the corner of his eye. Lupin, Bill, and Tonks had gone over to the bar and were chatting amiably to Tom, the innkeeper, so Harry walked over to Ron and Hermione, who were now talking to Lenore, and nudged them. Harry nodded into the direction of the man.

"He look familiar to you?" Harry asked his friends in a hurried whisper. 

Hermione and Ron squinted. "Who? Him?" asked Hermione. "The one in the black cloak?" Harry nodded. 

Suddenly Hermione let out a low gasp. "Harry- is that… but it can't be! Everyone thinks that he's dead. Can you imagine what it'd be like for him suddenly to be walking around Diagon Alley again?" 

"Bloody Merlin!" exclaimed Ron suddenly. "Harry- that's Pettigrew! Only, he's… different-looking." And so he was. His hair had grown out. It was long and had been dyed black. His eyes had changed as well; they looked almost purple. He was also taller and his hand looked human. 

"Who?" asked Lenore quietly. 

"The man who betrayed the Order and delivered my family to Voldemort…" said Harry in a strangled voice. Ron squeaked at the name. 

"Come on, Harry; we need to tell Lupin!" urged Hermione. But by the time Harry, Hermione, and Ron had reached their old professor, Pettigrew was gone. 

"Professor!" gasped Hermione quietly. "Peter Pettigrew was just here, we just saw him!" Lupin turned from his conversation and faced Hermione. 

"What?" he asked sharply. A terrible feeling of panic arose in Harry's chest. Something wasn't right. Hermione explained in detail to Lupin as the fear inside Harry's veins grew. Where did that rat go? 

"Moony," cut in Harry suddenly, and he couldn't help but notice how pale Lupin had become. "I think that this is a set-up." 

"Don't worry, Harry. Thank goodness you saw him. But there are about twelve Order members here in invisibility cloaks as we speak, listening to every word we say. He pointed to the little blue pin on his shirt and spoke into it. "This is a 505 in Diagon Alley. Vesta, contact Snake-man immediately to contact the Ministry. Port, contact Bumblebee ASAP. King, order immediate lockdown for Diagon Alley starting in three minutes, and Nymph, contact every Auror in Diagon Alley and get more on the scene. Move." 

"Right, Moony," came about six voices from the pin and Lupin nodded. He then turned to the teenagers, all listening attentively, as Tonks changed her appearance and hurried out of the pub. "Kids, come on, let's get out of the Leaky Cauldron. We want to be in a store that's locked down in two minutes, not on the street." The teenagers nodded and hurried behind Lupin, into the surprisingly vacant street and into the nearest shop, which happened to be Ollivander's. 

"Fancy seeing you lot here, what can I help you with?" greeted the misty voice of the shopkeeper. 

"Hi," said Lupin. "We don't need anything, thanks, but there's a Lockdown on Diagon Alley." Lupin then turned to the Auror that was sitting in a chair by the window. "Has Tonks been here?"

"Yeah, she has," said the Auror, a girl that looked vaguely familiar to Harry. She smiled. "Who was the death eater?" Harry was about to answer, but Lupin beat him to it.

"We're not sure."

"Oh. I see," said the girl. And suddenly, there came an almighty explosion from the street outside. 


	8. Chapter 8 Diagon Alley

A/N: Hi! Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate the ideas…J And anyway, sorry for the cliffy!!! I had to do it, lol! Going crazy here…it's 65 degrees and there was supposed to be a 30% chance of snow…*Tear* But anyway, maybe it will snow MondayJ Bye, enjoy the chapter!

Harry rushed to the window, followed closely by everyone else in the store. A death eater Harry didn't recognize was in the middle of the street, surrounded by Aurors, and tied up. And there was Gryffindor-colored confetti all over the street. Some of the Aurors looked annoyed by it, but others looked amused. Two Aurors were lying on the street, but neither of them was dead, and two death eaters had fallen. An Auror Harry didn't know was now speaking into his pin, and Harry heard something come out of Lupin's. 

"King, call off the lock-down. We have three of them; all the rest apparated away, sadly. Moony, thanks for the warning. Who knows what could've happened… Disastrous. Good work, everyone. Three for Azkaban today. All clear!" 

Harry wondered whom the death eaters were who had fallen. He hadn't seen them. Hopefully it was Pettigrew or at least one of them was, anyway. Lupin, however, seemed to be thinking along the same lines, though. He lifted his pin and spoke into it hurriedly. 

"Do you know who the death eaters were? Are you sure the rest got away?"

Almost immediately another voice came through. "Not Pettigrew. It wasn't Bellatrix, either. One of them is Rookwood, I believe. I don't know about the others."

"Thanks," said Lupin wearily. He then turned to the others inside the shop. "Lockdown's over. Thanks for cooperating. Come on, you lot. The danger is mostly over. We should still be able to shop for a while. Bye, Mr. Ollivander." With that, Lupin turned to leave the shop. Harry started after him to ask about the pins, when Mr. Ollivander grabbed his arm. 

"Harry," he said in a slightly misty voice. "Be warned. Lenore is part of the connection."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, but Hermione was tugging on his arm. "C'mon, Harry, let's go." And Harry was ushered out of the shop into the bright afternoon sun, with a befuddled look on his face. 

The Aurors were beginning to clear the streets and frightened shoppers were emerging from the stores. The Death Eaters were being carted away as well. Lupin looked rather shaken, as did everybody else. But Harry hadn't time for that. He was very confused. What had Ollivander meant? Harry decided to ask Lenore something, and he quietly pulled her aside. 

"Lenore?"

"Yes, Harry?" she asked. Harry noticed that there still was confetti in her hair and he wondered if Fred and George had been able to make up a counter curse. 

"Um, Lenore, I was just wondering… What is your wand made of?" 

Lenore looked confused, but only for a second. "11 inch, Holly, a unicorn hair, and it's pleasantly springy. Why?" Harry frowned. She couldn't be a part of _that_ connection, anyway. 

"No reason," said Harry brightly, shrugging. He then walked over to where Lupin was standing with the others. He decided to ask about the pin later. Lupin was talking to the teenagers about any change of plans. 

"I don't see why we still won't be able to shop, as long as you have somebody with you. Bill could take one half and I could take the others, I suppose. I'll call Molly in a few moments, for I expect she'll be worried to death, even though nobody but two Aurors and two death eaters were seriously injured. Is that all right with everyone?"

All of the teenagers nodded. "I suppose we can explain about the attack later on, but not here," continued Lupin. "We will keep you informed. But no questions until we get back to you-know-where. Agreed?" Everyone nodded. "So," said Lupin on a lighter tone. "I will take Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and Bill can take Ginny, Lenore, Neville, and Luna. Why don't we meet back at three for ice cream and a late lunch?"

"Sounds good," said Bill. "See you later!" 

"Bye," said Hermione, Ron, and Harry. They started off with Lupin, towards the right. As soon as they were out of earshot of the others, Harry explained to his friends about Ollivander and his warning. 

"What did he say, again?" asked Ron, confused.

Harry sighed and repeated himself. "He said that Lenore is part of the connection."

"What connection, though?" asked Hermione. "I don't understand what he could mean. Are you a part of any connection besides with the prophecy, that you know of?" Harry shook his head.

"Not that I know of," he said, "unless of course Dumbledore has anything else he'd like to share with me." His voice grew slightly angry at this part. 

"I wouldn't worry about it, Harry," said Lupin, dismissing Harry's sarcasm. "But I will tell Dumbledore for you, just in case it does mean anything. If you ask me, though, Ollivander is kind of a nutter." Ron nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Hermione, however, did not look as convinced. Ron went on, though, and snorted. "There's about as much chance of that being true as there is of Snape taking a point from Slytherin." Lupin nodded, smirking. 

"I don't think he took one point from them the whole year I taught at Hogwarts." 

"No kidding," muttered Ron.

"So where would you lot like to got first?" asked Lupin, looking around. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all spoke at the same time. 

"The Bookstore."

"Quality Quiditch Supplies."

"I need to get Lenore a birthday present."

"Well," said Lupin. "It is Harry's birthday… so we can go where he wants first." 

"Okay," said Harry thoughtfully. "Hermione, you're a girl. What do you think Lenore wants for her birthday?" 

"Good observation," muttered Hermione, though she was smiling as she said it. "Well, I think she'd probably like a good book, that's always a nice present…"

"For you!" cut in Ron snappishly. "It's always books with you, isn't it? Get her something for her broom, Harry, it's-"

Harry sighed audibly. "What do you think, Moony?"

Lupin backed off. "No idea. I don't understand girls now, I never have before, and I doubt that I ever will." Harry concentrated hard. What on earth would she want? Then an idea stuck him.

"Hermione, Lenore doesn't have a pet, does she?"

"No, she doesn't, but she really wants a kitten. She plays with Crookshanks all the time." 

"Crookshanks isn't a cat; he's a monster!" exclaimed Ron.

"What?" asked Hermione defensively, hands on her hips.

"All right then," said Harry. "I'll get her a pet. Let's go; the Magical Menagerie is this way." However, neither of his friends heard him. Harry walked next to Lupin down the street while Hermione and Ron trailed behind them, bickering. 

By the time they'd reached the pet store, Ron and Hermione were resignedly not looking at each other. Harry walked over to some kittens. 

"How about this one?" asked Hermione, pointing to a Siamese that was howling loudly. 

"Nah," said Harry. "Too whiny."

"What about an owl, Harry?' asked Ron, looking at the cages in the back. 

"I don't think so, Ron," called Harry, looking at a few garden snakes. A long black one caught Harry's attention.

"Hello," it hissed at him.

Harry looked around to be sure nobody would see him, and he hurriedly whispered, "Hi. How'd you know I could talk to you?"

"Your aura," replied the snake. 

"Oh," said Harry. "Where are you from?" 

"I come from Hogwartssss. I am a messenger from the passssttt. I have a messssage to deliver, from the king of snakessss himself, to an heir…" 

"What is the message?" asked Harry hurriedly. "Who sent you? Was it Slytherin?"

The snake cocked his head at Harry. "You are an heir…of Godric. But _she_ is in you too…I can senssse it…"

"What do you mean? Who is in me?" 

"The traitor… we do not say the name. But you are not herssss. So I mussst deliver the messsage… Passsss it on to the otherssss. But do not tell her heir, you mustn't…"

"What is the message? And who is she? And how do I know who her heir is?" asked Harry impatiently. 

"Herssss issss the evil one… They live. I ssseeeeee it, they are in your dreamsss. They livee inssside the wallssss of the school… The four…mussssst… work together… to ssssave the world….from her heir… Good-bye, brave Gryffindorrr… we may meet again…" And with a loud crack, the snake was gone. 

_Wow. What on earth was that?_ Thought Harry. Could that snake have been from the past? What was he talking about? Who was "she"? Harry thought back to his dream. Gryffindor had been talking to someone. Right? 

Suddenly Hermione rushed over to Harry holding a sliver tabby kitten, with harge emerald eyes. It was purring contentedly in her arms. 

"Brilliant, Hermione! It's perfect. Do you think she'll like it?"

"Of course," said Hermione. "But why are you at the snake exhibit anyway? I thought you would be looking at the cats?" But suddenly, Lupin came over, and Harry nudged Hermione. 

"Later," he whispered, unsure of why he didn't want to tell Lupin right away. He supposed he would sound paranoid if he was given two warnings in one day. It almost felt like the summer before second year. 

"Ready to go, Harry?" 

"Yeah," said Harry, trying to smile. "Do you think Lenore will like the kitten?" He took the kitten from Hermione's hands. 

"She'll love it," said Lupin, smiling. "But let's get out of here. It's beginning to smell." So they collected Ron and Harry paid for the kitten and a small wicker cage, which he asked Lupin to shrink until they arrived at Grimmauld Place. Hermione sighed as Lupin shrunk the cage and the kitten, itching to try the hard transfiguration. 

After going to the bookstore and the Quiditch store, and Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, it was three O'clock. Harry, Hermione, Lupin, and Ron met up with Bill, Luna, Lenore, and Neville for ice cream and some pizza, and they then shopped around Muggle London for about two hours, until six. It was a very enjoyable birthday. 

The five wizards and four witches arrived at Grimmauld Place at seven, muttering several passwords and saying about five spells to open various locks until the door finally opened into the dark hall. The house was eerily quiet, which surprised Harry very much. The moment they arrived, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna raced upstairs, saying they needed to put packages away. Bill and Lupin hurried after the group, leaving Harry and Lenore in the deathly quiet downstairs. 

"Uh, let's go upstairs too," said Harry. "It's too quiet for my liking." 

"Yeah, no kidding," said Lenore, and she and Harry climbed upstairs. Harry entered his bedroom to find neither Ron nor Neville inside. He walked into the hallway, feeling slightly panicky, to find Lenore already there.

"The girls not in their room?" he asked. 

"Nope, not one of them. This is, like, so weird!" replied Lenore in her strange American accent. 

"Yeah," agreed Harry. "I wonder where they've all gone?" 

"Dunno," said Lenore, shrugging. "They're up here somewhere. Let's go to the fourth floor; I haven't been there in ages, but it's really huge. Maybe everyone's up there." 

"Yeah," agreed Harry, beginning to feel slightly sick. He took out his wand as a precaution as he climbed the stairs. He looked at Lenore feeling extremely shaky and she nodded. Together, they pushed open the door, filled with dreaded suspense, not at all expecting what they saw. 


	9. Chapter 9 Surprise Party

A/N: Hello! Please keep reviewing! And I'd still really like some ideas from the Chapter 7 Author's Note, thanks for the ones I've already gotten! Okay, sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter! I had this evil impulsion…. Muwhahahaha! OK, sorry! This chapter won't have one! Thanks, **Jinglebellz**

Chapter 9:

"SURPRISE!" Harry was so startled and ready to attack that he accidentally sent out a stunner, which directly hit Mad-Eye Moody. Harry then registered what he was seeing. Pretty much every member of the Order and any of their children that attended Hogwarts were in the room, besides Snape, which didn't upset Harry too much. Harry gaped openly at the room full of people. After he hexed Moody, though, a sudden silence enveloped the room, only broken a few moments later by Tonks.

"Harry! Out of all the people in this room, you had to hit Moody! Now he's going to be even more paranoid!" Several of the Order members began chuckling. Tonks turned to them, completely exasperated. "This isn't funny! None of you have guard duty with him! Now it's over; we'll be heading to the guard place via Russia or someplace ridiculous everyday now… Stop laughing!" But then Tonks began laughing as well. "Happy Birthday, Harry and Lenore!" Harry grinned sheepishly and exchanged smiles with Lenore. This was quite a surprise. 

Tonks then turned to Moody as everyone began talking. "Remus, come help me. Should I enervate him now or after the party? He'll be a nightmare when he regains consciousness… I shudder to think."

Lupin laughed as some music began playing. "Let's do it later… don't want to ruin the party so early, now, do we?" 

As the music began to play, Harry and Lenore hurried over to their friends. Some other friends whose parents were in the Order as well were there, including the Patil twins, Terry Boot, Ernie MacMillan, and, to Harry's discomfort, Cho Chang. 

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" she squealed upon seeing him, and she ran up to him and hugged him. Harry awkwardly patted her on the back. 

"Thanks, Cho." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ginny, Hermione, and Lenore laughing at him. She finally let go of him, and he spent the first few songs socializing with his schoolmates. 

"How have your summers been?" asked Harry to Parvati, Padma, Terry, Ernie, and Cho. 

"Mine's been great," said Parvati happily. "I've been playing Quiditch every day; I'm trying out for the team this year," she said proudly. "Are you going to be captain, Harry?" she asked. 

"Nah," replied Harry. "Katie Bell is."

"I thought she graduated?" asked Terry. 

"No," said Ron. "She was younger than Alicia and Angelina."

"Oh," said Parvati. "Harry, did you get your ban lifted?"

"Yeah," said Harry happily. "Thank goodness!"

"That Umbridge was really horrible," said Padma. "We don't have her again, do we?"

"No," said Hermione. "She was carried off by a herd of Centaurs."

"Oh, yeah. I think I heard something about that. Thank goodness. But I wonder who Our next Professor will be," said Ernie. 

"I don't know," said Harry truthfully. "Does anyone else know?" Everyone shook their heads. 

"Oh, yeah, Harry, I've been meaning to ask you," started Ginny, "Are we still doing the DA this year, even if we've a decent professor?"

"Yeah, are we?" echoed Neville. "I got an O on my Owls, all because of that. You were a really good teacher, Harry." Everyone nodded in agreement. 

"I've actually thought about it," confessed Harry. "But maybe we can get permission and make it an official club," he finished. 

"That would be good," said Luna. Several people started to see that she was still there. 

"What's the DA?" asked Lenore, flipping her hair back over her shoulder. 

"It was a secret club last year, founded by Harry," started Hermione excitedly, until Harry made a noise pointedly in his throat. "All right, it was Ron and my idea, but Harry taught us, as Umbridge refused to teach us anything. And then we were found out; long story." 

"Oh," said Lenore sadly. Harry felt bad suddenly that Lenore didn't know anything that he and his friends talked about so often. 

"You'll have to join this year; it's really great," said Harry helpfully.

"Okay," said Lenore, as a fast-paced song died down. 

As a slow song began, Cho came up to Harry hopefully. "Want to dance, Harry?" she asked. Harry really didn't want to dance with her. 

"Uh, sorry Cho," he began, thinking quickly for an excuse. "But I already promised this dance to… Ginny." Ginny arched her eyebrows in surprise, and Harry gave her a pleading look.

"Yeah, Cho. He did. Maybe you can dance with him later, though. I'm sure he'd love to. Right, Harry?"

"Yeah, Gin. So come on, let's dance."

Ginny smirked as she approached Harry and he led her onto the dance floor. "Do I get an explanation?" she asked expectantly. She smiled, her brown eyes sparkling. Her red hair cascaded down her back over a white halter-top and some Muggle jeans, and Harry couldn't help but think how pretty she looked. 

"I really didn't want to dance with Cho. It's so awkward; she acts like nothing happened last year." And then, plucking some courage, he added, "And I wanted to dance with you, Ginny. You look really nice tonight." Ginny blushed softly. "This birthday party is really something!" exclaimed Harry happily. "I've never had one before. When I walked into the room, I was expecting a Death Eater attack or something!" Ginny laughed pleasantly. 

"You've never had a birthday party?" she asked. Harry shook his head no. Ginny sighed. Poor Harry. Those Muggles must've treated him horrible. She moved closer to Harry and rested her head on his shoulder, and Harry happily held her a little tighter. He hoped that the song would never end. It did, of course, and Harry laughed to see Ron and Parvati breaking apart as Hermione and a seventh year Ravenclaw Harry vaguely recognized break apart across the room. Ron and Hermione must still be mad at each other, he thought. 

Harry took Ginny's hand and they sat down at a table with quite a few ex-Gryffindors, including Fred, George, Lee, Katie, Angelina, Alicia, and Oliver Wood. 

"Harry!" called Oliver happily. "Happy Birthday, mate! Haven't seen you in ages; how've you been?" 

"Hey Oliver," greeted Harry. "I've been pretty good, actually. And you? How's Puddlemere United?" 

"Oh, it's great. We made quarterfinals last year. I'm the keeper, and I'm really enjoying it." 

"That's good," said Harry, turning around and tuning into the conversation next to him. On one side of him, Parvati was asking Ginny about Dean, and the details surrounding the break-up, which Parvati seemed rather pleased about. On Harry's other side, Fred and George were talking about Bill and Fleur's wedding in a week. 

"Yeah," Fred was saying, "they've been going with each other for a year now, and they're madly in love. Go figure." All of the Hogwarts graduates laughed. 

"Yeah," added George, "Mum's a wreck. They only told her about it three weeks before the wedding was planned, and then Fleur's family joined the Order and all. They're living there until the wedding, and Mum's going ballistic; they're always complaining!" 

Katie laughed, and George leaned over to her. "So when are we getting married, dear?" 

Katie playfully pushed George out of his chair. "Hey!" he said. "I'm of age and you won't be for twelve days! I can hex you!" 

"Bring it," laughed Katie, and he administered a tickling charm. Immediately Katie fell out of her chair and began rolling on the floor, hysterical. 

"George!" she wheezed. "Take it – OFF!" 

"Oooh, feisty," laughed Alicia, earning a short glare from Katie, who couldn't stop laughing. 

"Help-" she wheezed fitfully, cracking up. Finally, George lifted the hex, laughing nearly as much as Katie had been. 

"Oooh," breathed Katie, "I'm going to get you for that!" She then grabbed the nearest item (an unpoppable for forty-eight hours balloon) and began hitting George with it as hard as she could. 

Oliver sighed audibly. "Katie would've made a fair beater! And if I had just half this enthusiasm out on the field each year, we'd have had the Cup no problem!" 

"Well maybe we'd have had that amount of enthusiasm if we hadn't been up at four in the morning every day!" said Angelina, laughing at Oliver's shocked expression. 

"You're one to talk, Angelina," snorted Alicia, and Harry secretly agreed. Then Lenore joined the conversation. 

"Were you on the team, Oliver?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," said Alicia, sighing. "That qualifies for the understatement of the year!" 

"I wasn't that bad!" said Oliver, scandalized. Harry snorted.

"He was captain for my first three years," said Harry to his second cousin. 

"Oh," said Lenore, her emerald eyes dancing merrily. Oliver looked at her interestedly. 

"Would you like to dance, Lenore?" he asked suddenly, as a new song began. 

"Sure!" said Lenore, and she jumped up happily and began dancing with Oliver. Harry suddenly wished he was dancing with Ginny, but when he looked for her, he saw, to his dismay, that she was dancing with Neville. Ron and Hermione were finally dancing. Ernie was dancing uncomfortably with Luna, and Padma was dancing with Terry. Harry suddenly saw Cho out of the corner of his eye and he hurriedly decided to ask Parvati to dance. She accepted, and a moment later they were dancing. Harry didn't feel as happy with Parvati as he had felt with Ginny, though. They ended up dancing next to Fleur and Bill, and Parvati spent most of the dance chatting with Fleur, while Harry kept glancing at Ginny. Bill saw this and smirked. 

"You fancy Ginny, Harry?" he asked, smiling. 

"Is it obvious?" asked Harry. 

"Pretty much. Ginny likes you, too, I think. I'm glad it's you, Harry. I know I can trust you not to hurt my little sister, right?" Harry nodded, smiling. After the dance ended, Harry decided to mingle with a few more guests that were there. 

He and Lenore went around to most of the Order members and thanked them for being there, and they introduced themselves to the people they didn't know; though most people knew Harry already. That went without saying. The party went on until around midnight. At twelve thirty, the only people left inside the room were Harry, Lenore, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, Dumbledore, and Tonks. Moody had awoken around ten and had, needless to say, been in a very agitated mood, and Kingsley had escorted out a very drunken Mundungus about thirty minutes before. A table in the very back of the room was full of about fifty presents for each Lenore and Harry, and Mrs. Weasley was busily cleaning up. Tonks had offered to help, but Mrs. Weasley politely declined and asked if she could simply collect all of the stray balloons and scoop up all of the confetti into containers; Fred and George had made it so even "scourgify" could clean up just one piece at a time, and there had to be tens of thousands of pieces scattered throughout the house. The teenagers asked Mrs. Weasley what to do, but she advised everyone to get to work on opening Harry and Lenore's presents. 

Before they began, though, Dumbledore walked over to Harry. "I had better get going. Have a wonderful birthday, Harry. You too, Lenore. And I have all of your school letters; I had thought you might like your owl results," he said, eyes twinkling. "Good-bye." With that, the old wizard handed Harry four envelopes and walked out the door. 

"Thanks, Professor," said Harry, and he eagerly looked through the envelopes for the one addressed to him. Then Hermione, Ron, and Ginny walked over to him and Lenore. 

"What's that, Harry?" asked Hermione. 

"Owl results, grinned Harry casually. 

"WHAT!" shrieked Hermione ad she frantically found her envelope and opened it. Harry read his paper. 

Dear Mr. Potter, 

Harry decided to skip the first paragraph. He looked right at the scores:

Defense against the Dark Arts: O

Herbology: E

Potions: O

Charms: E

Transfiguration: E

Divination: P

History of Magic: D 

Astronomy: A

Care of Magical Creatures: O

Harry smiled. He had achieved ten OWLS and would be taking five classes in NEWT level: Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Charms, and Transfiguration. Harry couldn't believe he'd gotten an O in Potions! He'd really be able to be an Auror!

He then looked up just as Hermione squealed. "I got fourteen OWLS! How did you do, Harry?" 

Harry grinned. "Well done, 'Mione! I got ten! I got an O in Potions!"

"Whoa, guys, well done!" said Ron happily. "I got eight- about five more than expected." Ron chuckled good-naturedly. 

"Good job," said Harry happily. "What did your letter say, Lenore?"

"Oh," she replied. "Just the NEWT classes I'm taking next year; I'm going to be an Auror." 

"Really?" asked Harry. "Me too!"

"Wow," laughed Lenore. "I guess great minds think alike!"

"Yeah," said Harry, smiling. "So, you reckon we should get started on these presents?" 

"It'll take days," groaned Lenore happily. "I'm surprised I got any presents; I hardly know anyone!" 

"Let's open them tomorrow," said Harry, yawning tiredly. 

"Good idea," said Lenore. "I'm tired." 

"But wait-" began Harry. "Just open mine tonight."

"All right," smiled Lenore. "You open mine, too."

"Agreed," said Harry. He rushed over to Lupin and asked him to regrow the cat in the cage. Lupin obliged, and Harry ran over to Lenore. 

"Here," he said. Lenore gasped, smiling. 

"Thank you, Harry! She's gorgeous! And look, she has our eyes!" Harry grinned as Lenore hugged him. He then unwrapped Lenore's present. It was a brand new two-way mirror, and Harry guessed that Lenore had the other one. He had a sudden feeling of guilt about Sirius's death. 

"Thanks, Lenore!" Harry said, trying to smile. "This will be really useful!"

"Yeah," she said. "But this kind is also really rare. You can press this red button and you will be invisible to everyone but the person you're talking to, and if you press the blue button nobody will be able to hear you but the person you're talking to. Unfortunately, they can't work at the same time." 

"Wow," said Harry truthfully. "That's really cool! Thanks, Lenore!" Harry happily hugged her, and then talked to Ginny on his way to his room. 

"So you'll open my present tomorrow?" asked Ginny happily. "I hope you'll like it!"

Harry grinned. "I'll open yours first, and I know I'll love it!" Ginny smiled before going into her room. 

"Night, Harry. Happy Birthday." She then stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Harry was startled for only a moment, and then he held her arm. 

"Goodnight, Ginny." He then leaned down and kissed her on the lips gently. Ginny smiled happily and skipped into her room. Harry, feeling very happy and brave, decided that this was the best birthday anyone could have. He put a hand to his cheek, smiling, before going to bed. 

His dream about Ginny quickly faded, though, once again, to shadows on a stone wall. There were two of them. 

"Oh, I wish we knew why Godric was so upset!" cried a short woman.

"He's been so depressed… Do you think it could have to do with Acacia and Salazar?"

"Nonsense, Rowena, Godric is and always will be faithful to you."

"I hope so, Helga. I hope so." 

The scene quickly faded into a harsh black until three shadows emerged. One of them went unnoticed by the other, and it stood in a far corner as the others discoursed. "Acacia, what is wrong with Godric? I wish I knew. Not even Rowena makes him happy. 

"Was he ever in love with Rowena?"

"I thought that was unspoken."

"Well, he is your best friend, Salazar. Talk to him." 

"Oh, Acacia… I am so lucky. I love you so much."

"Salazar… kiss me, Salazar." The two shadows then became one, and the third shadow slinked off into the darkness. 


	10. Chapter 10 Evelyn

A/N: Hi! Ugh I wish it would snow! NY to like the Deep South is a big change in climate, lol! Okay, please keep reviewing! Thanks, **Jinglebellz**

******************** *********************** ***********************

Chapter 10 (YaY!!!): 

The next morning Harry awoke with a start once again, and deciding to still not tell anyone about the dream yet. After all, he hardly understood it. He had no idea whom Acacia was; he'd never heard of her. But suddenly something the snake had said came into Harry's mind. _They live in your dreams…_ Could the snake know something? A slight muscle spasm passed through Harry and he shivered slightly. His scar suddenly gave a pointed burn, as if somebody was trying to point out that the scar was still there, and that it always would be. In a way, Harry wanted to tell Ron and Hermione, or Lupin, or Dumbledore, or even Ginny or Lenore. But something deep down inside was telling him not to; to just wait a little bit longer. Harry sighed and stepped past each Neville and Ron's beds to the dresser. 

He put on his glasses and peered into the mirror. His hair was sticking up hopelessly and his scar seemed more visible than normal. Harry then turned to the clock. It was six in the morning. Harry sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, and he decided to just get dressed and head downstairs. It was still very dark out, without even a hint of the sunrise. 

To Harry's great surprise, Lenore was sitting in front of the fire, staring into it. She looked as if she was crying. Harry walked over to her, wondering what was wrong. 

"Lenore?" he whispered, sitting next to his second cousin. She turned around, facing Harry, and Harry saw their shadows flickering on the wall, reminding him strangely of two shadows from a dream once. And suddenly, a voice rang out inside Harry's head. _I'm sorry, Godric…_

Lenore hadn't been crying at all, Harry saw, but she looked different. Like she was somebody else. Older, more cautious, sad. Empty. Harry wondered if his own emerald eyes looked the ways hers did. "Hi, Harry. What're you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same question. I couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same," sighed Lenore. The two elapsed into a long silence, staring into the fire. 

"You're sad," said Lenore suddenly, peering into Harry's face. In truth, Harry was sad. He couldn't stop thinking of Sirius. Whenever he emptied his mind, that was whom it landed on. 

"I am," confessed Harry. "But you are, too. I can tell. I feel like I hardly know you. But you don't know how amazing this is, having real family. It's so nice, Lenore. But I still don't really know you, the way family should. Tell me about your friends or school or family- anything."

"Then you'll tell me about you?" Harry nodded, and Lenore obliged. 

"I was born in New York, in the USA. Dad died when I was very young; all I really know is that I have his hair and that he was a very powerful Auror. Mom raised me. She was an Auror as well. When I was eleven, I went to a school in upstate New York. It was so beautiful there…" Lenore sighed. "Anyway, they didn't have houses, it was just one big school. I made two best friends the first day of school: Tabitha and Asher. They were so wonderful. Asher was really funny and good-looking, but I never liked him. He was also really popular, and everyone loved him. Tabitha was always sarcastic, but she was the best. She was extremely talkative and loved to read… Tabitha was just never at a loss for words. It was so funny hearing her go on and on. And me, I was the sporty, sometimes ditzy and fun-loving one. I, like, I don't know… but my friends and I completed each other. We never did really get the chance to go on many adventures or whatever. I miss them a lot. Asher was killed last summer in an attack on the city. It was awful, and it was the same attack my mom was killed in. Worst day of my life. And now Tabby's all alone at school, without us. Mom didn't tell anybody she sent me here, and she begged me not to write letters home. She said something about d horrible destiny. They all think I'm dead." Lenore seemed very sad by the end of her story. 

"I'm so sorry, Lenore," said Harry, hugging her. His whole heart went out to poor Lenore; she'd had a tough time, though Harry was not one to talk. He then told Lenore about escaping Voldemort as a baby, his life with the Dursleys and about school and such. Lenore seemed in awe. 

"You defeated You-Know-Who as a baby?" she asked, in shock. "I knew you'd done something great, but nobody ever told me- I can't believe you escaped from him that time!"

"Yeah," said Harry glumly. "And four times after that. But it's nothing to brag about. I keep escaping, while the people I love perish. Voldemort's killed so many people already, and just to get at me." 

"It is not your fault, Harry," whispered Lenore sincerely. 

"Yeah," said Harry, disheartedly. Right on cue, Mrs. Weasley entered the room brightly. 

"Good morning, you two," she said happily. 

"Morning, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry.

"Good morning," said Lenore.

"You two are up bright and early," observed Mrs. Weasley, "for going to bed at one in the morning. If I let him, Ron would be sleeping in all day!" She laughed. "Sleeping troubles?" 

"Yeah," said both Harry and Lenore. Suddenly, a head of long red locks emerged into the door. 

"Hello, Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley. "What time did you wake up, dear?"

"Six," replied Ginny drowsily. "And I couldn't get back to sleep, so I just took a long shower. What time is it now? I didn't expect so many people to be awake. Oh, yeah, Good morning." Harry laughed.

"Morning, Ginny. We've actually been up since six as well. That's a little odd, no?"

"Yeah," said Ginny, stifling a yawn. "It is. When's breakfast, Mum?" 

"In about an hour, Ginny, dear, when a few more people are awake. Is that all right with everyone?" Harry, Ginny, and Lenore nodded sleepily. The three chatted for about half an hour, until Hermione, Fred, George, and Neville came downstairs and joined them. 

"So, Harry," began Hermione strictly, "how much homework have you finished so far this summer? Ron and I don't have too much left; I just have Snape's essay on the Remembrance Draught, and since Ron's not taking Potions this year, he only has a few essays in each Charms and Transfiguration." Harry guiltily looked down. He hadn't done any homework yet.

"Well, 'Mione," started Harry, racking his brain for an excuse. "I've been really busy and all, doing… stuff, and-"

"You haven't done anything?" guessed Hermione sternly. She sighed as Harry nodded. "Go figure. Oh, well, you'll just have to work extra hard to catch up; we're doing the same NEWT classes, Harry, so I know what you have to do, and I'll correct your essays and such. Today you had better begin the essay on Animagi, it needs to be four sheets of parchment so I suppose we'll be studying rather in depth this year-" 

Harry groaned audibly.

"What?" asked Hermione. "Really, Harry, you're going to have to stop doing things last minute so often! Get into a good habit." Then, seeing the look on Harry's face, she stopped."Oh, Harry… Oh, well, we'll get to work in a few hours. In the meantime I suppose you'd better open your presents…"  
"Thanks, Hermione!" said Harry happily, looking like Christmas had come early. Ginny and Neville laughed. Fred and George said goodbye cheerily and went off to work, and Harry, Lenore, Neville, and Ginny dashed upstairs to wake Ron and then to open Harry and Lenore's presents. Ginny, Harry, and Ron set to work opening Harry's large pile while Neville, Hermione, and Lenore opened Lenore's. 

Harry sat down in a comfortable postion next to his pile of presents. Ginny handed him a present immediately, and reminded him to open hers first. Harry unwrapped the box to find a scarlet and golden picture frame, with a Gryffindor lion in the corner. Ginny hurriedly explained what it was.

"You can put in as many pictures as you want, and whenever you're thinking of a person in one of the pictures, their portrait will appear, and the picture frame will change colors to show how they're feeling at the moment; when the whole frame is scarlet, they're extremely angry or sad or afraid, and when the whole thing's gold, they're really happy. Usually, though, it's a pretty even mixture." 

"Thanks, Ginny!" said Harry happily. That frame would probably really nice in making Harry feel better. Harry's next present was from Hermione; a book about wizard throughout history who'd defeated evil wizards. Harry flipped through the book, seeing that the last few pages were actually dedicated to him, Harry. He thanked Hermione and opened Ron's present, which was a large box of chocolate frogs and sugar quills, along with a few Skiving Snackboxes. Harry smiled, remembering how much use those had been in driving Umbridge crazy. Harry opened his presents from Neville, Luna, Padma and Parvati, Bill and Fleur, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Kingsley, Mundungus, and many, many others from various friends and admirers, until he finally opened the last present, from Fred and George (a 20 Galleon gift card to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes). He looked over to see and exhausted looking Lenore on her last present as well. 

"Oh, a homework planner, thanks Hermione; this should be really useful!" Harry and Ron exchanged glances, grinning, remembering Hermione's presents to them last Christmas only far too well. 

"That was hard work," panted Ron happily. "But now let's go eat. I'm starved!"

"Me too," said Neville happily. 

The teenagers all went downstairs to eat breakfast, and afterwards, Hermione, Harry, and Ron went into a small basement room to do schoolwork. Harry was extremely bored, working on his Transfiguration essay, thinking that he'd much rather be upstairs cleaning with his other four friends than doing schoolwork with Hermione. Harry sighed in frustration. 

"Oh, Harry," sighed Hermione. "Relax! It's just homework!" 

Ron snorted. "I never thought I'd see the day when Hermione said something was 'just homework'!" Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her essay, which was already two pieces of parchment longer thjan needed and four pieces of parchment longer than Harry's, which was just barely half of a piece. After a few moments, Hemione looked up from her work. 

"Harry, what was with that snake yesterday? You said to ask later, but I never got the chance," she said. 

"What snake?" asked Ron, looking up from his Charms research. 

"Oh," said Harry, trying not to sound paranoid and downplaying the incident. "There was just this snake at the Magical Menagerie that started talking to me. No big deal, it was just odd." Hermione arched her thin eyebrows skeptically. 

"What did the snake say?" she asked. 

"Oh, just this load of rubbish," said Harry. "It was warning me about some evil person and said that it was sent by Slytherin, and it said that only the four heirs could defeat the fifth heir and that I couldn't tell the fifth heir about the message and to warn the other three." 

"What?" asked Ron and Hermione at the same time. Then Hermione finished. "What do you mean, the _other_ three heirs?"

Harry laughed. "It said I was the heir of Gryffindor. Just rambling, if you ask m-"

"Harry," said Hermione. "That's not funny. What if the snake was sent by Slytherin? Did it say why it was sent? What else did it say?"

"It said that they were alive; didn't say who they were; said that they lived in my dreams and inside the castle walls. Quite odd, reall-"

"Harry," cut in Hermione sharply, "Have you been practicing Occlumency?" Harry's stomach sank guiltily. 

"Not exactl-"

"Harry!" yelled Hermione frantically. "What have you been dreaming; this is serious! And do not lie to me, Harry James Potter!"

"'Mione," said Ron, "calm down. Give him a chance to talk!"

Harry sighed. "For the last week, maybe I've been having dreams of- they probably aren't even real, but I think they've been of the four founders and one other woman. It's been like watching their shadows on a stone wall and hearing their voices." Hermione grew pale. 

"Harry, we need to tell Dumbledore right away; this could be important! There could be something about V- Voldemort, and he needs to know!" 

Harry exasperatedly looked at Ron, but he was nodding. "I reckon she could be right, Harry." 

"Okay, I'll tell Dumbledore-"

"And in the mean time, practice your Occlumency. Those visions might be from Voldemort-"

"OKAY!" yeleld Harry.

"Tell Dumbledore as soon as possible, actually, let's do it now. Come on!"

"But Hermione," said Ron, "He's not even here!"

"Then we'll floo him; this is important."

"Oh, all right." Harry stood up and followed his best friends up the narrow stairway, just as the doorbell rang. Mrs. Black and Mrs. Weasley began screaming. 

"I TOLD everyone not to ring the doorbell!"

"BLOOD TRAITORS, FILTH, MUDBLOODS-"

"REMUS WILL YOU GET THE DOOR?"

"SCUM, ABOMINATION OF MY FLESH-" Harry, Ron, and Hermione hurried to shut the curtains as Lupin opened the locks on the door. Just as the curtains closed and Mrs. Black's shrieks ceased, the door wenched open, revealing a very pretty woman, about Lupin's age, with long, curly, blonde hair in a low ponytail and two very big, luminous blue eyes. She was dressed in long, worn, deep blue robes, and she smiled to see Lupin. 

"Remus," she whispered. Lupin looked as if he were about to faint. All of the blood left his face, making him even more pale. His eyes widened. 

"Evelyn?" he whispered in shock and awe. "But you're- you're- dead…" 


	11. Ch 11 Lost Friends

A/N: Thank you sooooo much for all the reviews! I luv getting them so much! (Hint hint) Lol. Anyway, I've finally decided on Lenore's house, etc. and just to say, Lenore will NOT be a part of the trio; some people seemed worried a/b that; I wasn't really planning on it anyway. Okay, well sorry a/b the cliffy! Lol, I am the Cliffhanger Queen! Ha! Okay, here's Chapter 11! PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ IT!

* * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** * * ** *** * * * * * ** ** * * ** * * * * * * * * * ** * * * 

Chapter 11:

"Professor!" gasped Hermione as Lupin collapsed into a chair. "Are you all right?" The woman, Evelyn, looked concertedly into Lupin's eyes. 

"I think it's just shock," she said. "He should be all right." The woman then bent down on her knees, peering into Lupin's face. He had passed out. "Remus!" she said. "Wake up, it really is me. Why on earth did you think I was dead?" The woman then turned to Harry, Hermione, and Ron. She smiled at Harry.

"You must be James and Lily's son. You are the mirror image of your father; I don't know if anyone's ever told you, and you have Lily's eyes." The woman smiled.

"Yeah," said Harry uncomfortably. "They've mentioned it."

"What's your name, then, dear?" the woman asked Harry. Harry, Ron, and Hermione gaped at her. Nobody had ever asked Harry his name, especially people who'd known his parents. Everyone knew him already. After a moment, Harry realized that she wasn't kidding. 

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter," said Harry pointedly, but the woman showed no recognition of his name. Curious. Harry went on. "And this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you," said the woman. "Now, Harry. Are your parents here? They should be surprised, I expect. And Sirius as well; this is his house. And Peter too; they're always together, those Marauders." Now the three really gaped at her. Ron and Harry exchanged looks and Hermione decided to speak first. 

"Um, well, you see," started Hermione slowly, "Harry's parents are dead. They died when he was a baby. And Sirius-" she stole a quick glance at Harry. "Sirius died in June." The woman gasped. 

"What? How? When did this- Who…" she trailed off for a moment. "What about Peter?"

Harry finally spoke, rather angry at the woman's ignorance. "Peter Pettigrew is a Death Eater. He is a worthless piece of filth that betrayed my parents and the Order and framed Sirius, who was sent to Azkaban for twelve years before he escaped. No offense or anything but _who are you,_ and _where have you been_?" 

The woman gasped. "I'm sorry, Harry- but what did you say? Peter betrayed them? And Sirius- and Lily, and James- how?" Harry shook his head slowly as Lupin finally came around. 

"Who are you?" asked Harry. He then turned to Lupin as he stood up. "Moony, who is she? She just asked where my parents were, and Sirius, and Wormtail…" 

Then Lupin fumbled for his pin. "One moment, Harry." He took it off and lifted it to his mouth. "Bumblebee- please come to Headquarters immediately. Somebody… is here, that has been gone for the last sixteen years. Please come now, it is rather urgent." Harry then heard Dumbledore's voice come out of the pin. 

"I'm coming Moony. I will be there in about a minute. Thank you." Lupin then turned to the woman. 

"Evelyn… how in the world… Evelyn, he killed you! We would have sent for you, but you and Calista were killed! They found your bodies; yours in Siberia and Calista's in Scandinavia… How?" 

"Moony, I don' know about Calista, but I never died. Maybe it was someone on Polyjuice… But I never died! I waited for sixteen years for a letter, an owl, anything at all, but no messages came. Dumbledore promised I wouldn't have to wait over fifteen something; I never knew what the fifteen was, hours, days, weeks, months, years… I was taken away. But I waited over fifteen years and nothing came. I thought you were all dead; that You-Know-Who had killed you all or that something terrible happened." The woman paused, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. "Nobody came… Oh, Remus, tell me it isn't true… Are Lily and James really dead? And Sirius? Is Peter a Death Eater?" The woman, Evelyn, was now hysterical. 

"Evelyn, we would have sent for you! They told us you were dead! Voldemort was defeated the night Lily and James died! Harry defeated him! We would've sent for you, but you were dead…" Lupin looked on the verge of tears himself. 

"Then You-Know-Who is gone?" asked the woman in disbelief.

"No," said Lupin. "He returned. He was gone for years, but he came back two years ago. It's beginning again." 

Evelyn looked shocked. "Peter?" she asked fearfully again. "And Sirius?" 

"Peter betrayed Lily and James. He's still alive, the worthless rat. And in June, Sirius was killed by Bellatrix, in a duel." 

"No," whispered the woman, sitting down. "Then why are we in his house?"

Lupin answered wearily. "This is the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Evelyn, what were you doing all these years?" 

"Remus, I was waiting for the word, just one word that I could finally come back, and complete my mission! I've been hiding all these years in Siberia, like Dumbledore told me to… waiting. Who told you I was dead?" 

At this moment, Dumbledore entered the room calmly. But as his eyes landed on Evelyn, he seemed extremely surprised. "Evelyn? It can't be… it just can't be…"

"Dumbledore!" cried the woman. She rushed over and embraced the Headmaster. "You never sent… no messages ever came! And I was just so homesick, I figured that Voldemort could've killed you all, and I worried and worried and I decided to come-" 

"Evelyn," said Dumbledore. "What happened to you? You were never even attacked?" The woman shook her head sadly. 

"I did everything you told me- I stayed hidden! I didn't use magic, or write letters, or anything! Oh, Dumbledore… was He really defeated fifteen years ago? Did I waste all of that precious time?" 

"Evelyn," said Dumbledore, his voice cracking miserably. "Come in, dear. Come sit down." Dumbledore than escorted Evelyn into the sitting room. Harry looked back at Hermione and Ron. They shrugged, and began following them. When they reached the Sitting room, Mrs. Weasley came in to see what all of the fuss was about. She didn't look as if she knew Evelyn, judging by the fact that she wore no recognition on her face. 

"Dumbledore? Can I do anything?" asked Mrs. Weasley helpfully. 

"Yes, actually," said Dumbledore. "Would you mind terribly getting Remus, Evelyn, and I a cup of tea? There's some catching up to do." 

"Certainly," smiled Mrs. Weasley. "Come, Ron, Harry, Hermione. Leave the adults to talk."

"Actually, Molly," intervened Dumbledore. "I would like if they stayed. Harry at the very least. And I've no doubt in my mind that he'd tell Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley anyway, so I'd like them to stay as well." 

"All right," gave in Mrs. Weasley, as she walked briskly into the kitchen. 

Dumbledore sat back in his seat and sighed. He suddenly jumped, as if something had dawned on him. "Evelyn, you lived. Could Calista not be alive as well?" Evelyn nodded thoughtfully. Harry noticed how very pale she was. 

"Fawkes!" called Dumbledore. The scarlet Phoenix appeared a moment later. "Go to Calista, Fawkes. She will understand," Dumbledore instructed. "Bring her back." Fawkes then disappeared with a soft crack. "Now," said Dumbledore, turning back to the others in the room. Let us wait to see if she comes back. Evelyn nodded, and Harry saw tears slipping down her cheek. 

"Evelyn, what's wrong?" asked Remus worriedly. 

"I don't know, Remus," she said. "I'm so… so… overwhelmed. I never thought that Sirius… and Lily and James… and Peter… I never had any idea. Never in my wildest dreams! And now, just being back here, and seeing you, and Dumbledore, and Lily's son…" Evelyn trailed off, silently crying. In about five minutes, a loud crack sounded through the room. Fawkes was back, and with him was perhaps the most beautiful woman of her age Harry had ever seen, besides a Veela. 

The woman had long, raven locks of hair. Her eyes were an icy blue, and she had very pale skin. She possessed a different type of beauty, that was portrayed in the way she held herself, it seemed. She had very long, dark eyelashes, and, though she was not extremely tall, she was slightly intimidating, though she looked very kind. 

"Calli!" shrieked Evelyn immediately. The woman ran into Evelyn's arms, clinging her tightly. 

"Evelyn! I missed you so much!" The woman then looked around. "Remus!" She ran into Remus' arms and embraced him tightly. But when she stepped back she looked around seriously. "Dumbledore, what plans are we carrying out? What's you-know-who been doing? What took so long?"

Dumbledore sighed sadly. "Calista," he began. "Voldemort was defeated fifteen years ago, when he tried to kill Lily and James' son, Harry, but failed to do so. Right before his defeat, we heard news from death eaters that they had killed both you and Evelyn. We went to investigate of course but we found your bodies. Death eaters must have given people Polyjuice potion before they died, so that it would not wear off. I am so, so sorry. We would have come…."

The new woman, Calista, stared in disbelief. "What in the name of Merlin… All that time was for nothing? All of that waiting, all of that agony… all of the worrying, and a message was not going to come? How did you just send for me?"

It was Evelyn who answered this time. "I decided to come back without a call. I figured something was horribly wrong. I went to Lily and James' house first. It's gone. So then I went to Moony's; it looked like it'd been abandoned for years. I went to the Potter Manor, which was gone, and then to Padfoot's old apartment. Gone. So I came here, and, lo and behold- here they all are."

"Wow," breathed Calista, evidently excited to be back in her Old World. "So where are Lily and James and Sirius and Peter, anyway?" she asked happily. "Wait! Don't tell me! I'm gonna go sneak up on old Padfoot. Get him back for all those pranks… does he still think I'm dead? He's still a bachelor, I hope? Never got over me, I expect. Poor old dog. Where is he?" She was smiling happily and evidently didn't catch Evelyn's violent gestures as she turned to Harry. 

"You must be James and Lily's son. Look exactly like James, you do. Do you play Quiditch?" Harry nodded slowly. At this, Calista seemed even more excited. "Ooh, I bet James is so proud! He always said his son would be just like him- Lily was ever so annoyed by it… What's your name, dear?"

"Harry," Harry stated clearly. 

"Harry, then. Where are your parents? I can't wait to see Lily- I have missed her so much! It hasn't been the same at all! And is Peter here too?" She then noticed the sad hush that had come over everybody inside the room. "Guys?" she asked softly. "They _are_ here, right?" 

Lupin spoke first. "Calli, well… You see, Lily and James aren't… They're dead. They died the night Harry defeated Voldemort. But Voldemort's not gone; he recently came back. We're at Sirius' house because it's Headquarters currently. Sirius lived here after escaping Azkaban two years ago. Because Peter betrayed Lily and James and Sirius was framed. And Peter is currently a death eater, who was responsible for bringing Voldemort back." Calista's face became paler and paler as Lupin went on. By the end, tears were pouring down her fair face. 

"No… No…" Calista buried her face in her hands. "Wow. And Harry defeated the Dark Lord?" she asked again, looking up. Dumbledore nodded. 

"But we'll go into that later. In the meantime we'll have to get two bedrooms for the two of you set up, and would you like to join the Order? We've a meeting tonight." 

"Albus," began Evelyn wryly, "We never temporarily quit the Order."

"True," chuckled Dumbledore. "True." He then paused for a moment. "It will be a big shock to everyone that you're alive. Would you like to come into the open at the meeting tonight?" 

"Yeah," sighed Calista. "I really would. I've missed everyone so!"  
"Well, then. I will leave the two of you to catch up with Remus. Harry, Ron, Hermione, please come with me; I've something to discuss with you."

"All right," said Harry, following Dumbledore out of the room. As soon as they had reached the hallway, Harry, Hermione, and Ron all began speaking. 

"One moment, please," began Dumbledore. "I would like you to each take a pin. I know you can't join the Order yet, but I feel it is necessary for you to be able to listen to the meetings and be able to contact Order members when necessary. Everything about Evelyn and Calista will be explained in the meeting tonight. I'll give you a short list of a few code names of Order members tomorrow, when I will be able to have a long conversation with the three of you. I know that there are some things you need to tell me and vise versa, but I believe that due to the circumstances, it can wait until tomorrow. Understood?" he asked. Harry, Hermione, and Ron nodded. 

"Good. Now, I will make sure you three will be able to hear the meeting tonight. Go to a separate room and don't let anyone hear the pins. All right? I know I can trust you." 

"Yes, Professor," said Harry. As the Headmaster left the room, Harry looked at his friends, at a complete loss for words. 


	12. Ch 12 Order Meeting, Part 1

A/N: Hey, not much here and not many reviews last chapter… L ***so sad * **O well, maybe I should not update so frequently…jk! I like writing this story, hehe. But still. Lol! Okay, enough rambling. Here's the next chapter, 12! Enjoy. Sorry if you didn't like the Evelyn/ Calista thing, tell me in a review what you thought about it! There may still be a few details Dumbledore needs to work out, hint hint… Okay, Bye! 

~ 

***Jinglez***

Chapter 12:

That evening, Harry, Ron, and Hermione gathered inside a small basement room, waiting anxiously for the meeting to finally commence. 

"I can't believe Dumbledore's letting us do this!" said Ron happily. 

"Well, it's obviously for a reason, Ron," said Hermione matter-of-factly. I strongly doubt Dumbledore would be foolish enough to go around Hogwarts with pins on that are spilling out Order secrets for the world to hear." Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"Hermione, you take the fun out of everything," whined Ron. Hermione then looked at him skeptically before a sly grin appeared on her face. 

"You didn't seem to think that half an hour ago…" she said mischievously. Harry grinned. 

"Oh?" he asked casually, patting Ron on the back. "And what, might I inquire, were the two of you doing half an hour ago?" Harry smirked evilly as a blush crept up Ron's face and his ears reddened. "I seem to remember," Harry continued, "that Hermione offered to help you on your astronomy homework? In the dark… outside…" Hermione glanced at Ron, not looking the slightest bit embarrassed. 

"If you ask me, Ron needed some lessons in a bit more than astronomy…" she teased. "Just kidding!" she added hastily as Ron looked at her spitefully. 

"Ooh, you'll pay for that, Granger," he teased. 

"Okay," said Harry suddenly. "Please don't talk, either of you! You're always flirting or arguing, snogging or biting each other's heads off! Just… be quiet." Yet Harry found the silence less appealing, as his best friends were making eyes at each other. Harry sighed, frustrated, and he buried his head into his hands. Ron chuckled amusedly. 

"Don't be jealous, mate," he laughed. "We can go collect Ginny if you like…" Harry threw a pillow at Ron. Ron was just about to throw one back when Hermione suddenly shushed them. 

"The meeting!" she hissed. "It's starting!" Harry pulled his chair closer to the pin excitedly, listening to Dumbledore's voice project out of it. 

"Order, Order," he began, chuckling slightly. "And I would like that word to double as both the noun and the verb…"

Suddenly the door opened and Ginny and Lenore walked in. 

"There you guys are; we've been looking all ov-"

"Shhhh!" hissed Hermione. "Come on and sit down; we're listening to the meeting. Close the door!" 

"Sorry!" whispered Lenore, and she closed the door firmly. Then she and Ginny walked cautiously over to the table, pulling up chairs. They looked curious, but had obviously, seeing Hermione's expression, decided not to ask quite yet. 

Then Dumbledore spoke again. "This meeting tonight should be far longer than expected; some new… matters have arisen. On the agenda tonight will be the reports of the three heirs, some new developments in the story, we will be discussing Harry Potter's second cousin Lenore, and what she may bring into the connection, Severus's report on the doings of Voldemort, the Ministry sector, and last, and inevitably the first issue and the most important to be addressed… the recovery of two believed-dead Order members. Ms. Evelyn O'Cafferey and Ms. Calista," he paused for a short moment, "Wentworth." There were many audible and loud gasps and murmuring at those last two names. Dumbledore went on, immediately silencing the crowd of Order members. "I will, myself, address the first issue. Calista? Evelyn? You two may come up here if you'd like." The two women must have agreed, for in a moment Harry heard them saying quiet 'thank you' s to Dumbledore.

"Now, as very few of you already know, we had a surprising visitor show up at the door. As I understand, the doorbell rang around mid-afternoon. The doorbell, of course, woke Mrs. Black, and as Remus Lupin unlocked the door, Mr.'s Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Miss Hermione Granger quieted the portrait. Am I correct thus far?" Dumbledore asked. 

"Yes, sir," answered the voice of Remus Lupin. The Order seemed to be holding their breath, sitting on edge in the enigma of Dumbledore's words. He went on. 

"And Remus opened the door to see none other than Evelyn O'Cafferey, who was last seen sixteen years ago by almost any wizards and witches, and supposedly was killed about six months prior to the first collapse of Voldemort. Those of you who were in the Order last time around probably remember the great mission that these two women were asked to go on, and probably at least remember the controversy and mystery surrounding their death, which obviously foiled our plans, which were nearly ready to commence. If the two had not been reported dead, then there is a very good chance that Voldemort would be gone for good, for this was before the infamous prophecy arose. 

"For those of you who were not in the Order last time, I will briefly fill you in on the details of what happened. Even those of you who were in the order may need reminding. Evelyn and Calista were extremely diligent and hard-working Order members, constantly risking their necks to save others. In school, they were best friends with Lily and James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and… Peter Pettigrew." A few sighs were heard from various places throughout the room. "Evelyn and Calista were asked to be a part of a plan. I will not reveal the plan here, in case there is any chance of putting it into action once again, after fool proofing it. And a part of their mission was to go into hiding for awhile, we didn't know how long, and to blend into the Muggle world. One day, there came reports that the two were found dead, so we investigated. We found their bodies. Or so we thought. We did not bother trying to contact them; they were dead. I must be blamed for this serious misjudgment, which caused two women, nearly as stir-crazy as Sirius, to be abandoned for sixteen years." Dumbledore paused sadly, and Harry thought that if they could see him, he'd have a tear in his eye. "And today, Evelyn decided to leave. She couldn't live like that anymore, not knowing. I am very grateful she came to that decision. We were then able to contact Calista, who came prepared to fight, after sixteen years of loneliness and pain and worry. And I am sorry to say, sorry beyond words, that Calista and Evelyn found three of their best friends dead, one of them a death eater, and sixteen years of youth, of happiness, of knowledge, and of peace, finally beyond their grasps. And if it hadn't been for my serious lack in judgment, countless people could still be alive, Voldemort might not be alive, and the world could have found itself in peace for all posterity. However, fate might have had this all happen anyway, but I still cannot express how truly guilty I feel. And I would like to apologize to everyone, and ask that Evelyn and Calista be happily accepted into the sixteen years-older Wizarding world by all. Thank you. Now, if Severus, Nymphadora, and Remus would please prompt us on the current situation of the three definite heirs." 

There was several moments pause as Ron mumbled, "Snape should be kicked out of the Order, the greasy-"

"Ron!" shushed Hermione. "Be quiet!"

The first to speak next was Tonks. "Thanks, Dumbledore," she said cheerily. "And it's Tonks, thanks; even though you're Headmaster, leader of the Order, and all, I may have to hex you next time you call me Nymphadora." Dumbledore chuckled.

"And that goes for all of you!" said Tonks. Harry vaguely wondered what color her hair was today. "Thank you. For the first heir, heiress, rather, of Helga Hufflepuff, as you all should know by now, Ginny Weasley." 

All the teenagers in a room several stories below the people in the Order room gasped. "Ginny?" 

"Whoa," said Ron. "How come I never knew that?"

"It's me and I never knew!" said Ginny angrily. "Why are we all Gryffindors if-"

"Shh!" said Hermione. "We'll talk later!"

Tonks went on. Harry listened closely, having missed the first few lines. "-has been very happy this summer. I don't know whether she's been having nightmares, but-" harry looked at Ginny curiously. Her face was paling. "-and she's been waking very early all summer. "The protection seems to be working quite well thus far, but as soon as You-Know-Who finds out, which he most likely will, somehow, we may have to start her with Occlumency." A loud and rude sigh was heard from Snape, and Harry could picture Tonks giving him a dirty look. "That's all. Your turn, Remus," she finished cheerfully. Harry had a vague idea of what was coming, and his heart sped up. 

"Thank you," called Lupin's voice. He sounded ill, and Harry realized that the full moon was in two nights. "The heir of Gryffindor, Harry Potter. He is not doing as well as it seems, I believe, and seems to be having a hard time coping with the loss of… his Godfather." Harry saw Hermione and Lenore look at him worriedly. "He has gotten a strange warning from Mr. Ollivander that is bothering him as well, that Lenore is part of the connection, and the other day I saw him talking to a snake in the Magical Menagerie, though I suppose it was nothing, as he hasn't come to me. He is waking very early in the mornings, around six, I believe. I will be reminding him tomorrow to continue practicing Occlumency, in case he's getting any dreams of Voldemort. And he thanks you all for attending his birthday party; it was the first party he's ever had for his birthday before. Severus, you may go." 

Harry and Ron exchanged looks of loathing as their least favorite teacher approached the podium. "And now for news of the heir of Ravenclaw, -" 

A/N: Haha; cliffy! Woo-hoo, lol! Now review; you know you want to! Chapter 13 should be up tomorrow. Thanks! ~Jinglez


	13. ch13 The order Meeting, Part II

A/N: Hello!!! Sorry about the evil cliffy…I wanted to get the chapter uploaded but I had to go, so, ya know…. Anywayz, about the Evelyn/Calista appearance: You should find out everything between chaps 10&12. There still will be some mystery surrounding it of course… hehehehe! * Grins evilly* lol! Thanx 4 all the reviews! Enjoy the chap! 

~Jinglez**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 13: 

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, who were both practically on the edge of their seats. Then came the greasy voice of their least favorite teacher. 

"…Draco Malfoy." Harry gasped, dumbfounded. He exchanged awed glances with his friends; Lenore didn't look too bothered, though she read her friends' expressions curiously. Ginny's mouth was even more open than it had been when she found out who she was, Hermione looked in shock, and Ron was muttering wordlessly under his breath. 

Harry caught a few words as he listened to his friend. "Malfoy… dirty Slytherin… not heir… Ravenclaw… bloodiest fake information I ever…" Hermione, of course, seemed to recover from shock first. 

"Listen, you four." Ron obediently shut up and he turned intently back to the pin. Snape continued. 

"He, too, is waking every morning at six, and he is mumbling in his sleep about Slytherin most every night. He is having a rather hard time and doesn't seem to want to take the Mark; yet, anyway. We need to get him out of there as soon as possible, if there's any hope at all of him not joining the Dark Lord's ranks. Though we must tread carefully around him; he does not like being forced into doing things. I have talked to Lucius about my nephew, Augustus, and Luccius doesn't seem to mind Draco coming to stay with us in a week or two. Once he is with me, I will try to get him over to this side. And I have little doubt that the boy is good at heart, as much as Potter," and he spat the name,"will tell you. And I would like to offer my joy that Calista and Evelyn have returned safely home," he finished idly. And Harry couldn't help but notice the way Snape said Calista's name; almost with hate and love combined, with longing and desire. Harry shuddered, wondering if Snape had ever fancied her. It was not a good thought.

"Thank you, Severus," said Dumbledore as Snape took his seat. "Now I would like to address the new issue myself: Lenore. Everybody knows about Lenore by now; and at the rate word travels, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole of Hogwarts knows by the day school begins. We are tirelessly tracing the roots of Voldemort; of Harry and of Lenore, but there is always that little snag, there is something missing from the records, though we don't quite know what it is. There certainly appears to be something missing, as Slytherin's firstborn, his first heir, from whom Voldemort descended, doesn't appear on magical files, as Amara Slytherin, anyway, whom we know existed. This mystery seems quite trivial, though, as this happened over 1000 years ago. However, I advise you all to be on the watch, and I would like to ask two Order members to work on tracing Vladislav's descendents as far as you can find. He is Slytherin's second-born, and he appears on the files. Would anybody like that job?"

"I'll do it," came the loud voice that Harry recognized belonged to Madame Bones, from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the ministry. 

"Good, good, thank you," said Dumbledore. "Anyone else?" 

"I will do it," piped a voice Harry couldn't put a name to at the moment. 

"Thank you, Dedalus. And now, moving on to our next issue, which I will address fairly quickly. I still need a Defense Professor at Hogwarts, preferably in the Order, so that a disaster like last year does not recurr. Anybody that would be interested, please come to me after the meeting. And now if Arthur Weasley would please come up for the sector on the ministry."

"Thank you, Albus," came the voice of Mr. Weasley. "As we all know, Fudge isn't exactly too pleased with the lot of us right now; he is, however, taking precautions now that You-Know-Who is back. They will be accepting more Aurors this year than normal into the training program. They will also be having monthly defense clinics for anybody interested in coming. The Ministry will definitely be cracking down on any magic around Muggles or with Muggle contraptions," he then sighed sadly, "even if you aren't intending on using them. Severe fines and up to 6 months in Azkaban are the usual punishments now. Any death eaters caught will be tried and sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban or death. Unspeakables have been working day in and day out, but, as some are undoubtedly in the Order, you probably know what they're working on, Dumbledore. That's all. Any other announcements before I give Professor Dumbledore the floor?" He looked around, squinting. "Oh, Fred, George. Very well, then." There was a rustling of papers and a moment later Fred's voice boomed out of the tiny red pin. Or George's.

"Hello, fellow Order members."

"Hello. We are here to talk about Diagon Alley and its response to the war."

"Yes. There are far fewer shoppers; only about half the amount there used to be. Many shops aren't doing too well; losing business and all. And many shopkeepers are scared out of their wits by the occasional lockdown and the Aurors all coming out of their invisibility cloaks-"

"But besides that," 

"Everything's going to plan. We just had an idea, though, that we'd thought we'd mention."

"Yeah. Moony, Remus I mean, how did you and the Marauders make the map? We were thinking-"

"-that one can be used for Diagon Alley."

Remus Lupin's voice then was heard. "It's impossible," he sighed. "I could never remember everything. I'd at the very least need Sirius."

"Oh," said a twin. "In that case, bye!"

"Yeah, and don't forget to go to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes at 93 Diagon Alley-"

"Special discounts if you know Harry!" Harry looked at Ron, rolling his eyes. Ron sniggered. Then Dumbledore again began to speak. 

"And now Severus, once again, for the information of Voldemort." He then whispered silently, and Harry had the distinction that only the people in the basement room could hear.

"You do not need to hear this part, Harry; Hermione; Ron. I am de-activating your pin for now. Meet me tomorrow around 7:30 AM in the room you are in now for a short discussion. Thank you for your patience." With that, the pin suddenly muted. Harry looked up at his friends, but Ron spoke first.

"What in the name of Merlin."

Then four more voices rang out at once.

"I know-"

"Can you believe that?"

"Why was the-"

"How can that be?" 

"WAIT!" said Hermione. "We're adults, let's conduct the conversation in a muture manner." Ron snorted. 

"At least I'm capable of a mature conversation, unlike some people I-"

"You guys!" yelled Ginny. "Drop it! You can go have your debate/snog session when nobody is with you!" Hermione flushed scarlet, and Ron's ears reddened. 

"We don't-" he began, but he was cut off by Harry.

"We know, Ron, we know. But first thing's first: the heirs."

"Yes," agreed Hermione quickly. "I've always had a feeling you were Gryffindor, but Ginny and Malfoy-"

"Not in a million years," stated Ginny. "Hufflepuff! And I've always kind of thought they were a bit… well, I always felt bad for them and now I'm a direct descenedent of their founder?" She shivered. "Weird." 

Ron nodded fervently. "Exactly. I wonder if dear old Draco knows he's the heir of Ravenclaw… I'd always thought he'd be a Slytherin for sure. Oh, have we ever got dirt on him…"

"What's so bad about Ravenclaw?" asked Lenore thoughtfully, her emerald eyes shining in the firelight. Ron began answering her, but Harry never heard what he said. His scar suddenly erupted into pain as Harry blacked out. All he was aware of was pain… and voices.

"Godric, no!"

"Please… She's only a child!"

"Salazar, are you blind? Are you blind? They're here, telling you what will happen! You need to face the truth, Salazar."

"Godric, don't! Don't! I know she's… hers, but please, face reason!"

"YOUR heir, Rowena, YOUR heir… do you want him to suffer throught that mess?"

"But they lived so far…"

"And how long until the world is destroyed?"

"Godric, follow your head, not your heart. If she dies, then your heir is not born!"

"Papa, make Uncle Godric stop! I'm scared."

"Amara, do you want the world to end?"

"GODRIC, no! No! Stop it, you fool!"

"If none of you see the signs, I DO! Fine, I don't care… let that pitiful, evil woman live. And may you watch the sufferings of the world to come. It's not my business… but they came here for help. Face it, Salazar! You were decieved by the devil in disguise… The girl is no child of yours. It's her or the world."

"She is the world, Godric. And in her veins run blood purer then yours will ever be, you filthy mudblood!"

"Stupef-"

"Crucio!"

The scene faded into darkness as two shadows appeared. "Oh, Helga, I fear the worst is coming."

"Yes, Rowena. Yes. I've that ill-fated premonition as well. And I fear it so."

A/N: Hi! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please??? Lol. Did you like the chapter? What'd you think a/b the dream? ***Spooky*** More l8a, ~Jinglez**


	14. Chapter 14 Susan

A/N: Hey! As usual, thanks 4 the reviews! In answer to some reviews, to the one about getting a new Slytherin heir, well, you never know what the Order doesn't know…***hint***

And a/b being completely confused as to whether the founders could see the future heirs… only I know, but don't worry! You will find out later, I promise!!! ;) And w/o further delay, here is chapter 14! 

~ Jinglebellz

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 14: 

Harry opened his eyes groggily. "Harry!" came the worried voice of Hermione. "Are you all right? We were just about to go for Dumbledore; it was so scary! You looked like you were under the Cruciatus curse!" Harry sat up, aching all over. 

"Harry, mate! Was it you-know-who?" asked Ron in a highly alarmed voice. "You just blacked out and started twitching like mad- gave us a fright, you did." Harry stood up quickly and took a seat in his chair. He looked around at his friends. Lenore was looking at him like a mother would, very worried, Ginny had paled immensely and she looked frightened; Hermione's strict face was taut with concern, and Ron looked at Harry somewhat dubiously. 

"Yeah," said Harry slowly. "I am fine. It wasn't you-know-who, I'm almost positive. I would know. It was just- I don't know. My scar started hurting and I had…" Harry was about to tell them about the vision, if you would call it that, but he quickly thought better of it. If it was Voldemort, then everyone would begin chiding him on Occlumency and get all worried. Harry didn't want to put his friends in danger. 

"What did you have, Harry?" asked Lenore. 

"Nothing," replied Harry, a bit too quickly. Luckily, though, his friends didn't question him again, though they looked very frightened. Harry was sure that they'd tell Dumbledore tomorrow. 

As the five trudged up the narrow stairs leading to the first floor, they ran into Neville, who was chatting with a girl they knew, Susan Bones. 

"Oh, you guys," said Neville. "Where have you been? Susan's here; her parents and aunt have all joined the Order."

"Hi, Susan," said Hermione politely. "Sorry, we were just looking for something to do downstairs, under the kitchen, to see if we could find a way to listen to the meeting. You? How has your summer been, Susan?" Harry was surprised that his best friend could lie with such suavity and ease. He suddenly wondered if she'd ever lied to him. 

"My summer's been good," said the Hufflepuff happily. "What of yours? It must be fun, staying at Headquarters! I bet you hear loads of stuff!"

"I wish," laughed Ginny. "We never hear a thing, even with all Fred and George's spying inventions. I swear, every single square foot of this building has an inpurturable charm on it!" Susan laughed as Ginny continued. "But, other than that it's been good." 

"Did you find a way to eavesdrop?" asked Neville hopefully. 

"No," sighed Ginny. Harry vaguely wondered if all girls could lie so easily. 

"Too bad," sighed Neville. He then turned back to Susan. "Have you met Lenore yet?" Susan shook her head, turning to Lenore. 

"Lenore, this is Susan Bones," said Harry. "Susan, this is Lenore. She's from America and will be attending Hogwarts this year; she's my second-" Suddenly Hermione elbowed Harry hardly, just as Ron purposely stepped on his foot. "Ouch!" Harry then decided not to say what he'd been about to say; that Lenore was his second cousin. Instead, he lamely finished. "She's my second… new friend this summer." Susan politely smiled, but she looked suspicious and skeptic, as well as confused. 

"Oh, All right. Pleased to meet you, Lenore."

"Thanks," smiled Lenore. "You, too." The seven then tried deciding on what they should do, but no good ideas evolved. Finally the bored teenagers went to bed (Susan was staying the night). 

Ron, Harry, and Neville, however, weren't too tired before they went to bed, so they decided to stay up a while talking as they got ready for bed. 

"So, Ron," began Neville casually. "When was you and Hermione's first kiss?" Seeing the look on Ron's face, he spoke again quickly. "Don't deny it; we all have seen it before, Good Merlin!"

"Fine then," said Ron, attempting to look normal. "In fourth year." 

"_What?_" came Neville and Harry's surprised voices, at the same time. 

"Wasn't she seeing Viktor back then?" asked Neville, eyebrows cocked. 

"Well," said Ron casually, "I suppose. But I was really mad she liked him and I asked her if she liked me at all and then she snogged me… but only for a second." Ron smiled reminiscently. Harry chuckled. 

"What about you Neville?" shot Ron. "Who was your first kiss?" Neville blushed for a moment. 

"Your sister."

"WHAT?" demanded Ron heatedly. 

"I said, Ginny," said Neville bravely. "And don't even start, Ron; she kissed me. It was after the Yule Ball. And it lasted less than a second did…" Ron was bright red, and steam was practically coming out of his mouth. 

"How many people has she snogged?" demanded Ron angrily. He turned snappishly to his best friend. "Has she… Harry, have you and Ginny kissed?" Harry seriously debated saying no, but he knew that the smile on his face was giving it away. He simply shrugged, grinning.

"HARRY!" yelled Ron, but Harry could tell he wasn't really that angry. 

"Night, Ron!" called Harry, diving his head under his pillow. 

"Aww, C'mon, Harry," said Neville… enlighten us!" But Harry pretended to be asleep, and within a half of an hour, Ron and Neville were in their beds and the lights were out. Harry fell asleep shortly, his dreams returning once again to the stone room where dark shadows flickered and voices sounded in the background. 

"Salazar," said a figure with long curly hair and a curved figure. "I am with child."

"Acacia! How wonderful! A baby! It is mine, right? Not Godric's…?" 

"Of course it isn't Godric's." 

"Good. This is magnificent! Shall we wed before the child is born?"

"Salazar… I'm not quite ready to wed."

"That's fine, dearest. Take as much time as you need."


	15. Chapter 15 Dumbledore's Visit

A/N: Hey! Thanks 4 the reviewz!!! PLEASE keep reviewing though! After this chapter, I'm not updating until I get a few reviews so I know that people even read the chapter, cause that's the only way I can tell! Anyway, 14 days 'til XMAS! Yay… gonna be a boring green Christmas here though… Anyway, heres the chapter! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 15:

Harry awoke the next morning shocked to find daylight streaming through the window. He sat up on his bed and stretched, remembering his dream. They seemed to be getting weirder and weirder, and so realistic! Harry thought back to his vision yesterday, but he couldn't remember anything from it. It was as if it had been wiped from his memory. An eerie feeling swept through Harry as he got dressed and tried to tame his hair. He listened to the voices from the floor below him. Harry's room was directly above an office of some sort. Harry paused, trying to hear the voices. There were two of them; and Harry thought that they might belong to none other than Calista and Evelyn, the new arrivals. Harry was still extremely confused about their appearance, and he desperately wanted to talk to Lupin. Harry then remembered the meeting he'd be having with the Headmaster today, and he cheered up very slightly. He then tuned his ear once more to the voices. 

"Calli, I just am so upset! We've missed out on fifteen years! How can you be so- so- Calm?!?" 

"Ev, listen," said a soothing voice. "I know. But we need to try to put that behind us! It's no use wasting more time wishing we hadn't wasted so much…"

"Calli, Remus… and that girl… there's something there. I always had a dreaded feeling that this would happen! And I was right, Calli! He said- he promised- that he'd never forget me; that I was the only one he could ever love- he said he'd wait an eternity! And I was too late, wasn't I? I was just too late…"

"I know how you feel, Evelyn. Sirius left me too… but don't blame Remus or the girl, Evelyn. They thought you were dead. If you really had been dead, wouldn't you have wanted Remus to move on?"

"Yeah, Calli. Yeah, I suppose you're right. But I just have this awful feeling in my heart, every time I-"

"Hush, Ev. It's all right. What's meant to be will be. And in the mean time, I expect we should look after Harry. Lils would've wanted us to. After having Remus and Sirius for the last few years… bad influences! They've probably taught him all the pranks, all the trouble-making schemes!" The other girl laughed. 

"That's for sure. If Harry was exactly like his father, poor Lily would've gone mad. It was hard enough with one in the house!" 

"Yeah."

"So you think we should take the Hogwarts job?"

"Definitely. I miss that place so much. Plus, we could watch Harry and get to know him, and tell him more about Lily and everyone, if Sirius and Remus haven't already. I bet there will also be stuff to do for the Order and all."

"Hmm." A slight pause followed. "D'you think Dumbledore will still have us in the plan? I hated that so…"

"I doubt it. After all, he told us about the Prophecy. The plan would be pretty useless. But I do think we should give Harry extra lessons this year…" 

Suddenly Hermione burst into the room looking very annoyed. "Harry, thank Merlin you're finally up! It's past noon already!"

"Hermione!" said Harry indignantly. "You really need to start knocking… I could've been changing!" Hermione rolled her honey colored eyes impatiently. 

"Right. Well, Lenore and Ginny just woke up too… maybe it runs in the… people who are heirs category. I don't know. Just come on downstairs! Dumbledore wants to talk with you, Ron, and me now. He's just arrived. You'll have to eat after we talk with him. So I'll meet you in the basement in five minutes." She turned to leave, but Harry spoke.

"I'm ready now, actually." And with a last ruffle of his untidy hair he followed his friend downstairs. Harry hadn't thought about it before, but Hermione had really changed over the summer. Her hair had somewhat tamed into long, dark brown curls, which were much different for some reason than Lenore's chestnut and gold streaked curls. She had grown a few inches and was now 5'7, just four inches shorter than Harry, and she held herself in a new way that made her look much more stunning and noticeable. 

When they reached the basement room, only running into the Weasley twins and a disgruntled-looking Mundungus, who was leading a fierce griffin on a chain out of the house (which, as Harry notices, had seemingly lost all of its claws), Harry saw Ron and Dumbledore seated in comfortable armchairs, chatting pleasantly. 

"Hi," said Harry as he strolled into the room, sitting in a freshly conjured armchair. 

"Hello Professor; Ron," said Hermione politely as she sat between Harry and Ron. 

"Good morning," said Dumbledore. Then he chuckled to himself. "Good Afternoon, rather." Harry looked expectantly at the Headmaster. Dumbledore sighed before beginning. 

"You all know why you are here, of course." He then looked up at his students. "I do not know where to begin. I will let you each take turns asking questions." All three teenagers spoke at once. "Ah. Well, ladies first, I suppose. Hermione?" Hermione looked a bit shy at first, not having as many discussions with the Headmaster as Harry had had. 

"Well, I suppose my first question is… why are you keeping tabs on the Heirs? What to they exactly have to do with it?" She then looked hurriedly at Harry. "No offense or anything." 

"Well," began Dumbledore, "Something new has evolved into the picture. You see, we know that Voldemort-" Ron shivered "- descended from Slytherin. It's in all historical records. Except not magical records. Suddenly, we aren't completely positive that Slytherin's daughter, whom Voldemort descended from, was really and truly his. We know that Slytherin had a second child, a boy, but there is very little known of him. We are trying to trace his descendants, but it is proving rather difficult. You see, the magical records only keep track of magical people's names, and it seems one of the son's descendants married a Muggle and there was no magic in the family for about three generations. Anyway, to verify your question, Hermione, we are keeping tracks on the heirs because we think that we've found a Prophecy of a Seer during the Founders' times. She predicted that the only ones to defeat the 'One with the Power to destroy all Evil' are the other three heirs, which would imply that this evil one, so to speak, is not an heir of the four founders."

"Er, Professor," began Harry somewhat guiltily. "I have been having dreams lately, and I think they've been about the Founders."

"Go on, Harry," said Dumbledore. 

"I only hear their voices, though, and I only see their shadows." Hermione, Ron, and Dumbledore were looking at Harry intently. "Well," he continued, "Er… there's another woman besides the founders. I usually only see a dialogue every night while I dream. So far, to sum it up, Acacia, that's the woman, loves Slytherin and Slytherin loves her, but Gryffindor loves her too, but everyone thinks he loves Rowena, and now Acacia is pregnant and it's Slytherin's child; that's what she says, anyway. And Gryffindor doesn't like Slytherin much at the moment." 

"Good, Slytherin's just a dirty, filthy a-"

"Ron," cut in Hermione, "just be mature for five minutes! Five frickin minutes, Ron!" She then blushed, to have almost cursed in front of the Headmaster. "Sorry, pro-"

"It's quite all right," laughed Dumbledore, eyes twinkling. Then he frowned thoughtfully. A minute of silence elapsed. 

"Professor?" asked Harry uncertainly. 

"Very odd indeed, Harry. It is true that Slytherin's first daughter's mother was undocumented. I wonder if these visions could be remotely true? What did you say the woman's name was, Harry?"

"Acacia," answered Harry quickly. "So you don't think the dreams are from Voldemort, then?" 

"I'm not quite sure, Harry. However, you must practice Occlumency very hard, just in case. Professor Snape has actually said that Voldemort has been trying to penetrate your mind but has been unsuccessful, in the last few days. So you must be practicing, and doing it very well already." Harry frowned as Hermione smiled at Harry approvingly. He hadn't been practicing Occlumency! But if Voldemort had been unsuccessful, what dreams was he having? 

"Harry," said Ron suddenly. "What did you see yesterday, in your vision? When you passed out?" 

"What?" asked Dumbledore sharply, looking concerned. 

"Oh…" began Harry truthfully. "I woke up and I couldn't remember what it was I saw, but I think it was on Acacia and the founders, only more intense," said Harry. "And painful," he added. He then turned to Dumbledore. "I just passed out. My scar hurt really badly, and, I don't know. I can't remember." Dumbledore nodded understandably. 

"Very well. Anything else you'd like to tell me before any questions?" Harry began to shake his head no, but Hermione intervened. 

"The snake, Harry, the snake."

"Oh!" said Harry, remembering. "Yeah, this snake in Diagon Alley the other day said it'd been sent by Slytherin and it was from the past, and it had a message to deliver. It told me I was an heir, and to pass it on to the other three, but not hers, whoever hers was. It said that the four must work together to save the world from the other one. And it said that they are alive in my dreams and in the walls of the school. A load of rubbish, if you ask me-"

"Maybe," said Dumbledore, "But I would take the serpent more seriously."

"You mean you think he's really from the past?"

"Possibly. Possibly. Thank you, Harry. Any more questions, you three?" Dumbledore asked kindly. 

"Yes," came three voices at once. 

"All right then, Mr. Weasley, you have the floor."

"Thanks, professor. How in the name of Merlin is Malfoy the heir of Ravenclaw? And how is Ginny the heir of Hufflepuff? I mean, it was simple for Harry; not surprising in the least. But Ginny and Malfoy? Ginny's the youngest! How is she an heir?"

Dumbledore chuckled and rubbed his half-moon spectacles on his robes. "Draco Malfoy did in fact descend from Rowena Ravenclaw, who's only great-granddaughter married into a family of prominent pure-bloods and, well, people who didn't like Muggles, so to speak. And before Helga died, she asked for the heirhood to only be passed down through daughters, like many only want it passed down through sons. And, Ronald, just because you are related to someone doesn't always mean that you hold the same qualities within." 

"Oh," said Ron disappointedly. 

"All right; Merlin do we have a lot of questions! Harry, go ahead."

"Professor Dumbledore," said Harry, "I kind of understand the story of Evelyn and Calista, but why didn't anyone mention them before? Especially if they were best friends with my parents and the Marauders…"

"Ah, Harry," said Dumbledore sadly. "They were presumed dead before you were born. It was so painful for Sirius and Lupin… especially when they found out it was Peter who supposedly killed them. They chose to pretend that those tragedies hadn't happened. Sirius was in love with Calista, and they were engaged to be married. She was only supposed to be gone for a year, at the most. Remus and Evelyn had been seriously dating since their fifth year, if I am correct. It was just too painful, Harry. I hope you'll forgive them for not telling you sooner, and that you will try to get to know your mother's best friends."

"You mean Wormtail said he killed them?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore bitterly. "He told the other Death Eaters that he'd done the job, and then it, unfortunately, was him that the Order sent to see if they were, by any morsel of a chance, still alive. But Peter had always fancied Evelyn a bit, and so I imagine he didn't want to have to kill her. If either women escaped, he'd be proven a traitor to the Order. And he didn't want to take the chance of messing up his duty to Voldemort." 

"He had no problem killing my parents," said Harry angrily. 

"No, Harry," said Dumbledore. "He didn't. He was a traitor and a coward." 

After a tension-filled pause, Hermione spoke up timidly. "Professor? I've two more questions."

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Okay, what do you think Lenore has to do with all of this?"

"Alas, Miss Granger. I cannot answer that question until we have evidence and anything more than a theory. What was your other question?"

"Oh," said Hermione in an offhand voice, "Who will our defense professor be this year?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Ms. O'Cafferey and Ms. Wentworth, actually. I believe they will do a very good job." 

"Who?" asked Ron, confused.

"Evelyn and Calista," said Harry. "Oh, and Professor?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Are others not to know that Lenore is related to me?"

"Yes, Harry. I thought I told you- you must never tell a soul. Voldemort will be out to kill her as well, if he finds out. Especially since the two of you are related to him."

"He doesn't know that, does he?" asked Harry. 

"No," said Dumbledore shortly. "And with luck, he never will." He smiled. "Now, Miss Granger; Mr. Weasley, you may head upstairs. I have to discuss something with Harry a moment if you don't mind. He should be up in a few minutes."

"Okay, Professor," came the voices of Harry's friends. They smiled at him before leaving the room. 

"Harry," said Dumbledore. "You still wish to be an Auror, no?"

"Yeah," said Harry, "I do."

"Well, Nymp- I mean, Tonks, has offered to give you extra training at Hogwarts once a week. So has Kingsley Shacklebolt. You don't have to, but it certainly will help."

"Okay," said Harry slowly. "That sounds good."

Then Dumbledore continued. "We'd also like you and Draco and Ginny and also Lenore to take private defense and Occlumency lessons several nights a week, to train you to fight Voldemort." Harry nodded slowly. 

"I doubt Malfoy will do it… He's probably a Death Eater. And why Lenore?"

"I trust Draco," said Dumbledore, "And I am sure he will be loyal to the Order. Close friends have said that he doesn't share views with his father and, despite mounting pressure, refuses to take the Mark." Harry felt a very slight stab of respect towards his enemy, but only for a moment. Then Dumbledore continued. "And as for Lenore, we have our reasons." 

~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~

For the next few weeks, things went on routinely in Headquarters: Nonstop chaos, trying to eavesdrop on meeting, the frequent eruptions of screams from various people for various reasons, the findings of sinister-looking heirlooms from the House of Black and illegal substances hidden in random places by Mundungus, the periodic explosions from Fred and George's room, and the constant running into people who were hurrying this way and that. 

Finally, it was the last night before school began. Harry was lying awake in bed, happily looking forward to seeing Hogwarts again. He peacefully drifted off into a, for

once, dreamless sleep, looking forward to the morning. 

~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~

A/N: Hi! Did you like the chapter? Review! Please? It brings joy into my incredibly hectic day of school, no sleep, studying for horrible AP classes, and nonstop tennis… Please review!!!! The more reviews, the sooner the next chapter is posted!

~**Jinglez** :) Have a Great day! Lol. 


	16. Ch 16 back at king's Cross

Chapter 16:

~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~

Harry awoke the next morning to a pillow being thrown into his face. 

"Wha?" he asked groggily. "Go 'way… I'm sleeping…"

"Very funny, Harry," came the strict voice of Hermione. "Come on! We only have two hours before we leave! You need to find all of your school things!" Harry rolled over and she sighed exasperatedly. "As much as I don't want to do this…" she said hurriedly. 

Suddenly a cup of ice cold water splashed into Harry's face. He suddenly bolted up from his bed, soaking wet. "HERMIONE!" He then hurled a pillow towards her as she retreated from the room, running. Harry stood up out of his bed, very annoyed, and hopped into the shower. When he got out, Ron was pounding on the door. 

"Hurry, Harry! Come on! Pick up the pace a little, for the love of Merlin!" Harry exited the bathroom feeling slightly refreshed but still grumpy. On the way back to his room to grab his trunk, he ran into Ginny. He brightened once more. 

"Hey, Gin"

"Hey, Harry," smiled Ginny, as she passed him, climbing up to the fourth floor. She looked really pretty, Harry noticed. Her curls were wet and silky, and they spiraled neatly down her back. She was wearing the same outfit she'd worn to Harry's party, only with a Jean skirt instead of pants. 

When Harry entered his room, he was very dismayed to find his belongings scattered all over. He began loading things into his trunk and then figuring out what was missing. "Hmmm…" he thought out loud. Suddenly he remembered that his invisibility cloak was in the basement and his Portable Places Kit, a new item he'd bought from Fred and George's shop, was upstairs. He decided to go upstairs first, and then to get his cloak after breakfast. 

On his way upstairs, he nearly bumped into someone wearing a black robe. He paused for a short moment. "Oh, sorry, Professor S-" he was up two more stairs before he turned around for a double take. His least favorite teacher stood on the stairs, accompanied by no other than Harry's archenemy. Harry whirled around. "Snape? Malfoy? What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Do not speak to me with such disrespect, Mr. Potter," said Snape silkily. Draco just smirked at Harry's dumbfounded expression. 

"We're not in school yet, I can talk to anybody however I please," said Harry defiantly. He then grabbed the two-way mirror he'd received from Lenore out of his pocket. "Lenore!" A moment later, Lenore's head popped into the mirror. 

"Hey, Harry. When will you be down for breakfast?" 

"In a minute, Lenore. But is Lupin there right now?" 

"Hang on a sec," said Lenore. 

Snape then curled his lip. "Just like your father, more arrogant every year-"

"I am NOT arrogant!" yelled Harry. 

"I KNOW you're not, Harry! I never said that!" came Lenore's voice from the background of the mirror. 

"An American?" smirked Draco. "Fancy that; dreadful accents, they have. Your company just gets worse and worse, doesn't it, Potty?"

"Shut up, Malfoy, you scum. Snape, how could you bring him in here? He's a spy for Voldemort, I bet anything-"

"Potter," growled Snape. "First of all, do not threaten other students! Second, learn your place. Do- not- say- the- name! And no Order members are spies for the Dark Lord, I can tell you now. If I ever witness you accusing someone on such false pretenses of your arrogant mind-"

"Harry?" interrupted Lupin's voice, coming from the mirror. "What is it?"

"Moony," rushed Harry, "Malfoy's here! We need to erase his memory or something; take him to Azkaban; he's a spy for Voldemort, and-"

"Lucius is here?" broke in Lupin sharply.

"No, no; Draco Malfoy, and-"  
"Harry," sighed Lupin wearily, "Relax. I know it seems like… well, under the circumstances, I see where you're coming from, but Draco is… in the Order."

"WHAT?" asked Harry, enraged, as Malfoy watched with sustain. 

"Bye, Potter," he said smugly as he turned to follow Snape downstairs.

"Moony! Draco will be a death eater! Everyone knows that!"

"Harry, calm down. Draco, I assure you, will be no death eater. He has chosen to be loyal to Dumbledore and join the Order." Harry gaped at the reflection of his old Professor. His sandy hair was limp and there were bags under his eyes. Harry realized that another full moon had just passed. 

"Wait," said Harry suspiciously. "Even if he did join our side, which I highly doubt, he's not even of age! Why can't I join the Order?"

Lupin sighed. "Harry, he will become a member! He isn't yet, but he will when you and Ron and Hermione and Lenore and Ginny join!"

"We have to wait until Ginny's of age?" asked Harry, annoyed at his day so far.

"No, Harry! Listen! Ginny will join early. Just calm down. Everything is fair! We're doing the things we're doing for good reason! Now, come downstairs and eat breakfast. We're leaving in forty minutes."

Harry was about to argue, but he decided against it. "All right," he sighed, defeated. Lupin smiled tiredly.

"See you in a minute, then."

"Yeah," replied Harry, climbing the stairs unhappily. Draco, a member of the Order? What was the world coming to? He hurried upstairs and grabbed his box of Portable Places, reading it, bemused, as he descended to the ground floor. 

__

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes proudly presents Portable Places

Create a new temporary, perfectly safe environment faster than you can say 'Quidditch!'

4 places in every box!

Places last up to 24 hours!

Your kit includes:

****

Blazing Beach

Stinky Swamp

Frightening Forest

Benign Blizzard

*We regret to say that Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes takes no responsibilities for and is not liable for any injuries, illnesses, or anything else that may result from the Use of a product from our stores

Harry laughed. So like Fred and George. As soon as Harry reached the living room, he ran into Ron and Hermione, who were talking to each other. "Ron, Hermione-" started Harry hurriedly. 

"We know," said Hermione shortly. "Just saw the-"

"Bastard," finished Ron. "How did they trust him?" Harry nodded, and even Hermione seemed to have her doubts in Dumbledore's judgment. 

"Yeah," agreed Hermione quietly. "But let's talk about it later. I'm starving- Lenore's already eaten, and so has Neville. Loony- I mean Luna- is eating right now." 

"Okay," said Ron with a longing look on his face. "I just am not sitting by her." Hermione and Harry laughed; Ron wouldn't ever refuse food. The three made their way into the kitchen hurriedly, all of them grumbling about Malfoy and having no time to pack and Ron swearing that he'd seen a chimera in the basement that morning. Mrs. Weasley laughed at that, and even Harry thought it was pretty funny that his friend thought he'd seen a chimera in a house. 

"You're sure you weren't dreaming?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I'm sure; it was there!"

Mrs. Weasley then spoke up. "Darling, that's crazy, even Mundungus wouldn't…" Her voice trailed off and she suddenly stood up again. "Mundungus Fletcher… Excuse me, children, I will be back in a few minutes." Harry snorted into his breakfast while Ron looked triumphant and Hermione doubtful. Luna looked at Ron with admiration. 

"I, for one, believe that there was a chimera downstairs, Ronald." She flushed proudly, then giving Hermione a dirty look. "Of course, some people have to have everything shoved under their noses to believe it…" Hermione bit her lip, losing patience. 

"So, Luna, catch any Snorky-crumped things?" she asked in mock concern.

"No, we did not," said Luna restricting her own patience, "But we saw tons of them, mind you…" Hermione snorted, earning an evil glare from the Ravenclaw, who calmly walked out of the kitchen reading _The Quibbler._ Ron rolled his eyes. 

"Honestly," he said. 

"Well, kids," spoke up Mr. Weasley from behind his newspaper, "I, personally, believe that you should be nice to her. I know her beliefs are a bit… far-fetched, but… Oh, never mind." Harry exchanged glances with his best friend. 

Half an hour later, a large group of people stood outside number 12, Grimmauld Place, getting ready to go to King's Cross. Neville and Lupin were talking about Herbology. Snape and Malfoy stood on the far side of the group of people, speaking quietly to each other. Harry noticed uncomfortably that Malfoy kept looking at Lenore, seemingly entranced, and Lenore looked back several times, giggling with Ginny. If he didn't know better, Harry would say that they fancied each other. An odd shiver ran through Harry at that awful thought. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were talking to Fleur and Bill, who were getting married the upcoming weekend. Harry was invited to the wedding, of course, and he, Ron, Hermione, Lenore, and Ginny would get to leave school for the weekend to attend. Mad-Eye Moody was whispering with Kingsley, Evelyn, and Calista, and when Tonks showed up with the three portkeys they'd be taking, they left. Harry grabbed onto a portkey with Lenore, Evelyn, Calista, and Lupin. 

He felt the familiar, tugging sensation from the back of his navel as the portkey took off. When Harry landed, he found himself inside Platform 9 and ¾. Calista and Evelyn hugged Remus good-bye and then followed Snape to the Professor's compartment of the Express. After saying good-byes to all of the Order members who had escorted them, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Lenore, and Luna found an empty compartment and saved seats for Ron and Hermione, who were in the Prefect's section. 

At eleven O'clock, the train took off. The beautiful scenery fascinated Lenore. She finally turned away from the window to face Harry. 

"I'm so nervous!" she said. "What if nobody likes me or if I'm not a Gryffindor?" Harry smiled reassuringly. 

"Listen, Lenore. Don't be worried! You will do great! Everyone will like you; you already know a lot of Order member juniors, anyway. And you'll get into a good house, even if it's not Gryffindor!"

"Thanks, Harry," smiled Lenore. "But I can't believe I have to be sorted in front of the whole school!" 

Ginny grinned. "It's okay Lenore… it only hurts a little."

"WHAT?"

"Just kidding, just kidding; it doesn't hurt at all!" 

Lenore sighed, relieved. After about forty minutes, Hermione and Ron returned to the compartment, and the seven teenagers chatted happily for about and hour, until a succession of visitors entered the compartment. The first person was Dennis Creevey. 

"Hiya, Harry," he said, opening the door. He nodded to everyone else. 

"Hey, Dennis," replied Harry, emerging from a conversation with Ron about the Chudley Cannons. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just wondering if we'd be doing the DA again?"

"Actually," said Harry, "I think we are."

"Good!" squeaked Dennis. "I'll go tell all the others, if you want…"

"That'd be great, Dennis. Thanks." With that, Dennis scampered off. 

The next to intrude into the room was Malfoy and Crabbe and Goyle. 

"What do you want?" asked Hermione seeing them come in. 

"Nothing, mudblood. I just don't believe I've been introduced to this lovely young woman," said Malfoy silkily, pointing to Lenore. Harry's defensive-relative skills kicked in as Lenore smiled and Malfoy kissed her hand. 

"Malfoy, get out, now," said Harry angrily. 

"Why should I? Do you fancy the new girl?" he smirked. Harry suddenly remembered that people couldn't know that he and Lenore were cousins. 

Harry was about to take out his wand when Hermione did. She sent hexes at each Slytherin angrily, causing them to be temporarily knocked out. "Oh, well," she said idly, kicking the Slytherins into the corridor. 

A/N: New chap. Should be in next day or two, please review! Thanks, Jinglez*


	17. ch17: Home Again

A/N: Hi, everyone! Another chapter! **yay!** Okay, please, as always, review! Thanks SO much to everyone who's been reviewing! Please tell me what you think about a possible Draco/Lenore? Relationship! This is the chapter where Lenore is sorted…!!!! So what are you waiting for?!? Start reading, lol! 

Chapter 17:

The ride was pretty boring until about fifteen minutes before reaching Hogwarts, when Lenore began asking about Malfoy. 

"So… why don't you like the Slytherins? What is so bad about them?" she began tentatively. 

"Well," said Hermione slowly, "they aren't exactly the nicest people."

"I thought Draco was nice… hey, do all English guys kiss your hand like that? If they did, that would be, like, SO completely cool!" Harry and Ron rolled their eyes and exchanged glances with Neville, while Hermione looked out the window with a slight smile tugging at her lips and Ginny giggled and spoke. 

"I wish," said Ginny, "but no, not all British guys kiss your hand." She sighed loudly before continuing. "And Malfoy isn't nice. You should hear his reputation… plus, he hates any non-purebloods and he thinks he's better than everyone, and his father's a death eater, and I could go on."

Lenore looked uncertain for a moment before her face changed to sympathy. "Sounds like a rough childhood; he can't be that bad; isn't he in the order?" Ron snorted audibly. 

"Bad childhood?" he laughed, "Right. He's gotten every bloody thing he's ever wanted!"

"So?" asked Lenore fairly. "All of his mockery and bitterness could be a plea for help!" That comment sent everyone in the compartment bursting into hysterical fits of laughter. Even Luna was chuckling. 

"That's- a- good- one- 'Nore-" wheezed Ron. 

Hermione was in fits of hysterics, which didn't engulf her often. 

"Was it something I said?" asked Lenore as she looked disdainfully at Neville, who was hiccuping, and Ginny, who was falling out of her chair. By the time the group had finally finished rolling on the floor laughing, they had reached Hogwarts. Harry was immediately happy to see the castle across the lake. 

"Welcome home, Harry," he whispered to himself. And it was the strangest thing, for, as he looked into the uncertain horizon, he missed Sirius more than ever. He tried to swallow the rising lump in his throat, trying to ignore thoughts of his father, Lupin, and Sirius arriving at Hogwarts every year, together. 

"Harry?" asked Ginny softly, touching Harry's arm. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," said Harry hoarsely, snapping into reality. The redhead beside him smiled reassuringly. 

"It's all right, Harry. Come on. The carriages are here." She then looked to them apprehensively. A thought suddenly occurred to Harry. 

"Can you see them, Gin?" he asked, referring to the Thestrals. She shook her head. 

"No; I still haven't seen anyone die. I was in the other room. But somehow, being so close to that immense pain so often in this world, it feels like we all should be able to see them." Harry nodded thoughtfully. A voice suddenly rang out into the crowd, and Harry smiled. 

"Firs' years this way! Firs' years over here! C'mon, this way!" The man then spotted Harry.

"Hi, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny! How yeh been?"

"Great, Hagrid!" called Harry before the man's attention was captured by a flock of first years huddling, frightened, by the boat. Harry smiled at his friend. He then climbed into a carriage with Lenore, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville. 

"Harry," said Lenore as soon as they were settled into the carriage, "What are those horse-things?" Harry looked strangely at the others, wondering the same question that Ron voiced. 

"Who've you seen die, Lenore?" he asked interestedly. 

Lenore looked rather taken aback by the question and Hermione hit Ron's arm, giving him a meaningful look. "You- are- _tactless_!" she hissed before Lenore answered. 

"Um… nobody, as far as I know…" she began, her emerald eyes and her freckles forming a frown. "Why? And what are they?" 

Harry looked at her, taken aback for a moment. How could she see the Thestrals? "Well, Lenore, er…" he trailed off for a moment. "Thestrals pull the carriages, and, well, you aren't supposed to see them unless you've seen somebody die," he finished bluntly. Lenore looked very startled. 

"Are you sure?" she asked. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny nodded. 

"How many of you can see them?" she then asked. 

"Well, Harry, of course," said Hermione, "and Neville." 

"Oh," said Lenore pensively. "Well, maybe there's an exception or something."

"Yeah," said Harry, disbelieving. He'd ask Hagrid tomorrow. In almost no time, they had reached Hogwarts and were sitting at the Gryffindor table, except Lenore, who was sitting at the staff table at the moment, next to Dumbledore, who almost immediately rose to give a speech. Harry inwardly thanked Dumbledore for beginning before Ron could begin ranting on how hungry he was and Hermione could start nagging him. 

"May I have your attention," began Dumbledore. At once, all of the talking ceased leaving a respectful quiet hanging in the Great Hall. "Thank you," he said, his eyes twinkling slightly. "Before the sorting and other announcements, I would like to inform the school of a new student from America, Lenore Felkes. I trust that she will be made feel welcome. We will sort her before the first years begin." The whole school began whispering excitedly; they'd never had a new upper-grade student before. 

Harry watched Lenore shake her chestnut and gold hair back before walking nervously up to the sorting hat, looking at it rather incredulously. She sat onto the stool, her emerald eyes looking nervous but excited, and she placed the hat upon her head. Harry held his breath with anticipation. And they waited, the whole school. The hat was on Lenore's head for a minute, then two, then three. Ron looked at his watch impatiently. Four minutes. Finally, the hat called out. 

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindors all cheered excitedly and the rest of the school looked a bit disappointed. Harry saw many boys' heads turn to stare at his cousin as she walked by confidently. 

"Congratulations, Lenore!" squealed Hermione, jumping up to hug her. 

"Thanks," she smiled. "That took FOREVER! Does it take so long for everyone?" 

"Actually, no," said Ron. "But well done; I knew you'd be a Gryffindor!" 

The feast passed by quickly, with many people introducing themselves to Lenore, Ron stuffing his mouth with food, Hermione being disgusted by it, DA members coming up to Harry asking if they were carrying on, Slytherins whispering threats in Harry's ear as they walked by, and people talking excitedly about Evelyn and Calista.

("I heard they were lost in a desert for twelve years-"

"Well, I'm sure that they've been held captive by Voldemort, being tortured for information-"

"No, no, you have it all wrong, they were stuck on an uncharted island without their wands-")

Harry chuckled at all of the theories arising on the way back to the common room as he talked with Ron and Hermione. Ginny was with some fifth years and Lenore was talking with a Gryffindor girl in Harry's year that he'd never really ever talked to that much, Robyn Astirr. Robyn had long blonde, wavy hair and bright blue eyes. She was medium height and was very pretty, though she was very quiet as well. 

When they reached the Fat Lady, they said the new password (Anti-Umbridge United) Harry climbed sleepily up to his tower and began getting ready for bed. 

"Had a good summer, Harry?" asked Seamus happily. 

"You bet he has, you should've seen him and Ginny every day-" teased Ron before Harry hurled a pillow at him. Harry noticed that Dean seemed rather upset when Ginny was mentioned. 

"Yeah, Seamus," said Harry. "I have. You?"

"Yeah, just normal, I suppose," shrugged Seamus. "Did you know the new girl already?"

"Yes," said Harry casually. "We met this summer." 

"She's really hot," stated Dean. Everyone in the room but Harry nodded, even Ron. Harry glared at him. 

"Don't get defensive, Harry, I fancy Hermione. I just don't think Lenore is all bad looking."

"Yeah," laughed Dean. "Don't you think she's pretty, Harry?" Harry really didn't want to think of his cousin like that. 

"She's all right," he said unemotionally. Seamus and Dean snorted. 

"Well, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning," said Neville. Everyone agreed and said goodnight, when Harry suddenly heard his name loudly. 

"Harry Potter." Harry sat up, looking around. 

"Harry Potter." He frowned, wondering where the voice was coming from. 

"Harry Potter." Harry suddenly realized that it was Lenore, and he dug the mirror from his trunk. 

"What, Lenore?" he said, exasperated as he finally looked into the mirror, seeing his cousin's reflection. 

"Oh, sorry, Harry, did I wake you?"

"No," yawned Harry. 

"Okay, good. Hermione wants me to tell you to practice Occlu-whatever." 

Harry sighed, annoyed. "All right, tell her I will. Goodnight, Lenore. See you tomorrow."

"Night, Harry," smiled Lenore. "See ya." With that, Harry put away the mirror and drifted off into a disturbed sleep, even though he'd practiced Occlumency. 

"Salazar, why?"

"Godric, I had no idea she would… I didn't know. And now she's left me as well… Filthy mudblood…"

"Are you sure Amara's yours?'

"Positive, Godric, and I'm so sorry… that evil mudblood, she will pay…"

"Salazar, don't say that."

"Helga… she is one. The school would be better without them."

"No, don't judge them all, Salazar."

"I agree with them on this, Salazar; we all know that Acacia is… but you're taking it too far. Let's forget about her."

"No, Godric. I can't forget about her. I loved her, and now she's gone, the back-stabbing… and to him!" 

"I know, Salazar, I know." 


	18. ch 18 First day of School

A/N: Hi everyone! : ) Okay, here's the next chapter! Woo-hoo, lol. I'd still LOVE reviews and any ideas/opinions on Lenore/Draco, a match I'm thinking about. And thank you so much to all my readers, even if you don't review (BUT PLEASE DO!) : ) Thanks, you guys! O, yeah.. in this story, Blaise Zabini is a guy!!!

~Jinglebellz******

Chapter 18:

Harry awoke the next morning feeling a bit excited about seeing everyone again. He happily jumped out of bed, very early, only slightly disturbed about his most recent dream, and he went downstairs to breakfast, wondering vaguely how Lenore would do today. Then he realized that they were taking the same NEWT classes, so they'd probably see each other often, though people didn't always attend NEWT classes with their house members. 

As Harry reached the Great Hall, Ginny ran over to him. 

"Hey, Harry," she said cheerily. "You're up rather early, too; it's only six thirty and we're already at breakfast!" Harry looked up, surprised. He hadn't known it was _that_ early. Indeed, the only people at breakfast besides Ginny and him were Draco Malfoy, Lenore, her friend Robyn, Blaise Zabini, and three Ravenclaws. 

"You're right," said Harry, surprised. "I didn't realize it was so early. I just had a weird dream." Ginny smiled. 

"Me too," she said. "And so did Lenore. Isn't that odd?" 

"Yeah," said Harry, frowning as he turned to look for Lenore. He scanned the small crowd, and he found her, to his dismay, talking animatedly with Malfoy and his friend that was on his Quidditch team, a tall, muscular brunette, Blaise Zabini. 

"What is she doing over there?" he saked angrily. Ginny turned to look. She arched her eyebrows. 

"No idea…. But I am getting a drift that she fancies Malfoy. Gross." 

Harry nodded. "If he tries one thing on her, if he hurts her at all, and I mean, one thing-" he said, his voice mounting with anger. 

"We'll hex him into obliviation," finished Ginny, smiling. "But, Harry, don't push Lenore. It may make him seem more appealing and dangerous. Let her find out on her own what a creep he is." Harry nodded spitefully. 

"I suppose, but if he hurts her, I swear on Merlin's grave…" he let his voice trail off, and he and Ginny sat down at the table, next to the only other Gryffindor besides Lenore. 

"Good morning, Robyn," said Ginny happily as she sat down. 

"Oh, hi Ginny. How's your summer been?" she asked, flipping back her long blonde hair. 

"Okay, I suppose. Have you met Harry?" The girl smiled shyly. 

"Well, everyone knows Harry…"

Harry grinned. "Yeah, I know who Robyn is; I just don't believe I've met you formally." He shook out his hand to the girl, whose bright blue eyes smiled and glittered as she shook it. 

"Well," she said smiling, "It's nice to finally meet you 'formally.'" She laughed. Harry laughed with her. She was pretty and Harry couldn't believe he'd never noticed her- but she wasn't pretty like Ginny, who was looking slightly jealous. Harry smiled at her, and she looked a little happier. Then Lenore joined them, and within a few minutes, McGonagall was handing out their time-tables. 

Harry studied his schedule as he listened to Lenore chat happily away to Robyn about Malfoy, and how "charming" he was, with his "adorable little English accent." Robyn talked excitedly with her and Ginny peered over to see Harry's classes that day. 

"Ooh, lucky!" she said enviously. "You have Defense against the Dark Arts and Double Charms today!" She looked at her own schedule, grimacing. "I have double Potions with the Slytherins, Divination, and herbology!" 

"Come on," said Harry, trying to cheer her up. "Herbology isn't that bad, really, and besides, I hate Charms! Couldn't do it to save my life." Ginny snorted. 

"What's that?" Harry teased.

"You probably have!" 

"Have what?" asked Harry.

"Have used Charms to save your life! All those adventures…"

"Well," said Harry fairly, "In first year, Hermione got us out of a few tough spots with charms… but me? Never!" Ginny laughed, and suddenly pointed to something written on the bottom of Harry's schedule, and hers'. 

"What's that?"

Harry read. _Mr. Potter, you will have Defense lessons and extra practices every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday at 7:00 in the Room of Requirements with Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and Lenore Felkes. You will have group Occlumency lessons after your Defense lesson Wednesday. On Monday at 8:30, you will have privat Occlumency and Legilimency training in Professor Snape's office, and on Thursday after defense, you will have private auror training in the Room of Requirement. Thank you, good luck, and have an enjoyable year, _

Professor Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Harry gaped wordlessly. Every night but the weekends and Tuesday! When would he have time for any homework and studying, and, more important, Quidditch! Harry peered at Ginny's letter. It was the same as his, only it ended after the group Occlumency lessons. 

"I can't believe we have this on top of everything else!" said ginny, annoyed, but that was before she read Harry's. 

"Whoa," she said. "That looks like a schedule Hermione might have! No, wait, it's more hectic! Harry, that's not possible! How on earth do they expect… Quidditch practice is every weekday from 6 to seven! How are you going to study and do homework and even eat? And do they expect you to sleep at all?" Harry inwardly chuckled; she was sounding just like Mrs. Weasley. 

"Gin," said Harry reasonably, "Calm down. I'll manage somehow. I'll be fine."

Ginny looked at him worriedly, and he playfully rolled his eyes. By this time, most of the school was showing up for breakfast. After talking to Lenore happily about their schedules, Harry saw Hermione march into the Great Hall, dragging Ron, who looked like he had woken up about ten seconds before. 

"Honestly, oversleeping the first day!" Harry heard Hermione snap. 

"Gosh, Mione, for Merlin's sake, calm down! I'm awake…" Ron yawned hugely and Hermione rolled her eyes. 

Harry soon set out to his first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, with Lenore, Ron, Hermione (the only class they were all in together), Robyn, Neville (Who also wanted to become an Auror), Lavender, and Dean. They arrived in Evelyn and Calista's classroom to find it filled with people from other houses, even though Gryffindor had the most people in it. Harry was pleasantly surprised to find that most people in the room were in the DA, and that every other sixth year Gryffindor besides them were taking NEWT defense, but were in a different class. The only two Slytherins were Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Draco was going on about how his father thought it would be good for a future job in the Ministry and Pansy was nodding, though she'd only taken it because Malfoy was. There were two Ravenclaws in the class: Padma Patil and Terry Boot. 

Everyone sat down chatting excitedly about the new professors until Evelyn and Calista walked into the room. There was an excited silence that fell upon the room. Evelyn looked around and smiled, her blonde curls swinging against her back. Calista followed her inside, wearing a more grave smile. Her raven har fell neatly around her shoulders and her dark eyes sparkled dimly. Most of the boys in the class were staring at Calista, and Harry laughed inwardly as Dean whispered to Ron, "Is she part Veela?" Ron shook his head, grinning and exchanging looks with Harry. Hermione saw this and rolled her eyes. 

_"Honestly…"_

Then Evelyn spoke up, smiling. "Hello, class!" she said ecstatically. 

There came a few mumbles of things like, "Hello," and, "Hi," and one, "What's up?" Evelyn arched her eyebrows at Calista, who smiled. 

"Well," said Evelyn in mock indignity, "That wasn't the most enthusiastic welcome I've ever gotten! Honestly, teenagers…" She scrunched up her nose, laughing. "Let's try again. HELLO, CLASS!" 

"HI!" yelled everyone back, except for the two Slytherins. 

"That was better," smiled Evelyn. "Anyway, I am Professor O'Cafferey, and this is Professor Bl- no, Wentworth. And we will be teaching Defense alternately. Let me see, what days do I have this class?" she asked to herself, shuffling through her papers. 

"We have this class Mondays, Tuesdays, and Fridays, professor," said Hermione. 

"So we do," said Evelyn. "Thanks, Hermione, two hundred points to Gryffindor." 

"WHAT?" came the voice of everyone else in the room. Evelyn sighed. 

"Okay, okay…. I get the point… we'll make it ten." Nevertheless, the Gryffindors all exchanged excited looks and the Slytherins began muttering under their breath. 

"Anyway," said Evelyn loudly, "On Monday, I will be teaching. On Tuesdays, Calista- I mean, Professor Black- UGH Wentworth, I mean, will teach you, and on Fridays, you have a double period, and we'll both teach. Fair enough?" The class nodded. Harry exchanged glances with Ron and Hermione, who looked like they were thinking the same thing as him: _why did Evelyn keep calling Calista Professor Black? Hadn't Dumbledore done the same thing? Did it have anything to do with Sirius?_

"Okay," said Evelyn happily. "I'll let Calli- UGH, I need to get used to this Professor thing! PROFESSOR WENTWORTH- get a word in. Then we'll begin on shield charms, which, to the extent of my knowledge, everyone who participated in the DA last year should be pretty good at. Oh yeah, ten points to each house for everyone they had in the DA last year. Sorry, I talk a lot-" Calista snorted. "And now, Professor Wentworth." 

Many people from the DA last year were exchanging delighted whispers and glances. 

"She's the coolest professor we've had since Lupin!" Harry's mind suddenly wandered to the conversation he'd accidentally heard from Evelyn and Calista. It had sounded to Harry like Evelyn had been in love with Lupin and Calista Sirius. Harry sighed sadly. They were so close to making it on time, so close… but then Sirius was murdered and Lupin had finally begun to fall in love, with Tonks… This had to be hard on him. 

Calista then talked for a few moments before the class began shield charms. To Harry's delight, Malfoy had done the worst in the class; even worse than Neville! 

After Defense was over, Harry went to lunch and then Charms. There were no Gryffindors in Harry's charms class except Hermione. Harry was glad that at least she was in it; he didn't know how he'd get through his classes without her! 

The day quickly came to a close, and, after dinner, during which Harry and Hermione had picked the date of the next DA meeting, which would occur every Friday at eight, Harry went to the Room of Requirement with Ginny and Lenore, as their training was beginning today. 

They reached the room to find it all ready with defense items and books, and to see Harry's favorite teachers he'd had, Lupin, Evelyn, and Calista. And to Harry's dismay, Draco Malfoy was sitting on a cushion, reading. 

"Hello, Harry, Lenore, Ginny," said Lupin pleasantly as the three entered the room. 

"Hi, Professors," said Ginny. Evelyn shuddered. 

"Ginny, please, after class, we're Evelyn, Remus, and Calista. Professor makes us sound too old for my liking! As far as I see it, I'm still twenty-one…" Harry laughed. 

"Sorry to break up the entrancing conversation, Remus, but why are we here? If my father he-"

"Enough with your father, Draco. He must never know. Choose your loyalties now, for your time is limited," said Lupin seriously. 

"I'm loyal to Dumbledore," muttered Draco. "I wouldn't really tell my father… I hate him." Ginny looked at Harry in surprise. Harry looked back, equally shocked. 

"Good," said Lupin wearily. "Now, I suppose I should tell you why you're here, and I'll put it bluntly. Harry, you're the heir of Gryffindor, Ginny, you're the heir of Hufflepuff, Draco, you're the heir of-"

"Slytherin?" asked Draco hopefully. 

"No, Ravenclaw-" Draco's mouth dropped open, "And Lenore, we have mounting evidence that you have a connection in all of this, though we're compelled to not tell you quite yet." Harry, Lenore, and Ginny tried to act surprised, though they smiled to themselves. 

"And, you three," directed Lupin at them, "I know you heard the meeting; no point in acting surprised."

"Oops," said Harry, grinning. Then, they divided. Lupin worked with Harry, Calista worked with Draco (Which, by the way, he seemed to enjoy immensely), and Evelyn worked with Lenore and Ginny. Each professor began practicing and teaching on different levels. Harry and Lupin walked over to corner of the room. '

"Now, Harry," began Lupin, "I know you won't want to, but Dumbledore feels that you need to learn the Unforgivables and a few other Dark curses and their counter-curses, as you will no doubtedly be fighting Voldemort in a major battle in the future, which, not to put pressure on you, you must win." Harry smiled jokingly. 

"Sounds like fun, and Dumbledore is right, I don't care for learning to kill and cause pain, but… if I must… do you really think I even stand a chance anyway?"

"Yes, Harry, I do," said Lupin, "And, unfortunately, learning these curses is very necessary. We can, however, begin in a few weeks. Today our lesson can be cut short, and on Wednesday we will be teaching you to apparate." Lupin smiled at Harry's reaction. 

"Seriously? Yes! Thanks; this is so cool!" he exclaimed excitedly. This would be great- he'd get to apparate before he was even of age! Suddenly, Harry heard Evelyn tell Lenore and Ginny and their reactions. 

"OH MY GOSH!"

"Ahhhh! This is, like, so cool!"

"And I'm still a fifth year; I'll be the only one who knows how!" 

"Mind you," said Lupin loudly, "The licenses will be restricted, of course, but, still… I thought you'd be happy." Harry grinned- happy was an understatement. 

Harry then went up to the common room with Ginny, thankful that his Occlumency didn't start until next week. Harry did, however, feel sick anyway; behind him, Malfoy was escorting Lenore to the Gryffindor Common room. They reached it, and Lenore went in first, very happily. 

"See you tomorrow, Lenore," said Draco loudly. He then turned to Ginny and Harry before leaving. "Potty. Weasel." Ginny flushed brightly and made for her wand, but Harry stopped her. 

"Just ignore it, Gin." Ginny smiled at him. 

The moment Harry reached the common room, Katie Bell ran over to him. "Harry!" she exclaimed. "Try-outs are tomorrow, at seven thirty. We need two beaters; Kirke and Sloper quit, and a Chaser. See you!" She then rushed away excitedly. Harry said goodnight to Ron and Hermione and headed straight to bed, exhausted, ready for the next day. His dream that night was different. 

"HE IS HER HEIR! NOBLE HEIR OF GRYFFINDOR, YOU MUST DEFEAT THE HEIR OF ACACIA, ALONG WITH THEIR HELP… HERI OF GRYFFINDOR, HEED THIS WARNING BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE…" The phrase replayed in Harry's mind all night, showing darkness and suddenly a bright sun, and Harry awoke not remembering the dream. 

A/N: Yay, another chapter! PLEASE review! Pretty please/ Reviews are the only reasons I write on fanfic, so please tell me what you thought of the chapter! Thanks to all you faithful reviewers, you know who you are! : )


	19. ch 19 News

A/N: Hello! I'm still looking for any ideas: ) Review! Tootles, enjoy the chap! 

Oh, yeah, am I introducing too many new characters? Tell me if I am, because it might be confusing to readers… but I promise, these would probably be the last ones!

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Chapter 19: 

Harry awoke the next morning, startled, not remembering his dream. He knew it had been frightening, though, and had made him break out in a cold sweat. He had practiced Occlumency last night, and he wondered why he had so many normal nightmares, or why Voldemort was somehow breaking through any skills he had in Occlumency. Harry drew back his curtain, seeing that the room was still dark. He pushed off his covers and walked over to the window to see the sun beginning to rise. Harry stared into the sun for a moment. Suddenly, it seemed to become extremely bright, and Harry had a foreboding sense of dejavu (A/N: Sorry if that's spelled wrong!). Harry shuddered involuntarily before going back to sleep until his alarm went off. He figured he'd need it. 

That was an understatement. Two hours later, Harry was downstairs eating breakfast with Ron and Hermione. They were, as usual, fighting. Nothing was new there. Harry sighed, as Ginny's first class had begun a quarter of an hour ago, and Lenore was engaged in a conversation with her many admirers. Everyone was thrilled to have an American in the school, especially the Gryffindors. Harry wouldn't be surprised if a Lenore fan club came out. He was just glad that things didn't go to his cousin's head; in fact, they usually went over it, as Lenore didn't seem to care at all about the attention she received. Harry then tuned into Ron and Hermione. 

"Really, all you care about is yourself-"

"The elves don't WANT to be free! I will NOT go recruit more spew members! I thought you were over that!"

"Ron, they have so little! Their lives are spent working for us!" 

"Get a life, 'Mione! Honestly! Do you feel sorry for elves like Kreacher? Huh?"

"As a matter of fact, Ronald Weasley, I-"

The argument was suddenly cut off by the arrival of the Morning Post. A tan owl landed in front of Hermione. She paid it and unrolled the Daily Prophet. Her eyebrows arched in mild surprise as she opened it and read, pointedly not looking at Ron. He sighed in frustration, putting a hand through his sloppy red hair. Harry rolled his eyes at his best friends. 

"Hermione, what is it?" he asked curiously. 

"Oh, not too much," she replied. "Just the usual. But the United States' Ministry will be sending over Aurors to help. Some will be stationed at Hogwarts, actually." She continued reading, running a finger through her curls habitually. 

This was news to Harry. "I bet Lenore will be pretty happy; she's already getting tired of the way we talk," joked Harry. Ron laughed. 

"Seriously- don't they realize that they're the ones with the accent, not us?" Harry laughed before turning to Hermione. 

"What's Fudge have to say about all this?" he asked. 

Hermione grinned wanly. "Well, you know Fudge… always the hypocrite. He thanks the United States immensely, and says that he regrets that France, who's ignoring Voldemort, may find him a bigger problem one day if they don't help now." Hermione laughed critically. "Fools."

"Who?" asked Ron. "Fudge or France?"

"Both, in a way," said Hermione as she sipped some hot chocolate. "But I'd better be going to Arithmancy. I will see you two later. Bye, Harry," she said as she walked briskly away, leaving Ron staring after her. 

"Can't stand her," he said carelessly. Harry grinned. 

"Right, Ron." Ron was about to retort that when suddenly an excited shriek was heard down the table, from Lenore. Harry jumped up and hurried over, joining the other five or six people surrounding her. Her emerald eyes were alight with happiness, and her face was lit up in a smile. She turned to face Harry. 

"Harry!" she squealed, "I need to talk to you! Come on!" Lenore then stood up, excusing herself, and dragged Harry to the other side of the Great Hall, which was quite empty. 

"Harry!" she whispered enthusiastically.

"What already?" he asked in fake sarcasm, grinning at her euphoria. "Is it about the American Aurors?"

She looked at Harry, frowning, stopping jumping for only a moment. "What American Aurors?" Harry was about to reply when she jumped excitedly. "No, tell me in a minute. Guess what?" she squealed. 

"What?" asked Harry impatiently. 

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, Lenore, just tell me, for Merlin's sake!" Lenore laughed giddily. 

"Okay, sorry." She took a deep intake of air. "Okay," she laughed, brandishing a letter under Harry's nose. "Tabitha! She knows I'm alive!" 

"What?" asked Harry, surprised. "Your best friend, you mean? I thought it wasn't safe…" 

"Well," giggled Lenore, "Her Mom's an Auror, I suppose… OH MY GOSH! Harry, I've just realized… did you say there were American Aurors coming here?"

Harry nodded. "It was in the paper, but it didn't say too much else, really."

"Ah! This is so cool; Tabby said she had a surprise for me! I bet this is it; I bet she and her family is coming! Oh, this is so cool!" Harry laughed at Lenore. She was so fun to be with when excited. He suddenly looked at his watch. 

"Damn! Oh, no, Lenore… I gotta run; late for Potions! Uhh, Snape is going to kill me!" 

"Wait, we're late?" she asked. Harry nodded. "Oh, great, I have Potions too, next."

"Oh, really?" asked Harry as they started to the Dungeons together. "Yeah, we forgot to compare our timetables!"

"What is a timetable?" asked Lenore confusedly. Harry looked at her, astonished, figuring it must be an American thing. 

"You know… a schedule."

"Oh," said Lenore. "OH! I get it; that's what everyone was talking about! Sorry, Harry, you'll have to fill me in on this entire British Lingo…" she laughed as they reached the door. Class had started four minutes ago. Harry held his breath as he opened the door slowly. Snape lifted his head and narrowed his eyes at the two Gryffindors. 

"How nice of you to finally join us," he said icily. "Forty points from Gryffindor. Take a seat, Potter." Harry huffily walked to a desk and sat down, knowing that it was best not to argue. Snape then turned to Lenore. "And you must be…"

"Lenore Felkes," she answered, smiling. 

"Mmm," he said uninterestedly. "Well, I will let you know now that no nonsense whatsoever is tolerated in this class. Take a seat, Miss Felkes. Next time you're late, it will be one hundred points." Lenore's smile wavered. She made to go sit by Harry, but Draco Malfoy raised his hand.

"Yes, Draco?" asked Snape idly.

"Lenore can sit here," Malfoy offered. "There's room…" Snape looked at Lenore, who smiled. 

"Okay." Harry scowled, becoming increasingly mad at Malfoy and Snape. He was the only Gryffindor besides Lenore and Neville, who'd gotten special permission from Dumbledore to take NEWT potions, which Snape had repealed about five times, always being overridden. Harry moved back a seat to sit by Neville. 

The Potions class passed fairly slowly, with Snape taking about 100 total points from the three Gryffindors. He'd taken ten points from Lenore for "getting an answer wrong," when in truth she'd gotten it right, just saying it differently because of her American New York accent. He took the usual forty points from Neville for his potion exploding and ten from Harry because he called Malfoy a git when he'd splashed his Draught of Remembrance onto Harry's head. A bit of it had gone into his mouth, and Harry had to endure an hour of the tedious class before he could go rinse out his mouth. By this time, of course, he had begun remembering long-lost things from the back of his brain; being pushed by Dudley, being yelled at by Aunt Petunia, being sung to by… who did that voice belong to? Harry remembered his mother's voice; the only time he'd ever heard it happy. Harry suddenly wanted to drink more of the Potion, but he didn't. 

After potions, Harry went to Defense against the Dark Arts. Evelyn was teaching. Harry actually became curious to hear more of Calista's voice. The lesson passed fairly quickly, ending in Harry gaining back his lost points in Potions for telling the class the correct definition of a Patronus and doing the most accurate one in the class. 

As soon as Evelyn saw the form of Harry's Patronus, she gasped but regained composure fairly quickly, though Harry swore that she had faintly whispered, "Prongs."


	20. chapter 20 Forgiven with and Unforgivabl...

A/N: Hey everybody! I'm in such a good mood today, lol! Tomorrow is the last day of school until January something! Yay! And all my friends gave me Xmas presents! So, I am happy, so this chapter will be happy, and I will be a billion times happier if you review! I may not be able to update for a few days because of various Christmas parties, etc., and I will not feel as compelled to update ASAP if nobody reviews, like last chapter! * Tear * so sad. Anyways, I hope you feel happy after the chapter! I tried to make the font blue, for… happiness (?) but it may not work. Tootles!

~Jinglez*****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 20:

That Wednesday, Harry had his first day of Transfiguration and Herbology. He was in Transfiguration with Hermione and Ron and was in Herbology with Neville and Hermione. Later that day Harry found Ginny studying in the Common room, around four O'clock, before dinner. 

"Hey, Gin," Harry smiled, subconsciously ruffling his hair as he walked over and sat next to her on the couch. Ginny looked up at Harry and a grin spread across her face. 

"Hi, Harry. How was your day?" she asked, smoothing down her long red locks. 

"Pretty good. Malfoy was accidentally transfigured into a canary earlier. It was great. Hermione was really the one that Transfigured him, but McGonagall was going crazy, so we said that he must've swallowed a canary cream." Ginny laughed. 

"That's so cool; I'd've loved to see his face afterwards."

Harry smiled reminiscently. "Priceless," he stated. After a short pause, he spoke again. "So, studying already?"

"Yeah," said Ginny, annoyed. "Hermione's making me, with the usual, 'It's your OWL year, you need a good start!'" Harry laughed, remembering what Hermione had done to him and Ron to ensure their studying. Ginny smirked at Harry.

"It isn't funny," she said flatly. Then she stood up. "I need a break. I'm going for a walk on the lake. Wanna come?" she asked Harry. Harry's heart began beating louder. 

"Sure," he said quickly, smiling at his favorite redhead. He and Ginny then began the trek out of the castle, into the cool autumn air. There were multi-colored leaves spread out around the grounds of the school, and the lake was a glittering silver. 

He and Ginny walked in silence for a few minutes, until they had reached the lake. Ginny sat down on the ground, and Harry sat beside her, nervous and excited. "It's so beautiful out here, Harry," breathed Ginny. "I love the fall, don't you?"

In truth, Harry's favorite season was probably spring, but he didn't say anything. He just nodded in agreement. They watched the lake for a few more moments, and then Ginny leaned onto Harry and rested her head on his shoulder. Harry, unsure for a moment what to do, finally decided to put his arm around her. Ginny smiled widely as she closed her eyes, and Harry was relieved he was doing the right thing. Harry finally fully relaxed. Suddenly he heard it. 

"Acacia, I love you."

"I love you too, Godric. Nothing could ever come between us."

Harry noticed Ginny sit up as Harry heard this. She looked at him with frightened eyes. "Harry," she said shakily. "I think I've been hearing voices. In my nightmares, in my head. What should I do?" Harry looked down at her, concerned. 

"What kind of voices?" he asked quickly. She turned away blushing. 

"Never mind, Harry. I'm sure it's n-"

"It's not nothing, Ginny," said Harry steadily. "What kind of voices? I've been hearing them too."

Ginny looked at him, surprised, from the depths of her brown eyes. "I think they belong to the four founders, Harry," she whispered. Harry's heart began beating. He wasn't making this up. Could Voldemort know that Ginny was an heir? Could he be sending her dreams, too? Maybe it was good that she'd be learning Occlumency. 

"Mine too," he managed in a strangled whisper. There was then a silence longer than some lives. 

"Harry," Ginny said, "Is there a woman? A beautiful, evil woman-"

"Acacia?" said Harry softly. He and Ginny exchanged knowing looks as Ginny nodded gravely. This was deeper than Harry had previously thought. 

Finally the two realized how late it was, and that dinner was over. They went straight to the Room of Requirements, running a few minutes late. Nobody was there but Lenore and Draco, who were sitting dangerously close to each other. Harry knew he'd walked in on something, but wasn't the least bit sorry. Draco glared at him, and Harry smiled. 

"Oh, sorry, am I interrupting?" he asked teasingly. Lenore grinned unblushingly and Malfoy scowled. 

"No," said Lenore innocently. She winked at Harry, though. Harry and Ginny made their way across the room and sat on cushions next to Lenore and Malfoy. 

"You two," said Harry seriously after sitting, "have you been having dreams about the founders?" Draco looked shocked for a moment, his face smirk-less for a moment. Then he regained his composure. 

"Yes, actually, I have," he said calmly. Lenore looked confused. 

"Who are the Founders?" she asked. 

"The four who founded the school," said Ginny, "Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. 

"Oh," said Lenore. "Then, yes, I have. And about this scarlet woman, Acacia or something like that…" Malfoy's mouth dropped even lower. 

"You've all…" he stammered. "About… them, and Acacia?" Harry nodded. 

"I think it means something," said Harry quietly. "A warning. Acacia isn't referenced anywhere. I think she did something unforgivable. And we need to defeat her heir." 

"Who died and made you Mr. I- Know- everything?" asked Malfoy moodily. Harry rolled his eyes. 

"I'm Serious," he said gravely. 

"I thought Sirius was dead? Because of your idiocy?" said Malfoy quietly. Looking up and seeing Harry's face, though, he knew he'd gone too far. Suddenly Harry had out his wand and yelled Crucio, wanting to do anything at all to cause Malfoy pain and suffering. Malfoy looked shocked as the curse hit him, and he fell to the ground as the door opened, allowing in Lupin, Evelyn, and Calista. 

"DON"T YOU EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER SAY THAT AGAIN, YOU BLOODY-"

"Harry!" yelled Lupin, running over to him quickly and throwing a counter-curse at Malfoy as he restrained Harry. "What in the bloody name of Merlin possessed you to use an unforgivable on another human, a classmate, I'm ashamed, harry, nobody brought you up to be like this and so easily provoked!" Lupin stopped to catch his breath before turning to Malfoy, who was shaking and pale, and the girls, who looked shocked beyond imagination. 

"What did Malfoy say?" he asked sharply. Ginny shrank back timidly as Lenore spoke. 

"Harry said he was being serious, and Malfoy said Sirius was dead, because of Harry's stupidity." Lupin looked at Malfoy angrily; he'd touched a raw spot for him as well as Harry. 

"Malfoy, how dare you? How dare you say that? And Harry, I believe what he said was horrible, but it was no reason whatsoever to use an unforgivable curse! Do you hear me?" 

Something suddenly sunk in Harry's stomach, giving him a horrible feeling of guilt. "Sorry," he muttered as Malfoy stood up. To Harry's surprise, Malfoy was slightly grinning. He reached out to shake Harry's hand. 

"Whoa, Potter, I honestly didn't think you'd have the guts… I'm impressed." Harry looked at Malfoy skeptically for a moment before shaking his hand slowly. 

"Thanks, Malfoy… but now you know not to cross me when I'm mad…" Harry grinned slowly as a genuine smile crossed Malfoy's face. 

"I'll keep that in mind," said Malfoy. "I'll keep that in mind."

~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~*~#~

A/N: Sorry 4 the short chapter, I just wanted to update tonight! Please review so I can hurry and write the next chapter! Last chapter was depressing… no reviews! Not even one… Please tell me what u think of the chapter! Bye!

~Jinglez**


	21. Chapter 21 Revelations

A/n: Thanks for all the reviews! To clarify some, yes, I did underplay the Cruciatus Curse, but for several reasons: 1.) Harry didn't have enough hate to make a big affect, like a Death Eater would. 2.) Malfoy probably wouldn't have been as surprised and unnerved by it, because, in this story at least, he's probably been subjected to it before, and, even if it did hurt, would Malfoy really let Harry know he'd gotten to him? Probably not. And lastly, I was in a hurry! But thanks for noticing that, anyway, it makes me feel special that people are reading. Okay, on with the chapter! 

~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@

Chapter 21: 

As soon as the small group of people had gotten over the shock of Harry lashing out the way he had, they found themselves walking out of the Room of Requirements, away from Hogwarts, and into the Shrieking Shack, which had nearly as many protecting charms on it as the Dursley's house and 12 Grimmauld Place, so they could work on apparating. 

As they made their way to the Whomping Willow, Ginny and Lenore giggled together while Calista, Evelyn, and Lupin talked. Draco and Harry walked behind everything, not being at odds, but still not being their friendliest. 

"So, Potter," began Malfoy, not looking at Harry. "Was that your first Unforgivable?" Harry looked at him. 

"Actually, I did it once last year on Bellatrix Lestrange. After… you know." 

Draco looked up, his honest eyes reflecting everything, not showing any emotions. "Sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't realize, well… Sorry. Bet Bella didn't see that coming, eh?" 

"Bella?" asked Harry flatly. "You call that evil pathetic excuse of a person _Bella?_"

"Actually, Aunt Bella," said Draco passively, slicking back his pale hair. "She is my mother's sister, after all… but I can't stand her at all, really. She is awful. Tried to make me a Death Eater in fourth year." 

"Fourth year?" asked Harry incredulously. "That's ridiculous! Fourteen, are you serious?" Draco nodded. 

"Yep. The youngest Death Eater ever recruited was Bella, actually. Grandfather arranged her marriage with Rudolphus, who was nine years older than her. When she was a second year, he wanted to marry; he was twenty-one. So they were married, and Bella was recruited as a Death Eater. You-Know-Who says he thinks of her as a daughter." Malfoy grimaced. 

"You mean she had an arranged marriage?" asked Harry unbelievably. "What about her sisters, your mom and Tonks' mom?" 

"My Mum had an arranged marriage to my dad," admitted Draco. "I think she wanted to say no, but she saw how Andromeda was disowned after running away with that Mud-blood, and she agreed to the marriage. Is Tonks what they named their daughter?" finished Malfoy, smirking. 

"Wow," said Harry. "And no, Tonks' real name is Nymphadora, actually." Malfoy grimaced. 

"Even worse." Harry rolled his eyes. 

"You know, Malfoy?" Harry said, "People might like you better if you didn't criticize everything about everyone." 

"You know, Potter?" said Malfoy, "People might like you better if you could control your emotions." 

"Whatever."

"Whatever." The seven people soon reached the Whomping Willow. 

"Pro- Remus, how are we going to get in?" asked Harry. Ginny, Lenore, and Draco looked at Harry skeptically, but Evelyn, Calista, and Lupin obviously understood. Calista grinned. 

"Sirius and I used to go to the Shrieking Shack every few nights to snog. No need to worry, Harry. He talked me into becoming an Animagus." Calista grinned radiantly, remembering times at school with her best friends. "I hope I can still do this…" she said wearily. 

Evelyn grinned. "You can do it, Calli." She then turned to Harry. "I used to come down here, too, but I never could learn… too hard. We had to get Peter to freeze the tree." Evelyn's grin then faded. 

"Who'd you come here with?" asked Harry slyly. Evelyn's eyes darted to Lupin and they both blushed. 

"Oh, nobody…" she said, smiling. Harry, Calista, Draco, Ginny, and Lenore all snorted. Then Calista began to change into a small leopard, and she darted through the swaying branches and touched the knob of the tree. It froze. 

"Whoa," said Ginny, Lenore, and Draco at the same time. 

"I never knew the Whomping Willow could do that," breathed Draco. 

"And, if you don't tell anyone, nobody else will find out," said Evelyn as she descended into the passageway. 

"Wicked," whispered Lenore, who'd been trying desperately to use as many British phrases and words as possible. She thought it was hilarious. Lenore then followed Evelyn and Calista into the hole. Draco quickly followed Lenore, and Lupin followed him, leaving Ginny and Harry in the rear. 

They walked through the empty tunnel for a few minutes until they reached the Shrieking Shack, which looked dusty and forgotten. Lupin lit his wand and crept through the hallway until they came to an open room that once may have been pleasant. There was an old fireplace, and a dusty sofa and a table, which had on it a letter. Harry picked it up interestedly as everyone else took their seats.

_Prongs-_

It's true. But what if it's a set-up? Wormtail's been acting really strange lately. Anyway, I thought I'd let you know. Shit. An owl's here, from Li- Oh God, Prongs… I'm coming. 

"What is this?" asked Harry as he showed the letter to Lupin. Remus took the letter from Harry's hands and read it. His face then paled, and he threw it into the fire. "What?" asked Harry urgently. 

Lupin sighed. "That was a letter to your Dad."

"Yeah," said Harry. "I guessed that." The others in the room looked at Harry and Lupin curiously. 

"Sorry," said Lupin in a strangled voice. "I thinks Sirius was writing that the day your parents were murdered." 

"What?" asked Harry. "Oh, Merlin… wow. So it's been here fifteen years?"

Lupin nodded thoughtfully. "We've been finding a lot of things lately that were preserved for fifteen years…" he tried joking, looking at Evelyn sadly. She smiled despondently. 

"Yeah…" she said, looking into Lupin's eyes with longing and regret. Lupin looked at her the same way. 

"I thought you were seeing my cousin?" asked Draco loudly, ruining the moment. 

"Yeah…" said Lupin distantly, turning his head. Evelyn looked at the floor, Calista bit her lip helplessly, and Ginny gave Malfoy a dirty look as Lenore elbowed him. 

"Okay," said Lupin briskly. "Now, for Apparating. Please don't tell many people you're learning, it's imperative that people can't find out yet. Understood?" The four teenagers nodded. Lupin smiled. 

Now, basically, what you do is concentrate hard on the place you want to appear at. You need to have seen this place, however, to be able to apparate there. You then think the words '_abeo orior.' _ And then, if all goes well, you should apparate. It's an extremely difficult spell to provide the power for, but once you do it several times, you should get the hang of it. Now, let's split up. Lenore, you go with Calista, Ginny, go with Evelyn, and I suppose I'll take Harry and Draco-"

"I'll take Draco," said a voice suddenly from the corner of the room. Snape. 

"Oh, Severus," said Lupin, "This is a surprise-"

"I suppose it is," said Snape airily. "I've decided to help early before group Occlumency. There's nothing better to do-"

"How nice to grace us with your presence," said Evelyn sarcastically. "We can manage on our own, though." 

"Well then, _Miss O'Cafferey…_ I won't offer my help, then."

"Good," began Evelyn hotly before Lupin cut her off. 

"No, Severus, please stay. We could use the help." 

"We don't need Snivelly to-"

"Ev, come on. Forget the old school grudges. Calm down." 

"BUT HE KISSED LILY!" screamed Evelyn, getting angrier and angrier.

"Ev, we were just in second year-" began Calista.

"WHO CARES! She told him to get lost! If James hadn't come-"

"Evelyn! If James hadn't come, she wouldn't have hated him for six years-"

"UGH!" yelled Evelyn. "I'm leaving!" With that, she stormed out of the room, tore down the hallway, and into the passageway. 

Lupin rolled his eyes, muttering. "I'd better go after her. Calista, Severus, would you two please help them-" He then ran after Evelyn. Harry was reminded of immature, fighting, school children. 

There was a slightly amused silence after Evelyn and Lupin had left. 

"Don't mind them," said Calista finally, twirling a finger through her raven locks of hair. "Evelyn holds grudges, Sni- I mean, Severus."

"I can see," remarked Snape icily. He then took Draco and Ginny and began teaching them the spell while Calista took Harry and Lenore. The spell was immensely difficult, and none of the teenagers had managed it by the end of the lesson. After the hour, Calista made her way back to the castle, while Snape decided to do the Occlumency lesson in the Shack. 

Poor Ginny was frightened to no end by Snape. He began the lesson by throwing the legilimens curse on Harry. Harry hadn't practiced in a while and struggled a bit at first. Looming visions of the Department of Mysteries clouded his head. He was nearly crying with the strain of blocking the curse. It bore pitilessly into Harry's mind, and all Harry saw was Sirius falling into the veil, performing the Cruciatus curse on Bellatrix… Finally Harry emptied his mind. 

"Hmm," said Snape. "Acceptable, I suppose. You're not trying hard enough."

"Yes, I am," said Harry angrily. 

"You think that, Potter, with your arrogant beliefs," snarled Snape. "We'll see who was right when Voldemort throws Legilimens curse at you… then we'll see who's right." Harry rolled his eyes in frustration, still shaking and shuddering from the horrible memories. 

"Now," said Snape, "Next will be Weasley." Ginny threw Harry a panicked look. Harry tried to look encouraging but failed miserably. Ginny shook as she stood up precariously. 

"Okay," said Snape hurriedly. "I throw the curse at you, you empty your mind of all emotion. Legilimens," he hissed before Ginny could brace herself. A horrible, iced look came into Ginny's eyes and her face paled. She didn't utter a word, though, she just became increasingly paler, and she wasn't breathing. 

"Stop," said Harry suddenly. Snape looked at Harry, eyebrows arched. 

"Professor, please, STOP! She isn't breathing!" Harry ran over to Ginny and caught her as she collapsed, looking as if she'd been petrified. Snape lifted the curse, looking concerned. Ginny passed out. 

"Weasley, get up," Snape said loudly, his voice wavering. He looked at Harry coldly. 

"What did she see, Professor?" he asked anxiously. 

Snape looked at Harry oddly. "God, Potter, for Merlin's sake… you must have been blind… How did you not see the hell she went through?"

"When?" asked Harry, alarmed. 

"In the Chamber of Secrets," Snape whispered. "This can't be good for her… those memories make her want to die. That's why she stopped breathing."

"What will we do?" asked Harry worriedly. Ginny's eyes suddenly opened. She began crying uncontrollably. 

"Potter," said Snape, "You'd better take her to the Castle. She needs rest and perhaps a calming draught… But you need an escort… you all do, actually. Fine. Come on. Draco and Miss Felkes, you two may come to my office in forty-five minutes. I have to take Weasley to the nurse. Come on, everyone." With that, he stood up and walked out of the room. Harry looked at Draco and Lenore, who both shrugged. Ginny was sobbing on Harry's shoulder, tuned out of the world for the moment. 

"Ginny," whispered Harry. "Are you all right? Ginny? Can you hear me?" Ginny just began sobbing harder for a moment until she abruptly stopped, limply holding onto Harry for support. 

"Come on, you guys," said Lenore. "Harry, you should probably carry her," she said, referring to Ginny. She then turned with Draco and began walking after Snape. Harry lifted Ginny into his arms. 

"Harry," she whispered. "Don't leave me… Harry, I saw… I saw…"

"What did you see, Ginny?" asked Harry urgently. 

"I saw… her, and him. She looked proud of Tom, and he… he…" Ginny then passed out. Harry d


	22. ch 22 Wizard Flu

A/N: Hello everybody! : ) Have an awesome day! I know I will. no school! :-D Well, nothing new, sorry times a billion to everyone who hates my cliffies (Grins evilly) but that one from the last chapter may not be worked out until the end… lol! Okay, read and review! Enjoy the chapter!

~***Jinglez***~

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Chapter 22:

Ginny remained in the Hospital Wing for several days. In the meantime, she had woken up with no memory of the visions she'd seen or what she had been trying to tell Harry. 

"Ginny," began Harry again on Friday, as he sat next to her bed in the Hospital Wing as she flipped through a magazine. "You must remember something… you said that they were in the Chamber of Secrets and she was proud of Tom and he wasn't…"

"Harry," said Ginny finally, "I don't remember any of that. I was probably talking nonsense. Just forget it, Harry… there was nobody else in the chamber of secrets, unless of course I was talking about Lockhart and Ron," she finished amusedly. "Harry, will you pass me a chocolate frog?" Harry sighed exasperatedly and passed Ginny a frog, as he considered her possible explanation, not considering that she was being sarcastic. 

"Ginny, that could be, but then who was _she?_" Harry asked Ginny, who wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention.

"Maybe 'she' was Lockhart… he's always seemed a bit on the feminine side, don't you think?" Ginny mused, laughing. 

"Ginny," said Harry, rolling his eyes, "I'm serious." 

"Me too, Harry," said Ginny. "I honestly don't remember. Just drop it, please?"

"Oh, fine," sighed Harry, defeated. He then turned around to see who else was in the Hospital Wing…. Not too many people. Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin, had been injured during Quidditch practice. A Hufflepuff whose name Harry didn't recall, had had a sneezing charm put on her and was sneezing uncontrollably as Madame Pomfrey bustled around looking for an antidote, muttering about how dangerous it was for children to be practicing their Charms in a library. Harry turned his attention to the last bed, trying to glimpse who occupied it. Suddenly the girl sat up, and the curtains were pulled back. 

"Harry!" she called. "How sweet of you to come and see me! I am so happy to have a visitor! I didn't think anyone even cared that I had the wizard Flu!" 

"Oh…" said Harry, surprised. "Hi, Cho. How are you feeling?" He shot Ginny a look for help, but she arched her eyebrows at him. 

"Cho, thank goodness you're awake!" Ginny exclaimed. "Harry's been worried sick!" Harry turned around to glare at Ginny, who smirked, whispering apologetically to Harry, "I needed some entertainment…" 

Harry unwillingly walked over to Cho's bed and sat down next to it in a chair. 

"Oh, Harry," she said. "Thank you so much! I am dreadfully sorry about last year… you were completely right about everything! Cedric, Marietta, everything! I'm sorry, Harry; will you ever forgive me? I couldn't bear it if I died of this and never got to tell you…" Harry was immediately alarmed. Cho looked extremely upset. 

"It's okay, Cho… but what are you talking about? Die?" 

Cho looked up into Harry's face, her eyes sparkling beautifully. "Harry…" she said slowly. "Don't you know about Wizard's Flu?" Harry shook his head, hoping it wouldn't be bad. 

Cho took a deep breath. Harry turned quickly at Ginny, who looked shocked and on the verge of tears. Cho began softly. "It's not contagious, and it's really rare. The symptoms are depression, then unbearable migraines and bad concentration… that's the stage I'm in. Then your magic leaves…Then there's the fever… horrible fevers and bad dreams, and then death, usually. Sometimes you don't die… we don't know yet why some people die and some do not, but… There's a 20% chance of living, about. Harry, I don't want to die like this. I want to be an Auror, so I can fight You-Know-Who… for Cedric." 

Harry was shocked. He had never known there was such thing as the Wizard's flu… and he had no idea how bad it was. "Cho…" said Harry dryly, suddenly sorry at how much he had hated her. But he still couldn't ever love her or like her again. "I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Cho smiled sadly and shook her head. 

"There's no cure, and the disease can take days or years. Once my magic's gone, I may have to leave Hogwarts…" Her voice shook. "I've had it since the first quarter of last year… nothing could help the depression and sadness. I blamed it on Cedric's death… but that wasn't why. The next stage just began. It hurts a lot…" 

"I'm so, so sorry Cho," said Harry sincerely. From the other side of the room Ginny had gotten up and come over to Cho. 

"Cho," she said weakly. "I never knew… I am so, so very sorry, Cho. You poor thing!" Ginny hugged Cho, who looked rather taken aback, and began to cry. 

"Ginny," said Cho softly, "It's all right. Please, don't be sorry. It cannot be helped. The thing I want least is pity. Don't feel bad for me…" 

Harry and Ginny continued talking to Cho until she was tired and fell asleep. Several minutes afterward, Madame Pomfrey bustled over in a flurry. "You may go, dear," she smiled to Ginny. She then turned to Harry. "You haven't been in here so far this year… a record, Potter. Let's keep it that way, shall we?" She smiled. 

"Sure Madame Pomfrey," said Harry, grinning. Once he and Ginny left the hospital wing, Ginny talked about how sorry she was for Cho, and explained that the disease had no known cause or cure… it just happened. Ginny said that it was very rare, and when she was four, her best friend, Honoria Wood, had died from it. 

"Honoria Wood?" asked Harry. "Any relation to Oliver?" Ginny nodded sadly. His sister. He was so sad… Honoria always loved flying, even when we were so little. She taught me how to unlock the broom shed so I could borrow Bill's broom." She smiled reminiscently. Then she veered off the subject. 

"Speaking of Bill, his wedding's Sunday, right?" Harry thought about it and nodded; she was right. 

"Yes!" said Ginny happily. That means we'll be flooing out of here tomorrow morning!" 

Harry was very pleased upon remembering this. Only a week had passed of school, and they'd already be getting a break. "So," began Harry, "Where will they be getting married?" 

"Oh," said Ginny dismissively, "Some place in the countryside." 

"Oh," said Harry, allowing several minutes of silence elapse as they walked to the Gryffindor tower together. 

"Bloody Merlin, Harry!" cried Ginny suddenly. "What time is it?" 

Harry looked down at his watch, alarmed. "Five after six," he said, "Why?"

"Damn!" cried Ginny, earning several stares of passerby. "Harry, we're late for Quidditch Try-Outs!"

"Shit," cursed Harry, suddenly remembering. "Katie's going to bloody murder us…" With that, the two Gryffindors ran to their tower, grabbed their brooms, changed into their Quidditch robes, and decided it would be best to simply fly out the window, down to the Quidditch pitch. They arrived fifteen minutes late. Katie was looking at them, hands on her hips. Harry braced himself for the coming shouting. Ron stood behind Katie next to several people trying out for the team, with a pitying look etched onto his face. 

"HARRY AND GINNY!" yelled Katie, "SO YOU HAD TO MAKE A SHOW, FLYING DOWN FROM THE GRYFFINDOR TOWER FIFTEEN MINUTES LATE! YOU NEED TO STAY PUNCTUAL TO STAY ON THIS TEAM! YOU NEED TO BE DEDICATED! WHAT KIND OF BLOODY EXAMPLE ARE YOU SETTING FOR EVERYONE ELSE WHO WANTS TO JOIN THE TEAM, I-" she suddenly quieted, taking deep breaths. 

"Okay," she said in mock cheerfulness. "Let us begin the try-outs. Who's trying out for Chaser? We have one spot available. Colin Creevey, Parvati Patil, a fifth year named Josh Buckley, and Seamus Finnigan stepped forward. "Alright, then. You will some up one at a time to work with Ginny and I to try and score past Ron and avoid the bludgers. Now who's trying for beater?" Lenore, Dean Thomas, a third year named Alex Marshall, and a fourth year named Tara Perkins stepped forward. Katie looked at everyone. "Okay, we'll have Lenore and Dean as beaters first and Colin as Chaser." The team began to play. Katie asked Harry to help make the decision and decided not to let the snitch out. 

Lenore was an extremely good and aggressive beater. She was very strong, which you wouldn't expect from her small frame. Dean was good as well, but he didn't go for bludgers; he waited for them to come towards him, and he didn't have as good aim as Lenore. Colin was a fair Chaser. He was speedy and accurate, though he dropped the Quaffle several times. Next, Lenore and Dean stayed, but Colin was replaced by Parvati, who had obviously been practicing. She was quick and accurate and played well with Katie and Ginny. After ten minutes, Alex and Tara were put as beaters and Josh as Chaser. Alex and Tara were both very good. Alex was nearly as good as Lenore, and Tara would have been had she gone for more bludgers. Josh was good, but wasn't a good team player, and he hardly passed the Quaffle at all. Seamus was a plausible Chaser, but he wasn't very fast, though he had a good arm. 

After everyone had had a turn, Katie called Ginny, harry and Ron over for a quick discussion. Ginny spoke first. "I think Lenore and Tara as beaters, and Colin for Chaser." 

Harry shook his head in disagreement. "No, I'd say yes to Lenore and Tara, but Parvati as Chaser." 

"No," said Ron. "Lenore and Alex, and Josh."

"Ron!" said Ginny. "Josh didn't pass the Quaffle!"

"But he was good," said Ron. 

Katie shook her head. "I definitely think Lenore, she's terrific. And definitely Parvati, and Alex as the other beater." Everyone nodded. 

"That would work," said Harry, nodding. 

"Yeah," said Ron. 

"Okay, settled?" asked Katie. Everyone said yes. "Good." Katie then flipped her dirty blonde hair over her shoulder and walked over to the hopeful people who'd tried out. "Everyone did really good," began Katie, smiling. "But we only had three spots, as you know. When I'm gone next year everyone who didn't make it should try out again. The people who made it are, for Chaser, Parvati, and for the Beaters, Lenore and Alex. Welcome to the team, you three. And good try to everyone else; you're really good players." Katie smiled. Lenore ran over to Harry and hugged him. 

"Great job, Lenore," said Harry enthusiastically. "You were brilliant!" 

"Thanks, Harry," she squealed. "I'm gonna go tell Draco!" With that, Lenore ran excitedly off to the Castle, leaving harry and Ron staring in disbelief. Katie frowned. 

"Mafoy?" she asked, as if it was a joke. Harry nodded. 

"Gross," she said. She then walked back to the castle with Parvati. Alex headed back after introducing himself to everyone, and the players who'd not made the team trudged back slowly. Harry, Ginny, and Ron headed back happily. This had been a good day, and Harry was more delighted than ever to be back on a broomstick. 


	23. Chapter 23: the Wedding, part One

A/N: Hello everybody! What do you think about a possible prequel (of Lily, James, Evelyn, Calista, Lupin, Sirius, etc.) and sequel(after I finish) to the Secrets of the Shadows? I'm considering it very much J I know you all want to know what Evelyn and Calista were like… lol! And can you all please tell me any suggestions, etc. that you have; they are always very appreciated! Lol, so read the chapter and review!!!

~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(

Chapter 23:

The next morning Harry woke up to Hermione waking Ron in the bed next door. 

"Ron! Get up now!"

"'Mione," groaned Ron sleepily, loudly turning over. "It's Saturay…" 

"Stop mumbling," snapped Hermione, wrenching his covers off. 

"Her-MIONE!" Ron yelled. "'S all dark out…"

"Does it look like I care?" came Hermione's voice. Harry couldn't see her because his curtains were shut tightly, but he was still sure that her hands were on her hips. Harry decided quickly to open her curtains before Hermione began yelling at him to get up. He sleepily sat up and pulled the velvet draperies. 

"Morning, 'Mione," he yawned sleepily, stretching. 

"Good morning," said Hermione approvingly. She then scowled at Ron. "At least _some_ people can get up in the mornings." She then stomped away huffily. "Meet in the common room in ten minutes." With that, she slammed the door. Ron groaned and rolled over. 

"Ron, mate," said Harry, "You'd better get up before she comes back and bites your head off…"

"Mmm…"

Harry rolled his eyes and got out of bed. He went through his trunk and collected the things he'd need for the weekend and piled them into a sack. Harry then pulled a black robe over his head; he would dress up for the ceremony at the Burrow. Harry had finished getting ready in about five minutes, and Ron was just beginning to sit up. 

"I'm going down, Ron," said Harry. "See you in a few." Ron mumbled something not understandable and Harry swiftly made his way out of the room and down the stairs to the Common Room, where Lenore, Ginny, and Hermione sat chatting about their dresses for the wedding. 

"Hiya, Harry," said Lenore brightly as she spotted him entering the room. "How'd ya sleep?"

"Pretty well," yawned Harry. "You?"

"Same," said Lenore, turning back to Ginny. Harry could have sworn she had muttered 'for once,' though. Harry collapsed into a cozy armchair next to the girls. They were seriously discussing ways to straighten their hair; coincidentally, all three girls had curly hair, however, to different extents. Hermione's could be very frizzy and bushy, Lenore's was normally just wavy, and Ginny's wavered in the middle. Finally Ron clamored downstairs, looking as if he was still half-asleep and carrying a sloppy bag stuffed disorderly with various items. 

"Hello, Ron," said Ginny. "About time; we have to be at Dumbledore's office in ten minutes to floo home; we should probably leave now." Ron grunted. Hermione shot him a look and then nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose we should be going. Come on everyone." With that, they all walked to the Gargoyles in front of Dumbledore's office. 

"Er…" began Harry, racking his mind for sweets. "Sugar Quills? Cockroach Cluster?"

"Chocolate frogs?" guessed Hermione. 

"Three Musketeers?" guessed Lenore, earning ridiculous stares from her peers. She shrugged. "I like them."

"Lemon Drops? Ton Tongue Toffees?" guessed Ron, beginning to wake up.

"Canary cream?" asked Harry. The Gargoyles suddenly sprang to life, allowing the five teenagers entrance. 

"Weird…" said Lenore. Ginny nodded in agreement. They all climbed the winding staircase until they reached the landing, which was filled with odd sorts of objects. Dumbledore was sitting in a squashy armchair next to Hagrid. 

"Hello, Harry, Miss Felkes, Miss Granger, Mr. and Miss Weasley," greeted the Headmaster, smiling. 

"Hello, Professor," said the five in unison. Harry then turned to Hagrid.

"Hagrid!" he said happily. "I haven't seen you all week! How is Grawp?" Hagrid's face swelled with pride and his beard twitched.

"He's doin' jus' great, Harry… jus' great. The forest is also home ter two more Giants, actually… joinin' our ranks now, against You-Know-Who. Jus' wonderful. Yeh all need ter come visit him soon, he's been askin' about yeh… I think that's what he's been sayin', anyways…" Harry laughed. 

"How're the Centaurs?" he asked nervously. Hagrid looked very downcast, and Dumbledore lowered his head.

"Not too good, ter tell yeh the truth, Harry. They've been right upset about everything goin' on… Bane's still teachin' divination part time." Harry hadn't known this; of course, he avoided the Divination classrooms as much as possible. "An' Magorian won' let him back inter the forest. Bane's wife, Aine, his two foals, Genevive an' Vanora, an' his brother and his family have been banished. Fred an' George Weasley made fer us a permanent 'portable place' and the Centaurs are all stayin' in a corridor of the school that's now a forest."

"Cool," said Lenore, impressed thoroughly. "We didn't have Centaurs in my old school! That's so- bloody brilliant!" She then turned to Dumbledore. "Sorry, Headmaster… in America, bloody just meant… bloody, like blood going everywhere…" Dumbledore chuckled. 

"Well, we should probably leave now," he said after a moment. "Hagrid, if you'll do the honors…"

"Certainly, Professor," said Hagrid as he took a handful of Floo Powder from the jar. He threw it into Dumbledore's fireplace. 

"12 Grimmauld Place!" He then disappeared. 

"Professor," asked Harry, "Where's Hagrid going?"

"To the Wedding, of course."

"Hagrid's coming?" asked Harry, mildly surprised.

"Indeed."

Then Ron spoke. "Why isn't he going to the Burrow?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Alas, the Burrow isn't safe enough for so many Order members to be at one time… a good attack would kill us all, I expect. No, we will get ready at Headquarters and have the reception there, but the ceremony will be in a small chapel in the Alps. We will Floo there, and then Floo back as soon as the wedding's over." 

"Oh," frowned Ron. He and Ginny exchanged looks. Then Harry took a handful of floo powder and dropped it into the fireplace. 

"12 Grimmauld Place!" he shouted, coughing up soot. He tucked his elbows in as he began spinning. He finally landed roughly in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. 

"Harry!" said Hagrid loudly, breaking off his discussion with Mad-Eye Moody, "Took yeh long enough! I was almost worried." 

"Oh, it was nothing, Hagrid." Harry noticed Moody shift uncomfortably and he wondered vaguely how badly he had hexed him. Oh well.

"Hiya, Moody."

"Potter," growled Moody, smiling. Fred and George were also seated at the table, playing a Muggle card game.

"Hi, Harry," they said in unison as Ron landed in the fireplace. "Little brother," added Fred, not looking up from his hand of cards. 

"'Lo, Fred… George," said Harry. 

"Hi," said Ron to his older brothers before going into the sitting room and collapsing onto the sofa. The Ginny arrived. 

"Fred! George!" she squealed happily, running over and hugging her brothers. Harry suddenly noticed how much Ginny looked up to them. 

"Hey, Gin-Gin," said Fred playfully. "How's school been going?"

"We see you're not a Prefect," added George.

"You make us so proud…"

"Chip off the old blocks…" Ginny rolled her eyes playfully.

"So," said George, this time to Harry, though still not averting his eyes from the card game. "How's school without us?" Lenore suddenly popped out of the fireplace, and everyone lifted a hand in greeting before Fred continued George's statement.

"Dreadfully boring, I suppose?"

"Confining? Tormenting? Miserably tedious?" 

"Actually," joked Ginny, "All anyone can talk about is how happy that those Weasley twins are gone…"

"Yeah," added Harry. "Now we can learn properly…" 

"I know," agreed Hermione as she showed up, though she was serious. Everyone laughed at her. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," said Harry. "Nothing."

"Blown up any toilets?" asked Fred, grinning. 

"Oh, yeah," said harry in an offhand voice. Now we just have to relieve ourselves in the Forbidden Forest, all because of your bad influences… three students have already disappeared." 

"Ah, well…" began George in mock sadness, "There is a price for good fun. At least it is a good experience… Did Malfoy go missing?" he asked hopefully. Harry laughed. 

"We wish," he muttered, as Dumbledore showed up, immediately excusing himself and heading upstairs. 

"I think Draco's charming," said Lenore. "I don't understand why you can't set aside old grudges…" 

Fred and George dropped their cards and looked at Lenore like she was deranged. "You fancy Malfoy…" George said in shock. 

"No, I don't," said Lenore. Ginny quickly left the room, muttering something about finding her Mum so she could get her dress. Hermione went with her. Lenore turned to follow, but, just as she reached the kitchen door, she said loudly, "But I know who does." She then hurried away before Harry could ask who it was. 

Harry sighed defeatedly and went to a bathroom to change into his emerald dress robe. After that, he reentered the kitchen and joined Fred and George in their card game. Moody and Hagrid had already left. 

"What are you playing?" he asked interestedly. 

"BS," said George. "Lee taught it to us; he's Muggle-born. Want to play?"

"Sure," said Harry. He remembered how to play the game from seeing his cousin and his friends play it when they were young. Harry was dealt in and the game began. 

"Two Aces," said Fred. He then turned to Harry. "Who do you think fancies Malfoy?" he asked disgustedly. 

"Three twos."

"No idea, but I think he fancies Lenore… it's obvious; I want to bite his head off! So where are Charlie and Bill?"

"Two threes."

"They're upstairs with Dad, I think. BS. Bill's nervous and Charlie's best man…"

"Man!" said George, taking the pile of cards, which wasn't too big. 

"One four. So who's coming from Fleur's side of the family?"

"Just her immediate family and some cousins and stuff. Her parents are moving here. BS."

"Nope. Take it." Harry pushed the card towards George, who looked at it with dismay. 

"Two fives. What time is the wedding starting, Fred?"

"Two thirty, but we're getting there at one forty five. Three sixes."

Harry then put down a four, saying, "One seven." He wasn't caught. 

"Two eights," said Fred casually, placing down about eight cards.

"BS!" yelled Harry. "How many cards was that?"

Fred grinned sheepishly. "Seven…" 

Pretty soon they were called upstairs to the dining room for breakfast. Mrs. Weasley embraced Harry tightly, Mr. Weasley patted him on the shoulder, and Bill and Charlie hurried over to shake his hand. Fleur hugged Harry lightly, her hair a mess and some robes pulled over her wedding dress so nobody could see it. Harry was introduced to some of Ron's Uncles and Aunts and cousins that had come. Fleur's relatives were just going to meet at the wedding. 

After breakfast, an hour was allotted to sitting around doing nothing, before they flooed over to the Chapel. Fleur and Bill and everyone in the wedding reception decided to apparate; nobody had thought about getting their clothes dirty in the fireplace. The youngest people there besides Harry, Hermione, Lenore, Ron, and Ginny were some of Ron and Ginny's cousins, a fourteen year old named Leah, a thirteen year old named Tyler, an eleven year old named Victoria, an eight year old named Brian, and a six year old named Mary. All of them had flaming red hair. Mrs. Weasley was in a frenzy about the traveling situation and was begging Dumbledore to set up a Portkey. 

He, of course, could not, and so finally the children were flooed. Mrs. Weasley did not want Ginny, a bridesmaid, flooing though. So she decided to let the fifteen year old and the sixteen year olds try to apparate, though she was very worried. She eventually agreed that they would try and double apparate as an extra precaution. Bill took Harry, Fred took Ron, George took Ginny, Tonks took Lenore, and Mrs. Weasley took Hermione. The reason Charlie didn't go with anyone was because he hadn't always been the most talented at apparating; he'd even had to take his test three times. 

The apparating went without any major accidents; but Ginny's flowers had been left behind as well as Harry's glasses. Mr. Weasley conjured new flowers for his daughter but as for Harry, there was a slight problem: nobody knew his prescription, not even Harry himself. Lupin, who was also there, finally decided to conjure up the prescription James had used, which ended up being the same as Harry's. 

Finally, everyone was seated in the tiny chapel. There was snow outside, and it was very pretty through the stained glass. Harry sat in the aisle next to Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Ron, Fred, George, Angelina and Katie (Who'd come as dates with fred and George), Lupin, and Tonks, who he was still seeing though his old almost-fiancee was back. Suddenly, the doors of the church creaked open just before Fleur was about to walk down the aisle. Harry turned to see who it was, and his mouth dropped open. It was…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Sorry for the major cliffie! But maybe this will make everybody REVIEW! Mwahahahahahaha! : ) Anyways, I'm not updating until I get at least five or six reviews for the chapter. I'll update ASAP though, after I get some reviews. Happy Holidays to everyone! Update should be tomorrow or the next day. Tootles!

~***Jinglez***~ 


	24. ch 24 The Voices on the Wall

A/N: Merry Christmas!  Yay!  Lol!  OK, sorry for taking so long!  Here's the next chapter!  Review!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 24:

            Harry couldn't believe who it was.  It was amazing!  He stared in awe as the person entered the Chapel.  Time seemed to freeze…

End of chapter.

A/N: OMG!  Just kidding!  Lol, stupid, I know, but I had to… Now for the real chapter!

Chapter 24: (For real!)

            …Percy.  He entered the Chapel stiffly, dressed in scarlet dress robes and looking extremely nervous, yet he had an 'I'm-still-right' look etched onto his face.  Mrs. Weasley jumped up from her seat.  

            "Percy!" she cried and she ran into the aisle and engulfed her son in a warm hug and began crying.  

            "So- worried- could've died- hic- what if we never- hic- saw you again- hic- oh, Percy-hic!"  Percy patted his mother's back with a thin smile.  He then looked around at everyone.  He pompously gestured to his mother, mouthing 'sorry.'

            "It's all right… Mum, there's a wedding…"  But the crowd began to break out in whispers.  In front of the church, Ginny dropped her flowers and ran down the aisle.  She pushed the doors to the rest of the church open and ran out, slamming them behind her.  Ron mumbled something and went after his sister, throwing Percy the most horrible look he could muster.  Mr. Weasley stiffened and stared straight ahead of him, not looking at his third eldest son.  Harry stared around him desperately.  His eyes landed on Bill, who had an angry look on his face and was mouthing to somebody, Fleur, who looked confused and angry at the trespass.  Fred and George were talking in low whispers.  Harry's eyes then sought out Dumbledore.  He mad eye contact with Harry and slowly nodded, as if he were as helpless as Harry in this situation.  Harry tried to smile but could not.  Finally Mrs. Weasley managed to let go of Percy.  

            She had a huge smile on her face as she sat down next to him in the aisle, though she seemed to be the only one who was happy.  And suddenly, seeing how much Mrs. Weasley still loved Percy, after all he had done, and let him walk back in without an apology and as if nothing happened, Harry suddenly wished for a mother.  He wondered if Lily would have done the same thing as Mrs. Weasley for her son, and Harry's stomach lurched.  Of course she would; she'd already made the ultimate sacrifice for him; her life.  Harry sighed.  He would go after Ron and Ginny, but the ceremony was already beginning, though everyone looked much more ruffled and upset.

            Harry slightly chuckled seeing Fleur's face; he knew that she'd forever hold this against Percy and would most likely claim that he'd ruined her wedding.  Harry sat restlessly through the short ceremony.  Finally, it was over.  Bill and Fleur were married.  Everyone would be heading back to the Order for the reception.  (They had only invited Order members.)  

            Harry rushed out into the church to find Ron and Ginny.  Hermione and Lenore came with him.  

            "Who was that?" asked Lenore the moment they'd gotten out of the crowd.  Hermione scowled.

            "Percy Weasley."

            "Is he-"

            "Yes, he's Ron and Ginny's brother.  Last year he had a fight with the family… Denouncing Dumbledore and his family, saying You- Voldemort, rather, hadn't come back, saying in the Daily prophet that Harry was off his rocker… sickening.  We haven't spoken to him in a year… and now he's back, not apologizing."  Lenore covered her mouth with her hand.  

            "Is it really that bad?" she asked.  Harry snorted cynically.  

            "Wait until you hear Ron and Ginny's side of it."  The three finally found Ginny and Ron in a small stone room.  Ginny was hysterically crying and Ron was trying to cheer his sister up.  

            "Come on, Ginny… It's all right… he will apologize…"

            "Ron!  Did you see- Mum's- hic- face?  She won't- hic- make him apologize…"  Ginny looked up, trying to hide her tears.  "Hi, Harry… Hermione, Lenore… did they do the wedding?"  

            "Yeah," said Harry, "And everyone looked either upset or confused.  You should've seen Fleur's face…"  Ginny laughed a little.  

            "Was she very angry?" she asked.  

            "Angry was an understatement," laughed Lenore.  

            Hermione nodded.  "I think she just joined the I-Hate-Percy club."  Suddenly Ginny looked upset again and Ron stared at the floor.  "Sorry," whispered Hermione. She muttered that she would be right back and hurried out of the room.  Then Ron excused himself as well.  The moment he exited the round stone room, the room darkened significantly.  Ginny looked up, startled, as did Lenore.  Suddenly, the door disappeared and the walls began turning.  

            "Bloody hell," whispered Harry.  He exchanged glances with Lenore and Ginny, who both looked frightened.  Suddenly there was an earsplitting crack and Draco appeared in the room.  

            "What the HELL!" he shouted.  "I was just playing Quidditch at practice- where are we?" he then demanded of Harry, Ginny, and Lenore.  Harry shrugged truthfully.  

            "I don't know- we were at Bill and Fleur's wedding… this is in a church, and Ron just left the room and this happened."  Malfoy smirked.

            "So Weasley's a death eater…. Interesting."  

            "Shut UP, Ferret-boy! We need to figure out how to get out of here…"  Ginny cautiously walked up to the stone wall with her wand.  She turned questioningly to Harry.  "Should I touch it?"

            "I don't know, it could be dan-"

            "Well we need to get out of here somehow," cut in Draco.  When Ginny still looked hesitant, he sighed and walked up to the wall and tapped it with his wand.  Nothing happened.  

            "See, it's just a wall, it is not-"Suddenly, Draco paused, looking up at the wall behind Harry, terrified.  Harry spun around, expecting the worst.  But it was so familiar… Bright red shadows of people were flickering on the dark wall.  The room suddenly became pitch black.  

            "Godric- I feel something-"came a high, misty voice presumably belonging to the shadow with the long, flowing, wavy hair.  "They're here."  The other shadow spun around.  

            "Who, Rowena?  Acacia and Salazar, those filthy traitors?-"

            "No, Godric… Somebody else.  Godric, Salazar isn't a traitor.  He had no idea…"

            "He and Acacia are in it together, I know it-"  Suddenly a new figure appeared a short one, with long spirally hair.  

            "Aunt Rowena, please stop shouting…"

            "I'm sorry, Amara, dear, did we wake you?"

            "Yes."  

            "Get out of here and go to bed, Rowena and I are having a discussion-"

            "Sorry Uncle Godric."  She suddenly flickered and was gone.  

            "Godric, why are you so cruel to her?"

            "She is the spawn of Salazar and Acacia, the traitors!  And we know that her heir is going to try to destroy the world-"

            "But she's a good person, never mind her parents or her children… We cannot change the future, Godric."

            "It would be so much easier… He would never exist."

            "NEITHER WOULD YOUR HEIR, GODRIC!  Do you know how many people would suddenly not be alive, or married, or friends?  You're horrible, Godric- Salazar was right about you!"  The scene suddenly dissolved, and a new one appeared after the walls turned about ten times clockwise.

            "Thank Merlin they're finally gone-"  

            "I know.  It was awful.  Do you think everything will work out?"  

            "I hope, but… could it have been that bad in the first place if they refused to kill Amara?"

            "I resent that, Uncle Godric.  They were kind people.  But you were right about father… he's been horrible lately with that pure blood nonsense.  All of the Slytherins like it, but I've heard from Llewellyn that the Gryffindors hate him and from Carodoc that everybody else is terrified.  There's even a horrible rumor that he's building a secret chamber in the castle."

            "Nonsense, Amara."

            "But Aunt Helga, uncle Godric- that is what they've been saying!"

            "We need to get him out."

            The scene dissolved once more and the walls turned the other way about eighteen times  

            There were many shadows, all blood red and scattered.  The scene looked awful and there were many screams.              

            "Acacia!  Get to the castle!  Now!"

            "But my lord, I think they suspect…"

            "Go!  Now!  Both Gryffindor and Slytherin are madly in love with you; they can't suspect you.  But if they start to talk… Break Gryffindor's heart tonight… it's time we begin tearing them apart.  Go!"  Suddenly another shadow snuck up behind the tall, sinister sounding man.  

            "Avada kedavra," he whispered, almost lazily.  He then turned and walked away as the screams intensified behind him.  The walls suddenly stopped.  Harry, Ginny, Lenore, and Draco were all thrown against a wall.  

            "What… the bloody hell… was that?" asked Draco, voicing everyone's thoughts.  

A/N: Sorry so short!  Review please!!!!"


	25. Ch 25 Back in time

A/N: Sorry for the last chapter being so short!  Please read and review!  It's still Christmas so Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!  : )  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter 25: 

            "Shit," muttered Ginny.  "What on earth… IS this place?"  

            Lenore shivered.  "I don't know.  But I really hope that we're not, like, stuck in here.  I don't like those shadows or voices… they're from my nightmares."

            "Mine too," said Ginny, Harry, and Draco at the same time.  

            "Blimey," muttered Harry, looking around him.  The stone encircled the room, and there was no way out.  "Why don't we try the Reducto curse at the same time?  It might break down the walls."  Draco nodded.  

            "I see what you mean…"  He then turned to the girls.  "Shall we?"  Ginny and Lenore nodded bravely.

            "On my count," said Harry.  "One- Two- Three!"  Four Reducto curses then shout out at the stone, only to ricochet back at everyone.  Harry ducked, pulling Ginny down.  Draco and Lenore got down right on time.  Harry pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  

            "That didn't go so well," he panted.  

            Draco smirked.  "When do your ideas ever work, Potter?"  Harry glared at him.  

            "Shut up, Ferret boy."  Draco frowned.

            "Honestly, you get turned into a ferret one time and you're tormented for the rest of your life…" he said.  Ginny and Lenore laughed, and Harry had to fight back a small grin.  Malfoy smiled satisfactorily.  "Why the long face, Potter?  Mad that a Slytherin can actually make a better joke than the Amazing Hairy Boy?"  

            "I'm not Hairy!" exclaimed Harry indignantly.  Lenore burst out laughing.  

            "Yes you are!" she wheezed.  "You're Hairy Harry!  Look at your face…"  Ginny began giggling as well.  

            "We're locked in a room," said Harry flatly.  I hardly think this is a time for games.  I wonder if they know where we are yet?"  

            "'Course," said Ginny with confidence.  "'Mione and Ron will show them where we are."

            "What if they can't get in, genius?" asked Harry more harshly than he'd meant to.  Ginny looked upset.  "Sor-"

            "No need to get all snappy, Harry.  Honestly…"  Harry began to apologize again, but she cut him off.  "Forget it Harry." Harry looked down at his feet guiltily.  

            Suddenly an idea came to Harry, after sitting idly for about an hour in the cold dark room.  "Wait… you guys, we know how to Apparate!  Why didn't we think of that before?"  

            "Yeah!" exclaimed Lenore.  "How could we forget?  Should we Apparate to Headquarters?"

            "Good idea," said Harry.  Suddenly, though he stopped.  "No, we can't…"

            "Why?" asked Draco.  

            "Because," began Harry.  "It's kind of like Hogwarts, but different.  You can Apparate out of it but not into it… for safety.  So that rules out Hogwarts as well." Lenore sighed thoughtfully.  Then Draco spoke up.  "Malfoy Manor?"  Harry rolled his eyes.

            "No!  First off, the place will be crawling with death eaters, and second, neither Lenore, Ginny, or I have seen that place, therefore we cannot Apparate there."  

            "Well… Just trying to help…"

            "The Burrow?" suggested Ginny.  Harry shook his head.  

            "You heard Dumbledore; it may not be safe just now.  Plus, ferret boy hasn't been there."  Another silence elapsed.  

            "Hogsmeade?" asked Lenore.  

            Everyone exchanged looks.  "I suppose," drawled Draco.  

            Ginny nodded resolutely.  Harry also gave in.  So they tried apparating.  Didn't work.  

            "UGH!" yelled Ginny after they had all tried three times.  "I GIVE UP!  What does this room want from us?"  

            "Hey," said Ginny suddenly.  "Do you think they can hear us?"  She turned to the wall.  "HELP!  WE'RE IN HERE!  CAN YOU HEAR ME?"  There was no answer.  Ginny sat down, defeated.  She pulled back her long red curls angrily.  

            "Why were we trapped in here?"

            "No idea," sighed Harry.  All of the sudden, without warning, the walls began spinning and spinning ceaselessly.  Lenore cried out in surprise and gripped Harry's arm.  After a few moments,the spinning abruptly stopped.  Suddenly, a door appeared on the wall, and it opened, emitting bright sunlight from a window across the hallway..  A little boy of about four years or so stood staring at the Hogwarts students.   He had dark brown eyes and messy black hair and was wearing a scarlet robe.  

            "Who're you?" he asked.  "Why are you in me and Amara and Carodoc and Asher and Vladislav's playhouse?"  The boy then stomped.  "Father said none of the students could find this passageway…"  He then surveyed the teenagers.  "Why aren't you wearing the school uniforms?"  

            Harry exchanged looks with Ginny, Lenore, and Draco.  Then he decided to speak up.  "What is your name?"  The little boy's eyes lit up with surprise.  

            "I'm Llewellyn; everybody knows that!"  Harry started.  Llewellyn?  Wasn't there a Llewellyn in the shadows?  

            "Uh, Llewellyn," began Ginny, who had obviously caught on, "Uh… where are we?"

            "And what year is it?" blurted out Draco.  The little boy squinted at him.  

            "Are you all all right, there?  Shall I fetch the nurse?  We're at Hogwarts- the school.  And the year is 1087… Are you all sure you're okay?  How did you find this place?"  Suddenly a little girl with very long black curls skipped in.  She was the girl from the shadows!  

            "Llewellyn, what are you-" she began but she stopped suddenly, looking at thenewcomers surprised.  "Oh," she said daintily.  "Father or any Aunts or uncle Godric never told us of newcomers."  She smiled warmly, acting much older than one would expect of a girl of only five.  She walked over to the teenagers.  

            "I'm Amara.  Are you new to the school?  Papa never mentioned… Oh, well.  What are your names?"  

            Harry snuck a look at Ginny, who looked about to pass out.  Lenore looked rather sick, and Draco was even paler then normal.  So Harry spoke.  

            "I'm Harry Potter."  He waited for one of the children to squeal something like, "Mum!  Look!  Harry Potter!  Can you see his scar?!?" But the children just looked at him politely with no trace of recognition.  Harry went on in a strangled voice.  "This is Ginny Weasley, Lenore Felkes, and Draco Malfoy."  

            "Nice to meet you," said Llewellyn excitedly.  "Are you new to the school?"

            "Yes," said Harry.  He exchanged looks with his friends, muttering, "Play along."  Ginny nodded shortly.  "Do you think you could take us to…. Professor Gry- er, thje Headmaster?"  

            "Of course," said the little girl happily.  She smiled broadly and she and the young boy led them out of the room.  Suddenly, Harry realized what that room was!  The room of Requirements!  He suddenly gripped his bearings.  

            "Um, Llewellyn; Amara," The two children looked up expectantly.  "Thank you, but I think we know the way from here."  

            "You're quite sure?"

            Harry nodded.  

            "We'll be seeing you then," said the boy, and the children scurried away.  As soon as they were out of earshot, an uproar began.  

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

A/N: Okay, I have about five things.  One, I hope you liked the chapter!  

Two, I know that the Normans invaded England in 1066 and the Anglo Saxons and all those wonderful peeps before that, but bear with me!  Please??!  Lol, I am changing history for my story; then it can go back the way it was!  Lol. 

Three, I know that the story is going pretty fast and they're only a week into school, but don't worry.  This isn't even the 'annual big adventure!' or whatever it's called, you'll see.  After this the story should sound normal.  

Four, I would love any suggestions a/b anything!  I would like to know who you think should pair up with who, etc. and tell me if there are too many new characters! Also please tell me what you think about a sequel (Their 7th year), a prequel of Lily and James and a double sequel, of everyone(the survivors) kids at Hogwarts.  

And five, PLEASE review!!!  Happy Holidays!

~***Jinglez***~ 


	26. Ch 26 Back in the right time

A/N: Sorry if I make too many Author notes!  Lol!  Anyways, hope u like the chapter!  

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Chapter 26:

            Harry led the others to where Dumbledore's office would be.  He figured that this must be class time, because they only passed about two students, who looked very odd and, in turn, gave Harry, Draco, Lenore, and Ginny very strange looks.  Finally they arrived at the place where, in the real time, Dumbledore's office was.  But suddenly Ginny stopped them.  

            "Wait- we should find a founder.  What if the Headmaster isn't one of them?"  

            Harry sighed.  "Where's Hermione when you need her?  She'd probably know who the Headmaster was in 1087…"  Suddenly the Gargoyles sprang to life and a door opened, revealing a man in his early thirties, perhaps.  He had long dark hair and twinkling brown eyes and was wearing a scarlet and gold robe.  

            "Hello, there.  Can I help you?" He then stepped back and stared at Harry, Ginny, Lenore, and Draco.  "Those are not the school robes… What Houses are you in?  Wait- you aren't even students.  Who are you?"  Harry spoke first, rather timidly.

            "Are you Godric Gryffindor?"

            "Yes, I am.  Why?"  Harry gulped.  They really were in a different time…

            "Uh…" began Draco tentatively… "We are, um, well… you see, there was this stone room and-"

            "What he's trying to say," said Lenore, rolling her eyes playfully at Draco, "Is that we are from the future."  

            "What?" asked the man, looking extremely surprised.  Then he squinted at Lenore.

            "You speak differently than them…"

            "Yes, yes, I'm from America, a new country that Christopher Columbus will discover in 14 or 15- she then turned to the others.  "When did he discover America?"  The others shrugged.  "Oh well.  In the 1400's I think.  But that is besides the point.  Harry, here, is your heir, Mr. Gryffindor.  Ginny is Hufflepuff's heir and Draco is Ravenclaw's heir."  

            "You know what?" asked Gryffindor.  "I believe we need a Founder's meeting… He turned to a small student that was passing by.  "Anya, please fetch Professors Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff's, Slytherin, and Acinferno."  The young girl dutifully scurried off.  Gryffindor turned to Harry, Ginny, Lenore, and Draco.  "Now, you four please follow me."  He then led the four into the Room of Requirements.  It took the shape of a small office, with eight large chairs in a circle.  Harry and the others sat down next to each other, and Gryffindor sat opposite them.  Suddenly the door opened, and two people walked in.  The first had to be Slytherin himself.  He had jet black hair, and very distinguished, wide emerald eyes.  He looked a bit like Harry, but Harry had a much stronger resemblance to Gryffindor, such as his stance and the way his features stood out.  The woman next to Slytherin bore a resemblance to Draco.  She had long, flowing light blonde hair and wore a flowery wreathe in it.  She had large, pale, eternal blue eyes and the palest skin Harry had ever seen except on a ghost.  She smiled thinly at the four time travelers before sitting next to Gryffindor.  The next person to enter had long, curly, raven hair.  She was absolutely beautiful.  She had a creamy complexion and black eyes.  On her cheek was a modest beauty mark.  Harry exchanged worried glances with the others- This was Acacia.  The last person entered a moment later.  She was thin and very short, with large pale green eyes and hopelessly curly auburn hair.  She sat down smiling widely and Gryffindor began.  

            "Godric, who are these?" asked Acacia softly.  "Foreigners?"  Godric shook his head.  

            "These are our heirs, my friends… From the future… at least that is what they say…"  

            "But there are only four," said Slytherin, puzzled.  "Whose heirs are you?"  Harry figured that he might as well have been appointed designated speaker.  He took in a breath.

            "I'm the heir of Gryffindor," he began, and Godric swelled with pride.

            "-looks exactly like me, he does-"

            "Ugh," said Slytherin jokingly.  "But these two," he pointed to Harry and Lenore, "Seem to have my eyes.  Our heirs weren't interrelated, I hope?"   Harry shook his head.  

            "I don't think so… but this is Ginny, and she's the heir of Hufflepuff-"  Helga Hufflepuff smiled.  

            "And Draco is the heir of Ravenclaw-"  Rowena smiled fairly (A/N: Not meant to be a pun; but the name Rowena means fair… lol!).  Slytherin scrunched up his nose teasingly at Draco's name.  Harry acquired a vague feling that Slytherin would be teasing Rowena to no end about her heir's name.  Not as if her, Salazar, could talk… 

            "And this is Lenore," finished Harry.  He then looked questionably at Acacia.  "Could you step out of the room a moment please?  There is- I just- sorry, but it's important."  Several emotions passed through Acacia's dark eyes- first, fear, then suspicion… and a trace of guilt, only for a split second.  Acacia smiled hypocritically and obliged, lightly shutting the door behind her.  

            "Thanks," muttered Harry quietly.  Slytherin seemed angry.

            "What was so important that Acacia couldn't hear it?" he demanded.  "Poor dear, she's very sensitive…"

            "If only you knew," muttered Draco under his breath.  

            "What?" asked Slytherin sharply.  

            "Nothing, nothing…"

            "What is it, though?" demanded Gryffindor.  

            Harry spoke.  "We aren't quite sure whose heir Lenore is… but there is an evil sorcerer nowadays, Lord Voldemort…" Harry found it odd that nobody in the room even flinched at the name.  "And he's always said he was the heir of Slytherin.  But in our time, there are just four houses.  We only learn of four founders, you all… Wait," he said suddenly.  He cast a silencing charm on the walls.  "Now, we had never heard of Acacia before… nobody, and she isn't in any records, which we've plenty of, mind you.  Until recently, that is.  Ginny, Lenore, Malfoy, and I be- What, Lenore?"

            "Draco, not Malfoy."

            "Oh, whatever… As I was saying, this summer the four of us began having dreams, concerning the silhouettes of the founders… including Acacia.  Horrible nightmares, warnings.  And I'm a parsletongue, and a snake came to me one day and said it had been sent by Slytherin.  It said to beware of Acacia's heir… who would destroy the world.  And now we don't know…" Harry turned to Slytherin.

            "Are you sure Amara is your daughter?  Are you certain she hasn't a different father?"  Slytherin suddenly shot Gryffindor a nasty look.

            "I'm positive."

            "Oh… well, anyway, we were just in Sweden or France or somewhere… and the four of us were locked in a stone room… and we ended up here."  

            "Hmmm…" Gryffindor sighed thoughtfully.  "You four stay here a moment, I need to fetch Acacia."  He opened the door.  She was standing outside.

            "Acacia… come in; we all need to talk."  She stiffly walked into the room and took her seat.  Suddenly she whipped around, eyeing Harry suspiciously.  

            "Godric, how do we know they're from the future?"  She suddenly murmured to herself.  "The truth spell."  She turned to Harry and shouted, "Verita!"  There was suddenly immense pain, and Harry blacked out.  

            When Harry awoke, he was still in the Room of Requirements, but nobody else was there.  He slowly arose to his feet, all of his muscles throbbing.  Harry had to admit to himself that he didn't think the Founders would have left him here unconscious… and how evil Acacia was.  Harry staggered to the door, and when he opened it, he saw the corridor outside full of people walking to their next class- people in the present time.  Somebody saw him and gasped.  It was Michael Corner.

            "Potter!  Good Merlin… he's in a state… somebody fetch Dumbledore!"  Harry then tuned out everything around him; he wasn't feeling well at all.  He sat down tiredly on the floor, happy to be home.  Suddenly a familiar voice rang out, and Harry groggily opened his eyes.

            "Harry!  Oh, Harry!  You were the last one found!  It's been three days; we've looked everywhere, tried everything- couldn't find a strong enough time-turner!"

            "'Lo, 'Mione… I don't feel so well…"  Harry blacked out.  He awoke the next day in the Hospital Wing.  He groaned immediately.  He'd only lasted a week before ending up here… 

            "Good, he's awake!" Came a familiar voice.  Harry opened his eyes to see a concerned looking Ginny standing over him.  Lenore sat next to her, and Ron and Hermione were on the other side of his bed.  

            "How you feeling, mate?" asked Ron.  He grinned foolishly.  "Broke another record- first Hogwarts student to get lost in time."  Harry moaned and wearily sat up, still aching a bit.

            "What do you mean?" He reached for his glasses, and everything came into view.  "What happened?"

            "Well," said Lenore hesitantly, "Do you remember Acacia sending the Verita spell on you?"  Harry nodded.

            "Well… we all disappeared, into the correct time.  I landed back in that stone room.  It was unsealed, and tons of people were in it, searching for us.  Ginny ended up in the Headmaster's office, right, Gin?"  Ginny nodded.  "And Draco ended up kind of… in a rather bad position..."

            Ron laughed.  "Priceless," he stated.  "Malfoy got lost in the Floo network in the 1800's…he landed in Grimmauld place after several hours in the fireplaces, but in the wrong time!  This old woman apparently began hitting him with her broom, and he finally grabbed a time turner he saw lying around, and made it to the Order."  Harry couldn't help but laugh.  It was rather funny.  

            "But, Harry," said Hermione seriously, "We couldn't find you anywhere.  We searched and searched… but you couldn't be found.  You were gone three days!  Everyone was worried you'd been trapped in 1087 or that Voldemort had gotten you-" She shuddered.  "It was awful.  Where were you?"  Harry shrugged.

            "I woke up in the Room of Requirements.  And I just walked out and people found me… And then I fell asleep, and here I am."  Hermione shook her head pensively.

            "I don't understand… we _searched_ the room of requirements!"  

A/N: Okay, read and review!  And sory, I made a mistake before: I got Bane, Firenze, and Magorian mixed up.  Firenze was the teacher, not bane!  Sorry!  Thanks to Hedwig02135 for pointing that out!

~Jinglez


	27. Chapter 27 Panic Attack

Chapter 27:

            Harry remained in the Hospital Wing for only the rest of that afternoon, and during that time he had had a little talk with Dumbledore, who had a suspicion that Voldemort might have been the heir of Acacia, not Slytherin, because there was a good chance that Amara had not been Slytherin's child.  Dumbledore still hadn't an idea as to why the room in the chapel had sent them back in time 900 years, and he didn't know why they had all come back in different places.  And, as to where Harry had been for three days, nobody had even a remote estimate.  Apparently, they had searched the Room of Requirements and had not found Harry.  Dumbledore even went as far as to put a counter-curse to Obliviate, but it did no good.  

            When Harry finally returned to the Gryffindor tower, it was Wednesday, and Harry was completely dreading Occlumency after his defense lesson with the other heirs that evening.  

            That morning, however, was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Calista.  He was running a few minutes late to class, because Peeves the Poltergeist had thrown a balloon full of Weasley's Everlasting Confetti at Harry, causing Harry to silently thinking of how annoying Fred George's pranks were for the victim.  He finally reached class, covered in confetti, four minutes late.  He opened the door quickly.

            "How nice of you to finally join us, J- Harry," said Calista smiling.  "Sit down."

            "Sorry," explained Harry… "It was Peeves."  Calista smiled.  

            "Yes, a mixture of Peeves with Fred and George's contraptions can be rather… a nuisance," she laughed.  Harry looked at Draco, who looked mad that Harry hadn't gotten into trouble.  

            "Now… I don't believe you all have exactly had a proper lesson with me quite yet.  The main components that each and every one of you will need for Newt Defense are Trust, Vigilance, and quick logic.  I believe that every single person in this room has one of those that they need to work on."  Calista hoisted herself onto her desk.  "And we will be working on those three components and have them down before we begin real defense classes.  Now, this class is a team!  We will all, by the end of the year, trust each other, keep each other's trust… know each other well enough to be of assistance in a duel.  We will learn when to trust first instincts and when to get knowledge to back them up."  Harry's stomach sunk; he'd gotten Sirius killed because of a first instinct…

            "Mr. Longbottom!"  Harry chuckled; Neville was always the one that defense teachers seemed to volunteer first.  

            "Yes?" asked Neville wearily.

            "Would you trust, let's say, Miss Granger with your life?"  Neville looked at Hermione uncomfortably.  

            "Your answer, please, quickly!"

            "Yes, I su-"

            "What about Mr. Finnegan, would you trust him with your life?"  Neville shifted uncomfortably.

            "Well?"

            "I guess so-"

            "What about Mr. Malfoy?"

            "No."  Everybody laughed.  

            "And why wouldn't you trust Mr. Malfoy with your life?"

            "Because, well… I guess he's just… I just wouldn't.  I value my life more than that, thanks…"

            "Interesting," said Calista.  "Now, everybody quickly write on the piece of parchment that I give you, who in this class you would and wouldn't trust your life with.  This parchment is charmed so that nobody but the writer and I, myself can read what is written on it."  She handed Harry a sheet of paper.  _Hmm… Harry thought.  __Who could I trust my life with?  He immediately wrote down Ron and Hermione.  Then le looked around the classroom.  Lenore, he supposed.  And Neville.  He decided to come back to that list in a moment; he began the list of people he wouldn't trust his life with.  _

Malfoy… Zabini, those were the only two Slytherins.  Zacharias Smith, Lisa Turpin… He wasn't sure about Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, and Dean.  He finally added them to the first list, after all, they were Gryffindors.  After only two minutes, Calista came and picked up the lists.  Nobody was even done yet.  

            Calista flipped through the papers.  "We'll do the next trust activity next lesson; now we'll move on to how well you know each other.  I'm going to read a random paper.  You all can try to guess who wrote it."  She shuffled through the parchment and finally picked up a piece.  

            "This person would trust Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Robyn Staarzyl with his or her life.  He or she doesn't have a list for those she would not trust; he or she has omitted the rest.  Those omitted go on the not trusting list, however.  Any guesses?"  Harry knew immediately that it was Lenore.  Hermione's hand went up eagerly next to him, and he decided not to guess.  Several other hands went up timidly.  Harry glanced at Lenore, who didn't show the slightest sign of recognition.  She was a very good liar, thought Harry.  

            "Yes, Miss Abbott?"

            "Is it Lenore?"

            "Indeed, it is.  Now who, of the people who raised their hands, knew because of her personality?"  Neville, Hermione, Robyn, and Ron raised their hands.  "Now, who knew because of the process of elimination?"  Hannah, Ernie, Padma, Zabini, Seamus, and Justin raised their hands.  "And who had no idea whatsoever?"  Many hands went up; Lavender, Parvati, Dean, Malfoy, Zacharias, a Ravenclaw named Lisa, and Susan's hands all went up.  

            "Okay… not too good, but not horrible.  Mr. Potter, I notice that you never raised your hand?"  

            "Oh, well I knew it was Lenore, but so many people were raising their hands and I decided not to."

            "Well, next time, volunteer any information you have.  That goes for everyone.  A crucial element in being a good team.  Now, I'll do a few more.  This person wouldn't ever trust a student with their life.  Any deductions?"  Harry looked around him, wondering who wouldn't trust anybody with his or her life.  And it struck him.  He raised his hand; everybody else was looking around, bewildered.  

            "Yes, Harry?"  

            "Is it Malfoy?"  

            "We are going to use first names in this class from now on… except it's a school rule that I have to be Professor Wentworth.  So who is it, Harry?"

            "Draco?"  

            Calista quickly sifted through her papers.  "Actually, there are two people.  Yes, Draco is one of them."

            Hermione raised her hand.  "Is Blaise the other?"

            "No," said Calista.  Hermione looked upset that she had gotten a question wrong.  Everybody looked surprised at this as well.  "No more guesses?  It's Zacharias."  Of course, thought Harry.  That should have been obvious.  Everybody looked surprised at first, but then looked as if it should have been easy to figure out.  

            "Now, I am noticing that every paper except for those two and one other have Harry Potter on them.  Why do you trust Harry?"  Harry flushed.  Nobody raised their hands.  "If that's how you want it," sighed Calista.  "Ernie, why do you trust Harry?"

            "Because… I don't know," said Ernie.  He then regained his normal pompousness.  "I suppose it's because Harry's defeated You-Know-Who… and look at all the losses Harry's had from him; he probably would never join him!"

            "Yeah," said Hannah.  "I agree.  And he's really brave!"  Calista took this into consideration.  

            "Miss Granger?  Why would you trust Harry?"

            "Because he's one of my best friends," said Hermione, flustered.  "And I know that he would sacrifice himself for almost anybody."

            "He didn't for Cedric," said Zacharias loudly.  Harry felt his anger boiling up inside him.  There were some loud murmurs.  Then Ron stood up for Harry, who was suddenly reliving an awful memory… Those lifeless eyes.  Harry shuddered. 

            "There wasn't any time, you idiot!" yelled Ron at Zacharias.  "Harry didn't know that the trophy was a portkey and that You-Know-Who was about to jump out at them-"

            "Enough!" said Calista loudly.  "Miss Granger serves a very good point!  Potter, are you all right?"  

Harry had his head between his knees.  All he could see was Cedric falling to the ground, Sirius falling through the veil… Falling, falling… eyes, lifeless, unexpecting eyes… souls spilling out of those eyes, in the tears shed of happiness and fright, loneliness and laughter, misery and bliss… Falling… eyes… 

            "Harry, you're not breathing," came a faraway voice on one side of him, a familiar voice…

            From another side of the black whirlpool Harry was drowning in came a different, cooler, more sinister voice… "Acacia…" it hissed.  "You destroyed… you killed…" And then there was laughter, evil laughter, from a woman's voice… and it adjoined with a man's voice from the other side of the whirlpool…

            "Take Harry and go!"  Screams.  Laughter.  Cries.  Hopeless eyes, all staring at Harry, emerging from the shadows… More screaming…

            Then came the voice of Sirius, and three other familiar voices.  

            "Harry… go back.  Don't listen to the screams!  It's Him… it's the past…"

            "Get out of here while you can, Harry!"  It was his mother's voice.  "You need to go back; don't stay here with us!  We're trapped in here; we can only escape if you go back and fulfill the destiny…"

            "Harry," came his father's pained voice.  "Go… tell Remus, I never got the chance… that I'm sorry… tell Ev and Calli we said hello, Harry… Go! Now!  They're coming!"

            The next voice was familiar, but Harry couldn't place it.  It was soft and sweet and kind.  "They need you, Harry.  Go back!  They're coming…"

            Screams, and suddenly the feeling of being chased.  Harry fought against the swirling tides in the back of his mind; he had to get out.  Suddenly, he bolted up, panting.  

            The classroom was bright with the daylight and concerned faces surrounded Harry.   He regained his senses.  "Calli- Calista… Mum and Dad and Sirius said… No, no, where's Remus?  Where's Evelyn?  Please-"  Harry stood up, feeling dizzy.

            "Lenore, take Harry to the Hospital Wing, " said Calista.  Her face went white.  

            "Don't- need-" began Harry, but Calista stopped him.  

            "I suppose you're right," She gave Harry a large slab of chocolate.  "Eat that.  Now come back and sit down."  Harry sat back in his seat.  The whole class looked shaken, but they were nothing compared to Harry.  

            "Professor?" he said suddenly.  "Can I please go see the Headmaster?"

            "Of course you may, Harry."  Harry stood up, annoyed with himself for being so prone to these panic attacks and visions.  When he reached the Gargoyles, he said the password.  

            "Canary Creams."  The door opened, allowing Harry entrance into the stairway.  He reached the top, and he knocked on the door.  

            "Come in," came a voice belonging to none other than Lupin.  

            "Professor Dumbledore, Remus…" began Harry immediately.  "We were were just in defense, and I sort of blacked out and heard voices… and I was like… stuck in my emotions.  I kept seeing eyes of people who had been killed… and then I heard somebody talking about Acacia, and I heard tons of screams and I heard my dad the night Voldemort killed him… and then they spoke to me, Sirius and my parents and a woman I didn't know.  They said to say hello to Evelyn and Calista for them, and then my dad said to tell Remus that he was sorry…"  Remus caught his breath.

            "He did?"

            "Yeah… and then this other girl said something… she had a really pretty voice, like an angel…"

            "Holly," breathed Lupin.  "You heard Holly."  

            "Hold on a moment, Harry, Remus," said Dumbledore.  "Harry, what caused you to black out?"  Harry flushed.

            "Somebody said that I just let Cedric die…"

            "Ah," said Dumbledore.  "You do know that that is not true?"  Harry nodded slowly and answered almost mechanically.

            "There was nothing I could do.  When Voldemort wants to kill you, you die."  Dumbledore slowly nodded.  Lupin looked to the floor before speaking.

            "It seems as if you had a panic attack, Harry…"

            "But they said that they were trapped there; and that I was their only hope."

            "It seems you were averted into a false utopia, Harry.  I wouldn't worry."  Harry nodded slowly.  "Anyway, I believe classes just ended.  Why don't you go on?"  Harry nodded and left slowly.  He met Ron and Hermione in the corridor.  

            "Harry, what happened?" asked Hermione immediately.

            "Yeah, mate, are you all right?"

            Harry nodded.  "I had a sort of panic attack.  It was…" Harry trailed off, shivering.  Hermione looked at him sympathetically.  

            "Well, at least we all have a free period right now…"

            "Blimey!" said Ron excitedly.  "I completely forgot!"

            "Yes, well… why don't we visit Hagrid?"  Harry brightened, as did Ron, and the trio strolled out of the castle, onto the grounds.  

A/N: Review!  Thanks!

~Jinglez


	28. Chapter 28 Holly

A/N: Okay, thanks for the reviews!  I'm so happy people think it's suspenseful!! *Grins*  Anyway, I will be starting the prequel to this, the Lily and James story, today hopefully.  To answer questions about Holly, she probably won't be mentioned much in this story, but you can read the Prequel to see who she was and what happened to her and so forth.  The story will be called Misread Destiny.  Please read it!  And don't worry, I will be still updating both stories just as frequently.  Anyway, enough of my blabbering!  Lol!  Read and review! : )

Chapter 28:  

            The trio made their way down to Hagrid's hut.  Harry, however, was slightly out of it.  He couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened.  Lupin had seemed to take to heart what those people had said, but then he had dismissed it as a panic attack!  Harry had the slightest feeling that it wasn't one, though.  He decided to tell his friends about it.

            "Hermione, Ron?"  The two looked up at Harry expectantly.  "Well… you know the 'panic attack' that just happened?"

            "Yeah," said Hermione instantly.  "Are you sure you're all right?  You look really shaken up."  

            "I know," agreed Ron.

            "Well… it's just;  I don't know- I felt trapped.  And all of these voices-"

            "What voices?" asked Hermione immediately.  "Of the Founders?"

            "Not exactly- most of the voices came from… my parents, and Sirius… and this girl with a beautiful voice, and when I told Lupin-"

            "Lupin?  He was there?"

            "Yes; in Dumbledore's office.  Anyway, Lupin said the voice was Holly's… whoever that was.  And in my head, my parents and Sirius and the girl said to tell Evelyn and Calista they said hello and that they miss them.  And my Dad said to tell Lupin sorry.  Then this thing was chasing me and they all yelled to go…" 

            "Whoa, mate," said Ron, looking shocked.  "You're talking to the dead…"

            But Hermione looked strict.  "Did you tell Lupin and Dumbledore all this?"  Harry nodded.

            "Yes, and Lupin looked really pleased... but then they said it was a panic attack, nothing more."  

            "Hmm..." frowned Hermione.  "It seems to me like Lupin believed you."  Harry nodded.  

            "That's what I thought."  

            "Well, in any case, we need to find out if this Holly person was real…"

            "But how?" asked Ron just as they arrived at Hagrid's door.  "We can't ask Lupin; he may not tell us; and if she was real, Evelyn and Calista might get upset."  Hermione looked at him like he was stupid, but to tell the truth, Harry had no clue what she was talking about, though he didn't let on.

            Hermione sighed.  "We ask Hagrid."

            "Oh!" said Ron and Harry at the same time.  Hermione rolled her eyes and knocked on the door.  It opened a moment later.

            "Why hello!  'S been ages!  Thought ye fergot the way teh my cabin!  Come in!" exclaimed Hagrid happily.  

            "Sorry Hagrid," said Harry smiling.

            "Oh, it's okay.  I know yeh've been busy," said Hagrid dismissing the apology.  "But 's good ter see yeh!"  

            "You too, Hagrid," said Hermione.  "But how was your summer?"  

            "Oh, it was good, it was good."  Hagrid ushered the three to the table and served them boiling tea and rock cakes.  Harry slyly slipped one into his pocket; he, Ron, and Hermione were almost professionals at that particular art.  

            "So, what've yeh been up to today?"  Harry shot Ron and Hermione glances, warning not to tell about Harry's 'panic attack.'  

            "Well, we had defense with Calista- I mean, Professor Wentworth," said Hermione.

            "Did yeh?"

            "Yeah, and it was really interesting!" added Ron.  "We did all of this teamwork and trust stuff and had to put down who we would trust with our lives, and everyone but three people put Harry down!"  Hagrid chuckled.

            "Well, can't blame 'em, now, can yeh?  All that stuff Harry's done-" he said proudly.  The conversation went on for a few more minutes.  Finally Harry began the question.  

            "Hagrid-"

            "Yeah?"

            "I was wondering; I mean, I know all about my father, but who were my mother's best friends?"  Hagrid looked rather taken aback.  

            "Well," he began.  "I didn't know them half as well as I knew your Dad's friends and yer Mum… but I remember them.  Yer Mum's best friends were Evelyn and Calista-"  Ron and Hermione looked shocked, and Harry remembered thet he'd forgotten to tell them, "-and a beautiful young girl named Holly."  Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged surprised glances.  She had been real!  

            "Who was Holly?" asked Harry so quickly that Hagrid stopped for a moment.

            "Holly- well, I don't know too much about her, really.  But she was so nice and friendly always, an' polite.  She had the most beautiful voice anyone'd ever heard… Pretty, too.  Really long, straight, thick brown hair and huge bright blue eyes.  Even prettier eyes than Calista, she had.  Everyone was sure that she would become a famous singer once she got out of Hogwarts- but we'll never know… It was the summer before yer parents seventh year, an' she was taken by Voldemort, and she wouldn' give him any information.  He killed her."  

            "Oh," said Harry sadly.  Finally the three left Hagrid's, speaking in low whispers.  

            "Harry," Hermione was saying, "Didn't you say the woman in your head had a beautiful voice?"  

            "Yeah…" Harry managed.  "It was amazing… never heard anything like it."

            "Then there's no other explanation.  You somehow reached some place… that must have been real!"  

            Harry looked down.  "I never wanted- do you think Sirius and my parents and all of them- are trapped?"  

            "I don't know, mate," said Ron.  "But I'd say we had better hurry up and kill Voldemort..."  Harry and Hermione stopped in their tracks.  

            "What?" asked Ron.

            "You said his name!" said Harry.  Ron looked fearful for a moment and then smiled.

            "I did, didn't I?"  

            Exactly a week later, a very frustrated boy could be found in the Dungeons of Hogwarts, trying fruitlessly to clear his mind.  

            "Professor-" Harry panted.

            "Potter," said Snape coldly.

            "This- is not- helping!  I know Occlumency!  The dreams I'm having are not from Voldemort, for the hundredth time!"

            "Don't say the Dark Lord's name!"

            "Oh, whatEVER!  Get over yourself!" exclaimed Harry angrily.  

            "What did you just say to me Potter?"  Harry took in a deep breath.

            "I said,_ sir, that you need to get over it.  Dumbledore says his name.  Lupin says his name.  Sir- I say his name.  And there's no point trying to stop me, because I don't say it to try to act all hero-ish and arrogant and brave!  I say it because I just-don't- fear- a- damn- word!"  Snape looked very taken aback.  His black eyes widened in surprise.  _

            "Well, then.  I suppose you aren't completely like your father… In any case, do not say the name and do not use foul language, or I shall be forced to take away points from Gryffindor.  And, in any case, I believe you are right about knowing Occlumency- so the Headmaster thinks it would be wise to begin Legilimency.  

            "Really?" asked Harry, surprised.  Snape nodded, looking almost sick for complying with Harry's wishes.  

            "But let us resume this lesson next week."

            "All right," said Harry, surprised.  "Bye."

            "Bye."

A/N: Not much to say; but please review!


	29. Chapter 29 The Findings

A/N:

Review!

Chapter 29:

            Harry left the Dungeons that evening feeling happy that he was done with Occlumency, annoyed that he had just spent another tedious hour with Snape, and excited about taking his Apparating test tomorrow, along with Lenore, Ginny, and Draco.  _Not Draco, Malfoy,_ thought Harry.  _He's been your worst enemy for years, and now you're calling him his first name!  Several moments passed. __ Speak of the devil… _

Suddenly Harry ran into Malfoy.  "Oh… what are you doing down here, Malfoy?"  Draco looked worried for a moment.

            "Nothing, Potter, but I could ask you the same question…" he replied accusingly.  

            "I was just doing Occlumency," said Harry pointedly, looking at the pale blonde boy.  

            "Well," stated Draco.  "I'll see you later."  With that, he walked off towards the Dungeons.  

            _Odd, thought Harry.  What was Malfoy doing?  Harry decided to follow him.  He would use his invisibility cloak, but that was all the way in the Gryffindor tower... So Harry decided to snoop the good old fashioned way.  He slyly followed the Slytherin past the Slytherin Common room and past Snape's classroom.  Harry had no idea where he was going after a while; he'd never seen this part of the Dungeons before.  It seemed nicer, though, than the rest of it.  It was lit better, and there was no blood on the wall or anything.  Suddenly Malfoy stopped.  He turned to a portrait of the four founders, and he whispered a password.  Harry strained his ears to hear._

            "Diligo."  _Hmm… sounded Latin or something…_  This was where the invisibility cloak would have come in handy.  He could've just slipped past the portrait before it closed… but no.  Suddenly, Harry heard footsteps.  He scrambled around the corner and peeked out, not believing who it was.  _Ginny!_  

            The redhead looked around suddenly.  She then shook her head slightly and muttered the password and entered the room.  Harry suddenly realized that she'd left the portrait open partially.  He snuck over and sat beside it, listening to what was going on inside.

            "Hey," came Draco's voice.  "Thought you'd never make it."

            "Draco!  What… what is this place?  It's so beautiful…it's even better than the astronomy tower… why does nobody know about this place?"  

            "I think you're the first non-Slytherin to know about it… Only select few Slytherins even know about it."

            "Wow…"

            A moment of silence elapsed.  "Ginny… is what you said before true?  Do you really like me?"  Harry's heart sunk.  _Please say no, please say no, please say-_

            "Yeah; I didn't before… but when we kissed the other day, I just… I had this feeling, that I never had with anyone else…"

            "Not even with Potter?"

            "No… I loved Harry for years… and then this year he finally started noticing me, but… but… I think he was too late.  I enjoyed it, yes.  And if he had asked me out I would've said yes… in a heartbeat!  But now, Draco… being with you… I still love Harry, but more as a brother."  

            "Really?  I feel the same about you, Ginny.  I've dated so many girls… and I don't know what made me kiss you the other day, but when I did…" There was suddenly silence, and Harry's heart sunk.  He knew that they were kissing.  _Ginny…  how could she?_  But Harry knew deep down inside him that he had been too late.  _Why didn't I tell her?  This is all my bloody fault… every last bloody thing that's happened.  I was so stupid!  And now I've lost her, perhaps forever.  _

            Suddenly there were voices again inside the room, right when Harry was about to leave.  

            "Look at that portrait, Draco… do they not look really familiar?"  There was a monotonous silence.  Then-

            "Bloody hell, Ginny… It's Acacia and Gryffindor!"

            "Oh Bloody Merlin!  It _opened!"_

            "Shit.  We need Lenore and Harry.  Now."

A/N:

I know that that was like the shortest chapter EVER!  I'm sorry!  L But please review anyway!  I have to go like now thoughj.  Bye!

~Jinglez


	30. Chapter 30 Acacia's Common Room

A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short!  But this one should be really long!  Okay… please tell me what pairings you all like best, because just when you think you will know who's with who… BAM!  It'll change. So you don't know how it'll turn out; so please keep reading! J  This will be a pretty twisted triangle… but it isn't the main plot or anything.  Just so ya know, my favorite pairing is H/G, not that I'm going to play favorites or anything… *cough* Oh, yeah… I would advise that you reread chapter five sometime because there are some key things in there that *will* be important later.  Okay, so read and review!!  Happy New Year!  (Tomorrow)  Oh, BTW I may not be able to update for two or three days, but I will ASAP!

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Chapter 30 (finally!  Sorry, I'm really talkative!):

            Harry grabbed the two-way mirror Lenore had given him.  "Lenore Felkes!" he hissed.  A moment later his cousin's face appeared, smiling.  But it faded upon seeing Harry's face.

            "What's up, Harry?"

            "Lenore- get down to the Dungeons- freaky room…. Draco and Ginny… go past the Potions room and make about three lefts…. And go into this twisty corridor… hurry!"

            "Harry, is this about Draco and Ginny?  You need to give Ginny a chance to explain, Harry…"

            "You _knew_ about that?  Oh, never mind.  It's not that!  Just get down here!"

            "'Kay.  See ya."  Lenore's face faded from the mirror and left Harry wondering how many people Ginny had told.  Oh, well.  Suddenly, Ginny ran out into the corridor.  Harry spun around.

            "Ginny!  Are you all right!  What happened?  What was under the portrait?"  Ginny looked shocked and frightened to see Harry.  Her beautiful brown eyes widened.

            "Harry!" she exclaimed.  "What are you… What are you doing here?  Did you…. Do you kno- Oh, Harry!  I'm sorry, so sorry…"  A tear fell from Ginny's eye as she looked up into Harry's face.

            "Ginny… it's… I mean, I just want… I want you to be happy."

            "Oh, Harry!  Thank you!"  Ginny threw her arms around Harry.  Suddenly she drew back.

            "But, Harry… oh my goodness, you need to come here!  You won't believe what we found… we need Lenore."

            "It's all right, Gin," said Harry.  "I called Lenore on the mirror, she's coming."

            "Thank Merlin… but come on!  I need to show you… we think we've found Acacia's common room!"

            "What?" asked Harry quickly.  Acacia's common room?  Merlin!  Then she had been a founder!  Harry quickly followed Ginny through the first portrait.  Draco was still in the room, looking strangely at the other portrait, that Harry guessed led to the common room.  

            It was perhaps the most beautiful room Harry had ever seen.  Plush Persian carpet, silk and satin draperies, encrusted with precious gems… The walls, Harry had reason to believe, were solid gold.  There was a beautiful sofa sitting in the room, and there was a balcony outside that Harry decided must've been charmed, as they were underground.  

            Draco looked up at Harry.  "That was quick."

            "Yeah," said Harry, still looking around.  "What is this place?"  

            Draco answered.  "No idea… select Slytherins've known about it for ages, though… that's why we're never on the reservations for the Astronomy tower…."

            "They need reservations?" asked Harry, feeling stupid.  Draco snorted.

            "Where have you been?"  Harry shrugged uncomfortably.

            Suddenly Lenore ran into the room.  "Hey," she panted.  "What's- wrong?"  Draco raised his eyebrows, looking from Lenore, who looked out of breath, to Harry, who looked perfectly calm.

            "Did you both come from the Gryffindor tower?"

            "No," said Lenore.  "I did, but Harry was already h-"

            "Only in the Dungeons still.  I had to get something from Professor Snape's room that I forgot.  I saw Ginny on her way to get me, and I mirrored Lenore."

            "Oh," said Draco skeptically.  "I'm sure."  

            "What is it?" asked Lenore.  "What did I have to run here for?"  

            "Come here," said Draco.  He led them across the room to a portrait.  The picture was of Acacia and Gryffindor, Harry recognized it immediately.  Acacia's black eyes gleamed with triumph in the picture.  Gryffindor was kissing her cheek, and she had almost a smirk on.  Godric looked happy; in love.  

            Draco pushed the portrait open.  Lenore and Harry gasped.  It opened into a circular room, about the size of the Gryffindor common room.  The room was decorated in a deep maroon and navy.  There was a large fireplace, and cozy burgundy chairs.  The room had the same basic style as the room before it did; Persain carpets, satin, jewels… 

            "Oh my gosh," said Lenore, in awe.  "I wish I was in _this house; it's stunning!"  _

            "I know," whispered Ginny.  She looked around and touched a curtain wistfully.  

            "Was Acacia royalty or something?" asked Draco, staring at the ceiling.  

            "Dunno," murmured Harry.  "Come on, let's look in the dormitories."

            "Yeah," said Lenore.  "Gin and I will do the girls, you do the boys."  Everyone nodded, and Harry and Draco climbed the left staircase and entered the first room.  It was still littered with belongings.  Everything was covered with dust.  

            "Good Merlin," whispered Draco.

            "I know… what happened to all the people who were in this House?"

            "What happened to Acacia?... Whoa!  Was that a_ broom_?" asked Draco suddenly, pointing to a short stick next to a bed.

            "I don't think so," began Harry.  He walked over and picked it up.  It was rough and jagged.  "Let's see if it flies," he grinned.  

            "Okay," said Draco, rummaging through some other boy's things.  He picked up another broom.  "Race ya."

            "You're on!"  So the two boys mounted their brooms and took off.

            "It only goes three feet into the air!" complained Draco.

            "Yeah, and it goes about five miles per hour…"  scowled Harry.  "They must have been so bored back then!"  Draco nodded in agreement.  

            "Let's check the next room."

            "All right."  In the next room, they found an age-old copy of Hogwarts, a History, which had probably been brand-new once.  

            "Hermione would have had fun with this bloke," said Harry, sifting through the trunk.  He paused and shook the dust off his hands and coughed.  "Look at this, he kept his homework from every year!"

            Draco scrunched his nose.  "Can we say freak?"

            Harry snorted.  "And look, everything's an O… disgusting."  Draco nodded.

            "Ooh… a diary!" he exclaimed suddenly.  Harry ran over.  

            "Where?  Let me see it…"

            "No…" said Draco, turning away.  "I found it; let me read it first…"  He opened the book to a random page in the middle.  

            "Dear Diary," he read, laughing.  "Today was rather tedious.  Thou wilt never believe what Helena hath begged of her dear father.  The fierce vexation of a dream, she hath said, bade her ask for the disengagement of our marriage.  Methinks she hath loved Byron, though she denies it so.  … But even so, fate has it that we shan't meet again either way, for the time is drawing nearer.  We shalt show our true livery on the morrow one day, and when fair night arises, we shalt strike and take captive my Helena.  All the world shalt tremble under our rule one day.  We, the noble army of Acacia and her fair lord, shalt be given unimaginable might; and when we leave, after the child of Acacia is borne and given to Salazar, we shall form our plight under the cover of darkness, and with us take those worthy of our torture and love.  The women under the house of Acacia will be brought to the fortress whilst we men prepare for battle.  And none wilt ever have the knowledge to open the doors to our house until we are gone."

            "What did that crap mean?" asked Harry, frowning.  

            "It meant, Potter, that this guy was in love with some girl who won't marry him, but he was going to take her by force after Acacia and everyone in their house left after the baby was born, and that they would one day take over the founders."

            Harry lifted an eyebrow at Draco.  "How the bloody hell did you do that?"  Draco shifted awkwardly.  

            "At the manor, all the books almost  were written like a thousand years ago…"

            "Ah.  I see."  Harry paused for a moment.  "Do you realize that we can make a small fortune with all of this?"

            "Potter, you already have a small fortune.  I have a large fortune.  So who really cares?"

            "Malfoy, this stuff can be a key to defeating Voldemort."  Malfoy shuddered.

            "Don't say his name.  And how?"

            "I'll say the name if I want.  And because if he wasn't the heir of Slytherin, then it could be important."

            "How so?"

            Harry sighed impatiently.  "Well, because of the warnings and dreams we've been getting.  'Together, the four heirs can defeat the fifth one.'  Lenore could be Slytherin's heir and Vol- sorry, Voldy, let's call him, could be Acacia's heir."  

            "What warnings, Harry?  I haven't gotten any… my dreams are just scenes…. Shadows.  Not warnings."  

            "Really?  I've gotten tons of warnings…"

            "Weird."  

            "Yeah… Anyway, we should bring this diary to Dumbledore."  

            "I suppose so," said Malfoy.  They lifted the diary and exited the room, heading back to the Common room.  To their surprise, Ginny and Lenore were already there.  

            "Hi," said Lenore, looking up.  "Find anything?"

            "Actually, yeah," said Draco.  "Get a load of this."  He threw Lenore the diary.  She opened it curiously, with Ginny reading over her shoulder.  

            "Whoa… that's pretty cool.  That language is so weird, though…" said Ginny, frowning.

            "I'm used to it," said Lenore, laughing.  "Last year our history of magic teacher made us read all of Shakespeare's stuff… not all of it, only a few, but still…. Did you know Shakespeare was a wizard?"  Everyone shook their heads amusedly.  

            "That's… interesting," said Harry vaguely.  "But we need to really go to Dumbledore or an Order member…"  The others nodded in agreement and the four stood up.  They were about to exit the portrait when suddenly Draco fell to the floor, screaming.

            "Draco!" yelled Ginny, kneeing in front of him.  Lenore looked really concerned too.  

            "Malfoy…" began Harry.  

            Suddenly, Ginny shrieked.  "Draco!  Let go of the book!"  He released it, and suddenly, he stopped screaming.

            "Merlin," he moaned, trying to stand up.  

            "What was it?" asked Harry.  

            "Crucio… really horrible, not like Potter's pathetic curse…. It was like Bella's and Father's…"  He moaned and stood up.

            "They cast Crucio on you?" asked Harry, horrified.  Malfoy nodded, standing up.  

            "Hardly ever… only when I said that I'd never join the Death Eaters… Snape found out and told them he'd try to make me find my senses and join… he's my godfather, but he introduced me to the Order…"  

            "Oh, Draco!" said Ginny, hugging him.  

            "It's all right," Draco muttered, gently pushing her away.  "But in any case, I don't think we should take things out of here…"  The others murmured in agreement.  They then exited the portrait and then exited the first room, into the Dungeons.

            They had been in the Dungeons for no less than two minutes, when Snape, Lupin, and Tonks bombarded them quite suddenly.  

            "HARRY!  MALFOY!  GINNY!  LENORE!" yelled Tonks as she came into view.  "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"

            The four students exchanged apprehensive looks.  "W- what do you mean, Tonks?"

            Even Lupin looked angry, and Snape looked more livid than usual.  He pressed his pin, which hung on his robes.  "Strawberry, United States, Dragon, and Liver-boy have been found.  Corridor 36 Dungeons."

            Several replies of "Thank Merlin", "Good!", "Finally" and "Be right there," were echoed back out of the pin.  

            "Where were you?" demanded Snape as the adults got to the teenagers.  "You weren't on the map!  For all we knew, the dark Lord had gone and kidnapped you out of your beds… Never should've trusted you four without guards and Mundungus with the map…"

            "Hey!" exclaimed Harry.  "You mean my map?  The Marauder's map?" he asked in disbelief.  Snape sighed impatiently.

            "No, Potter, Lupin here and some assistors were able to create another.  Now WHERE were you?  The entire bloody school is in lockdown, looking for you…"

            "What?" asked Lenore.  "But we were in school!  And we were only gone less than an hour…"  

            "Where were you?" repeated Lupin.  "Six hours.  You've been missing for six hours."  

            "W- we need to sp- speak with D- Dumbledore," piped up Ginny.  "We f- found something…"  

            "Well Dumbledore has been assisting in our search for you four for the last six hours!" spat Snape.  

            "That can't be," said Harry.  "I was at Occlumency, Professor Snape, with you, less than an hour and a half ago!"  

            Snape, Lupin, and Tonks looked unnerved for a moment.  "No, Potter," said Snape strangely.  "This is no time for games.  You were at Occlumency from eight to nine."  Harry lifted his watch, rolling his eyes.  

            "And now it's… three thirty…"  Draco, Ginny, and Lenore gasped.  

            "But how?" asked Draco.  "I promise, we weren't in that bloody medieval common room for six hours, I assure you…"  

            "What medieval common room?" asked Tonks quickly, who looked like she was believing them.  Suddenly, McGonagall, Mad-eye Moody, Dumbledore, Evelyn, Calista, Mr. Weasley, and Mundungus Fletcher were running down the corridor.  Ginny's jaw dropped next to Harry.  

            "What in the-"

            "Ginny!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley, running over and hugging his daughter.  "Thank Merlin… you all…. Where were you?  We were just getting ready to search the… Chamber of S…" he trailed off.  

            "Where have you been?  This is going to be a lot of points, let me tell you," began McGonagall quickly.  

            "Told you they'd be in the Dungeons," muttered Moody.  Tonks rolled her eyes.  

            "See, Arthur; Remus?" began Mundungus, slurring.  "Told yeh there'd be no bloody 'arm getting' them… after all, 'e's the boy 'oo lived, dinch I tell yeh, Minervie; Sev?  Ha… Sev… tha's a righ funny bloody name, Sev… haha…."  Harry fought back the urge to laugh as McGonagall's lips tightened.    

            "Albus, can we please just stun him?" she asked.  Dumbledore chuckled.  

            "Not quite yet, Minerva… I believe that Harry, Ginny, Lenore, and Draco have some explaining to do…"  

            "No kidding," muttered about five people, including Draco and Harry.  

            "But, ah… why don't we do this in a more comfortable room?"  Everyone nodded.       

            "My room is closest, Professor," began Snape.

            "And the most uncomfortable," said Evelyn, frowning.  

            "Ev," came the exasperated voices of Lupin and Calista at once.  She muttered something not understandable under her breath, though it didn't sound nice.  

            "Since some of us have gotten over juvenile grudges can we please move along?" asked Snape.  

            "I'm still twenty-one in terms of years spent in the wizarding world, Snivellus, and the last thing I remember you saying to me is that I was a mudblood-lover and putting the Cruciatus on me and then the Imperius on me trying to get me to actually-"

            "Enough, Evelyn!" cut in Dumbledore sharply.

            "Sorry, Professor…"  

            "Now, we shall head to Severus's r-"

            "Wait, professor," said Ginny suddenly.

            "Yes, Miss Weasley?"

            "Can we go to the room that we found instead?"

            "Certainly; please lead the way."  With that, Draco, Harry, Lenore, and Ginny led the group of adults to the new room; the first one.  

            "Diligo," muttered Harry, when they reached the portrait.  The adults all began murmuring amongst each other.  Harry and the other fifth and sixth years present sat on the first sofa.  The adults began admiring the room and seating themselves.  

            Finally the room quieted.  "So," began Dumbledore.  "Do you believe you can tell us your account of events this evening?  Harry, would you go first?"

            "Yes, sir.  I was on my way from Occlumency when Draco passed me, and I decided to follow him."  Snape snorted, and Evelyn pointed her wand at him.  "Anyway, he went into this portrait, and I hid outside it.  A few minutes later, Ginny came and went into the room."  Ginny flushed suddenly, and Draco glared at Harry for eavesdropping.  Harry noticed Mr. Weasley stiffen.  "And after maybe ten minutes,"

            "Why were you listening for ten minutes?" asked Snape, obviously enjoying the embarrassing situation.  "Was there conversation going on?  Or, perhaps, other… ah, noises?"  

            "SHUT UP!" yelled Harry, Draco, Ginny, Lenore, Mr. Weasley, and Evelyn at the same time.

            "Sorry, sorry…" said Snape, smirking.

            "Go on, Harry.  And if I may inquire no more interruptions?"  

            "After ten minutes," began Harry again, "I heard Ginny yell and Draco say to get Harry and Lenore.  Of course, I was already there, so I took out the two-way mirror Lenore got me for my birthday and called her and said to come down.  Then, when we were all there, Draco showed us this portrait of Acacia and Godric, and we opened it, I think when we said Acacia, and it lead us to this really old-looking, dusty _common room.  It's that painting, there.  And when we went inside we looked around for maybe forty-five minutes and left.  That's all."_

            "Curious," said Dumbledore thoughtfully.  "We recently found out some details about Acacia, the Order did, but we could never find any real evidence or records of her…  Could we please see this room?"

            "Yeah," said Harry.  He walked over to the Portrait.

            "Acacia."  It swung open.  Harry looked at the adult, expecting to see them look shocked or impressed, but they all just looked confused.

            "Is this your idea of a joke, Potter?" asked Snape.

            "No!" said Harry.  "What are you playing a- wait.  You can see the room, can't you?"  The Order all shook their heads.

            "But…" said Ginny.  "It's right there!  See?  We'll go in!"  She grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him into the portrait, into the common room once again.  A moment later, Draco stepped in.  

            "You guys, there all getting worried; it's been five minutes."  Ginny looked at him like he was crazy.

            "We were only in here a second!  Let's go out, quickly.  I don't like this."  So the three stepped out together.  

            "It's been ten minutes!" exclaimed Tonks.  

            "No," said Harry.  "It felt like we were only in there a second…"

            "Harry," said Lupin suddenly.  "What does your watch do in there?"

            "I don't know… I'll check."  With that, Harry climbed into the room and looked at his watch.  It was moving… extremely fast…. Harry cold barely see the hand, it was spinning so quickly.  He stepped hastily out of the portrait and the watch slowed down.  

            "Merlin…" he said as he looked at everyone's faces.  "It moved so fast…"

            "Harry," said Calista, "Do you think you can take something out of there for us?"

            Harry shook his head.  "No… we tried taking out this diary, but when Draco tried to leave with it, it did something weird."

            "Yeah," agreed Draco.  "It pretty much did the Cruciatus curse on me and wouldn't let me pass until I dropped the book.  And it was a strong Cruciatus curse, too… worse than a death eater's…"  

            "How would you know?" asked Evelyn.

            Draco looked at everyone angrily.  "Believe me… I know."       

            "Oh, my…" said Calista.  "Draco, are you-"

            "Leave me alone!" said Draco angrily.  He got up and hurried out of the Portrait, into the Dungeons.  

            "Would you follow him, Severus?" asked Dumbledore.  Snape nodded curtly and left.  

            "Now," began Dumbledore.  "Tell us what the room was like."  Harry nodded, and he, Ginny, and Lenore told as much as they could remember.  

A/N: Okay, remember to review!  J  If I can, I'll do another chapter tonight, though I don't think I'll be able to!  The prequel is coming soon, I promise!

~Jinglez**


	31. Chapter 31 The Note

A/N: Hi!  Sorry the update took so long!  I hope everyone had a great New Years!

~Jinglez**

~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~##~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~#

Chapter 31:

            For the next full week of school, rumors raged like a wildfire throughout the school about the disappearance of Harry, Ginny, Lenore, and Draco.  The four were forbidden to tell anyone because if people found out about Acacia, Voldemort was sure to find out.  Most of the Order weren't even told, but Harry was allowed to tell Ron and Hermione.  

            The details that the heirs had remembered about the room were vague, and instead of helping solve the mystery, on the contrary, the discovery had increased the severity of the enigma.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The next Thursday, Harry could be found in Defense Against the Dark Arts.  Calista was teaching, but she had run out really quick and assigned the next chapter in their book to read, which was really boring.  She had put an anti-talking charm on the classroom, so that whoever made noise would set of an alarm and would be turned red, so talking was out of the question.  Harry sighed and passed a note to Ron.

_Harry- Merlin, this bloody book is so boring!  What's up?_

_Ron- I know… I can't believe Calista put a no-talking charm on the room!  I mean, for all we know it was just a threat…_

_Harry- Find out then; be my guest…_

_Hermione- Stop passing notes!  This book is fascinating!_

_Harry- 'Mione, don't write on my parchment!  Your handwriting's too neat; it's messing it up…_

_Hermione- right…  _

Suddenly, Hermione accidentally dropped the note.  She was about to pick it up, but Dean Thomas beat her to it.  He read it and then added something and passed it to Seamus.  It then circulated all over the classroom, and Calista still wasn't back.  Harry had only read two pages of the chapter.  He stole a glance at Hermione, who was about four chapters ahead of him, reading intently.  He then turned to Ron, who was absentmindedly gazing into space.  

            Suddenly, Harry heard something lightly drop beneath his desk, about fifteen minutes later.  It was the note, all crumpled up.  Happy for something to do, he bemusedly picked it up.  He was very surprised.  It was nearly full of multi-colored writing, nearly every line in a different handwriting.  It had two rips in it.  Harry skimmed down until the part after Hermione had spoken.

_Dean- Are you kidding?  This isn't fascinating!  Somebody needs to say something and see if there really is a charm…_

_Seamus- I bet there is… Oh, Merlin!  Turn to page 46…_

Before going on, Harry flipped through his book to page 46.  There wasn't anything on that page besides information on kappas…

            __

_Dean- nothing's on page 46!_

_Seamus- Made ya look!_

_Parvati- hey you guys… oh my gosh, that is so immature, Seamus…_

_Lavender- I'm bored._

_Parvati- Lav, who do you fancy?_

_Lavender- None of your business, Parvati!_

_Parvati- I know who it is-_

_Lavender- no you don't!_

_Parvati- It's the boy who livedddd_

_Lavender- No it isn't!  Parvati!  No..hasg fhfgfau… GET OFF the parch- give that B-_

_Hannah- Awww, Lavender!  That is so sweet!  But don't worry, I think everyone's had a crush on him before…_

_Lavender- I DON'T like him!_

_Hannah- surrrreeeee… No, I'm not destroying the parchment!_

_Ernie- Interesting…_

_Hannah- shut up!  This is a girl talk!  Get off my parchment!_

_Ernie- Actually, I think this parchment is Ron's…_

_Justin- No, it's Haaaarrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyy's… Lavender and Harry si-_

_Padma- Stop it!  Oh, poor Lavender… We believe you, sweetie… No, you can't have this!  You'd tear it up!_

_Susan- No offense, but this parchment is so dull… *yawn*_

_Ernie- I know!  Let's talk about… Quidditch!_

_Robyn- Hey, you guys… No!  How boring!_

_Lenore- I resent that!  _

_Draco- Lenore, how do you make your handwriting go all pretty?_

_Michael- Stop flirting, Malfoy…_

_Lenore- shut up!_

_Zacharias- What, do you like Potter too?  No idea what you all see in him…_

_Susan- Well, he is, like, a hero…_

_Zacharias- Who faints every day…_

_Hannah- Then why are you in the DA?_

_Zacharias- We haven't had a DA meeting yet… which I'm in to learn to defend myself from death eaters like Malfoy…_

_Lenore- STOP IT!_

_Zacharias- Eew, she fancies him!_

_Lenore- No, I don't, he fancies Ginny-_

_Michael- WHAT!_

_Zacharias- WHAT?_

_Hannah- Ginny Weasley?___

_Parvati- Oh, Merlin…_

_Lenore- Oops!  Haha… just kidding!  _

_Blaise- Malfoy does not fancy Weasley- Oh, Merlin, look at his face!  Malfoy fancies the weaslette!_

_Lenore- No he doesn't, honestly, I was just- Hey!  Give me back the-_

_Robyn- You ripped it, nore!  Oh well… Malfoy, you're awfully quiet… DO you fancy Ginny?_

_Draco- What do you think?  Of course I-_

_Parvati- Ah!  He said of course!_

_Blaise- He might have meant of course I don't-_

_Robyn- Why are you always so pessimistic, Zabini?_

_Blaise- I'm not, you Mudblood!_

_Neville- don't call her that!_

_Blaise- Ooh, does ickle Neville have a crush on a filthy mudblood?_

_Robyn- Leave him alone!_

_Blaise- Well, what can we expect from somebody who's parents were so weak that they're in St. Mungo's for madness?_

_…_

_Neville- Go- to- hell, Zabini_

_Blaise- Make me.___

_Lenore- STOP IT!_

_Parvati- Oh my gosh, Nev… I never knew…_

_Lisa- Me neither…_

_Blaise- Never told your secrets, Nev??___

_Draco- Leave him alone, everyone._

_*shocked silence*_

_Padma- Don't be so histrionic, Parvati…_

_Lavender- But seriously… Draco Malfoy sticking up for a Gryffindor, no less Neville, and fancying Ginny Weasley???_

_Susan- I see your point…_

_Blaise- I knew it, Draco… You filthy blood-traitor of a spy!_

_Draco- I'm not a-_

            The note stopped there.  Harry looked up helplessly, first at Neville, who looked on the verge of tears.  Harry then looked at Blaise Zabini, who looked extremely pissed off, to Draco, who looked flushed and indignant, to Lenore who looked nearly as upset as Neville, and to everyone else, who looked shocked, at least those who'd read the last half of the note.  

            Almost everyone was looking at Harry, as if waiting for him to write something.  But Harry was filled with dread.  Next to him, Ron was attempting to lean over to read the note.  Harry put it on his desk and muttered a spell for a burning charm, and the note shriveled up.  Harry thought that that was the reason everybody looked so shocked, but a moment later he found out that there was another reason.  

            Suddenly, an ear-splitting alarm began going off, and Harry found himself turned red.  Then, deciding it wouldn't do any more damage, he jumped up.

            "Zabini, what the hell's the matter with you?" he demanded angrily.

            "What, you didn't know your little friend's family matters either?" taunted Blaise.  He, too, suddenly turned red.  Neville was about to speak, but Harry didn't want him getting in trouble.

            "Silencio!" he said quickly, before Neville could say anything.  Harry then turned to Blaise.

            "What is your damn problem, Zabini?"

            "Oh, I forgot, potty, you have family problems of your own!  But at least your parents are dead… his are just nutcases!"

            "Hemotrit!" yelled Malfoy suddenly at Blaise, giving him a nosebleed.

            Blaise spun around angrily as Malfoy turned red.  

            "Stupefy-" he shouted, too quick for Malfoy.  Malfoy fell to the ground.  Then Lenore stood up.

            "Expelliarmus!" Blaise shouted at her.  Her wand flew over to him.  Ron and Hermione jumped up at the same time, but Blaise grabbed Lenore and held his wand to her.  Lenore paled.

            "Let me go!" she yelled as she turned red.

            "I am going to hex you into next week if you don't let her go!" shouted Ron angrily.  Hermione rushed over to Malfoy.

            "Enervate," she whispered.  She and Ron both turned red.  The alarm was still going off.  Malfoy jumped up.

            "Expelliarmus-"he shouted, but Blaise was too quick for him.  

            "Protego!" And Malfoy's wand cascaded into the air.  Lavender caught it.

            "Malfoy, catch!"  Lavender turned red.  Suddenly, Ginny walked into the room.

            "Professor McGonagall wants to know what all the nois- Oh, my…"  Ginny turned red.  Suddenly, Snape walked into the room. 

            "What is the meaning of all this?" he demanded angrily.  "You can hear these sirens through the entire school…"  His eyes landed on Blaise and Lenore.  He smirked.

            "Zabini, could you please release Miss Felkes?"  Blaise glared at Harry and let go of Lenore.  Lenore shot him a venomous look and snatched her wand away from him.  Professor Snape turned red.  He looked at his robes angrily.

            "What is the meaning of this?" he asked.  "Ten points from Gryffindor!"

            "Professor!" said Hermione angrily.  "That's not fair!"

            "Five more points from Gryffindor."  Hermione looked at him angrily.  "Now, would somebody care to explain what is going-"

            Evelyn walked into the room.  "Get out of my classroom, Snivellus-" she began heatedly.  She suddenly turned red.  She looked at Snape angrily and then surveyed the classroom.  

            "Hi everybody… Where's Calista?"

            "I'm right here, Evelyn," came Calista's voice as she entered the room, followed by none other than Dumbledore.  She whistled.  

            "Wow… lots of talkers, I see…" she observed.  Dumbledore chuckled.

            "Would every red person please follow me?  Yes, you too, Severus, Evelyn… you too, Miss Weasley…"  

            Harry pulled himself to his feet.  He exchanged glances with Ron and Hermione.  They followed Dumbledore out of the room, followed by Snape, Evelyn, Malfoy, Zabini, Ginny, Lenore, Robyn, and Lavender.  

A/N: New chapter tomorrow!  Read and Review!


	32. Chapter 32 Locked

A/N: Hi!  Sorry that this chapter is kinda short and stupid, but there will just be a few more chaps of D/G, but that's going to help the storyline a lot!  Please read and review!  Also, Misread Destiny is finally out, the prequel!  Please read it!  It will really help you understand certain parts in this story later on.  Ok, thanks!

~Jinglez**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~**~

Chapter 32:

            The group of slightly bewildered people followed Dumbledore silently.  Calista had gone back into her classroom and had begun teaching again.  Harry walked beside Ron and Hermione.  Lenore and Robyn were behind them, Draco and Ginny, to Harry's displeasure, behind them, and Blaise Zabini bringing up the rear.  Everyone else was in front of Harry.  

            Even more to Harry's befuddlement, Dumbledore brought them to the Room of Requirements!  

            "Er, Professor," said Harry, unsure of what to ask.

            "Yes, Harry?" the old man asked, a twinkle in his blue eyes.  

            "What exactly are we doing in here?"

            "Well, I understand that some arguments have been breaking out between most of you, and I think that the most logical thing to do is to leave you all in the room of Requirements until each issue is resolved."  He similed, but everyone else just stared at him.

            "You're joking," said Evelyn in disbelief.  It was alarming how much Evelyn seemed like a student still.  "But, Professor, I'm a_ Professor, you can't do that-"  Dumbledore laughed.  _

            "Calista will take over your classes until this argument is resolved, and Severus, I would be more than happy to take over your classes…"  Snape's jaw clenched.  Dumbledore then left the room.  

            "I will see you all in a day or two, I hope; goodbye."  He then left the room.  

            Snape immediately ran over to the door after Dumbledore.  It was locked.  "Damn!" he muttered angrily.  

            "Locked?" asked Evelyn.  She then snorted.  "Let's hope we get out of here sooner than last time…"

            "What happened last time, Evelyn- I mean, Professor O'Cafferey?" asked Hermione instantly.  

            "Oh, I don't know what he thinks he's playing at- One time when we were sixth years, Dumbledore locked me, Harry's mother, Calista, Holly, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Snape, and a few other Slytherins in here… we apparently never settled our arguments, because they came to get us two weeks later saying we were hopeless cases and that we were missing too much school… That was the week, it was right at the end of the year, when Lily finally began liking James… Oh, it was so sweet, and Remus finally kissed me… I actually think that Remus had to transform and that was why we were let out, but…" she trailed off smiling.  Snape icily cleared his throat.  

            Harry desperately wished he had somewhere to sit down, and suddenly a bunch of cushions appeared on the floor.  Harry and Ron walked over to sit down, but Hermione stayed by the door.  Do you think Alohomora would work?" she asked anxiously.

            "No, you idiot girl, don't you think Dumbledore would have thought of that?" asked Snape sharply.

            "Oh," said Hermione, but Harry could tell that she was still itching to try it anyway.  Hermione then joined Harry and Ron on the cushions, and soon everybody was sitting.  

            "How do we get out of here?" asked Malfoy suddenly.

            "We all have to 'resolve our conflicts'," said Snape, annoyed.  

            "But what conflicts was he talking about?" asked Lavender from the other side of Lenore.  

            "I'm not sure," said Ginny, "But we should all try to think of what conflicts he was talking about… and I guess we have to talk about them.  Who wants to go first?  Just try to think of a secret or conflict with somebody else in this room…"

            Everyone looked at each other uneasily.  Nobody spoke.  Finally Ginny sighed.  "FINE!  I will go first, honestly… but somebody has to go after me, all right?"  Harry sighed; he loved the way she was such a born leader.

            "O- Okay, I think I know my conflict," she said shakily, throwing a quick glance at Draco, "I- I mean, I'm… I'm kind of… this is to Harry and Ron and anyone else who cares, but—"  

            "She and I are seeing each other," said Malfoy quickly.  Ron jumped up in rage, as did Zabini.

            "_What did you say, Ferret boy?" he demanded.  "Ginny, he's lying, right? I mean, you and Harry fancy each other…right?  Oh, Ginny, tell me he's lying…"  Ginny nodded miserably. _

            "I knew it!" accused Blaise, "You are a filthy spy, aren't you?  Aren't you?"

            "Merlin, Blaise, calm down; just because I'm dating a non-death eater doesn't mean I'm a spy-"

            "You're a death eater?" asked Ron incredulously.  "I knew it, Ginny, you aren't dating him, are you?"

            "It's the truth, Ron.  But… I'm not sorry!  Malfoy is really sweet and good and kind!"  

            "Ginny… I can't believe you!"  He turned to Harry.  "Did you _know about this?"  _

            "Yeah," said Harry, depressed.  It was several more minutes before Ron was consoled finally, and several more minutes before Blaise stopped muttering various hexes and shooting death glares at Draco.  

            "Who's going next?" asked Ginny, clearly still upset.  

            "Well, I basically just went," said Draco thoughtfully, "So why don't you go, Weasel- Ron, I mean."

            "I don't know what my conflict is," said Ron huffily.  Draco snorted.

            "Whatever… how about you, Potter?"  Harry thought very hard but couldn't think of what to say.

            "I honestly can't think of one…  I'm sure it'll come to me, though.  What about you, 'Mione?"  Hermione suddenly looked extremely nervous.  

            "What is it, Hermione?" asked Ron.

            "N- nothing, I… Can I just go last, please?" 

            "Ughhhhhhhhh," said several people at once.  

            "S- sorry, it's just… how about you, Robyn?"  Robyn glared at Hermione for a moment.

            "Oh, well, I _am_ a Gryffindor, after all… I think my row is with Blaise."  Everyone looked immediately curious.  "I fancied you last year," she said in an offhand voice.  Blaise looked extremely surprised.

            "Do you still?" asked Lavender quickly.

            "Nah, not anymore…" said Robyn, laughing.  Lavender looked hurt.

            "I was in your _dorm_ and you never told me?"  Robyn grinned.

            "Sorry, Lav.  But why don't you go next?"  Lavender blushed quickly, and she pulled back her long light brown hair.  Harry made eye contact with her for a split second, and could nearly read her mind.  She fancied him. Harry realized that she did, actually, have very pretty light green eyes.  

            Lavender smiled.  "Um… I think I'll resolve it privately, thanks…"  Robyn and Lenore chuckled, they had read what she'd said in the note.  Draco and Blaise and Harry, however, looked like deer in headlights.  

            "Okay, well… who hasn't gone that is going to do it now…?" asked Hermione thoughtfully.  "What about you, Evelyn?"  

            "Well, my conflict is with Snivellus, I mean, _Professor Snape_…"  Everyone chuckled hearing the name.  "And I know exactly what it is…"

            "Well?" asked Harry.

            "He kissed my best friend in our second year, Lily Evans, which made James try to save her, because he fancied her, but then Lily got mad and said that she could've handled it herself; she was a big girl, and because of that, I had to tolerate her hating James for five years when secretly, we all knew she liked him…"  Almost everybody looked fairly shocked.

            "This Lily and James," began Malfoy, "Harry's parents?"

            "Yep," said Evelyn stubbornly, crossing her arms.  Malfoy did one of his trademark smirks.

            "So," said Harry casually, "Professor… why'd ya kiss my Mum?"  Snape looked at Harry coolly, looking rather embarrassed.  

            "None of your business, Potter," he spat.

            "Oh isn't it?" asked Harry innocently, despite Hermione's telling him to shut up, "Because of you, my parents might not have married!  I wouldn't have been born… now how does it feel to have that on your conscience, Professor?" Harry joked.  Snape gave Harry an icy look.

            "Don't push it, Potter."  

            Evelyn sighed, exasperatedly.  "You know, I've heard that phrase more than I can count!  From Lily, from Calli, from Sniv., from Malfoy, from Professor McGonagall, from Professor Pontent, from Sirius and Remus and Peter, from Flitwick and Voldemort-" Lavender, Robyn, Malfoy, Snape, and Blaise all shuddered, "- from Holly… I swear, if I ever have to hear that again, I'll go insane!"  

            Ron's ears perked up suddenly.  "Who's Holly?" he asked quickly.  Evelyn suddenly got a faraway look in her eyes.

            "Holly was murdered."

            "Oh," said Harry.

            "She was me and Calli's and your Mum's best friend… Remus and Calli and I will talk to you sometime soon about her…"  Harry smiled.  

            After a few minutes, Hermione spoke up.  "Why don't we all resolve any 'private' issues now?" There was a general murmur of assent from everyone.  

            Harry began thinking extremely hard about any conflict he could think of.  Maybe he had to tell Ginny that he liked her… yes, that was probably it.  Or maybe he had to tell Ron and Hermione about the Prophecy… That would be bad…

            Suddenly Lavender approached Harry.  "Hey."

            "Hi," replied Harry, smiling.

            "My conflict or whatever was with you, Harry."

            "Oh?"

            "Yeah… You see, I used to fancy you, but I don't anymore."  For some reason, Harry felt a sinking sensation in his stomach.  "But I would really like becoming your friend.  I mean, I'm really good friends with basically all Gryffindors in our year but you, Ron, and Hermione… and I want to get to know you better.  I also want to work harder in the DA and stuff.  I mean, I think I can really be a help… Voldem- Volde- Voldemort, he killed my parents this summer."

            "Oh, Lavender… I'm so sorry.." Harry didn't know what to say. 

            "Yeah, I'm muggle-born and stuff… I should have known… but, anyway…" Lavender looked on the verge of tears.  "They took my little sister, and, she's probably dead and all, but… I want to face Voldemort.  There's nothing more important, I can see that now, and I see that we need to do everything possible to make sure good prevails."  Harry nodded thoughtfully.  He had never known Lavender, beautiful gossipy Lavender, was so insightful.  He'd always thought of her as rather shallow.  

            "Thanks, Lavender," said Harry.

            "For what?" she asked.

            "For telling me that."  Lavender smiled and walked away.  

A/N: Review!


	33. Chapter 33 Escape

A/N: Yay!!! I'm almost at 100 reviews!!!!! I will update once I get to 100 and you can have 2 chapters that day!!!!!!!!! :-D  Yay!!!  REVIEW!  And enjoy the chapter!

P.S- Enjoy life; it's too short.

~Jinglez*** 

Chapter 33:

            After another hour in the Room of Requirements, everybody was growing quite restless.  The only people who hadn't settled their issues were Snape, Lenore, and Blaise, who didn't want to, and Harry and Ron, who both couldn't remember.  Hermione, apparently, had already settled hers, but she still refused to tell anyone what it was.  Harry had approached Ron and asked about it, but he turned bright red and mumbled that it was nothing.

            Now, for the moment, the Room of Requirements was quite small, and Harry was growing incredibly restless.  Everyone was bored and irritated, and nobody was talking.  After a while, Robyn began pacing.  Back, and forth, back, and forth, back and forth, back, and-

            "Robyn, quit!" snapped Hermione irritably.  Robyn flipped her blonde hair back and frowned.  She sighed audibly.  Another minute passed.

            "I'm bored," whined Lenore.

            "Are we there yet?" joked Draco dryly.  Nobody laughed.  Another minute passed.  Robyn began pacing again.  A book suddenly appeared next to Hermione; she smiled satisfactorily and began reading.  

            "Hey," said Ron suddenly.  Everyone looked up at him quizzically.  He shut his eyes tightly.  "I need a broom and a Quidditch pitch.  I need a broom and a Quidditch pitch.  I need a-"

            "Ron," sighed Hermione.  "That won't work."

            "Why?" asked Ron.

            "Because," she explained patiently, "A Quidditch pitch is bigger than the room.  Plus, the room kind of… conjures items.  They can't leave here, and once you leave, they disappear.  A broom might work, though, if you honestly think the ceiling's high enough."  Ron's jaw dropped for a moment as if he was about to protest the unfairness, but he suddenly stopped and smiled.  

            "I need a broom.  I need a broom.  I need a-"  Suddenly, a muggle broom appeared.  Ron glared at it.  "This isn't a flying broom!" he complained.

            "Let me try," said Harry, grinning.  "I need a firebolt.  I need a firebolt.  I need a fir-"  Suddenly, an exact model of Harry's broom appeared.

            "Excellent!" said Harry happily.  The next few minutes were spent with many conjurings of brooms, a snitch, a Quaffle, and goalposts.  Lenore, Draco, Blaise, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Robyn, Lavender, and, surprisingly enough, Evelyn, were going to play mini Quidditch, with one beater, a Keeper, a Seeker, and two chasers on each team.  But they needed one more person…

            "Come on, 'Mione…"

            "No."

            "Er… Professor Snape?" dared Ginny.

            "No."

            "Well, then…" said Evelyn.  "I can be two Chasers at once.  Now, let's get this game started!  We only need…"

            "Two bludgers," said Robyn.

            "Wait!" said Harry, but it was too late.  Two bludgers appeared, one of them zooming straight at Harry.  He made a fast duck to miss it.

            "The game is on!" screamed Ron.  Everybody excitedly jumped onto their brooms.  Harry was on a team with Lenore and Lavender as Chasers, Blaise as Beater, and Ron as keeper.  The other team had Evelyn as Chaser, Draco as Seeker, Ginny as Keeper, which she wasn't very good at, and Robyn as Beater.  Robyn wasn't the best either.  

            "Shit!" yelled Evelyn suddenly, when her team was down forty-nil.  "I can't pass to anyone!  This is hard…"

            "You just noticed?" smirked Draco.

            Evelyn glared.  "Shut it, Malfoy, or I'll take a million points from Slytherin-"

            "And then I'll take two million points from Gryffindor," said Snape idly from the floor.  "Watch it, Potter, a bludger's about to hit you…" he then said, bored.  

            "Ahh!" yelled Harry, diving out of the way just in time.  Finally, people began getting hungry.  Harry remembered that he was supposed to be looking for the Snitch, and he saw it almost immediately, grinning and racing his broom over to it.  He caught it and waved it happily.  

            So the eleven castaways enjoyed dinner.  By this time everyone desperately wanted to leave the room.

            Evelyn seemed more restless than all of the students.  "Okay, Snivellus, Weasley, potter and Felkes, do your stupid secrets or confrontations now!  Nobody will care; you can even do memory charms on us later!  Snape unwillingly crossed his arms, Ron reddened, Lenore began pacing nervously, and Harry bit his lip, trying as hard as he could to think of what 'issue' he needed to resolve.

            "I can't think of anything," said Harry truthfully.  

            "UGH!" screamed Evelyn.  "DUMBLEDORE, LET US OUT!"  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Two terribly boring days passed, which, unfortunately, turned out to be the weekend.  Ron and Hermione wouldn't stop snapping at each other, Ginny and Draco had begun kissing in the corner for a few minutes, Robyn wouldn't stop pacing, Lavender began owling notes every few minutes to Parvati, trying to find the latest gossip, Blaise had nearly cast Crucio on Hermione once and on Harry once, Snape was more irritable than usual, and Evelyn seemed to psychologically be drifting back to her teenage years.  It was a mess.  

            It was another tedious hour, right after dinner, and Harry was playing Wizard's Chess with Ron, and was being beaten very badly.  Hermione was, as always, reading.  Ginny was chatting quietly with Draco about Quidditch, Blaise was practicing hexes on a cushion that would probably be illegal if he used it on a person, Lavender was flipping impatiently through a Muggle teen magazine, Snape was talking to himself, and Evelyn was meditating… loudly, probably just to attract attention.

            "HUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM"

            Harry looked disdainfully at her.  She was wearing exercise robes (A/N: Lol!  Like my terminology??) and her blonde curls were pulled back into a ponytail.  

            "Knight to B8!" Harry said loudly.  "Damn…"

            "Check!" said Ron.  Harry was busy looking for where he could move, but was interrupted by Hermione angrily getting up, stomping to the door, and shouting, "ALOHOMORA!  FINE!  WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?  ALOHOMORA ALOHOMORA ALOHOMORA!"  Suddenly, the door clicked open.  

            "Whoa," said Harry loudly.  

            Hermione took a long, deep breath, and calmly walked out into the corridor.  Harry sprinted out.  "FREEDOM!" he yelled happily, earning several strange glances.  

            A moment later, Dumbledore was walking towards them.  "Ah.  I see you've finally discovered the key to getting out."

            "Was this one big joke?" demanded Harry angrily.  "Was all we had to do to say 'Alohomora?'"  Dumbledore nodded.

            "DUMBLEDORE!" screamed Evelyn.  "HOW COULD YOU?  IT DIDN"T WORK LAST TIME!"

            Dumbledore chuckled; _he chuckled_!  "I changed the rules a bit, but I think that all in all it was a good experience…"  Harry stared at him, dumbfounded.  

            "You're not the first, Harry, and you won't be the last.  Every few years I do this with the people I think could use it most, and every year it seems to work…"

            "That was cruel, Professor," said Lenore.  "Cruel and _unusual _punishment…"

            "I wouldn't say cruel," said Lupin, appearing behind them.  "Unusual, yes, but where would we be if Dumbledore wasn't unusual?"  Harry shrugged.  

            Lupin then whispered something to Evelyn, and she blushed.  "Remus!" she said jokingly.  

            "Well, you may go," said Dumbledore.  "Oh, by the way, there will be the first Quidditch match next Saturday and next Sunday is a Hogsmeade visit.  Two weeks after that will be Halloween, and the Head students and the Prefects have decided upon having a Halloween Ball and a Yule Ball this year… unusual, but not a bad idea…  Just thought I should tell you.  Good day," he finished, and he started down the hall.

            "Wait, Professor," said Harry, running after him.  

            Dumbledore turned.  "Yes, Harry?"

            "Just curious, but… what exactly is Voldemort up to?  Why is he lying low still?  It has just been making me uneasy, I suppose…"

            "Ah.  Harry, why don't you come up to my office?  You may want to bring Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco, too… And Lenore."

            "Do you really trust Draco?"

            "I do."

            "All right then," sighed Harry.  "I'll go get them."

A/N: Review! Review x a million!


	34. Chapter 34 Meetings

A/N: Yayyyy!!  I have 102 reviews!  Thank you thank you thank you!!!!! :-D Lol!  Thanks for the reviews!!  My reviewers are the best!  : )  Sorry the last chapter was short, and for everyone worried a/b Harry/Ginny, etc., don't worry!  I promise!  Would I do that to you guys?  Of course not!

~Jinglez**

Chapter 34: 

            Harry chased quickly after Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny and Lenore, none of which were in the best mood, needless to say.  

            "Oi!" he shouted.  "Ron!  Hermione!  Wait- up!"  The two spun around.  

            "What is it, mate?" asked Ron, puzzled.  

            "Ron, Hermione… where's Ginny?  Dumbledore is going to tell us what Voldemort is up to… Oh, and we need Draco, too."

            Ron scrunched up his nose.  "Malfoy," he complained, but Hermione cut him off.

            "Oh, shut it, Ron… Dumbledore trusts him.  But," she continued, looking around, "Let's just the three of us go; I don't see Draco or Ginny, and Lenore is taking a shower…"  

            Harry nodded.  "Okay, then.  Come on…"

            As they approached the far too familiar stone gargoyle, Harry sighed.  "I've been here too much…" he said, shaking his head.

            "Yeah, mate," laughed Ron.  "You could practically move in…"  

            Harry gave the password and the three climbed the stone steps.  Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, scribbling on a sheet of parchment, his eyes squinted behind his half-moon glasses.  

            He looked up as they walked in and he smiled.  "Ah.  Sit down.  Lemon drop?" he asked, offering the three a box.  Harry and Hermione took one each, but Ron politely declined, looking revolted at the thought of eating candy that didn't do something to the person that ate it.  "Now," said Dumbledore, "I believe you three have some… ah, questions about Voldemort?"  Ron slightly shivered, but not as bad as he used to.  

            "Yes," said Harry immediately.  "We couldn't find Lenore or ginny or Draco, sorry…"

            "That's quite alright.  Please go on."

            Harry exchanged glances with his friends.  Where to start?  "Well, does Voldemort… do you think he knows about Acacia?"  

            "Hmm…" said Dumbledore, "A very difficult question to answer.  I'm not quite sure if he knows, Harry.  I doubt it very highly, though… but I suppose I should tell you what the Order suspects.  We think that Voldemort was the heir of Acacia, somehow, not Slytherin.  You see, Acacia and Slytherin supposedly had a daughter, who became the heir of Slytherin.  But now we have reason to believe Acacia might have lied, and that Amara, her daughter, was not Salazar's, but, rather, an evil lord at the time."

            "Well then who's the heir of Slytherin?" asked Hermione quickly.

            Dumbledore smiled wanly.  "Please do not tell anybody, but I trust you… Slytherin's son, who was younger than Amara and was born of a different woman; his name was Vladimir.  And his last remaining descendent is none other than Lenore."

            "Well then couldn't Harry be the heir of Slytherin, too?" asked Ron.

            Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.  "Lenore's Slytherin lineage comes from her father's side of the family.

            "I thought he was American?" asked Harry.  

            "His grandparents were very prominent members of Great Britain's wizarding community.  Lenore's great grandmother was betrothed to a Malfoy and her great grandfather to a Black, but they ran away with each other to America… funny, the Malfoy and the Black ended up killing each other, though, after they drank to much at their own wedding.  Sad story…  Anything else?"  Harry slightly smirked at the story of the Malfoy and the Black killing each other at their own wedding…  

            "Yeah, actually," said Harry.  "What is Voldemort doing?  There have only been a few killings…"

            Dumbledore sighed sadly.  "Biding time, still.  We have some insight as to what he's planning, but we don't know all the details, but, let me assure you, we are working as hard as possible to put up more wards and everything possible to ensure the safety of people everywhere.  We have actually placed- oh, never mind.  Never mind.  Is there anything else?"

            "What, sir?" asked Ron eagerly.  

            ""Now, I fear, is not the time to tell you, Mr. Weasley."

            Ron's face dropped.  "Ohhh…"  

            "Now, I trust you three are tired… why don't you go on to your dormitories now.  Good night."

            "'Night, Professor," came the three voices of the sixth years.  They tiredly left the office, whispering worriedly.

            "What do you think Voldemort's doing?" asked Hermione nervously.  "What kind of protections was Dumbledore talking about?  I will get to the library tomorrow and see  what I can find…"

            "Yeah, and what have they 'placed,' and on what, I wonder?" asked Ron puzzledly.  He put a hand through his red hair.  

            "I have no idea," said Harry in a low voice, "but I think that a DA meeting is in order tomorrow night…"

            "But don't you and Lenore, Ginny, and Draco have defense and then you have an extra lesson?" asked Hermione, who seemed to have memorized everyone's schedules.  

            "Yeah," said Harry, disappointed.  "And Quidditch… Then Tuesday we'll have a meeting.  I think that we need to do what we can in protecting wizarding Britain, even if the Order is as well…  I'm thinking Marauders maps of Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, and patrol duties, and spies; the whole lot.  And more members, and a bigger curse if one of them is a traitor, and we need to put our own protections on the castle…"

            "Blimey," said Ron.  "Will we really be able to do all that?"

            Harry nodded decisively.  "Hermione, will you be in charge of  looking up protections and the curse for a traitor and stuff?"

            "Of course," said Hermione.

            "And Ron?" asked Harry.  "Could you possibly create patrol rounds?  Hermione could help you if you need… Make it in mind that the people patrolling will have maps and invisibility cloaks."

            "Okay," said Ron with a set face.  

            "And I'll get Ginny and Draco to work on recruiting new members that are trustworthy…"

            "Malfoy?" asked Ron dejectedly.  

            "Yes, Malfoy," said Harry.  "Like it or not, he's on the good side… I'm going to contact Fred and George to see if they could invent a few things for us…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Tuesday Evening, a half of an hour before the meeting began, Harry was to be found in the Room of Requirements, going over his paperwork and smiling to himself.  Everyone in the DA would be getting a job to do.  And there were loads of new members, too.  Harry knew that they would be loyal, or at least, he hoped so.  There were many third and fourth years joining, as well as some new fifth years, but no new sixth years or seventh years as far as Harry knew, besides Robyn, Lenore, and Draco.  

            The first member to walk in was Luna Lovegood, whom Harry had hardly seen since the summer.  

            "Hello, Harry," she said languorously as she entered the room, a dreamy expression on her face.  

            "Hi, Luna," he said.  "How's your year been?"  

            "I've been well," she said.  "And you?"  But before Harry could answer, she began speaking again.  "How is Ronald?  He isn't going with Hermione, is he?"  Wow.  This was as down to earth Harry had almost ever seen Luna.

            "Er… I don't think so," said Harry, trying not to laugh.  Luna brightened.  

            "There are some new Ravenclaws joining this year," she observed, reading Harry's list.  He nodded.  

            "Yeah…" continued Luna.  "Stewart Ackerly and Orla Quirke are the third year Ravenclaws joining…  There is even a third year Slytherin, Malcolm Baddock… And another Ravenclaw, Serena Fawcett…"

            Soon everyone started arriving in packs.  First came Ron, Ginny, Neville, Hermione, Parvati, Lavender, Lenore, Robyn, Dean, and Seamus.  Then came Serena Fawcett, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Lisa Turpin, and Padma Patil, followed shortly by Cho Chang and, to Harry's great dismay, Roger Davies.  After them came Dennis and Colin Creevey, followed by Natalie McDonald, a Gryffindor third year, and Alex and Tara from Quidditch.  Behind them came some Hufflepuffs; Zacharias Smith, Susan Bones, Ernie MacMillan, Hannah Abbott, and Justin Finch- Fletchley.  Then came two third year Hufflepuffs, Eleanor Branstone and Kevin Whitby, followed by Katie Bell and two seventh year Gryffindors named Michelle Madley and Eric Jonstone.  It was a very good turn-out.  After Malcolm and Draco showed up, there were thirty-five people.  _Wow.  _

            Harry linked eyes with each Ginny and Draco, sending them each thumbs up.  After a minute he called the meeting to order.  There were so many people, though, that Harry decided to cast a Sonorous charm on himself.  

            "Hello, everyone," he said happily.  "To all of our new members, welcome to the DA, and to our old members, I'm glad to have you back.  First of all, has everyone been issued a galleon?"  There was a general murmur of assent and Hermione said that she'd given them out.  "Good.  Now, there will be a different hex on the contract this year, a worse one.  That's all I'm going to tell you, but, believe me, everybody will know who the traitor is if you tell about us or give out any information you hear in the meetings.  Even though this group isn't as illegal anymore, it's still top secret.  Does anybody wish to leave that doesn't want to sign the contract?"  Nobody said anything.  "In that case, the contract is on the wall, if you would all go sign it."  Whispers broke out as everyone rushed over to the wall and fought over quills.  

            After ten minutes, everyone had signed the contract.  "Down to business," said Harry.  "This year, there will be several important jobs for members of the DA to carry out.  We have intelligence that Voldemort-" collective shudders around the room- "is planning something; a really big attack, and we are going to help protect the school, Diagon Alley, and Hogsmeade.  I've managed to get my hands on invisibility suits, actually, and they look very frivolous; Fred and George created them, but they make their wearer invisible.  We will use these to patrol the school, watching out for death eaters and suspicious activity.  Now, I'm going to ask for volunteers for jobs.  I'll give the description, and if you think you meet the qualifications, raise your hand.

            "The first job will be to make a certain type of map of Diagon Alley.  We actually need two.  We need somebody who's very talented at drawing, and two people who are excellent at charms, and by excellent, I mean, top in your class…"

            Dean Thomas raised his hand for the artwork, and Hermione and Michelle Madley raised their hands for the Charms. The next job was a map of Hogsmeade, where they needed two artists and three charmers.  Dean and Hermione decided to work on both, while Colin and Alex worked on Charms and Tara helped with the drawing.  

            "Good… Hermione will tell you the details on the map and such.  For the next job, we need two people who are willing to intensely study defenses and protections for buildings and such.  And probably someone who's very good at Ancient Runes as well."  It turned out that Robyn was first in her Ancient Runes Newt class, so she worked with Draco Malfoy, whose manor had countless protections on it, and Serena, who was skilled in defense and in charms.  

            "Now, do we have anybody who has special skills for a job idea they have in mind?"  Slowly, the little red-headed Slytherin raised his hand.

            "Yes, Malcolm?" asked Harry.

            "I want to spy," he said determinedly.  "I need to pretend I'm on the other Slytherins' side anyway, so I might as well report the things I hear."

            "Are you sure?" asked Harry doubtfully.  "It could be really dangerous…"  The boy nodded resolutely.  "Okay, then," said Harry.  "The rest of you will also be very important, and you'll be able to get extra assignments from time to time.  You will all be patrolling, invisible, around the school.  You will get Hogwarts maps and be able to keep an eye out for anything suspicious.  Ron, Hermione, and I are working on walkie talkie like things that you'll be able to use, and-"  Everyone who'd grown up in wizarding families looked confused.  "They're things we can talk to each other with.  And we'll have people on shift 24'7 and a constant communication bout.  Patrollers will have access to invisibility things, maps, dungbombs, extendable ears, and several other things."  Many people's eyes lit up in excitement.  "But we can't fool around; it's very important.  We will be searching for a new room, too, since so many people know about this one, and we'll put charms on it and stuff…  Always be on the lookout for new members; we will need them, after all, we have twenty-four hours a day and just thirty five members, and I was hoping for two members together on an hour long shift, but… we'll see.  The next meeting will be in here again, and you'll get your schedules and when we start and all the details.  Oh, and those of you with the jobs beside patrolling, please begin as soon as possible.  Thanks."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: New chapter coming ASAP! Read and review!!  Let's see how fast we can getr to 200! :-D


	35. Chapter 35: Tabby

A/N: Sorry updates are taken so long!!  I've been studying crazy 4 midterms, so please bear w/me!  After next week, I should update every day again or so!  Thanks, Jinglez

 :-D  Oh, and last chapter, I made an error; Slytherin's son was Vladislav, not Vladimir.  

~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~

Chapter 35:

            In the next few days the plan was coming along very well.  The maps were both in the making, they had several ideas for protections, and all of the DA members were working more diligently than ever.  There were two new members, a Hufflepuff seventh year and a Ravenclaw sixth year named Lisa Turpin.  There were only about five students in sixth year, besides the Slytherins, that hadn't joined the DA.  Draco didn't enjoy it, but he knew it had to be done, Harry suspected.  

            The week passed fairly quickly, and soon it was Saturday, and time for the first Quidditch match of the season, against Ravenclaw.  The team had been practicing nearly every day, and Katie, sure enough, had pulled an 'Oliver' on the team, becoming obsessed with practice and winning.  Parvati had truly become a superb Chaser, and she, Katie, and Ginny seemed to read each other's minds.  Lenore and Alex could almost rival Fred and George in their beating skills.  And Ron was becoming much better at blocking goals.  Harry thought that the team had a good chance, but he was still slightly nervous as he walked out onto the pitch.  

            He was immediately greeted by a roar from the crowd.  He grinned up at the stadium, catching the eye of Ron, and Hermione.  He then lined up with his team as Katie and Ravenclaw's captain, the new DA member, shook hands.  Harry looked at the Ravenclaw team, expecting his stomach "not to flip" when he saw Cho's hair prettily ruffling in the air, but Cho was not there.  

            "Where's Cho?" he asked Ginny quietly.  Ginny looked up at him pityingly.  

            "Cho has Wizard's flu, Harry."

            "But… but she came to the DA meeting the other day!" Harry sputtered.  Ginny sighed.

            "Harry… she must've snuck out of the hospital wing; I didn't think she looked that well, to be honest.  I think she's in the same stage still.  When her magic leaves, she'll be sent home."

            "Why?" asked Harry incredulously, as the whistle blew into the shrill air.  

            Harry took off immediately, worried about Cho, even though she'd never been his favorite person… what was it?  20% chance of living?  Not good.  Maybe he could have one of the DA members look up and try to find cures for the disease.  

            Suddenly, a bludger was flying at him.  He rolled over, missing it my only centimeters, then missing Alex as he flew past it by even less than that.  

            The weather was perfect this afternoon.  The sun shone brightly and the wind was blowing slightly.  Harry looked over to see who the new Ravenclaw Seeker was.  It was Michael Corner, and he was trailing behind Harry.  This angered Harry; why did seekers always feel the need to follow him around?  Harry had never followed anybody else all over the Quidditch Pitch, letting them find the snitch…

            Suddenly Katie whizzed by.  "Harry, lose him!"  Harry nodded and refrained for only about five seconds.  In a split instant, he suddenly made a sharp dive, and he was followed closely by Michael.  Harry suddenly felt like he'd resorted to this method a lot as he sharply rose, only a yard from the ground.  Michael barely missed colliding with the pitch.  Harry sighed collectively and once again began circling the pitch.  He finally tuned into the commentating, which Dean Thomas was doing, and rather enthusiastically, too.

            "So far no one has scored; Davies with Quaffle, he zooms down the pitch, and it's blocked by Keeper Ron Weasley of Gryffindor!  Bell with Quaffle- ooh, nasty bludger hits Ravenclaw Keeper… Little Weasley with Quaffle and- SHE SCORES!  Brilliant!  Right into the center hoop, too!  Well done!  Gryffindor leads ten-nil, Captain and star chaser of Ravenclaw, Sam Gnolles with Quaffle… he shoots!  Ooh, brilliant bludger from new beater Lenore Felkes, who has come from a school in America and never played Quidditch before this-"  Harry grinned as Lenore smiled, flattered.  "And, personally, I think she's amazing; has it all, the look, the moves, the equiptment-"

            "Thomas!" said McGonagall threateningly.  Lenore blushed and Harry couldn't help chuckling.

            "Oh- Professor!  You have a dirty mind, I didn't mean it that way!  Honestly, Professors these days…"

            "Thomas!"

            "Sorry, sorry… Okay, Parvati patil, another new addition to the Gryffindor Quidditch team, with Quaffle… she passes to Bell, Bell passes back to Patil, who flies to the left goal post, makes sharp pass to Weasley, on right goal pass, pass to Bell, who's underneath- and Gryffindor scores!  Gryffindor lead, 20-nil, and it's eighteen minutes into the game…"  Harry tuned the commentating back out and continued his search for the snitch.  

            The game was 70-20 Gryffindor forty minutes later, when Harry finally spotted it, fluttering near the ground, right in the middle of the field.  He dove for it, and was followed a moment later by Michael Corner.  But Harry was too far ahead… and sure enough, in a few seconds he felt his fist clamp around the Snitch.  He rose from his dive, smiling widely and holding up the snitch, greeted by wild cheers from everyone but the Slytherins and Ravenclaws, who looked upset.  

            After the Quidditch match, there was a party in the Gryffindor common room.  A few seventh years magicked speakers and magic stereos that actually played some Muggle music, which most students preferred anyway.  Harry volunteered to get food from the kitchens, and Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Lenore, and Tag-along-Creevey followed.  

            Colin was talking excitedly about the match.  "You were brilliant, Harry, I mean that Wronski Feint- That was unbelievable!  Rivaled Victor Krum's, it did-"  Hermione groaned as Ron turned bright red from anger.

            "He's not that good at Quidditch-"

            "Yes he is;" persisted Colin, "Harry's amazing!  You and Gin and Lenore are all really good, too, thou-"

            "I wasn't talking about Harry," snapped Ron, "I was talking about Krum, the-"

            "Oh, Ron, I wish you'd stop," pleaded Hermione.  "I don't like him either, so calm down!"  Ron gritted his teeth.

            Harry, feeling that an immediate subject change was in order, was about to speak, when-

            "Why, what have we here?"

            "Sneaking to the kitchens, are we?"

            "Even three well-respected prefects?"

            "We taught them well, didn't we Fred?"

            "Fred!  George!" screamed Ginny and delight as she ran to hug her older brothers.  "I missed you two- we just won Quidditch!  We're having a party, but what are you doing here?"  George rolled his eyes and ruffled his sister's hair.  

            "Well, you couldn't have a party without butter beer?"

            "And honeydukes chocolate?"

            "And Fire Whiskey-"

            "And Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, now could you?"

            Harry laughed.  The twins were clad in dragon hide suits again, but light blue ones that didn't clash as badly with their hair.  "How did you get in, and why?  Really?"

            Fred laughed.  "Details, details… Well, we got in from the passage-"

            "What passage?" asked Colin eagerly.

            "Nothing," said George hastily.  He then continued Fred's sentence.  "And all the British and American Aurors stationed here are coming tonight, so we figured we'd blend in…"

            "Tonight?" asked Lenore eagerly.  

            "Yep," smiled Fred.  "By the way, to all you Quidditchers, great game!  220-20, awesome game!  Great Keeping, Ron, you only let in two!  That's better than Oliver could even do most of the time.  

            Ron grinned and ruffled his hair modestly.  "Well…"  Hermione smiled.  

            "Well," said Fred.  "Do we have a party or not?  Oh, also why we came was to deliver the DA stuff.  I hear it's going well this year?"  Harry nodded vigorously.  

            "Definitely," he said.  So the group of eight made a quick trip to the kitchens and then hurried to the Gryffindor tower.  And they were almost there, to the Fat Lady, when, unfortunately, Snape walked by.  He glared at them and continued walking by, when suddenly he stopped and did a double take.  Harry hurriedly shoved Fred and George under his invisibility cloak.  

            "Potter," hissed Snape.  "Did I just see- was that-"

            "What, Professor?" asked Harry, trying to sound innocent.  

            "Nothing… must be imagining things… five points from Gryffindor for your insolence, Potter…"  With that, Snape stalked off.  

            "Bllody Bastard!" muttered Fred angrily when Snape was gone, whipping off the cloak.  "You weren't being insolent!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~

            The party lasted for a few hours but stopped at dinner because people were curious about the new Aurors coming.  Everyone was delighted about Fred and George being back, though George spent most of the day making out with Katie, as they hadn't seen each other in a while.  Fred had provided all of the entertainment, as well as teasing his brother ruthlessly.  He also gave a few cracks at Ron and Hermione, announcing to the whole coomon room that they'd been seen snogging on numerous occasions over the summer.  Most of the people 'oohed' at this and thought it was so sweet, but Hermione and Ron were still mortified.  

            After the party had lost its momentum, people began drifting to the Great Hall.  The Aurors were just arriving when Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lavender, Katie, Fred, and George arrived.  There were maybe 50 Aurors all grouped near the staff table.  Supposedly, a whole half of the eighth floor corridor provided living accommodations for the Aurors.  Some students, whose parents were Aurors, were absolutely mortified, though at least half of the Aurors were Americans.  Harry looked over to Lenore and found that she was over by the Aurors, chatting animatedly with what looked like the only two new students.  

            One of them was a girl Harry's age.  She had medium length straight hair that was brown with red streaks.  She had dark, serious brown eyes… but Harry could see a glint of humor in them.  She had a lot of freckles dotting her face, and she was smiling beautifully for a moment as she hugged Lenore, but then the smile evaporated from her face as she got into a conversation.  Almost everything she said seemed to make Lenore laugh, though the girl didn't smile with her lips, but with her eyes, which crinkled as they danced merrily.  Harry guessed that this had to be Tabitha.  

            There was another girl beside Tabitha, with auburn hair and light brown eyes.  She looked to be maybe a second or third year.  Unlike Tabitha's eyes, hers were wide and showed her emotion.  This girl had few freckles on her creamy complexion, and she smiled openly.  She was looking around the great Hall in awe, and her eyes looked excited and nervous.  Harry vaguely wondered how Tabitha and her sister were going to be sorted, when Lenore brought her friend over.  

            "You guys!" she said happily, walking to the Gryffindor table.  "This is my best friend, Tabby Greenly!" she gushed.  

            "Hey you guys," said Tabitha in greeting casually.  

            "Are you from America too?" asked Lavender interestedly.  

            "No, I'm from Ireland," said tabby sarcastically.  Lavender looked put out.  Lenore rolled her eyes,  

            "Sorry, guys, you'll have to excuse her… brutally sarcastic; it kills you… downright cynical, you are…"

            "Ugh," said tabby.  "Big word… you're becoming British, Lenore!  God save the… Queen!"  At this she began laughing, while everyone else raised their eyebrows.  

            "Sorry," said Lenore, "It takes getting used to… we began school as enemies but became friends when we got stuck in detention together…"

            "Ah, the good old days…" sighed Tabby.  She then looked around.  "So who are all of you?"  Lenore laughed.  Harry noticed how much more extroverted Lenore became around Tabitha.  

            "Sorry, Tab… this is Harry Potter."  Tabby squinted at him.  

            "Lenore… he has your eyes."  Lenore nodded uncomfortably as a bunch of surrounding Gryffindors curiously looked to see the resemblance.  

            "Yeah,… I guess.  This is Robyn, this is Hermione, that's Ginny; she's a fifth year, that's Ron, that's Seamus and Dean and Neville… these are Fred and George…"

            "Oh!" exclaimed Tabby suddenly.  "The Weasleys!  So pleased to meet all of you!  I've heard loads from Lenore!  Fred; George… you're my inspiration.  And, Ron, you so need to ask out Hermione already!  And, Ginny, you seem really nice, but you need to know that what you want is right in front of you."  She then looked around.  "Oooh!  Lenore!  Is that Draco Malfoy?"  

            "No… that's Roger Davies.  Malfoy is him."  Lenore pointed to the Slytherin table.  

            "Oh!" said Tabby, "Duh!  Anyway, I'll see you guys after me and Gwen get sorted.  Bye!"

            "Who's Gwen?" asked Ron as he watched Tabby walk away confidently.  

            "Oh; that's her little sister; a third year…" 

            Several minutes later, Dumbledore arose and began to speak.  

            "Good evening, good evening, students, faculty, friends…  I would like to extend a warm welcome to all of the new Aurors who have come to protect our school.  I ask that they be allowed to do their job and treated with utmost respect.  I know that some student's parents may be here now, but, I assure you, this should have no affect on you seeing them all the time if you wish.  I would also like to welcome two new students from America, the children of one of the new Aurors, Tabitha and Gwendolyn Greenly.  Tabitha is a sic\xth year and Gwendolyn a third.  Minerva, I believe you have the sorting hat?"

            Tabitha made her way into the front of the school.  She did quite well in front of crowds; she didn't look nervous in the least.  She put the hat on and closed her eyes.  It was there for at least three minutes before it finally chose.  

            "SLYTHERIN!"  Lenore's face fell.  Tabitha looked less happy than before, but she still didn't look upset.  She calmly made her way to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Draco Malfoy.  

            Next her little sister was sorted.  The hat was on Gwendolyn's head no less than thirty seconds when it made its decision.

            "RAVENCLAW!"  After Gwen joined the Ravenclaws, Dumbledore announced a Hogsmeade weekend the next week, followed by the Halloween Ball, and he then dismissed the students.  

A/N: REVIEW!!


	36. Chapter 36: Preparations

            After everyone arrived in the common room, Lenore was a bit upset.  

            "I wish Tabby was a Gryfffindor!  She seems like she would be-"  But nobody else really seemed to agree, based on the first impression. 

            "I actually think she seemed like a Slytherin," said Robyn fairly, "though she certainly was bold enough to be a Gryffindor."  Harry wanted to agree but he didn't want to hurt Lenore's feelings.

            "It's all right," he consoled.  "Brighten up, Lenore.  At least she goes to your school now, right?"  Lenore nodded miserably.

            "I suppose you're right.  It was so nice to see her again, though!"  Harry smiled, secretly wishing that Lenore wouldn't hold back around them.  

            Harry then felt like a subject change would be good.  "So, how is it not being the only American in the school?" he joked.  

            "Relieving!" exclaimed Lenore.  "Gosh, now other people actually talk the way I do!  Thank goodness I didn't turn British yet…"

            "Yeah," laughed Ginny, joining the conversation, "I suppose the way we talk is lessening your accent a bit."

            "My accent?" exclaimed Lenore incredulously.  "You're the ones with the accent!"  Everyone raised their eyebrows.  Lenore sighed loudly.  

            "So, Lenore," said Seamus, entering the conversation, "Who was your friend again?  She wasn't that bad looking…"  Dean nodded, as did some of the fifth years listening in.  Lenore rolled her eyes.  

            "Tabby…. Let's just say…. Don't get too mixed up with her.  She's a heartbreaker.  She went out with nearly everyone at our old school, when the person she truly fancied- Oh!  Listen to me! – The person she really_ liked_ was our best friend."  

            "Sounds like a girl Sirius," whispered Hermione to Harry.  

            "Or like an Evelyn," chuckled Harry back.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The next day Dean and Hermione brought news that the Diagon Alley map was finished.  Harry decided to spend Sunday, with Ron and Hermione, searching for an unused room they could seal off from the rest of the school.  They found what they were looking for after about two hours of combing the castle.  Halfway up to the Astronomy tower was a portrait of a woman tending to a herd of cattle.  Behind the portrait was one of those large, hidden, and forgotten rooms that didn't even need a password.  

            The room was very large with a window allowing in light.  There was a wall of empty bookcases and there were about forty large cushions scattered around.  There were three studying tables with four seats at each of them, and there was a storage closet.

            "It's perfect!" breathed Hermione, looking around.

            Ron nodded vigorously.  "And nobody would ever think… any enemies would think we still use the room of requirements!"  Harry agreed enthusiastically.

            "This is great," he said excitedly.  "Hermione, do you think you could set the galleons to the people we gave special jobs to?"

            "Sure," she said.  "But… are you sure we should do this Harry?  What if it's against the rules to put up new wards?" she asked worriedly.  Ron rolled his eyes at this.

            "'Mione, since when have you followed the rules?"  She frowned.

            "Since before you two became bad influences on me," she said, disapprovingly.  Harry rolled his eyes.

            "I'm sure it'll be fine, Hermione.  Let's meet in the Room of Requirements at six and then come here?"  Hermione nodded.  

            "That sounds good.  So who will come?"  Harry counted in his head.

            "Dean Thomas, Michelle Madley, Colin, Alex, Tara…. Robyn and Draco, Serena Fawcett… you two of course, me…. And probably Ginny and Lenore as well… and do you think Tabitha and Gwen will want to join?  If so, they could come as well…"  

            "I'll talk to Lenore and ask her to invite Tabitha and her sister," offered Hermione.

            "Great," said Harry.  "It's set then.  I'm going to get some stuff and arrange the room a bit for an hour, until dinner, then I'll eat, and then I will head to the Room of Requirements."

            "Okay," said Hermione, stealing a glance at Ron.  Ron looked back at her, his ears beginning to redden.

            "Well, we'll see you, Harry…"

            "Bye," added Hermione.  With that, they stole out of the room.  Harry chuckled to himself as he headed towards the Gryffindor tower.  When he reached his dormitory, it was empty.  He made a beeline for his trunk and pulled out the Marauder's Map.  He skimmed it, and found Ron and Hermione's names in a broom closet on the second floor.  He laughed to himself, trying to get the picture of his beast friends snogging out of his head.  

            After he found the Marauder's Map, he took Fred and George's invisible suits, some more Portable Places, a package of 'quick-and-easy, ready-made Potions to give your enemy.'  In it was a Sleeping Draught, a Befuddlement Potion, a not very severe, yet still useful, truth potion, and an Engorgement Potion, with all of the antidotes included.  There was also a book that Fred and George had published that was small and easy to carry, with the 100 most useful jinxes used to create havoc, and how to do each of them.  Harry figured that all of these could be very useful for the DA.  

            He carefully took all of the things and carried them all the way to the new room, which was a pretty long trek.  When he arrived, he hung the invisibility suits in the closet and put the other items on one of the bookshelves.  He then set to work on creating a large copy of patrols that he could hang on the wall.  

            All DA Members- I'm sorry to say, but until we get more members, everyone will be required to do shifts daily, as we do not want someone doing a whole shift alone.  And the partners are completely randomly picked.

Thank you, 

Harry Potter, President of Dumbledore's Army

12:00 AM- 1:00 AM- Padma Patil and Terry Boot

1:00 AM- 2:00 AM - Parvati Patil and Lisa Turpin

2:00 AM- 3:00 AM- Ernie McMillan and Colin Creevey

3:00 AM- 4:00 AM- Ron Weasley and Hannah Abbott

4:00 AM- 5:00 AM- Luna Lovegood and Katie Bell

5:00 AM- 6:00 AM- Ginny Weasley and Michelle Madley

6:00 AM-7:00 Am- Justin Finch Fletchley and Tara Perkins

7:00 AM- 8:00 AM- Lavender Brown and Gwen Greenly

8:00 AM- 9:00 AM- Lenore Felkes and Serena Fawcett

9:00 AM- 10:00 AM- Dennis Creevey and Eric Jonstone

10:00 AM- 11:00 AM- Orla Quirke and Seamus Finnegan

11:00 AM- 12:00 PM- Hermione Granger and Tabby Greenly

12:00 PM- 1:00 PM- Dean Thomas and Susan Bones

1:00 PM- 2:00 PM- Natalie McDonald and Zacharias Smith

2:00 PM- 3:00 PM- Michael Corner and Stewart Ackerley

3:00 PM- 4:00 PM- Neville Longbottom and Alex Marshall

4:00 PM- 5:00 PM- Roger Davies and Eleanor Branstone

5:00 PM- 6:00 PM- Kevin Whitby and Robyn Sands

6:00 PM- 7:00 PM- Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley

8:00 PM- 9:00 PM- Colin Creevey and Lenore Felkes

9:00 PM- 10:00 PM- Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy

10:00 PM- 11:00 PM- Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy

11:00 PM- 12:00 AM- Harry Potter and Malcolm Baddock

            Harry decided that this was a good a schedule.  Regrettably, some people had to take more than one shift, but nothing could be done.  Harry scribbled down directions for those on shifts.

_Stay in this room unless you feel you need to investigate something. __Watch over the Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, and Diagon Alley maps In turns.  Usually anyone invading Hogwarts will show up in Hogsmeade first. __Refer to the list of Deatheaters to know what names to watch out for. __If you leave the room, wear an invisibility suit. __If you need someone, please call using the new galleon, which has a head you can press when you need help.  Just type in the number of the person you need to see and their galleon will burn. __Keep your galleon on you at all times. __If you need everybody, in the case of a suspected attack, just put all the numbers to zero. __To those of you who will miss mealtime on shift, all you need to do is summon Dobby from the kitchens, by dialing his number on the back of your galleon, which is 38.  __If you are walking in the halls on patrol, please carry a Fred and George's emergency kit. _

_Thank you, The DA leadership committee (Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Lenore Felkes, etc.)  _

The DA had created an entire hierarchy in case something happened to all of the leaders.  After Lenore was Neville, then Draco, then Dean, then Lavender, and the list went on.  All the way to number 37.  

A/N: Short Chapter, I know, but please review!


	37. Chapter 37: Murder

A/N: Okay!  Woo-hoo. (Lol, sugar rush)  Sorry the updates have taken a while!  I am so stressed from midterms!  I woke up thirteen times last night, and I took a shower in my sleep at two in the morning… let's just say I was very tired today, lol!  Anyways, here's the next chapter!  Enjoy!  :- )  Oh, and please, please review and read the first chapters (1-3) of Misread Destiny, the prequel to this story!  Thanks!

Chapter 37:

            Members of the DA began piling into the Room of Requirements at about five fifty.  From there, as not to arouse suspicion by traveling in too large a group, Harry took Dean, Ginny, Lenore, and Tabby one route to the new room, Ron took Gwen, Tara, Alex, and Colin another route, and Hermione took Michelle, Robyn, Draco, and Serena on another route.  

            Harry's group was all very curious about the new room.  "Where is it, Harry?" asked Lenore immediately.  Harry grinned.

            "You'll see…"  Lenore sighed impatiently.  

            "Are we there yet?" sighed Tabby loudly.  After several minutes longer walking, Dean spoke up.

            "Where are we going, Harry?"  Harry just shook his head as the group began climbing the stairs to the tower.  They climbed for several straight minutes.  

            "Well, who cares that there's no gym here," commented Robyn, "If in this club we have to climb these stairs every day!  Honestly, I thought our three story school was difficult, and we had an elevator!"

            "Elevator?" asked Ginny.

            "A lift, Gin," said Harry quickly.  "Like at the Ministry…"

            "Oh!" said Ginny.  "Why isn't there one here, I wonder?"  Harry shrugged.  Finally they reached the room.  Harry swung open the painting and stepped into the room.

            "Whoa!" exclaimed Ginny loudly.

            "How did you find this?" asked Dean incredulously, looking around the room in awe.  "It's huge!  How did we just 'forget?' about it?"  Even Tabby had nothing to say.

            After a minute, Ron, Gwen, Alex, Tara, and Colin entered.  

            "Wow!" exclaimed Tara immediately.  Her black hair gleamed in the sunlight as she stepped past the window.  "This is nearly as good as the Room of Requirements!"  

            "I know," murmured Alex.  "This must've taken ages to find!"  Harry grinned.  When Hermione and her group walked in a moment later, Harry began the meeting.  

            "First off, this is going to be the new room.  It would be… safer, seeing as the secret of the Room of Requirements somehow leaked out…. Anyway, we will be putting some protections on the room and such, so it's safe.  Draco, Robyn, and Serena?  What charms or protections have you found?"  

            Serena Fawcett spoke up first.  "I think that, for this room… that the Fidelius charm would work the best."  

            "The Fidelius?" asked Harry skeptically.  He looked over at Hermione.  "But that's beyond NEWT standard!  How would one of us be able to-"

            "Harry?" said Hermione timidly.  "I… well, I… to put it simply, I learned how to do it this year."  Everyone gaped at Hermione.

            "You mean," began Tabby, "that you can do a Fidelius charm?"  Hermione smiled and nodded.  "How?" asked Tabby incredulously.  

            "Hermione's… like, a wonder student," said Lenore jokingly.  

            "I see," said Tabby, a look of superiority etched onto her face.  

            "Well then," said Harry.  "I suppose we could give that a try."

            Draco then stood and addressed the group.  "I think we should do a password for the portrait, and put up wards up; not dangerous ones, but maybe wards that would let whoever's in the room know that there was a person approaching; like a song could play in the room.  And definitely silencing charms, and imperturbable charms."

            "Like the ones Mum placed on headquarters?" asked Ron to Harry, Hermione, and Ginny.  Hermione suddenly glared murderously at Ron.  Harry didn't know what she was doing, until he realized…

            "What's Headquarters?" asked Colin interestedly.  

            "Nothing, Colin," said Harry quickly.  Colin shrugged, looking put-off.  

            "Whatever."  

            "Right," said Harry.  "Any other ideas?  Robyn?"

            "Yeah, actually," began Robyn.  "This is for the castle.  There is this charm I found, highly complex, of course, that needs a sample of a person's DNA to work.  Then, you create this see-through, glue-like potion.  It's in some book in the restricted section.  Anyway, you make the potion, and recite this charm that goes with it.  The charm will put whatever specified hex you insert into it on a person with the specified DNA if they walk through a door you glue the potion onto."  

            "I've heard about that," began Hermione excitedly.  "It would be so cool to try, if only we could get the DNA of some death eaters…"

            "We could try it on Snape," laughed Ginny.

            "Or Malfoy," muttered Ron.  

            "Can you put the DNA of more than one person into the potion?" asked Harry.  Robyn frowned. 

            "I'm not quite sure… you probably could, though…"  Harry elapsed into thought for a moment.  How would they get the DNA of all those death eaters?  Suddenly, a thought came to him.  Over Christmas break, they probably could… with Malcolm, the new Slytherin spy, who hadn't been able to attend this meeting…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            After the meeting, Harry stayed in the room a moment longer, thinking.  Draco stayed behind as well, to look at the Diagon Alley map, and Ginny and Lenore stayed behind to check the patrol schedule.  

            "Look," chuckled Draco.  "My mother's in Diagon Alley… that's pretty interesting…" 

            "Yeah," Ginny was saying to Lenore, "Lucky this isn't interfering with Quidditch… I can't wait to patrol my first time!  How fun will that be?"

            "SHIT!" yelled Draco suddenly.  Harry looked up.

            "What is it, Malfoy?" he asked, startled.  Ginny and Lenore looked up as well.

            "Language, language, Malfoy…" joked Lenore.

            But Draco didn't retort.  His mouth was open in horror.  "Y-" he stuttered.  "You- know-who… Oh, God… Y-You Know Who… is in Diagon- Al-l-ey…"

            "What?" cried Harry, Lenore, and Ginny at once.  But before they could look at the map, the room seemed to close in on them.  It began spinning, and the lights went out.  Harry could no longer see the window.  It was pitch black.

            Ginny screamed as they abruptly stopped spinning, and Harry was hurled a few feet.  Before any of them could say a thing, fiery lights flickered on the wall.  Shadows.  

            "No… Acacia, I won't let you!  No!  You can't-"

            "You were always too meddlesome and intelligent for your own good, Ravenclaw," spat a shadow hatefully.  "And now it will be the end of you."

            "No, Acacia, listen to me… we all knew, and-"

            High-pitched, cruel laughter.  

            "We were best friends," whispered the smaller shadow.  "And your daughter, Amara, how could you-"

            "That bastard?  She's not Salazar's, or Godric's, or Tholium's, and-"

            "What does it matter?  So she's not the daughter of one of the evil lord's you supposedly love, when all you want is power-"

            "Rowena," hissed the shadow dangerously.  "Have you a taste of my dear lord's spells quite yet?"  The other shadow shook.  "No?  _Crucio!"  The second shadow, presumably Rowena, fell to the ground, emitting ear-splitting, horrified screams of pain.  And the other shadow laughed.  Acacia laughed.  Like Voldemort, she laughed.  She seemed to laugh for ever, leaving Harry in a trance.  _

            "Did that hurt, Rowena?  Stop wasting my time…. Avada Kedavra!"  And the scene dissolved.  The lights flickered back on, and the walls stopped spinning.  Draco was laying down on the floor, sweating and shaking.  Harry was in shock.  Ginny was crying defeatedly on the floor, and Lenore's eyes had a vacant expression in them.  

            "I just saw somebody murdered," whispered Lenore.  Harry looked at her pityingly.  

            "You know?" said Draco, "I don't think we're allowed in a room alone together anymore."  

            Suddenly Harry was jerked into his senses.  "Voldemort's in Hogsmeade?  We need to tell Dumbledore…"

A/N: Sorry it was so short!  Please tell me what you think of Tabby… and the latest things in this chapter!  Review!


	38. Chapter 38: Hospital Wing

A/N: Read and Review!

Chapter 38:

Harry raced over to the map of Diagon Alley and scanned it.  No Tom Riddle; no Voldemort… and people were still walking around, leisurely, so there hadn't been an attack… and all of the Aurors stationed there seemed to be boredly pacing.  

            "Malfoy?  Are you sure…"

            "Yes," said Draco immediately.  "Is he not there anymore?"  Harry shook his head.

            "Not on here."

            Draco's eyes looked clouded with worry.  "We should still tell Dumbledore."

            "What are we supposed to tell him, Malfoy?  He'll take the map, and the school will get a ton more restrictions put on it… he's gone now.  So let's not bother," snapped Harry.  Lenore looked up at Harry, her emerald eyes wide with fear.  

            "Are you sure-" she began tentatively.  

            "I'm positive," said Harry.  "Voldemort's gone now, and-"

            "You don't believe me, do you?" asked Draco, a temper rising to the surface.  Harry sighed.  

            "Yes, Malfoy, I believe you, but-"

            "We need to tell Dumbledore, Harry," whispered Ginny.  Harry glared at her.

            "Dumbledore never tells us anything; he forgot to ever mention my being the only one who could defeat Voldemort for fifteen years; he's probably still hiding loads from us!  He never told me I had a cousin for Merlin's sake!"

            "Did he know about her?" asked Draco furiously.

            "Of course he knew!" shouted Harry.  

            "Lupin knew, too, Harry, and he never told you," whispered Lenore sadly.

            "WELL THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

            "Harry!  WOULD YOU GET A GRIP?  STOP _PITYING _YOURSELF!  OTHER PEOPLE HAVE HAD HARD LIVES, TOO, YOU KNOW!  EVEN THOUGH YOURS HAS BEEN HARDER THAN MOST, THAT GIVES YOU _NO RIGHT_ TO DECIDE WHO SHOULD KNOW WHEN BLOODY _VOLDEMORT IS IN FRICKIN DIAGON ALLEY!  MERLIN!" shouted Lenore heatedly, red in the face and more upset than Harry had ever seen her before.  _

            Harry immediately felt horrible, but his stubbornness led him to charge from the room, slamming the door behind him, feeling extremely reckless and upset.  He felt like breaking things, anything…  Suddenly portrait on the corridor Harry was storming down exploded.  _Oops, though Harry, though he honestly didn't care too much.  _

            He kept going, blocking everything possible from his mind, leaving him to dwell on all of the bad things that he had seen… his mother's screams… Sirius, going through the veil… Cedric, dropping dead limply beside Harry, in a dark graveyard… Crucio… Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort… Crucio… Lenore crying… dying, everyone dying…

            It was storming outside.  The rain pillaged from the sky, and thunder was rumbling meticulously.  Every few minutes a bolt of lightning would erupt from the sky.  The weather matched Harry's mood perfectly.  He needed to do something, anything, to get his mind off of everything… 

            Harry's body seemed to walk mechanically to his dormitory, ignoring both Ron and Hermione's hellos.  He grabbed his firebolt and opened the window, going out for a ride.  Flying would work; flying always worked.  Flying made him forget about love, and life, and death, and sorrow… When you were flying, the only thing you knew was speed; acceleration; height.  

            Harry's robes were immediately drenched in the icy rainwater.  He flew out to the Quidditch pitch, diving and soaring through the clouds.  His heart suddenly wrenched painfully.  This was where he had first seen Sirius, in dog form… 

            Suddenly, a roll of thunder clapped loudly, and his broom began lurching and bucking, much like Harry's nimbus had in his first year.  _I loved that broom… another death I was responsible for…_  Harry tried holding on, but he suddenly felt so tired…  He looked to the ground and could make out hazy figures.  And suddenly, he was falling…  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            When Harry awoke, he recognized the feel of the crisp, white sheets in the Hospital Wing.  _Oh, great, he thought.  __Now what did I do to get in here?  He tried sitting up but felt heavy and numb.  He opened his eyes and suddenly heard an excited voice._

            "Oh, Harry!  You're awake!  Oh, God, I was so worried!  If anything happened I would never have forgiven myself; Oh, Harry!"  Harry tiredly fumbled for his glasses and put them on mechanically.  He blinked as Ginny came into focus.

            "W- what happened?" he yawned, sitting up.  Ginny's large brown eyes widened.

            "Oh, Harry!  I'm so sorry!  If anything would have happened, I wouldn't… I don't know what I would've done!"

            "Because you see me as a brother?" asked Harry dryly.  

            Ginny suddenly began crying.  "Harry… I was so stupid!  I- I'm s-s-so sorry!  I wasn't s-sure, and… th-then I was alone with D-Draco, and he kissed m-me, and I th-thought I really liked him, and I couldn't figure out my feelings for you!  B-but when th-they told me what h-h-happened, I knew I loved you, Harry!  A-and n-not like a b-brother!  I broke up with D-Draco, a-and… I'll understand if you d-don't like me, and i-if you n-n-never f-forgive me, b-but-"

            "Ginny?" asked Harry softly, taking her hand and pulling her to sit on the hospital wing bed.  

            "Y-yes?" she asked, her brown eyes filled with emotion.  

            "Did you mean that?" asked Harry quietly.  Her red hair shone beautifully in the bright lights…

            "Yes," she whispered.  "With m-my whole heart!"  

            "Ginny, I… I think I've loved you for a while now…"

            "Really?" she asked, looking down at him.  

            "Yeah," said Harry, and it was true.  Ginny made him feel so… amazing, like no girl ever had before.  He felt so deeply about her.  Ginny smiled through her tears and hugged Harry tightly.  

            After a moment she spoke again.  "We've been sitting by you in shifts… The DA's begun the patrolling!  Ron conducted a meeting, with Hermione, last night, because we didn't know when you would wake up… Everyone's so worried, and Lenore feels so bad; she's blaming it on herself.  Draco seems rather subdued, too, and I felt so awful… can you forgive us?"

            "Of course, Gin.  But what happened?  All I remember is that stupid argument… and you three were right, too… and then I went out on my broom, and… I fell.  But that's weird!  I never fall on my broom unless-"

            "Someone hexes you," finished Ginny.

            "Exactly," Harry continued, "but-"  He then looked up at Ginny, and her eyes confirmed his fears.  "Who-"

            "Death Eaters," whispered Ginny darkly.  "The Lestranges and Rookwood, we think… but they got away.  That's why we decided to begin patrolling…"

            "Wait!  Why did they… what did they do to me?"

            "We don't exactly know why they came, but… they apparently cast a sleeping spell on you, but Rookwood gave you a bit of an overdose… Anyway, once you hit the ground, they wanted to wake you up… they cast Crucio on you for about five minutes, Harry," she said fearfully.

            "Seriously?" he asked.  "That could've-"

            "Killed you," she finished quietly.  "You were bloody out of it for three days…  We didn't know if you'd-" she swallowed.  "If you'd ever… wake up," she said in a strangled voice.  

            "Who found me?" asked Harry.  Ginny was just about to answer when Madame Pomfrey bustled in.  Upon seeing Harry, she heaved a sigh of relief.

            "Thank Merlin you're up!  Oh, we thought… never mind, I daresay you need rest, and are you feeling a bit woozy?  Pain reliever, of course…"  

            She then threw some Floo powder into her fireplace.  "Albus!" she called.  "He's awake!"  She then began preparing a potion.  A moment later, Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace.

            "Ah… Harry.  And Miss Weasley.  So nice to see you're finally up; you gave us quite a scare…"  Harry remained silent.  He didn't know exactly why, but he was upset with Dumbledore at the moment.  

            "Professor?" he asked.

            "Yes, Harry?" 

            "May I have a few moments alone with Ginny?"  Dumbledore looked slightly upset, but he nodded.

            "I will come back later, then, after you have seen all of your friends…"  he then walked back into the fireplace, looking old and tired, and Flooed back to his office.

            Madame Pomfrey then walked over holding a vial of purple medicine.  "Drink," she said strictly.  

            Harry lifted it up and winced.  It smelled like Muggle Cough Syrup.  He wrinkled his nose.

            "Do I have t-" he began.

            "Yes, Potter," cut in the Nurse.  Harry gulped it down quickly, almost gagging, and he grabbed the glass of water Madame Pomfrey offered him.    She then walked away, and Harry turned back to Ginny, the girl who liked him, and not Draco Malfoy.  

            Ginny looked down.  "Dumbledore just wants to help you know…"  Harry was about to retort when Ginny shook her head.  "Never mind.  I probably don't know the entire story, Harry… let it drop."  Harry slowly nodded.

            "So who found me?"  Ginny looked up at the ceiling for a moment.  

            "Firenze."  

            "The Centaur?" asked Harry, shocked.  "Oh, yeah… I forgot he still lived here…" 

            Ginny nodded.  "I never even knew until the other day… They live on top of the Hospital Wing, you know…"

            "Really?  Now I know where to find them," chuckled Harry, "If I am ever in need to a Centaur…"

            "They came in useful against Umbridge," said Ginny truthfully.  Harry nodded.

            "Though they nearly took me and 'Mione…" he muttered darkly.  Suddenly, his head seemed to lighten, and the room came into better focus, just as the door opened.  It was Hermione and Ron, followed moments later by Lenore and Draco.  Even though Harry was quite bedridden still and not fully into it, he noticed that both pairs were holding hands.  Lenore saw that Harry was looking at her hand linked with Draco's, and she grinned.  Lenore hurried over to Harry's bedside.

            "Move, Gin; make way for cousin…"  Ginny smiled and stood up from the bed as Lenore replaced her, getting first priority, as family.  

            Lenore's emerald eyes bore into Harry's.  And suddenly, they were communicating telepathically, though Harry had no idea how…

            _I don't know what to say to Harry, and…_

_            Lenore?_

_            Harry?_

_            I can read your thoughts._

_            Oh my gosh!  I can read yours too!  This is kind of freaky…_

_            Merlin… this is bloody brilliant!  Remind me to ask Hermione about this stuff later…_

_            Okay, well, wanna talk this way?_

_            Sure._

_            I'm really, really sorry, Harry.  I didn't mean to sound so cruel the other day…_

_            Forget it, Lenore.  It wasn't your fault.  _

_            Thanks, even though it was…_

_            Forget it, Lenore.  So, are you and Draco together?_

Lenore grinned.  _Yep.  That was my problem from that room, you know; that I still liked Draco, and it turned out that he still liked me and Ginny still like you… kind of twisted, really._

_            No kidding.  I think I'm asking Ginny to the Halloween ball…_

_            Really?  Oh my gosh, guess what!_

_            What?_

_            Do you really want to know?_

_            YES!_

_            Seriously?_

_            Yeah…_

_            Okay, guess what…_

_            WHAT!_

_            Sorry, sorry… Ron and Hermione got together!  They want to be a couple!  Isn't that sweet?_

_            You're kidding.  Ron and Hermione are going out?  _

_            Yep!  And-_

            "For the love of Merlin, why are you staring at each other like that?" asked Draco suddenly.  

            "Yeah, it's kind of freaky," added Ginny.  

            "Oh!  Sorry!" smiled Harry.  "Hermione, what do you know about communicating telepathically?"  Everyone's eyes widened.

            "Oh, Harry, it's fascinating, and-"

            "So you and Ron are a couple?"  Hermione and Ron reddened, Draco rolled his eyes, and Lenore and Ginny both giggled.  

            "Who told you?" demanded Ron, scandalized.  Harry grinned.

            "It's okay, Mate, I think it's cool… Lenore told me."

            "But… but… you were… Oh, never mind!"

A/N: Okay, yay!  This chapter was slightly longer!  I'm excited that Harry and Ginny are finally back together… they're my favorite match!  : )  And just to let you know, Harry and Ginny were getting together in this chapter anyway, not because somebody threatened to stop reading it if Harry and Ginny didn't get together soon.  I've had this chapter written for several days.  Anyways, please review!


	39. Chapter 39: Will be named later

Chapter 39:

After his friends left, Dumbledore once again appeared in the Hospital Wing.  Harry set down the box of chocolate frogs he had been looking at and looked up at the Headmaster as he entered the room.  Madame Pomfrey looked up as well.  

"Hello, Headmaster; is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, thank you, Poppy… but could I speak with Mr. Potter alone for a few minutes?"  Harry sighed inwardly.  

"Of course, Albus…"  With that, she bustled out of the room.  Dumbledore walked over and sat next to Harry's bed.  Harry looked up expectantly, not saying a word.  

"Harry," said Dumbledore, his voice beginning to break.

Harry looked up into Dumbledore's light blue eyes.  They were sad, but there was still a twinkle.  Harry didn't like that twinkle right now.  "Yes?"

"Would you like to speak with me about anything?"

"No," answered Harry quickly.

"Ah… well…. I know about Tom being in Diagon Alley a few days ago, and-"  Harry immediately felt a bubble of fear swell up inside him.  Was anybody hurt?  Dumbledore seemed to read his mind.

"No one was hurt, Harry.  But somebody could have been.  I have no idea why he was in Diagon Alley; but by the time our Aurors found out, he was gone."  Seeing Harry's look of surprise, he smiled.  "The Order has maps like yours, too, Harry; you're not the only one…  Though I am thoroughly impressed on how you did it, I mean, we had Remus Lupin, but you had to improvise, and you did so quite well…"

"How did you know?" asked Harry.

"Well… let's say I had an inkling of knowledge that you would find that room… surely you feel the magical Aura it possesses?"  Harry shivered; of course he felt it.  It was one of the reasons he had wanted that room so much.  Hermione and Ron hadn't felt it, but Draco, Lenore, and Ginny had said they felt it a bit… but Harry thought that he seemed the most affected by it.  Harry looked up and nodded glumly.  

"How did you know, Professor?" he asked.

Dumbledore sighed.  "Ah… Harry… many others have found sanctuary in that room.  It probably has more magical protections on it alone than the whole of Hogwarts put together.  You see, each of the Founders built their own room in the building, not for their House, but for themselves.  You've already seen Acacia's.  And Slytherin, at first, said it was foolish nonsense; to create a room for oneself, but as we know, he eventually created the Chamber of Secrets.  The Room of Requirements was Ravenclaw's room.  I've no idea where Hufflepuff's room was, to this day, but the room that most powerful people stumbled upon was Godric's."

Harry was quite shocked.  "You mean that room was Gryffindor's?" he asked incredulously.  Dumbledore nodded.  "Who else besides me found it?"

"Well, Godric Gryffindor, of course," began Dumbledore.  Harry nodded.  "Gryffindor's son, Llewellyn… several other powerful witches and wizards… I myself found it, as did Tom Riddle and Professor McGonagall," he said, looking a bit older and upset.  

"What?" asked Harry immediately.  "You mean _Voldemort found it?"  Dumbledore nodded, and he looked like he wanted to cry._

"He found it as a second year, along with his best friend, a Muggle-born… whom is currently your Transfiguration Professor."

"What?" asked Harry once again.  "You mean _Voldemort and McGonagall… __Shit… what happened?"  Dumbledore smiled wanly.  _

"Well, Minerva was a Gryffindor and Tom a Slytherin, and both thought they were Muggle-born… Tom was teased dreadfully by the other Slytherins, so he became quick friends with those in other Houses.  I must say, when he was younger, Tom was one of my favorite students.  Very bright, you see… Anyway, one day a fifth year Slytherin found out about Tom's heritage, and he told all of the Slytherins, who suddenly honored Tom, and told him he was the Heir of Slytherin.  Tom came to me and asked me, and I told him the truth.  Soon, by influence of the other Slytherin's, Tom began to hate all Muggle-borns.  I was still his favorite teacher, and he apparently thought I would approve of this tyrannical behavior.  He soon did something... unforgivable to Minerva, and the two became enemies.  In his fifth year, when I recommended him for expulsion, he began hating me as well.  Anyway, Harry, your mother found this room with Holly one day, and they told the Marauders and Lily's best friends about it, and since they left the school, you're the first to find it."  

Harry was shocked.  "Y- you mean… what did he… what did Voldemort do to her?"  Dumbledore looked at Harry pityingly.

"Many things, Harry, but it is not for me to tell you."  Harry nodded, feeling a new sympathy and respect for his Head of House.  

"Besides that," said Dumbledore, changing the subject.  "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Felkes, and Miss Weasley told me about the other vision you had.  My theory is that when you four are alone in powerful magical rooms, you are able to… walk in on the Founders' crucial conversation.  It seems like they are warning you, but it is my belief that_ you_ will end up warning _them_."

"Really?" asked Harry, confused.  "I hate those visions.  They're horrible.  As bad as Voldemort's… and Occlumency doesn't help them…"

"No, Occlumency won't stop them, but those dreams are acting as Occlumency; our sources say that Voldemort has been trying to plant different visions in your head, Harry, and is furious that it isn't working."  

"Professor… when is he going to attack?"

Dumbledore sighed.  "Nobody knows, Harry.  But we feel that it may be quite soon.

"Do you have any idea where?" asked Harry, worried.

"No, but we believe we have a fairly strong support system that can be ready in an instant.  Unfortunately, Voldemort's army is quite a bit larger than ours, and they have gotten the support of the Dementors, the Giants, and about half of the Centaurs, unfortunately…"

"Who've we gotten on our side?" asked Harry.

"The House Elves, who are actually a big help, some Centaurs that aren't refusing to take sides, several Giants, including Hagrid's brother, and we're working on the Goblins, Merpeople, and the Vampires."

"Vampires?" asked Harry, unbelieving.  

"Unfortunately, it's either get them on our side or have them fight against us.  And, as the Merpeople live in the Lake, it's quite imperative that they side with us.  As for the Goblins, well, they will probably be swayed in both directions."  Harry nodded.  

"Anything else, Harry?"  Harry shook his head truthfully.  

As Dumbledore began to leave, Harry remembered.  "Oh, when can I leave the Hospital Wing?"

"Whenever you'd like, Harry.  You seem to be quite well."

"Actually, professor-"  Dumbledore stopped and turned around.

"Er, yeah, um… How did the Death Eaters get onto the grounds.  Dumbledore sighed.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Harry."  Harry nodded and looked around the Hospital Wing.  It alarmed him to see it quite empty besides a third year Hufflepuff who'd been jinxed into humming the alphabet incessantly.  

"Where's Cho?"

"Her magic's left, Harry, quite unfortunately, and she is in St. Mungo's."

"Oh," said Harry, feeling very sorry for her.  "Will she be all right?"  

"We don't know, Harry.  I survived Wizard's Flu as a child, and I have hope that Miss Chang will as well."

"You survived Wizard's Flu?" asked Harry, astonished.  Dumbledore nodded, eyes twinkling.  

"Yes, I was very lucky."  With that, he left the room.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The next morning, Harry woke up in his Dormitories, to his alarm clock.  He threw a pillow at Ron.

            "Wake up, mate, it's morning…" he yawned, stretching.  

            "No…" moaned Ron, half asleep.  "S'dark outside.  Go to bed, Harry…"  

            "Get UP, Ron!" bellowed Harry.  Across the room, Neville woke up.

            "Hi, Harry…. Glad you're okay…" 

            "Thanks," said Harry.  "I'm going down to breakfast, Ron," he said, exiting the room.  When he arrived in the Common Room, many people were waving and smiling to him.  He walked over to where Hermione was sitting, reading her book.  Harry peered at the cover and realized it was the same one she'd been reading at Grimmauld Place: Hogwarts: A History of the Less Appealing Myths and Legends in the Past 1000 Years.  

            Harry chuckled.  "Haven't finished yet?" he laughed.  Hermione looked up.

            "Oh!  Harry!  I've just thought- I can't believe I didn't realize before!  But this book- It might mention Acacia somewhere!"  Harry looked inside.  Hermione was reading the section on all of the founders.  Harry looked eagerly.  

            "Do you really think it might mention that?"  She nodded in earnest.  

            "I vaguely remember a passage on Slytherin's daughter- but I just can't remember…"  She then turned back to the book.  It was in very small print and looked rather tedious to Harry, even if it did mention Acacia.  

            "Well… so are you and Ron going to the Halloween Ball?"  Hermione looked up and smiled happily.  

            "Yeah, I am… Lenore and Draco are going…" she scrunched up her nose, "And you really should ask Ginny."  

            "Yeah," agreed Harry.  "I was thinking about that…"

            "Good.  Now's your chance."  Harry looked up as Ginny hopped down the stairs, smiling brightly at Harry and Hermione.

            "Morning," she said cheerily.  

            "You're rather happy," observed Hermione.  

            "Yeah, well… the Cheering Charms from yesterday haven't _quite_ worn off… plus, no Potions or Divination today!"  Hermione smiled and nudged Harry.  He glared at her and turned to Ginny.

            "Uh, Gin…"

            "Yeah?" she asked, smiling.

            "Er… Would you, er, like to, er, well… come to the ball with me?" he asked, rather glad that it had come out slightly less marred than it had when he asked Cho in fourth year.  Ginny smiled and glowed happily.

            "I'd love to, Harry!" she exclaimed, hugging him.  

A/N: Sorry the update took so long; I was trying to wait 4 5 reviews, which I didn't get, and that was why it took a while!  Anyway, please review!

**Jinglez**


	40. Chapter 40: Ball

A/N: Sorry 4 the long update!  Thanks so much for all the reviews!  Wow!  11 for 1 chapter! :-D (Thanks Cinnamon!) Lol!  One of these days I will make a personalized thank you to my reviewers!  Lol!  And this will prob. Be a long story!  Were not even at Christmas yet! Ahhhhhhh.  Oh, and writing this story has me going British!  The other day, I asked my friend who she fancied!  _Fancied_!  And I accidentally said bloody!  Uh!

Chapter 40: (Yyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaayyyyyy!)

            The next few days passed by relatively quickly, and before Harry knew it, it was Halloween.  There was a Hogsmeade trip that morning, but basically no girls were going, because they wanted to be completely ready by the time 7:00 came around.

            "But I don't get it!" marveled Ron after asking Hermione to just come to Hogsmeade and getting brutally snapped at, "What takes them so long?"  Harry shrugged.

            "No idea, Mate…"  Even Lenore, one of the most easy-going girls Harry knew, was already getting ready, and it was only 2:00 in the afternoon.  Since nobody was going to Hogsmeade, and all of the girls were being too girly and snippy, Harry and Ron decided to go hang out in the Room of Requirements, where a bunch of guys were moping around.  

            Neville Longbottom, Seamus and Dean, Ernie MacMillan, and Terry Boot were all lazily sprawled on various cushions around the room when Harry and Ron walked in.  

            "Hey," yawned Neville lazily.

            "Hi," said Harry.  Everyone waved to Harry and Ron.  

            "So, Harry," said Seamus casually, "Who's your date?"  Harry grinned.

            "Ginny.  You?"

            Seamus smiled smugly.  "Tabby."

            Ron's jaw dropped.  "How?" he asked incredulously.  "She's hands down one of the prettiest girls in the school!"  Seamus smirked.

            "Yep.  You going with Hermione, Ron?" he asked.  Ron grinned vacantly and nodded.  Seamus turned.  "What about you, Nev?"

            "I'm going single," he said dully.  

            "That's okay, Neville," said Harry.  "I'm sure lots of people will be single."  

            "Yeah," said Dean helpfully.  "I'm going with Robyn, but before I asked her, I was going solo," he finished, putting down his soccer magazine.  

            "Not helping," whispered Ernie inaudibly.  Dean shrugged.  

            "I'm going with Hannah," said Ernie pompously.  "I'm thinking of asking her to be my girlfriend tonight."

            "Wonderful," said Ron sarcastically.  Ron had never much like Ernie since second year.  Or any Hufflepuffs for that matter.  

            "I'm going with Padma, and Michael's going with Lisa Turpin…"

            "Hey," said Harry, looking around.  "Where is Michael?"

            "On patrol," said Terry.

            "Oh!" exclaimed Harry.  "Damn… I have Patrol from ten to twelve tonight!"

            "Well," said Ron, "The dance ends at Midnight, so you won't miss too much of it…"  Harry groaned.

            "I hope Gin won't be too upset…"

            Ron groaned.  "I have to Patrol with Malfoy from nine to ten!"

            "Sucks for you," said Ernie.  "Who else is patrolling during the ball?"

            Harry took out a list.  "Colin Creevey, Lenore, ooh, they won't be happy!  Ron, Draco…who has two patrols, me, with two patrols, and Malcolm Baddox, that Slytherin…"

            "Damn," said Ron loudly.  "Lenore and Malfoy are going together, and between them they have three shifts!  The first hour and the last two!  They'll only get to go to the Ball for two hours!"  Harry cringed.  His cousin would not be very happy…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            It was six fifty and dinner was over.  All of the couples were now slowly making their way to the dance.  Harry was about to head to the Great Hall with Ron to meet Ginny and Hermione, who had been on patrol, when Lenore came marching up to him.  She looked very pretty.  Her wavy hair had been curled into ringlets, and she was wearing light purple dress robes that fit her perfectly.  

            "Harry James Potter!" she shouted loudly.

            "Yeah?" he asked slowly.

            "Together, Draco and I have three patrol shifts!  Three!"  

            "Sorry?" said Harry, backing up slowly.  

            "Ughj!" screamed Lenore loudly.  "You- are- dead- cousin!"  Suddenly, Harry was aware of the eyes of everyone in the house.

            "You're cousins?" asked a second year interestedly.  Everyone began listening in, and Harry watched Lenore do some quick thinking.

            "No, no, no," she laughed, with an air of superiority and melodrama, "You see, back in the states, everyone… called each other… cousin… bye!"  With that, she shot Harry a glance and fled the room.  

            "That was close," whispered Ron.  Harry nodded fervently.  

            With that, they made their way to the Great Hall.  The ceiling was clear and misty, and the stars were brightly shining.  Ginny and Hermione were waiting by the stairs.  

            Harry's mouth became dry as he caught sight of Ginny.  She looked stunning.  She was dressed in a long white gown, with her hair perfectly tumbling down her back.  Her brown eyes were large and sparkling, and she was wearing a beautiful emerald necklace.  

            "Hi, Harry!" she called to him.  

            Harry walked over to her.  "H-hi, Ginny… you look amazing!"  She smiled.  

            "So do you," she laughed.  Harry then looked at Hermione, and he almost gasped in surprise.  She looked even better than she had in fourth year.  She was dressed in a deep navy robe that perfectly complimented her body.  Her hair was straight and silky, and her eyes were glittering happily.  

            "Wow, Hermione," he said.  "You look nice…"

            Hermione grinned playfully.  "Thanks, Harry.  Wanna dance, Ron?"  Indeed, the music had just started.  Ron said yes quickly, and the two hurried off onto the dance floor.  Harry and Ginny then followed, and they spent the next three hours dancing and talking.  (A/N: I don't like mushy stuff, but I promise, there'll be more fluff at the 'Yule Ball'!  Lol!)  

            Before he knew it, it was ten O'clock, and he had to patrol.  He told Ginny that she could stay, but she'd wanted to come along.  So they snuck up to the tower.  Ginny was in a giggly mood.

            "Can you imagine what would happen if a teacher caught us?" she exclaimed.  "He'd probably think we were going to… you know," she laughed.  Harry chuckled.  

            "Do  this?" he asked bravely, and he leaned in to kiss her.  They kissed for several minutes in the empty hall, under an invisibility cloak.  Suddenly Ginny giggled.  

            "What?" asked Harry.

            "Do you think your father ever would've guessed that one day his son would be snogging some poor little fifth year senseless under this thing?"  Harry chuckled.  

            "He himself probably had a few snogs under this thing…"  Ginny smiled.

            "With Lillyyyyyyyyyyy?"  Harry grinned.

            "Probably not… my mother hated him until they were seventh years…"  Ginny giggled.  Then the two went on to the room.  When they got there, Lenore and Draco were both sitting on the same cushion, extremely close to each other.

            "Go get a room," said Ginny in mock disgust.  She scrunched her nose in a way that Harry thought was adorable.  

            Lenore raised her eyebrows, giggling.  "Well, we had a room until you two barged in here…."  Ginny giggled.  Harry, however, was annoyed.

            "Have you two been looking at the map?" he asked.  

            "Of course, potter," laughed Draco.  "What kind of patrollers would we be?"  Harry shrugged.  

            "Bad ones?"  Draco frowned.

            "That was rhetorical, Potter…"

            "I don't have time for rhetorical questions," scowled Harry.  He walked over and glanced at the map of Hogwarts.  Several pairs of students were very close together in various closets and dormitories.  He chuckled and then looked at the map of Diagon Alley.  He only recognized the name of Mundungus Fletcher, who's dot seemed to be break dancing.  Harry looked back at the Hogwarts map.

            "Oh!" he exclaimed.  "Lupin's here!  Sitting under…. Evelyn…. And Calista's all alone in her private quarters… poor thing."

            "Isn't Lupin with my cousin?" asked Draco.  Harry shrugged.  

            "Was Calista engaged to Sirius?" asked Ginny suddenly.  

            "I don't know," answered Harry truthfully. "But that could be…"  

            "Harry?" she asked again quietly.

            "Yeah?" he asked.

            "I want to kiss you…"

            Harry turned to Ginny.  She was so beautiful…. "I want you to be my girlfriend," he murmured as she approached.  Ginny smiled radiantly.

            "I want nothing more than to be your girlfriend."  Then they kissed, only to be interrupted by Lenore, who was squealing about how cute it was.  And suddenly the walls began turning.

            "Shit," said Harry.  "I forgot… we shouldn't be alone together…"

            "This is getting old," sighed Lenore.  But this time, their vision was much, much different.

A/N: Evil CliffieJ  So, what does anybody think about the old Sirius/Calista relationship?  Would it be too cliché for them to have had a child?  Okay, well review!

~Jinglez


	41. Chapter 41: Enigma

A/N: Sorry for SUCH a long update! Omg, my mind was all like "Hmm… I'm going to get writer's block!" Lol!  Today I watched Othello, the play, and everyone started laughing when the guy killed the girl.  Lol!  Anyways, thanks for waiting!! Candy and popcorn and ice cream for everybody!

Oh, and I don't think I'm describing these shadow things right.  Okay, imagine a dark, dark room, and then shadows of people, only the shadows are even darker than the room and they flicker.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 41:

            Harry gasped in shock.  When the whirling walls stopped in the darkness, there were suddenly silhouettes of different people all over the room.  And there were voices.  Everyone on the wall seemed to be talking in their own little world; every single shadow.  Harry was transfixed.  The shadow in front of him he recognized.  It seemed so familiar… and suddenly he realized: it was the shadow of Dumbledore; a much younger Dumbledore.  Harry slowly rose to his feet.  Next to him, the others were standing up as well, transfixed, and not uttering a word.

            Harry  passed Dumbledore's shadow and looked at the next one.  It was Harry's mother.  Suddenly, Harry realized that all of these shadows must have been the people who had formerly stumbled upon the room.  Harry could tell it was Lily.  He just… _knew.  _

Next to Lily was a girl the same height with long curly hair.  There were also two other girls.  One of them had a small build but with distinguished curves and long, straight hair which seemed to have a flower in it.  The last girl had straight hair that was medium length, and was a medium height.  When Harry inched closer, he could hear their conversation.  The last girl had the most beautiful voice Harry had ever heard.  It sounded like a silent, beautiful rainstorm.  

            "I can just tell," she was saying.  "You three know that I'm a seer… I just know that my time is… limited; I've seen it!  It was h-h-horrible… And we need to tell Dumbledore…"  Harry was immensely interested.  He knew that Holly had died before her seventh year, but he hadn't known she was a Seer, too.  

            "Holly," Harry's mother was saying.  "Oh, Holly!  W-who-?"  

            "Andy- Andromeda; I told her I was a Seer, and- and somehow… Narcissa and Bella found out, and-"

            "They're Death Eaters?" asked the small girl, presumably Calista.  

            "Oh, Calli… I- I don't know, but He knows!" whispered Holly.

            "Come on," said Calista.  "We have to tell Sirius; he'd fi-"  

            "No!" whispered Holly.  "It has to happen… I don't want to change the future!"

            "But Holly!" whispered Lily, sounding as if she was in tears.  "We can't live without you!  You're our best friend!  We have to protect you, and think of Remus!  We know now that he loves you so much, and-"

            "Lils… you won't have to live too long without me.  And, I'm not going to end up with Remus.  He will fall in love with…" She began crying again.  Harry suddenly didn't want to hear this conversation.  He moved on to the next, solitary shadow.  It looked so familiar!

            It was a squat little girl, who seemed to be practicing hexes.  "I'm a descendent of Ravenclaw!  Why- won't this- work!  Stupefy!  Stupefy!  Olive will be sorry… she isn't a descendent of one of the heirs!  Stupefy!  Stupefy!  Stupefy!"  Suddenly a weak little line came from the girl's wand.  Harry gaped.  This was Moaning Myrtle!  How did she find the room?  Hadn't Dumbledore said that powerful witches and wizards found it?  Harry shrugged to himself and walked past several shadows he didn't recognize, until he came upon a shadow he knew all too well.  

            She was a teenager now, with long spirally hair.  She was moderately tall, and her eyelashes were so long that they stood out on the shadow on the girl's little face.  Amara.  

            "Oh… I love this room so!  Thank goodness Llewellyn told me about it, but… whatever shall I do!  I can't pretend not to remember for another moment!  They came!  I- I could've died… Oh, why can't they come back?  I need to know if what I heard that night was true!  I can't tell Llewellyn or Caradoc or Asher or even Vladislav!  What if they don't like me?  We all remember my mother, and they don't like Papa much either right now…. But what if I'm not even Papa's?  Oh!  Whatever shall I do?"  Harry wanted to stay around and listen, but Amara had grown quiet and had been seated in a chair.  Suddenly, a voice broke through the other voices.         

            "Harry!"  It was Ginny.  "C-come h-here a moment, H-harry!"  Harry tried to hurry over, but he couldn't see where Ginny, Draco, or Lenore was.  

            "Ginny?"

            "Yes?" came the voice again, only it was much closer.  Harry reached out an arm and felt Ginny's shoulder.  

            "Is that you, Gin?" he asked quietly. 

            "Yeah," she whispered.  "Harry look at that shadow!"  Harry looked and felt the blood drain from his face.  It was Voldemort- and McGonagall.  

            "It's T-t-tom," whispered Ginny fearfully, shaking.  "D-do you think that he- that he'll… can he see us r-right n-now?"  Ginny clung to Harry and Harry put his arm around her.  

            "I don't think so," he said softly.  He took a step closer.  

            "What do you want, Riddle?" Minerva asked coolly.  

            "Minerva… we could be friends again, my dear…"

            "I think not, Tom…"

            "But, Minerva… there is so much you don't know about!  You could have anything- power; glory- what do you want, Minerva?"

            "I want peace, and happiness-"

            "Minerva… If you join me, and we get rid of those standing in our way- once we take over, we could make peace, and happiness… and love," he added, smirking.

            "Tom Marvalo Riddle!" shrilled Minerva.  "I know it's you behind the attacks, and-"

            "If you don't shut your mouth, you might be next, Mudblood-"

            "You're not a pureblood, Tom, so don't even-"

            "It's Voldemort, Minerva.  Lord Voldemort."

            "You're an arrogant, insufferable, power-hungry, war-monger!"

            "And you are a stupid Gryffindor that doesn't know her place.  And one day, I'm going to be ruling this whole country.  And wizards and witches alike will fear my name!"  

            "Did anyone ever tell you you have horrible comebacks, Tom?" 

            "Now, Minerva… you're the smartest witch in the school, and-"

            "Are you schizophrenic?"  

            "No!" he hissed.  

            "Well then leave me alone, Tom!  Please, just leave me alone!  And get all these dangerous ideas out of your mind; Grindewald is out there, and-"

            "I'm going to kill Grindewald if old Dumbledore doesn't hurry.  Minerva… you're really beautiful, and-"

            "And you don't hold a candle up to Gavin Potter!"

            "I can't believe you fancy Potter," he spat, "The filthy Gryffindor-"

            "Who used to be your other best friend!  Now let me by, Tom!"  Suddenly, Voldemort grabbed McGonagall and kissed her.  She struggled and shook him off.

            "I- hate- you!" she spat.  Tom then laughed.  A laugh that made Ginny begin shaking again in Harry's arms and made Harry's hair stand more on end then it usually was.  

            "Crucio!"  Suddenly Ginny screamed and wrenched out of Harry's grip, crying.  

            "Let us out!  Please!  I- I can't take it in here, Harry!  H-how do we get out?  Lenore!  Draco!  DUMBLEDORE!  Somebody, help!"  Suddenly the voices of the shadows became louder.  Ginny found Harry again and sobbed on his shoulder.  

            And Harry, Ginny, Lenore, and Draco, the four heirs of the Hogwarts founders, were trapped in a room of pleas and screams and darkness and memory.  Until, that is, Malcolm Baddox, the young Slytherin, opened the door of the room.  

            Suddenly, in a split instant, the shadows vanished, the light shone brightly again, and all objects in the room reappeared.  Harry looked up, shielding his eyes, at the Slytherin spy.  

            "How did you-" he sputtered.  Malcolm raised his dark eyebrows at Harry, lying on the floor, Ginny, who was sobbing on his lap, Lenore, who had been pacing nervously, and Draco, who was staring at the wall in amazement.  

            "I'm not even going to ask," he said, rolling his brown eyes.  "You guys are all weird..."  Harry stood up, giving glances to Draco, Ginny, and Lenore.  But when his eyes met Lenore's, her thoughts came into his head.

            "Do we tell anyone?"  Harry decided to answer telepathically.

            "Not yet."

########################################################################

            Over the next few weeks, the work load of Occlumency, Legilimency, Quidditch, Defense training, Auror training, and 5 Newts classes was really beginning to get to him.  He was working even harder than Hermione, and that was saying something.  Plus, every once in a while, he would get trapped in a room with Draco, Lenore, and Ginny.  He talked to Dumbledore about it, but, to tell the truth, he was not much help.  And nobody, even most death eaters, knew what Voldemort was planning.  

            It was one day in the middle of November when rumors immediately started up.  Harry was at breakfast, after a morning fly on his broom, sitting next to Ginny and across from Hermione and Ron, when a barn owl dropped the Daily Prophet in front of Hermione.  

            Harry peered at the Headline as Hermione's face went white.

            Exclusive Interview with He Who Must Not be Named

            Harry took a double take.  Sure enough, that was what it said.  And it was by Rita Skeeter.  

A/N: Review!!! The more reviews, the sooner I'll update!  : )


	42. Ch 42: Letters to Bugs how creative!

A/N: Okay, this will be a pretty long Author's note, because I feel like explaining what I believe everyone's ages are based on the info we've gotten from the first five books, assuming that Harry is sixteen.  Ginny- 15.  Fred/George/Angelina/Lee/Alicia- 18.  Katie- 17.  Oliver/Percy/Penelope- 20.  Those are basically given.  Now, Snape, Lily, and the Marauders were definitely in the same year, and in an interview, Rowling (I think) said that Snape was 36 in the 4th book and Lucius was 42, which would make Lupin and Snape 38 and Lucius 44.  I think that Andromeda (Sirius's cousin) would've been 47, since Tonks is now 26, and I think that Molly and Arthur are 49, at least, because Charlie (who finished school in '85), is presumably younger than Bill and is 30, which makes me think Bill is probably 31 or 32.  From information gathered in Chamber of Secrets, Hagrid is definitely 67 in Harry's sixth year and Voldie is 69, and I think that McGonagall is probably 68, though with her, it's just a wild guess.  She seems the same age as Hagrid, though, so… yeah.  And I'm assuming that Moody is around the Hagrid/McGonagall/Voldie age group, and that Kingsley is close to the MWPP age group.  Bellatrix is probably MWPP age and Narcissa is prob. Younger than Lucius but older than the Marauders.  Victor and Fleur are probably about 20, which is the reason I am getting suspicions that Charlie could be the oldest, as there was obviously some Bill/Fleur stuff in the 4th book, and how Bill said he hadn't been to Hogwarts in 5 years, which would be the year before Harry graduated, and Ginny says that she remembers Bill starting.  Okay, sorry for rambling!!! Lol!  But I am like obsessed with figuring out ages, and it's been bothering me!  Lol! Now for the chapter!!  Oh, and Barty Crouch is prob. MWPP era, but I think that Quirrel and Lockhart are probably (or would be) 30 or so right now, as Quirrel said he was young when he looked for Voldie and found him, etc.

Chapter 42: Interview with Voldemort

            Harry looked, shocked, at the front page.  

            "This reporter was going through a neighborhood several weeks ago when something caught her ear.  (Name of residency not given for privacy reasons.)  I hurried to the window of a house and heard none other than the Dark Lord musing to himself inside.  Of course, it would be dangerous, but I ventured inside, risking everything, for the People.  

            "Lord Voldemort?" I asked hesitantly as two death eaters immediately tried to stun me. The evil snake-man laughed coldly and ordered my release.  He cruelly asked me what I was doing.  I did some quick thinking, and made up a quick lie.

            "I- would like to join you, My… Lord."

            "I see your lies.  Now, is there anything you would like to know before I kill you, you foolish little girl?"

            "Um… yes, actually.  Why do you want to take over the earth?"

            "Power."

            "Are you, like Potter claims, just a half-blood?"

            "Not if I could help it… but that doesn't matter.  I've killed all those Muggle relations…."  Tears well up in these startling red eyes as I begin my next question.

            "Why do you want to kill Harry Potter?"

            "Enough questions!  I have no more time for this foolish amusement… Avada Kedavr-"  I suddenly bolted away and managed to escape.  So ends my gruesome tale.  I will never be the same. "

-Rita Skeeter

            Hermione looked at the paper in disbelief.  

            "That was nothing to joke about!" whispered Ron angrily.  "Do you think she used her animagus form to get away?"

            Hermione shook her head.  "That wasn't by Rita Skeeter."

            "But it says so, right here, 'Mione-" argued Ron.  Hermione, however, brushed him off.

            "No… Rita Skeeter is too afraid of Voldemort. Remember?  She practically chokes every time she hears the name… Plus, she's never used the same type of line in two articles before, that I've seen… No, whoever wrote that, though I hate to say it, has it in for that reporter.  Not that I'm surprised, but, it seems like a big setup.  The Daily Prophet probably didn't know about the article, Voldemort and his Death Eaters will be furious… and everyone will be trying to kill her…"

            "That wouldn't be so bad," said Harry reasonably.  

            "Plus, she has no humor," continued Hermione.  "And it probably would be bad, Harry.  There's no telling how much she heard our fourth year that she's had sense not to tell.  Voldemort would force her secrets out."  

            "Well," suggested Ron, "She could always flee the country.."

            "Very funny, Ron," said Hermione dryly.  "We need to spill her secret to the Order.  Now; before all our secrets are gone…"

            "Who are we going to tell?" asked Ginny quietly, clutching Harry's hand.  

            "Dumbledore," stated Hermione obviously.  "Come on, you two…"

            "Can I come?" asked Ginny.  

            "Oh, of course, Gin… I meant you and Harry; Ron's hardly heard a word, he's so concentrated on his breakfast."  Ginny chuckled, and the four students (Ron looking rather affronted) marched up to the staff table.  

            "Excuse me…" began Hermione, addressing Dumbledore, who's eyes were staring gravely at the newspaper.  

            He looked up tiredly, removing his glasses, eyes twinkling.  "May I help you?"

            The rest of the staff were all watching slightly curiously.  "Um, Professor," began Harry, "Could we talk to you, and possibly Professors Hagrid, McGonagall… and that's all, in private?"

            "Of course.  Come, Rubeus; Severus; Minerva…"

            "We didn't ask for Snape," said Harry and Ron a the same time Snape said, "He didn't ask for me."  

            "Ah… well, I believe it would be a good idea.  Come, all, we will speak in my office."  Harry linked hands with Ginny as they followed everyone to the familiar stone Gargoyles.

            "Canary Creams," said Dumbledore calmly.  He then ushered the other seven upstairs, conjuring comfortable, purple, squashy armchairs (A/N: I always loved the purple squashy sleeping bags in their third year!!! Lol, when Sirius was – OH SIRIUS!!!! *sobs*)  Harry took his seat and began speaking first.

            "Professor, we have something to tell you about Rita Skeeter."

            "I presumed so."

            Then Hermione spoke up.  "She didn't write that article.  And she's an Animagus."  At this the room fell into a short silence.  

            "It can't be," said McGonagall.  "She was hopeless at Transfiguration… Dear Merlin, how many unregistered Animagi did we have running around the school 20 years ago?" she asked incredulously.  

            Dumbledore smiled.  "Quite a few, as far as I know.  My, Minerva, you must have had quite an interesting Animagi class…"  McGonagall slightly smiled.  

            "But how do you know she didn't write the paper?  And what type of Animagus is she?"  

            This time Ron joined the conversation, trying to be helpful.  "She's a beetle, and she spied on us everywhere in fourth year.  Anyway… why couldn't she have written the article, 'Mione?"  Hermione rolled her eyes.

            "I kind of placed a hex on her after I found her secret… let's just say that I would know if she wrote another article without our permission.  Plus, it doesn't sound like her writing one bit."  

            "Curious," whispered Dumbledore.  A few minutes passed and he wrote a letter to somebody, sending it off with Fawkes.  Snape read it over his shoulder.

            "Damn!" he said loudly.  "So now Headquarters is some type of Witness Protection Program?  What is the world coming to?" he asked sardonically.  Everybody ignored him.  

            "It isn't for her protection," said Hermione angrily and boldly to her Potions Master.  "It's for the protection of Harry which is for the protection of the wizarding world, which, to the extent of my knowledge, is what the Order of the Phoenix is all about."  Snape glared at Hermione.

            "Hold your tongue, Granger; nobody asked you-"

            "Enough, Severus," cut in McGonagall sharply.  

            "Who are you to tell me-"

            "And who are you to speak so ill to a student?"

            "Severus and Minerva," said Dumbledore edgily.  "Please; what kind of example are you setting for the students?"  

            "Sorry," the Professors both muttered, reminding Harry of two schoolchildren.  

            Then Hagrid spoke up.  "So that's settled.  We'll find her and hide the piece of filth in Headquarters, but first we should just use Veritaserum ter find out what she knows; don't you think, Professor?"  Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully.  

            "Good thinking, Hagrid."  Hagrid's beard twitched.  

            "Who'd ye think wrote that article?" he then asked quietly.  

            "Your guess is as good as mine," said Dumbledore quietly.  

            "Oh.  Well, then, I'd best be goin'.  Me third year class will be studying Unicorns today…" He then turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  "You three need ter come visit soon!  There's something I want ter tell ye, an'-"  He then received a glance from Dumbledore.  "Oh, Professor, I can tell these three!  They won't tell anyone abou' the- you know…"  Dumbledore smiled. 

            "Yes, Rubeus; you may tell them.  But I believe classes are starting soon, so you'd best be on your way.  Thank you for the information, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry.  It is greatly appreciated."  Snape rolled his eyes in the corner.

            "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione.

            "It was no problem," grinned Ron.  They all then left, and Harry headed to Transfiguration with Hermione.  

            As they headed down a corridor, Harry spoke to Hermione in a hushed voice.  "Who do you think wrote that article?  I mean, Ron was right; that's no joke…"

            Hermione frowned.  "It's obviously someone who would have some type of access to the Prophet, or who was in the Prophet a lot, and knew how to do the Imperius curse.  I don't think anyone in the Order would be that stupid… and Rita Skeeter must know something about this person…" she said thoughtfully.  

            "Why don't we ask her who she has dirt on?" suggested Harry.

            "Not a bad idea," said Hermione, nodding, as they reached the classroom.  "Actually, that's a very good idea.  I think it's time to send a letter to our least favorite beetle…"  

            During Transfiguration, Hermione uncharacteristically didn't take the notes they were doing on Metamorphmagi and other Transfiguration-inclined birth affects; instead, she wrote a letter to Rita Skeeter.  When she finished, she nudged Harry and asked to copy his notes.  

            "Uh," he whispered… "I didn't exactly take notes…"  She then rolled her eyes and allowed Harry to read the letter.

_Rita-_

_            We saw the article in the paper and know you didn't write it.  Some people in a secret organization are going to get you and hide and protect you for the time being.  We were wondering if you could please reply to this letter and give us the names of every person you have any dirt on whatsoever.  Thank you,_

_            Hermione Granger_

_P.S- Doing this will help ensure your safety and the safety of others._

            The reply came the next Tuesday, which was Harry's 'free' day besides Quidditch and everything he needed to catch up with.  He entered the toasty common room with Ginny and Ron, after a hard training session.  Katie, as was expected, was becoming worse than Angelina had been.  Their next match was in two weeks, against Slytherin, and Katie wanted the team completely in shape by then.  As they reached the fireplace, Hermione hurried over.  

            "Look!  You guys!  The reply came!"  Harry stood up instantly.  

            "What reply?" asked Ron, once Ginny had gone upstairs for a shower.  

            "We wrote Rita Skeeter a letter last week asking her to send us the names of everyone she has dirt on so we might be able to find out who wrote the article," explained Hermione hurriedly.  

            "What's it say?" asked Harry.  Hermione pushed the letter towards him.

_Granger, Potter, and Weasel-_

_            Listen, I appreciate your concern, but this 'hiding place' isn't the best of accommodations.  Of course I didn't write the article- I've been abstaining from writing for two years, all because of you, you horrible ugly Mudblood.  _

_            Anyways, I have stuff on you, Potter, Percy Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Victor Krum, Fleur Delacour, Diggory's family, Marcus Lovegood, Arthur Weasley, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Hagrid, Olympe Maxime, Ludo Bagman, Lupin, Snape, Datarius Parkinson, Narcissa Malfoy, Rudolphus Lestrange, Dumbledore, Trelawney, Neville Longbottom, Weasley twins, Dolores Umbridge, and a bunch of goblins I don't know the names of.  Oh, and Minister Fudge.  So you think it's one of those people?  My bets are on your little boyfriend, Potter; he hates me.  He had those stupid articles coming, though.  Oh, and Lockhart.  _

_~Rita Skeeter, Order of Merlin, fourth Class_

A/N: Long chapter (kinda!):-D  Please review so I can update soon!! : )  Who do you think wrote the article?? *evil grins* Only I know!!  REVIEW!!


	43. Chapter 43 Dragons

A/N: Thanx for the reviews!!  You'll find out what Rita Skeeter did in a few chapters for the OOM and sorry for putting Draco Malfoy in twice…*or maybe there are two Draco malfoys* jk!  Lol!  Anyways, for the chapter!! :-D  Oh, and It's ICING and SNOWING!!!  ) and theres no school tomorrow! 

Chapter 43:

            Ron, Hermione, and Harry were all furious after the letter.  

            "Honestly!" exclaimed Harry, "What does she mean, 'I had it coming?'"

            "She should be grateful to us; not saying the accommodations are bad!"

            "I'm Hermione's boyfriend, not _Harry_!"  Harry and Hermione both chuckled at that; so like Ron.  

            "I never knew she had Order of Merlin, 4th class!" said Harry thoughtfully.  Hermione thought for a moment.  

            "You know, I think I've heard something about it, but I'm not quite sure where…"  

            "So who do you think wrote the article?" asked Ron.  

            "Well," stated Hermione obviously, "Cross out all of the members of the Order…."

            "That leaves Lucius Malfoy, Victor, Percy, the Diggory's, Narcissa Malfoy, Datarius Parkinson, Bagman, Trelawney, Fudge, Umbridge, and Lockhart… plus the goblins," said Harry.  

            "Hmmm…" said Hermione, frowning.  "It isn't Lockhart, definitely.  And it's probably not a death eater, after all, there will probably be some major Cruciatus Curses going on after that….. and I don't think it's the goblins, after all, there's nothing really in it for them, and they aren't stupid."

            "Which leaves Victor, Percy, the Diggory's, Narcissa Malfoy, Bagman, Trelawney, Fudge, and Umbridge," stated Ron.  

            "It isn't Viktor," said Hermione, which made Ron frown.  

            "How do you know; it-"

            "It isn't Viktor," she said firmly.  

            "I doubt it was the Diggory's," said Harry.  "I hear they rarely leave the house anymore…"  Hermione nodded. 

            "Umbridge probably liked Rita Skeeter, after all she wrote on Harry; plus, she's on trial to go to Azkaban, and-"

            "What?' asked Harry quickly. 

            Hermione smiled.  "Well, some parents noticed strange…ah… scars on their children.  Umbridge's trial is in two weeks, and if she's convicted, she'll be in Azkaban."

            "Why didn't I know that?" asked Ron.  "Dad works for the Ministry; he should've told me…"

            "Well, I hope she's convicted," said Harry.  "Shame the Dementors are gone; she deserved them."  Hermione nodded.  

            "And," she continued after a slight pause, "As much as I hate Trelawney, I can't exactly picture her writing a vengeful article about You-know- Voldemort, I mean."  Harry and Ron nodded.

            "I suppose," said Ron.  

            "So now it's down to Percy, Fudge, Bagman, and Narcissa Malfoy."  

            "It's not Fudge," said Harry.  "He's furious, and now he's scared stiff of an attack to the Ministry.  He's even fired the Prophet; now it isn't connected to the Ministry of Magic."

            "What is it's a set-up?" asked Ron.  

            "I don't think Fudge is that smart," said Hermione.  

            Ron sighed.  "It probably isn't Narcissa Malfoy; I mean… think of it.  Rita Skeeter probably heard of an affair or something…"  Harry nodded.

            "Bagman or Percy?" he asked quietly.  Hermione sighed.  

            "Well… what could she really have against Percy?  Remember in fourth year, how she said she knew things about Bagman that could make my hair curl?"  Hermione then frowned.

            Ron chuckled.

            "What?" asked Hermione.

            "Nothing; it's just… well, we found out that Bagman was tried for passing Ministry information… and now your hair is curly…"  Hermione rolled her eyes, but suddenly stopped.     

            "Oh my… and Bagman would have perfect access to the Prophet, I mean, he was famous once!" she exclaimed.  "And it would take off some attention with the goblins… it makes perfect sense!"  The three were quiet a few minutes.  

            "So what will we do?" asked Harry quietly.  Hermione frowned.  

            "What can we do?  I mean, unless he's really a death eater…. We can't exactly prove this…"  

            Ron sighed.  "It would be SO much easier if we just killed Rita Skeeter…"

            "Wait," said Harry suddenly.  "What if Bagman knew she had information on all of us?  What if that's why he wants Voldemort to get her?  So he could get the information?"   Hermione nodded.  

            "Good thinking, Harry.  We'll have to be sure she stays hidden."

            "Or we could just kill her…"  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Harry was becoming very frustrated over the next week.  His Auror training was completely useless, though he learned quite a few spells.  He was still doing Occlumency and having to bear dreadful hours with Snape, when he basically knew it and it was pretty much pointless.  People in the DA were beginning to take advantage of the invisibility suits, and still no one would tell Harry why he had to take defense with the other heirs.  

            At his Quidditch match Saturday, Gryffindor won it by a great deal of luck, because Harry managed to see the snitch after about two minutes in the air.  Needless to say, Slytherin was not very happy at the moment, though they usually weren't anyway.  

            Harry rarely got to see Ginny, and when he did, they were either surrounded by other people or only got a few minutes alone.  

            But what probably made Harry the angriest was that he had no clue what was happening in the Order.  He, Ron, and Hermione told Dumbledore about their suspicions with Bagman, but Dumbledore had simply thanked them and sent them away.  He, Ron, and Hermione had actually reverted to Rita Skeeter for any information she might hear.  Sad, yes, but true.  So far the only useful information she'd given them was that Tonks had finally lost control and stabbed Mrs. Black's portrait, making it even louder and more histrionic.  

            It was several days later, in Defense Against the Dark Arts, after assigning the class bookwork, that Evelyn asked Harry to come to her desk.  He got up and walked over.

            "Yes, Ev- Professor?" he asked quietly.  Evelyn smiled up at him.  

            "Well, Calli and I were actually wondering if you, er, wanted to maybe learn a bit more about your mother?  Some stories, what she was like, and such?  You see, she was best friends with Calli and I and a girl named-"  

            "Holly?" asked Harry.  Evelyn looked confused.

            "How'd you-"  Harry grinned.

            "I'd love to find out about Mum.  Actually, if she hadn't thought you two were dead, you'd probably be my guardian anyway," he laughed.  

            Evelyn smiled.  "Calli and Siri were getting married…. They were- Oh, never mind.  I'll tell you later.  When do you want to talk?"  Harry shrugged.  

            "Anytime that I'm not in Occlumency, Defense, Quidditch, Auror Training, doing homework, or studying would be fine," he said sarcastically.  _Or patrolling,_ he added silently.  Evelyn laughed.

            "You're a lot like your dad… okay, then, how about in a few days, on Tuesday, maybe?"

            "Sure," said Harry.  Evelyn smiled.  

            It was after Defense that Hermione and Ron dragged Harry to the side.  "Harry, we need to go see Hagrid!  We completely forgot; I feel so bad…"  Harry smacked his forehead.  

            "Don't I feel stupid- okay; let's go…"  

            The three made their way to Hagrid's hut, where they were surprised to see Lenore and Draco already there.  

            "Hey," said Harry, as they entered the cabin.  "What are you two doing here?" 

            Hagrid looked up and chuckled.  "Hello ter you, too, Harry… 'S'about time!  I was wonderin' when yeh'd come…"  

            "Sorry, Hagrid," said Hermione.  "We've been really busy…"  Hagrid brushed the apology aside.

            "That's okay.  I know what yeh've been goin' through."

            Then Lenore spoke up.  "Hey, Harry; Hermione; Ron… we're here to get away from those damn Slytherins… they hate Draco for going out with a Gryffindor American… but they don't know I'm the heir of Sl- oops, ha, just kidding…. A few fair Gryffindors aren't that happy either…"  

            "Oh, I'm sorry, Lenore," said Hermione sympathetically.  "Just ignore them; they have no right-"

            "Yeah, Lenore," said Harry.  "The Slytherins are all big, hairy, greasy gits, anyways-"

            "Hey!" said Draco loudly. 

            "Oh, except Malfoy- he's just a greasy, hairy git- he isn't that big when he's a ferret…"  

            "Harry!" scolded Hermione and Lenore, as Ron laughed.  

            "Sorryyyyyyyy…  So, Hagrid, what'd ya want to tell us?"

            Hagrid beamed.  "Guess wha' the new precaution Hogwarts will be getting' after Christmas break?  It's top secret, o' course, so yeh mustn't tell anyone…"

            "What?" asked all five sixth years in unison.  Hagrid's beard twitched proudly.

            "Dragons."

A/N:  Yay!  No school tomorrow!  I'm excited; don't ya love ice?? Lol.  Newayz, I hate solitaire to death, if anyone wanted to know.  Soooooooo I'll update as soon as I get lotsa reviewz!! ~** Jinglez : )  


	44. Chapter 44: The Brightest Star

A/N: Sorry for the long update, but there weren't as many reviews : ( so I waited for more… which didn't come…. But thank you LOTS to everyone who did review!  You're my day-brighten-uppers : )  Lolz!! Okay, now for the chapter: )  Oh, and this story will probably end up with 60-70 chapters and will have a sequel!!  

Chapter 44:

            "Dragons?" repeated Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lenore, and Draco all at once.  Hagrid nodded proudly.  

            "Yep… We needed something, and, well, Dumbledore; good man, Dumbledore- he got in touch with yer brother, Ron, and we'll be gettin' Norbert back!  Wonder if he'll remember his mummy?"  Hagrid beamed proudly.  "Oh, an' we'll also be getting' two eggs, because dragons are hard ter tame after abou' a year or so.  They should hatch aroun' Easter an' we're gonna train 'em!"  Harry exchanged a glance with Ron that clearly read: is Dumbledore out of his mind.

            "B- but, Hagrid," Hermione began.  "Dragon eggs are very hard to take care of, especially with students poking about everywhere, and-"

            "My Care o' magical creatures class needs some practice.  We'll be takin' care of 'em in the OWL and NEWT classes.  The students will do fine, Hermione, honestly-"

            "But Hagrid!" she again reasoned.  "How on earth will you feed them?  And where will they live?"  Harry stole a quick glance at Lenore and Draco.  Lenore looked mildly interested, but Draco looked so afraid he could wet himself.  

            But nothing could wipe the smile off of Hagrid's face.  "We'll train 'em not to eat the students; no need ter worry abou' that, and-"

            "Hagrid," intervened Ron, "Charlie told me about some of the things Dragons eat!  You could never find them here!  How will you feed them?" he asked incredulously.  

            "Now don't you worry, Ron.  I have it all settled.  But, well, I was wonderin' if yeh'd all like to help with the dragons.  Yeh know, trainin' 'em an' stuff…"  Harry smiled.  

            "Sure, Hagrid.  But we'd better go now; I have a meeting with Evelyn tonight and I probably shouldn't be late."  

            Hagrid's face fell.  "All righ', then.  Make sure yeh come back soon…. I'll send a letter up ter the school when the eggs arrive."  

            "Okay, Hagrid.  Bye!"  With that, Hermione, Ron, and Harry fled from the hut.  

            "Can you believe that?" asked Hermione incredulously the moment they were out of earshot.  

            "They're crazy," muttered Ron.  "Dragons?  In the school?  What is the world coming to?"

            Harry shrugged.  Even though dragons were probably a major safety hazard, he was inwardly happy that there would be more protection on the school.  Not that the school didn't have protections, of course… Quite the opposite, really…. The DA had been working tirelessly over the weeks, placing even more wards over the castle.  The Hogsmeade map was now finished, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione secretly had half a mind to make a map of the Order to see what was going on there.  

            As the trio reached the castle, Harry parted with Ron and Hermione.  He slowly headed down to Evelyn's office.  When he got there, he was surprised to see her sitting very close to none other than Lupin, and to see Calista sitting across from them and talking rather loudly, which seemed slightly out of character.  

            Harry was debating whether to knock first or to just go away, but to his surprise, the door opened a moment later, revealing a grinning Lupin.  

            "Hi, Harry," he said brightly.  "Come on in…"  Harry smiled slightly,, feeling suddenly awkward.  He was in a room full of people he should've known since he was born… yet, he had just met Lupin three years ago and Evelyn and Calista just three months ago.  

            "Sit down," said Evelyn, who was laughing.  She wasn't in her work clothes, but some Muggle jeans and a turtleneck.  Her long curly hair was sloppily pulled back into a messy bun.  Calista was sitting on an armchair with her black hair straightened.  

            "Hi," said Calista.

            "Hello," said Harry, sitting on an armchair.  Everyone else sat back down and there was a momentary silence, finally broken by Evelyn.

            "So, Harry… you'd like to find out more about Lily?"  

            "Yeah," said Harry, wishing he was somewhere else.  

            "Well," said Lupin, smiling.  "Evelyn?  Calli?"  Calli suddenly grinned.

            "I met her on the first day of school."

            "Well," cut in Evelyn, "All of us did, really…"  Calli nodded fairly.  

            "I suppose you're right.  Anyway, the moment we all settled down in our compartment, Harry, your father entered.  He introduced himself with Sirius, Remus, and Peter…  After he found out Lily's name, he-"  Calli and Evelyn both began giggling.

            Remus chuckled.  "He was talking to himself, but he said it out loud… Lily and James Potter; I love the sound of that; she'll be so happy to go out with me, right, Siri?"  Calli began giggling even harder.  Then Remus rolled his eyes.  

            "Sirius and James were friends before school started, and Evelyn knew them.  She had a crush on James back then, and she was furious at Lily, because she had already admitted her crush.  She ended up kicking the foodcart at Lily, who got a black eye, and then James tried to kiss her to make her feel better…. That started the whole James/Lily/hate each other thing…"  Harry chuckled.

            "So, Evelyn, how did you and Lily become friends?"  Evelyn grinned.

            "By writing lists of all the things we hated about James Potter," answered Calli.  "Since I was too kind to hate James, Lily and Evelyn stopped talking to Holly and me for a while.  But, eventually, after Evelyn began to like one of the Marauders, she forgave us, and we managed to break through Lils' redheaded stubbornness…"  

            Harry grinned.  "I had always thought my Mum would've been kind of a bookworm or something…"

            Evelyn laughed out loud.  "Lils?  A book worm?  She was serious, yes, and she was stubborn, and she was amazingly smart, but it was all natural…. She hated reading!"  Remus smiled.

            "One time she asked to talk to me, and I said later, because I was reading, and she grabbed the book, spat on it, an threw it in the fireplace.  Then she just smiled and said, 'Well, now you're not reading.'"  

            Calista smiled.  "And then James started whistling and said out loud, 'I love it when she's feisty,' and Lily punched him…"  

            "That's besides the point," said Lupin.  

            "So," asked Harry, "Did Mum hate Snape, too?"  

            "Well," said Calista sadly, "She tried to be friends with him, but he was a bit… mislead, and he tried to kiss her, in second year.  Of course at that very moment, James was walking down the hallway, and he hexed Snape rather… badly.  Lily was furious at them both.  She spent the rest of her years at Hogwarts mostly avoiding Snape unless her Prefect Duties got in the way."  

            "That bastard kissed my Mum?" he asked furiously, though he had heard it before.  Evelyn and Calli both nodded.

            "I- will- kill- him!" fumed Harry.  

            "Calm down," said Lupin.  "He'll only make your life worse hell if you ever act like you know."

            "Ya know?" began Evelyn softly.  "James said the same thing after Snape was in the hospital wing.  That's when their rivalry really and truly started.  They were never friends before that, but never enemies…"  

            "So how did Dad get her to go out with him finally?"  Evelyn, Calista, and Remus exchanged worried glances.  

            "Well," began Evelyn, "it was after our sixth year.  Holly w-was killed, by V-V-Voldemort, and, Lily, Calista, James, Remus, Sirius, Peter, and I were the first to know.  Lily was the most upset of all of us.  She didn't cry, though.  Her parents had already gotten killed that summer, and we believe she shed all her tears then.  No, when she saw Holly… dead, she just stared blankly ahead of her, and she kind of… sat down, and laid on the ground.  We thought she was going mad.  It was like she was going to sleep.  James was worried, and he sat down by her and kind of picked her up.  She was… like a ghost."  Evelyn shivered.

            "Then, she just began shivering and she finally began crying onto James' shoulder.  She had fancied him for a few months, and she suddenly began telling him as she cried, that she loved him, and begged him not to leave her, too."  Remus smiled.

            "It was like a new beginning for James.  He completely deflated his head, well, almost, and he was always there for Lily.  Instead of talking about wanting to have sex with Lily, he would talk about how his angel held his hand, or how he loved it when Lily smiled, or how adorable she was when she was right.  And when she was wrong.  And when she was talking, and when she wasn't talking…"  Calista giggled.

            "Sirius was revolted," she laughed.  "He finally asked me out in seventh year.  The day you were born, Harry, Sirius asked me to marry him.  But then Evelyn and I had to go away…"  She had tears in her eyes.  Harry felt a strong surge of pity.  

            "I only saw Sirius cry twice," admitted Lupin suddenly.  "The day your parents died, and the day Calista and Evelyn supposedly died.  Even when things were rough at home, Sirius never cried…"  Suddenly Harry had tears in his eyes.  _God, Sirius!  Why did you have to leave?  _

            Suddenly Evelyn began crying.  "Remus, did Lily and James… were they- I mean, and Peter-"  

            A flash of anger passed through Lupin's eyes.  "Lily… was never the same.  This was when she had to go into hiding, too… Remember the spark in her eyes, Evelyn?"  Evelyn smiled through her tears and nodded.  "Well… she gave that spark to Harry.  You and Calli and Holly were that spark."  Suddenly, Calli was crying, too.  She stood up and hugged Evelyn.  Remus looked lost and confused.  He motioned to Harry to just go on.  Harry nodded, and headed for the Common Room, where he grabbed his Firebolt.  

            After that he flew down to the Quidditch Pitch and checked his watch.  He was five minutes early for practice.  He began to fly around, looking at his home: Hogwarts.  He could have had another home, with parents.  Peter could be dead, and Holly and Sirius and James and Lily alive.  And their children would be like cousins.  Harry would've had siblings… 

            And, in that split moment, Harry possessed enough hatred, that he was sure he could have killed Voldemort.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Quidditch practice went pretty well.  Katie was pleased with the team.  Parvati was proving to be a big asset to the team, and Ron was definitely improving.  After practice, Harry asked Ginny to go on a walk with him.  She smiled and took his hand.  

            As they began to walk, Harry felt a soothing calm settle over him.  

            "Are you excited about the match Saturday?" asked Ginny happily.  

            Harry grinned.  "We're gonna beat Slytherin into the ground."  Ginny smiled.  

            "It's so peaceful out here; look at the stars."  Harry looked up.  They were beautiful.  Ginny then pointed at the brightest star.

            "Look," she whispered.  "Sirius."  Harry looked up at the star.  _Sirius._

            "He's watching you, you know," said Ginny quietly.  Harry turned around and gazed into Ginny's sparkling brown eyes.  Harry managed to nod.  And then, before he knew it, they were kissing.  And Harry could've sworn that he saw, in the distance, a silhouette of a stag, and heard the happy bark of a dog.  

A/N: Review!!  Was that chapter really bad??  I liked the very end, but that's about it.  Lol!  Sooooooooooo review so I can update soon!!


	45. Chapter 45: Attack

Chapter 45:

            The next morning, Harry awoke to Ron pelting him with a pillow.  "Harry- get- UP!  What were you doing up so late with my sister?  Honestly, Harry- get UP!"  Harry sat up and blinked sleepily a few times.  

            "Stop hitting me, Ron!"

            "What were you and Ginny doing up until one in the morning?" he demanded, his ears bright red.  Harry frowned and suddenly laughed.

            "Did you think that- oh, Ron, honestly… We just sat and watched stars by the lake and forgot the time… it was a really pretty night."  Harry held back a chuckle as Ron's face darkened to math his ears and hair.

            "So you didn't… I mean, you wouldn't… with my sister, I me-"

            "No, Ron.  You need to trust Ginny more.  And me, for that matter.  But mostly Ginny.  She's fifteen; nearly sixteen, and she knows what she's doing."  

            "Well…yeah, but… still."  Harry laughed and reached for his glasses.  "But, anyway, Harry, you've slept through breakfast.  Potions is in ten minutes, so I think you should get ready…"  Harry let the words register a moment and suddenly bolted out of bed.  

            "Bloody hell- we'll be so late!"  

            Two minutes later, Harry and Ron were hurrying out of the Gryffindor common room, both looking extremely sloppy and bedraggled.  To Harry's dismay, when he reached the dungeons, as Ron hurried to Transfiguration, the class had already been in session for three minutes.  He gulped opened up the door slowly.  To Harry's great surprise, Snape's back was turned to the rest of the class; most of which was crying.  Harry startledly looked at Hermione and Lenore, who both looked extremely upset.  

            He tiptoed over and sat down next to Hermione.  "What happened?" he asked, bracing himself for the worst.  

            "Oh, Harry," whispered Hermione sadly.  "I- I couldn't find you at breakfast, and you've probably not read the paper, b-but y-y-yesterday night, th-there was a horrible attack.  No, m-more than one horrible attack…"  The blood drained from Harry's face and his mouth dried.  

            "Who?" he asked in a strangled whisper.  

            "A lot of Muggle-borns, Harry… everywhere; everyone.  And families of Muggle borns… a-and, the O-Order…"  Hermione began crying harder and Lenore put her head into her arms.  

            "Who?" asked Harry again, shaking violently.  The order?  

            Hermione looked at Harry pityingly.  "T-the Dursley's were on vacation, b-but, the house is destroyed… They're okay, though.  A-and Dennis and Colin's f-family.  They had two little sisters and another brother, and their parents… and Justin finch-Fetchley, and S-Seamus's family- his Mum married a M-Muggle…. And tons of other families, harry, that I didn't know of…. They also attacked D-Diagon Alley l-last night….s-some American and British Aurors a-are gone, and some casualties, and Tom the innkeeper…"  This hit Harry like a ton of bricks.

            "Which Order members?" he asked, not knowing how on earth he was managing to talk.  

            "Well… Dedalus D-Diggle, a-and Padma and Parvati's D-dad, and… well, some Ministry members… Fudge is dead.  As is the Editor of the prophet, and Serena Fawcett's M-mum, who was in the D-department of International c-cooperation…"

            "Is your family okay, 'Mione?" Harry asked quickly.  She nodded.  

            "Yes, but they will be moving into a Grimmauld Place apartment.  Lupin says t-that they're building onto it even more, and that it will be nearly as big as the Ministry by s-summer…"  Harry was in shock.  

            "Are the Weasleys all okay?"  

            "F-fred and George are in St. Mungo's, but we're taking them o-out soon, b-because D-Dumbledore says that there are a lot of s-spies th-there, a-and we're getting some medi-nurses and healers to c-come t-to the Order.  Tonks i-is in St. M-Mungo's as w-well…"  

            "Fudge is dead?" asked Harry quickly.  Hermione nodded.  

            "Lucius took him under the Imerius Curse and brought him to V-V-Voldemort…. They will be electing a new Minister really soon, while keeping Voldemort from the Ministry.  R-right now, Dumbledore is a-acting Minister… until they find a replacement.  Four people have been nominated…"

            "Who?" asked Harry.  

            "Madame Bones, Percy Weasley-" she scrunched up her nose, "Bagman-" she grimaced…. "And Mr. Weasley."  Harry's jaw dropped.  "And it gets worse, I mean, worse than Percy and Bagman… in all of the confusion, Umbridge's trial was cancelled and they just let her free!"  

            "You are kidding!" exclaimed Harry.  "They let that toad free?"  Hermione nodded glumly.  

            "W-wait, Hermione?"

            "Yeah?"

            "What time did the Diagon Alley attack happen?"  Hermione gazed pityingly at him.

            "Midnight."

            "DAMN!  I skipped my shift!"

            "W-we know, Harry… and nobody blames you."  Harry sighed.  Everything all tied back to him.  Harry Potter.  And Voldemort.  

A/N: Sorry soooo short!! Forgive me!


	46. Chapter 46: Reverse Reverse Reverse Reve...

A/N: Hey!  Happy Groundhogs day, 2 days ago.  Please read and review!  Oh, and if you get the chance, go to www.badgerbadgerbadger.com.  It is HILARIOUS!  (To me, but I have an odd sense of humor.  Lol!)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 46:  

            The rest of Potions was filled with people miserably crying or staring into space.  The students who were close friends or families of the victims were allowed to go home, if they still had one, but the others were left in an awful state of helplessness.  Snape was being unusually kind, if Snape could be called such a thing.  He took ten points from Slytherin when Nott made fun of the Creeveys.  The Slytherins were all huddled together now, whispering.  Suddenly one of them said something that seemed to piss of Draco, who stood, and walked across the room.  

            He sat next to Hermione, Harry, and Lenore.  "Hey, Lenore," he said quietly, putting his arm around her.  Lenore had been sobbing all of the period so far, and she took refuge resting her head on Draco's shoulder.  "I can't believe it," said Hermione suddenly, breaking through the foggy silence that had settled over them all.  "There's probably loads they aren't telling us.  Nobody's seen Dumbledore all day, and the school is basically in lockdown…. I bet Voldemort's at the Ministry as we speak," she said miserably.

            "But," reasoned Draco, "The Order members would be there…. Snape, Lupin, McGonagall, and Hagrid are all here."  Hermione shook her head sadly.  

            "I wish," she muttered.  "McGonagall's classes are with Calista, and Evelyn's gone.  Hagrid's classes are with Trelawney, and Snape wouldn't exactly to go and publicly fight for or against Voldemort, if he's supposed to be a spy for both sides…"  

            "How'd you figure all that out, 'Mione?" asked Harry curiously.  She looked at Harry quizzically.  

            "The galleon," she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  "I've been talking to Ron, Hannah Abbott, and Katie Bell."  She then looked at her watch.  "Right now Orla is patrolling.  She's been in Trelawney's room, so it hasn't been hard to escape unnoticed.  Seamus is with all the others who had families in the attacks, and nobody knows where exactly that is…  Anyway, she says that none of them are in the school, Hogsmeade, or Diagon Alley, and neither are any suspected Death Eaters…"  

            "Then they're either at the Ministry or the Order," said Draco thoughtfully.  Hermione suddenly gasped.  

            "My shift starts in ten minutes!" she said impatiently, "And I don't know if Orla can go unnoticed for too much longer…  We need to get out of this classroom."  

            "How are we going to manage that?" asked Lenore skeptically.  

            "Well, I don't know her very well, but, from what you've said before, Lenore, can you think of nobody who is a master at this kind of thing?"  Lenore thought for a moment and then smiled.  

            "Tabby," she said, grinning.  

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Five minutes later, Harry was whispering to Tabby through the galleon.  There were about sixty people in Tabby's classroom, and she was sure she could get out.  It was getting out Harry, Hermione, Lenore, and Draco, that was the problem.  Harry decided that Snape would let Draco out, and would possibly allow Hermione to go to the library, but more likely not.  They decided that Snape would be most reluctant to let Harry go, so he would have to use a Skiving Snackbox, and Hermione could escort him to the hospital wing.  Then Tabby could get Dean Thomas to forge Madame Pomfrey's signature and ask for Lenore to please come to the Hospital Wing.  Yes, hopefully this would work.  

            At sign from Tabby as she walked past the Dungeon classroom many minutes later, Harry swallowed a half of a fever fudge.  Draco had already been allowed out to go to the bathroom.  

            "P-p-Professor?" asked Harry suddenly, walking dizzily up to his desk.  

            "Yes, Potter?" asked Snape, in a gruff voice that seemed almost tinged with sadness.  

            "I-I'm not really feeling t-too well, a-a-and I th-think I'm going t-to pass out, and…"  

            "Is it your scar?" asked Snape sharply.  

            "N-no," said Harry, taken aback at the concern in Snape's voice.  "It's.. I'm a bit dizzy, and I-"  

            "Hospital Wing, Potter.  Miss Granger, please take Potter to the Infirmary."

            "Okay," she squeaked realistically.  Harry was seriously beginning to feel weak and delirious.  Hermione jumped up and escorted him from the room.  

            The moment the door closed behind them, Harry threw the other half into his mouth and quickly smiled.  He immediately began to feel slightly better.  "Well done," said Tabby, smiling, coming out from behind the wall with Draco.  "I have the note," she said, brandishing a small piece of parchment.  

            "Good," said Harry.  "Ready?"  She nodded, her auburn hair bouncing readily.  

            "Of course."  She then flashed a smile and headed to the door of the Potions room.  Several minutes passed once she entered.  Harry was beginning to get worried when both Americans strode out of the room.  Tabby was smiling, and Lenore looked like she'd just seen a ghost.  

            "Easy," said Tabby confidently.

            Lenore frowned doubtfully.  "Are you kidding, Tabby?" she asked incredulously.  "Snape knew it was fake!  We could've just been expelled!"  Tabby rolled her bright brown eyes.  

            "Calm down, kid.  We weren't caught!  Times like those are… exhilarating.  What's life without risks?"  Lenore sighed loudly, rolling her eyes.  Harry was actually beginning to wonder why Tabby wasn't a Gryffindor.  

            "Okay, let's go," chided Hermione.  "We can't waste time, OR get caught."  The five students hurried through the uncomfortably vacant hallways.  They had just reached the seventh floor corridor when Tabby suddenly stopped in her tracks.  

            "What is it, Tab?" asked Lenore.  Harry stopped and looked at Tabitha curiously.  

            "You guys… something isn't right.  Harry, does the Marauder's Map map the Room of Requirements?"  Harry frowned.  

            "Actually, I really don't think it does, or else we all would've found out about it much earlier…"  Tabby moaned.  

            "Oh, no… Harry, I think I know what they're thinking… Reverse psychology.  Are you getting my drift, anyone?"  Lenore and Draco looked just as confused as harry, but Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth.  

            "Harry- they're playing off of your need to be the hero!"

            "What?" asked Harry, even more confused.  "Why would they put everyone's life in danger?"

            "So Voldemort can't!  Don't you see, Harry?  They know that we're going to head straight for the Ministry… Snape knew what we were planning, and that's why he let us go with only a little bit of a hard time…They think that you, Harry, with Ginny, Draco, and Lenore, are going to Apparate to the Ministry.  There, people will be assigned to your protection and you'll pretty much be stuck… And Voldemort will think you'll be here, at Hogwarts, and that everyone else is at the Ministry, so while he thinks they're using reverse psychology on Him, it will really be on you, and the joke's on You-Know-Who!"  

            "Exactly!" yelled Tabby triumphantly.  "And Dumbledore knows that we'll figure this all out, and we should be in the Room of Requirement with Ginny and Ron and some select DA members in about 20 minutes."

            "In English?" asked Harry faintly.  "What the hell are you talking about?"  Hermione sighed.  

            "Harry.  Listen.  Everyone-" she made a big swooping motion with her arm- "is in the Room of Requirements.  The battle- will be at the Ministry, where Voldemort thinks you'll be hiding as a trick to you from Dumbledore.  In reality, you'll be here, at Hogwarts, where you would've been in the first place.  It's kind of- reverse reverse reverse reverse psychology."

            "Doesn't that cancel out to be regular psychology?" asked Draco cynically.  Tabby rolled her eyes.  

            "Oh," she added, "And they think that you guys won't be safe here, so they're probably going to send you to Acacia's common room."

            "How'd you know-" began Harry, but Lenore intervened.

            "I told her."

            Tabby then smiled.  "Honestly, people marvel at how Dumbledore's mind works- I've got him read like a book.  Oh, and Ginny and Ron most likely went to the Room of Requirements anyway, just to get out of class; I mean, Weasley minds think alike…"  Harry looked at her in amazement and exchanged glances with Draco.  

            "She- is- a- genius!" he mouthed.  Draco nodded fervently.  The five set off for the Room of Requirements.  Harry's mouth dropped open in surprise; the room was literally filled with people!  Aurors, teachers, Order members, Fred and George, other DA members… Harry caught sight of Ron and Ginny.

            "Oi!  Harry!" yelled Ron, waving.  Ginny ran up to them, grinning broadly.  

            "This was brilliant!" she exclaimed as Dumbledore walked slowly over.  

            "Alas… Miss Granger… I knew you would figure it out."  Hermione blushed.  

            "Actually, it was Tabby."

            Dumbledore's eyes widened a bit.  Tabby grinned slightly, but Harry could tell that she was trying to prove a point.  Her chin was sticking out stubbornly, and her face was set in an emotionless, pleasant expression.  "Oh.  Alas, I never would have guessed.  It just goes to show that one never does have a complete understanding of a person.  Lemon drop?"  Tabby grinned.

            "Ooh!  I love those!" she said happily.  She picked one up and threw it into her mouth, loudly crunching on it.  Dumbledore's eyes twinkled for a moment; then his face turned grave.  

            "Harry.  Draco; Ginny; Lenore… Voldemort is not really coming, and we are not so foolish to attack quite yet.  This is a cover, so that you four might go, unnoticed, to Acacia's common room.  When you're in there, we believe that four hours for you is equivalent to a day.  But we ask you to be gone no longer than a week, which will be twenty-eight hours for you.  I trust that that is plenty of time.  We need you to find any information on Acacia that is possible, and about Amara as well.  There may be dangerous items in the room.  Be on guard.  Use good judgment."  

            "So there won't really be an attack?" asked Harry.  

            "I didn't say that," said Dumbledore gravely.  "We believe there will be an attempted invasion.  By Death Eaters, who are looking for you."  

            "What about the other students?" asked Harry, his anger rising.  

            "They will be protected," said Dumbledore.  "Trust me."

            "B-but I want to fight!  I don't want to hide in some porthole to another dimension!  Professor!"

            "Harry, calm down.  We need you to go.  Harry, you won't be missing anything.  Anything!"

            "Professor, there is something you aren't telling me."  

            "Harry.  Fine.  I will tell you, but you won't be happy.  The election is being held this week, and we don't want you all over the media again.  Big things like this trigger Harry stories.  Also, the Dursleys are in Grimmauld Place for the time being, and if Rita Skeeter finds out anything, we may have to hold her captive until she dies…. Another reason is that, well… to tell the truth, a certain Dolores Umbridge just got out of a trial.  She isn't happy, and we believe that she and a group of followers want to… er, take over the Ministry.  She's entered the election."  

            "I don't care, professor, I don't want to run away from my troubles!"  

            "We know, Harry.  Just go.  Please."  Harry looked up into Dumbledore's troubled eyes.  Ah, well, he'd find out the story later.

            "Yeah," he said in a defeated voice.  "Kill Pettigrew for me if you get the chance…"  With that, Harry angrily stormed away, into the hidden common room, the other heirs hurrying behind him.  

A/N:  Please review!  If people stop reviewing, I don't want to write anymore, because nothing keeps me motivated : (  Lol.  Anyways, ReViEw!!!  I'm begging.  

~Jinglez**


	47. Chapter 47: Merlin!

A/N: Oh, that last chapter was short, wasn't it?  I read the whole thing in the 8minutes and thirty seconds American Pie was playing…. Thanks for the reviews!!! :-D  This chapter will be longer (if all goes according to plan) Lol.  

Chapter 47:

            Harry, Ginny, Lenore, and Draco made their way, unnoticed, to Acacia's common room.  When they arrived at their destination, Harry grimaced.  "Does anyone else feel really bad about hiding from the battle?"  Nobody answered.  Finally Ginny spoke.

            "I feel bad, but I don't r-really want to face T-tom again, Harry.  I'm kind of glad, actually, to be here…"  Harry looked at Ginny in disbelief.  She had a set look on her face, and wouldn't look Harry in the face.  She was brave.

            "You-Know-Who still thinks I'll be joining him next time I see him… he would immediately kill me if he saw me fighting alongside you all…"

            "Can you imagine what He would do," began Lenore softly, "if he found out that he had two relatives?  That I was the Heir of Slytherin he wanted so much to be?  That Harry Potter had a cousin?  He would kill me the moment he found out, Harry…"  Harry nodded.  

            "I see your points; I mean you all have a thing to lose… that's why people are so afraid.  I have nothing to lose."

            "Yes you do, Harry James Potter!" said Ginny sharply.  

            "What?" he asked sullenly.

            "Let's start with Lenore?  Your cousin!  And Ron, and Hermione; your best friends, and Professor Lupin, the only Marauder left!  What about me, Harry?  The fate of the wizarding world?  You have everything to lose, Harry, and that is why you aren't afraid.  If you're lost, we're all coming with you!  But if any of us is lost, then the world can go on; our families will go on, like nothing even happened!  Who knows how long it would be before we were reunited!  But, Harry, if you die, you'll see everyone again, the dead and the living.  For you, Harry, it's a win-win situation!  You are so selfish!  You make me sick!"  With that, Ginny stormed through the painting.  

            "Nice job, Potter," muttered Draco, his grey eyes surprised.  He followed Ginny in.  Lenore patted Harry on the back for a moment.  Harry was dumbfounded.  Nobody he cared for so much had ever spoken to him the way Ginny had!

            "It's all right, Harry; she'll come around.  Come on."  Harry nodded and looked into Lenore's concerned emerald eyes.

            "Yeah," he said quietly, and he followed his cousin inside.  Ginny was sitting on a dusty velvet armchair, curled up.  Harry walked over to her and tried to say something.  

            "Go AWAY!" she yelled, looking up at him with her brown eyes flashing dangerously.  Harry sighed and sat by the fire, next to Lenore and Draco.  Draco was being particularly cynical.  

            "This is boring.  Did you know that the only one who can reach us in here is Voldemort?  Funny, huh?  I wonder how much time has past in the real world.  Do you think anyone reckons we're dead?  Who do you think will win the election?  I hate Voldemort; my dad doesn't care, though… I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts; here they are a standing in the road, bum, bum, bum, big ones, small ones; some are as-"

            "SHUT UP!" yelled Lenore suddenly.  "Someone obviously needs his caffeine in the morning…"  Draco frowned at his girlfriend.  Harry chuckled.  

            "Speaking of, how exactly are we supposed to get food in here?" he asked curiously.  Draco groaned.

            "Good one, Dumbledore!  Now we're going to starve and nobody will be able to reach us to revive us unless he wants to hire Voldemort, who would be PERFECT for the job!  Can you imagine him, carrying us all out tenderly and spoon-feeding us.  'Oh, Harry, don't die!  I love you!!!  Kiss kiss!'  Hey, I bet Voldemort is gay, don't you think?  Haha…"

            Lenore and Harry exchanged quizzical glances.  "D-draco, dearest," said Lenore tenderly.  "You aren't, like, drunk, are you?"  But Harry couldn't help but laugh.  Gay Voldemort wasn't a horribly not funny thought.  

            "'Course I'm not drunk, 'Nore… but I had quite a bit of butterbeer this morning…"

            "That stuff isn't even strong!" exclaimed Harry.  Lenore just shrugged.  

            "So what exactly are we supposed to find in here?" she asked, looking around.  "This place gives me the creeps.  I don't like it."  Harry nodded.  

            "Same with me.  What kind of evidence can we even find?"

            "Probably letters, drawings, diaries; anything…"

            "What is the point?  It's not like we can just take it out with us!" argued Harry.  Lenore nodded.  

            "Just look for anything that catches your eye.  Let's start now.  GINNY!  DRACO!  START LOOKING FOR THINGS!"  With that, she headed up towards the girls' dormitories.  Harry turned and started up the other staircase.  Evidently, Draco and Ginny weren't moving, because all of the sudden Lenore screamed-

            "DRACO MALFOY AND GINNY WEASLEY GET YOUR FAT ARSES UP HERE THIS SECOND!"  Harry chuckled.  Lenore was bossy…

            Harry entered what looked like the fourth years' dormitory, where he found a letter open.  He wouldn't have picked it up, but the name 'Amara' was sticking out at him.  It was as if the clues were yearning to be revealed.  

            Suddenly Draco walked in.  "Hey, Malfoy," said Harry, motioning the Slytherin over, "Read this."  Draco stepped over and the two read the letter.

_Dearest Amara-_

_            I know not how to tell you, but I know I must.  I'm going to send this letter before we leave tonight.  Our house will be opposing you in the war.  Amara, if we don't go, Acacia will kill us.  Win the war, Amara, so you and I will be free, and so we might get married one day.  _

_            Amara, you mean more to me than I can ever tell.  Do you believe in love at first sight?  I do.  Because the moment I saw you, I loved you.  We were opposites and enemies, Amara, and all the time I laughed and taunted you, I was only hoping that I could touch your hand; that I could look into your beautifully deep blue eyes, or pull one of your raven curls.  You look so like Acacia, but her look is beautiful and cold, while yours is beautiful and warm.  Her eyes are filled with ice, and yours with compassion.  She says she has no relation to you, as does Professor Slytherin, your father, but think of the resemblance, Amara.  _

_            We were opposites ever since the beginning.  You were a Gryffindor, and I was sorted into Acacia's House.  I was proud at first, but now, there is nothing I regret more.  The sorting hat ruined my life.  _

_            Please don't forget me when I go, Amara.  Llewellyn Gryffindor loves you.  Hell, as does Caradoc and Asher.  You are their baby girl, Amara, and they all yearn for your tender words and care, but Llewellyn most of all.  Do not fall for him, Amara.  I love thee too much.  I shall escape from the war, Amara, and I shall come find you.  If you were with Llewellyn, I would die.  I've a bad premonition about the war, Amara…  What if you win?  Will Acacia be remembered or forgotten?  And what of your descendents?  Amara- Oh God… we're setting out now… She's destroying the Tower… This letter will be gone; a phantom.  Good-bye, Mara.  _

_Yours forever,_

_Merlin_

"Merlin!" said Draco suddenly.  "Was that written by THE Merlin?"  Harry shook his head frantically.  

"I have no idea…. GINNY!  LENORE!  HURRY!  THIS IS IMPORTANT!"  Harry reread the letter.  Good Merlin- this had been written by Merlin, who was in Acacia's House!  That was why there were no records of him attending Hogwarts!  There were no records of anyone who'd been in Acacia's House… Ravenclaw's son, Caradoc, was mentioned in this letter, but in the records he was a sickly child and was home schooled!  

A moment later, Ginny and Lenore hurried in.  "What is it?' panted Lenore.  Harry gave her the letter.  She read it, Ginny reading over her shoulder.  The girls looked more surprised every second.  At the end of the letter, both of their mouths were hanging open.  

"That was Merlin?" asked Ginny, awestruck.  "I thought he didn't attend Hogwarts!"

"Nobody who was in Acacia's House was recorded to have gone here!" whispered Lenore.  At the same moment, Harry and Draco reached out to look at the letter, and when all four heirs touched it, something happened.  

Suddenly, things were whirring by incredibly fast.  The world was spinning, and when it stopped, the heirs were standing upon charred ruins.

"What on earth?" whispered Ginny, looking around.  They were still holding the letter.  Draco, Lenore and Ginny let go of it, and Harry tucked it into his pocket.  Harry looked around him.  It looked as if a fire had raged through years before.  All of the curtains were scorched and burnt; there was a thin layer of ash on the floor.  Daylight was streaming through the window.  Harry exchanged puzzled looks with the others.

"Did we go back in time again?" asked Ginny sadly.  Lenore nodded.

"I think so."

Harry suggested finding someone in the castle, and the others agreed.  They exited the portrait and Acacia's room, and into a Dungeon hallway, which wasn't nearly as dingy looking as it was nowadays.  

            "Who should we look for?" asked Draco once they reached the Dungeons.  Evidently, class was in session, as the halls were quiet and empty.  

            "I suppose we should find a Founder, if that's the time we're in, but it's hard to tell anyway in Hogwarts.  For all we know, we're in the future."  

            "Why don't we look at the uniforms?" suggested Lenore rationally.  Harry nodded.

            "Good idea."  So the four students, looking very out of place, mind you, hurried aimlessly until they saw a student walking briskly down the hallway.  His robes looked very different and conservative.  

            "Past," mouthed Harry to the others.  Then, Draco approached the boy, who was probably a third year or so.  

            "Excuse me," he said cautiously.  

            "Yes?" inquired the boy, gazing strangely at the time travelers.  

            "Um, do you know who Merlin is?" asked Draco, ignoring the violent gestures of the others.  Harry sighed; they needed Amara or a Founder.

            The other boy looked shocked and afraid.

            "What are you doing?  Do you want to be expelled?" he asked incredulously.  "We don't speak of Acacia's!" he hissed.  He then hurried away, not looking back.  

A/N: Okay, chapter done! :-D  Review!  If I get ten reviews tonight or today, depending on what time zone you're in, I'll update within 24 hours!  I promise!  Lol!

~*Jinglez*~


	48. Chapter 48: ten years later

A/N: Okay, I am keeping my promise!  :-D  I have to answer some reviews that stood out:

Loserlady- Thanks for keeping reading, and good point about Neville!  I realized like right after I finished the birthday chapters.  Then I just decided that Neville was born in the end of the month, which I think could be any of the last days.  So in this story, his birthday will be the 29th or 30th of July.  I'll try to mention it soon!

Wth- That wasn't very nice; about my first chapter.  It was the first thing I'd ever written, and I was completely improvising.  I did say that the chapters got longer, so if you don't like the length, don't read it.  I'm in all honors and AP classes, plus I have commitments to several teams, and I spend my 2 hours of free time every day writing this and resting.  Sorry you feel that way, though.

Thanks soooooo much for all of the nice reviews from everyone!  I got 13 that chapter!  So same goes for this chapter; if I get ten, then I'll update w/I 24 hours:-D

******** ********* ******** ******** ******** ******* ********* ********

Chapter 48:

            Lenore sighed very loudly.  "I never want to travel in time again!" she said sadly.  

            "Me neither.  What if we ever get stuck?" added Ginny, biting her lip nervously

.Harry frowned.  That was actually a very good point.  Could they get stuck?

            "We won't get stuck," said Draco in a falsely confident voice.  It then seemed 

worried.  "I mean. we can't."  

            "So. anyone remember where to go?" asked Lenore, looking around.

            "Let's go straight to Gryffindor," said Harry, looking around him as well.  They

were near the Great Hall.  

            "Why not Slytherin or Ravenclaw?" asked Draco in a hurt voice.  He was the only one with no connection to Gryffindor, not being in his House.  

            Harry sighed impatiently and absently ruffled his hair as he saw Ginny looking at him.  "Malfoy. we all know that Slytherin turned not trustworthy at some point or another, no matter what you think.  For all we know. he could be with Acacia or something.  No, it is best that we go to Gryffindor, since we don't know the year or anything.  Plus, Lenore and I aren't purebloods, and Slytherin might not.. Appreciate that very much."  

            "Well put, Harry," said Lenore in her version of a British voice, smiling happily.  Ginny rolled her eyes.  Suddenly, Harry heard Lenore's voice inside his head.__

_            Someone's PMSing._

_            Lenore,_ said Harry, _that isn't too nice. she's having a bad day._

_            Awww that is SO sweet!  I wish Draco would stick up for me like that._

_            I'm sure he does, 'Nore._  With that, Lenore stayed out of Harry's head, grinning broadly at Draco.  

            "So," said Ginny, breaking the silence, "Let's go.  And Lenore and Harry. you guys are cousins. if you keep doing that, people will either figure out you're telepathic or assume the worst."  

            "Eeew!" said Lenore and Harry at the same time.  Ginny giggled.  

            "You can tell you're cousins," she said.  "You act like twins!"  Harry shrugged.

            "Whatever ya say, Gin," said Lenore, reverting back to her thick northern accent.  

            The four heirs made their way back to the Headmaster's tower, looking very out of place in the castle, which looked much different than it would in 1000 years.  When they had been walking for a few moments, classes suddenly let out.  Students poured out of the doorways, all of them giving very odd looks to the newcomers.  

            "Who are you?  I don't believe we have met before," said a boy, maybe a seventh year, coming up to Harry, Lenore, Ginny, and Draco. Harry then spotted a shiny Headboy's badge.  He was a seventh year, then.  He had a long, pointed face and had pale blonde hair, and he was wearing a Hufflepuff robe.  "My name is Cygnus Malfoy."  Harry fought the urge to snort at Draco's dumbfounded face.

            "Father said all Malfoys were Slytherins!" said Draco loudly.

            "Pardon?" said the boy, smiling.  

            "Y-You're a- a- Hufflepuff!"

            "And?"

            "Are you a pureblood?" demanded Draco of Cygnus, who looked very taken aback.

            "Not that it's any business of yours, but I was born to Muggles.  Who are you; all of you?"

            Ginny giggled.  "Drakie. we seem to have found where your line began!  Oooh, just wait until we tell everyone that Pureblood Maniac, obsessive _Draco Malfoy_ has a spot on his flawless genealogy!  I suppose you aren't as inbred as we all thought."  Harry laughed out loud.  Lenore smiled at Draco, who looked shocked and disturbed.  

            "Draco, hon, she was kidding!  Relax!  It's not like any of us care or anything!"  Cygnus then cleared his throat impatiently.  

            "Is anybody going to say something or am I just going to be speaking to myself?" he asked impatiently.  Lenore scowled.

            "Calm down, kid.  Okay.  I'm Lenore Felkes, this is Harry Potter, this is Ginny Weasley, and this is Draco."  Lenore shot a glance at Harry and Draco.

            "Parkinson," finished Draco.  Cygnus raised his eyebrows, as Harry, Ginny, and Lenore glared at Draco, who shrugged.

            "It was the first thing I could think of!" he mouthed.  

            "Where are you from?" asked Cygnus skeptically.  

            "Uh." said Lenore.  "Um."

            Cygnus continued.  "It's just that, well, you talk rather differently, even from those three," he said to Lenore.  

            "Oh; I am originally from the United States."  She then gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth.

            "What is the United States?" asked Cygnus.

            "No place," said Harry.  "It's foreign.  Anyway, could you possibly tell us where we might find Godric Gryffindor or Amara."  Harry thought for a moment.  "Slytherin?" he guessed.  Cygnus surveyed Harry for a moment.  

            "Yes, I can.  Have you any relations to Sir Gryffindor?  You bear quite the resemblance. Art thou a suitor to Lady Amara?"  Harry almost laughed, and Lenore did.  

            "Er. no relations, and, no, I'm not a. _suitor_ to Lady Amara.  We just really need to speak with Gryffindor."  Cygnus nodded.  

            "Follow me."  He then led them down several corridors, into a classroom, which, today, was vacant.  A dark-haired man was inside, bending over a piece of work.

            He looked up upon their arrival.  "Good day, Cygnus," he said, smiling.  "Is this about the grade you received on your essay the other day?  Oh, who are these young ladies and gentlemen?"  

            ""No, sir, I. er, realize the reason for my score.  But these people requested to speak with you."  Cygnus turned a light shade of pink while talking of his grade.  

            "Good day, then, Cygnus."

            "Good day, Professor," said Cygnus.  With that, he hurried out of the room, shutting the door firmly behind him.  Godric Gryffindor then turned to the others.  

            "Ah. how might I help you?"  He made eye contact which each Lenore, Ginny, and Draco, resting his eyes for a bit longer on Harry.

            "Sir," began Harry.  "Well, we have time traveled.  We are from 1997.  We go to Hogwarts.  And we don't exactly know how we got here.  But we've been getting warnings from the past for several months.  But we aren't sure of what to do.  I believe we arrived here once before, but only for a few minutes.  It was a few months ago for us, but for you. well, your son and Amara. they were five."  

            Gryffindor's eyes widened.  "Yes.  Yes, I remember it well.  It has been ten years, to the day, actually."  

            "Is Acacia gone?" asked Ginny softly.  Gryffindor frowned.  

            "They all left last year, to the day, actually.  They are fighting against us in the war.  All she wants is power.  She hasn't even any principles. She took the whole House with her.  They may never see their families again.  Acacia has brainwashed them.  She then burned the tower down.  We remembered you, when this happened, and we sent some warnings to the future, from what you told us."

            "Is Amara still here?" asked Lenore.

            "Salazar will not even hear the idea that she is not his daughter.  He refused to allow Acacia to take her.  So she remains, and she is a very strong force on our side of the war."

            "D-do you remember Merlin?" asked Draco suddenly.  Gryffindor frowned.  

            "Yes.  One of Acacia's.  He was always very bright, and I believe he was in love with Amara.  He and Llewellyn, my son, never did get along.  But I never thought Merlin would turn dark."

            "He won't," said Ginny suddenly.  

            "How do you know?" asked Gryffindor.  

            "He will be the strongest force on your side," whispered Lenore urgently.  "We're from the future; please just believe us.  And we have a letter, to Amara, from him."  Gryffindor nodded.

            "I will keep that in mind.  But I honestly do not know how I'm going to help you.  I will most likely be able to find a spell that will send you back, but it will likely take several days to find and be able to do.  It is extremely complex.  In the meanwhile, you four may stay in the school.  You needn't attend classes, unless you would like to.  I shall call Amara and Llewellyn.  They may show you around.  Good luck, with that foe. Voldemort, heir of Acacia."  Gryffindor then walked calmly to the fire.  

            "Rowena, excuse me dear, but can you please send Amara and Llewellyn?  Thank you."  He stepped out, and, a moment later, a beautiful girl stepped out of the fireplace.  She was Amara.  Her long raven curls fell gracefully over her shoulders.  She had ivory skin and was wearing several flowers in her dark hair.  Amara was tall, and her robe was long, white, and it made her look like an angel.  _This is Voldemort's ancestor,_ thought Harry sadly.  Amara stepped out and smiled.  A moment later, a boy stepped out.  He was very tall and muscular.  His hair was black, and his skin was tan.  His eyes, however, were the palest blue imaginable.  He grinned; a grin that strongly resembled the grin of James Potter.  

            "Hello," said Amara shyly.  "I'm Amara Slytherin."

            "And I'm Llewellyn Gryffindor," said the boy politely.  Harry grinned.

            "I'm Harry Potter, this is Lenore Felkes, this is Ginny Weasley, and this is Draco Malfoy."  Amara frowned.  

            "Those names sound very familiar, though I am afraid I cannot place them."  Llewellyn nodded.  

            Godric Gryffindor smiled.  "They are from the future, but please don't spread it around.  Rumors spread faster than wildfires.  They were here once when you all were very young; only five.  Amara suddenly froze.

            "I. I remember.  But. Daddy promised that they shouldn't be visiting again.  Did they not spread dangerous ideas, Uncle?"

            "The ideas were my own, dear, and I deeply regret them.  Harry, Ginny, Lenore, and Draco are perfectly safe.  They will be leaving in several days, though."  

            "Oh," said Amara, twisting a curl around her finger.  She then smiled at Harry, and he felt his stomach dip.  She was really pretty. _No, Harry.  You are going with Ginny.  This girl is 1000 years older than you.  And if you end up liking her, you could very well turn out to be Voldemort's Great-great-great-great-great-great-great Grandfather or something. No._

            Amara and Llewellyn started out the door.  Lenore, Draco, and Ginny followed him.  

            "Thank you, Sir," said Harry quietly before heading out the door.

            "Harry?"

            "Yes?" he asked, looking at Gryffindor.  

            "It's Godric."  Harry grinned, as Godric gazed down at his heir, on whom the world depended.

            "I am sorry I cannot help you more," he said.

            "Thanks," whispered Harry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

            The Gryffindor Tower was in the same spot, though there was no Fat Lady.  Instead, unbelievably, it was Sir Cadogan.  When they reached the Portrait, Amara giggled.  

            "The knight is mentally ill.  Don't mind him."  Harry smiled.  

            "Believe me, we know."

            "Oh," laughed Llewellyn, "is he still there 1000 years ago?"

            "No, thank Merlin," said Ginny.  Tears suddenly sprang to Amara's eyes, and anger flashed in Llewellyn's, though Ginny didn't notice.  "But our portrait was attacked a few years ago and he took over for a few months. it was horrible.  New password every hour.  He literally could've gotten everyone killed, as he let in someone who was thought to be a mass murderer."  Suddenly Harry felt tears springing into his own eyes.  _Oh, Sirius!_  

            Amara then looked alarmed.  "Oh dear."  She turned to Llewellyn.  "He almost let in a mass murderer?  We shall inquire for Uncle Godric to get a new portrait.  The Fat Lady, on the fifth floor, was always very nice.  Perhaps she will take the job.  Ginny grinned at Harry.

            "Stand up and fight!" shouted Sir Cadogan suddenly.  "Milady, Good sir. these are not Bold and True Gryffindors. fight them!  Do not admit these thieves entrance!"

            "Shut up!" said Lenore loudly.  Amara grinned and said the password, which was 'We Shall not Forget.'  Odd choice.  

            They entered the Common Room, which literally was identical to the present-day room.  "Wow!" said Lenore.

            "What?' teased Llewellyn.  "A bit different than you remember?"  

            "No," said Lenore seriously.  "It's exactly the same."  

            "Then the world hasn't much advanced in 1000 years?" asked Amara, sounding disappointed.  

            "The Wizarding World, no," said Harry, ""But the Muggle World has come a very long way.  It's quite amazing, really."

            "Oh," said Amara.  "Are you Muggle-born, then?"  

            "No," said Harry.  "My Dad was a pureblood and my Mum was Muggle-Born.  But they died when I was a baby, and I was brought up in the Muggle World."

            "Oh, I'm sorry!" said Amara.  Harry shrugged.

            "'S'Okay."  The six teenagers made small talk for quite a while.  Then, after Draco accidentally said 'Merlin," Amara stopped.

            "Why do you keep saying that?" she asked quietly.  

            Harry shifted uncomfortably, but it didn't look as if any of the others were going to explain.  "Well. Merlin will end up being the greatest wizard, perhaps, of all time.  He'll be on your side of the war.  I. we, er found a letter, Amara, to you; from him."

            "What?" she asked quickly, her face suddenly shining with hope.  Harry grinned and pulled it out of his pocket.  

            "Here," he said.  Amara grabbed the letter and read it.  

            "Thank you," she whispered, and she hugged Harry with all her happiness.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: You won't see much of the Founders or Amara in the rest of the story, though something VERY important will be revealed next chapter.  Just out of curiosity, is anybody actually reading my other story, the prequel?  Anyways, please ReViEw!!!!  Remember, if I get over ten, I'll update in 24 hours!  :-D  The rest of the story will focus more on Voldemort and Harry and Ron and Hermione, with more Harry/Ginny stuff.  The dreams from the past should finally stop:-D and the story will be more cannon.  It's almost Christmas in the story, and after that things will go by more quickly.  I'm estimating the story will be 70 chapters or less.  Thanks!  Review!!!

~**Jingles***


	49. Chapter 49: Seer

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!  I didn't get ten the first day, so that's why it took a while!  Sorry!  No, I don't use a spell-checker, but the backspace is my best friend!! :-D Lol.  No more shadows from now on…. But a darker side is coming… *shivers* Lol, keep reading!  I appreciate all of your kind words so much!

Chapter 49:

            Harry never did find out what would eventually happen to Amara, or Merlin, or Llewellyn, or even Acacia.  After the heirs had spent one night, Gryffindor brought news that he could transport them back; as close to their real time as was possible.  

            Over the two days and one night spent in the newly built Hogwarts, Ginny and Lenore had become fast friends with Amara.  Draco had gotten along with Llewellyn better than Harry had.  Harry supposed it was just odd becoming friends with his ancestor.  Well, technically, Harry was distantly related to Amara… but it really was too distant to count.  When Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were about to send Harry, Lenore, Draco, and Ginny back, Amara had tearfully begged them to simply allow them to stay.  This, however, was out of the question.

            "Bye Ginny!  Good-bye, Lenore!  I shall miss you so much!  You also, Harry and Draco.  The best of luck, vanquishing your rival.  I only wish we could help."  Harry grinned.

            "You did help; all of you…. There must be some reason we needed to learn about Acacia.  Thanks."  Amara smiled, and Harry felt his insides squirm.  He and Ginny had made up the night before, but there was still a bit of tension.  Harry stole a glance of his girlfriend.  She was smiling, but her eyes looked like they had an invisible shield over them.  

            "Bye, Amara!" said Lenore happily, her emerald eyes dancing.  "Whenever we find a way to send messages to the past, I'll drop you a note."  Amara smiled but looked overall confused.  "Never mind," chuckled Lenore.  

            "Come on; let's go," said Draco abruptly.  They had figured out that Cygnus Malfoy was really a Pureblood, and he had been adopted.  Godric had told them.  Draco had seemed much more poised after this.  Harry was still marveling on what had happened to Draco to make him act so oddly, but Draco didn't seem to remember suggesting that Voldemort was gay.  Harry had earlier expressed his concerns to Lenore, but she had shrugged and suggested a selective memory.  

            At the moment, Harry was feeling rather fidgety, leaning against a wall with two of the most powerful wizards and witches standing with their wands pointed at him, Draco, Lenore, and Ginny.  

            "Hmm…" muttered Godric thoughtfully.  "I'll have to do this one at a time.  Rowena?"  The woman nodded and smiled, and the two pointed their wands first at Ginny.  

            "Ire ad verus Annus!" they yelled at the same time.  And suddenly, Ginny was gone.  Next was Harry.  He felt his heart beat speed up rapidly, and suddenly, everything was rushing by, and Harry was in a whirlwind of time and memory.  Suddenly, everything spontaneously came to a halt.  Harry was caught off balance and was thrown to a stone floor.  

            He blacked out for a moment and then awoke to hushed whispers surrounding him in the hallway.

            "Never seen him…."

            "Are you sure he isn't related to you?  Looks identical!  Except that scar on his head…"

            "But those are Gryffindor robes," piped up a squeaky voice.  "He must be in our house…"

            Suddenly a voice that Harry easily recognized spoke up.  "We could test him for our latest prank…."

            "Absolutely N-"

            "Come on, Lils, a little fun never hurt anyone, even when they are unconscious…"

            Harry bolted up, opening his eyes.

            "Whoa," said a voice that painfully reminded Harry of someone. "He isn't identical… look, those are Lily's eyes…"

            "Are not!" came a tired girl's voice.  

            "Are tooooo," came the very beautiful voice of a girl.  It was a voice Harry had heard only in a dream…. In a place, full of shadows…  The room came into focus.  Harry was on the third floor corridor.  In his first year, Fluffy had been here.  

            In front of Harry's eyes were eight people.  He recognized all of them but a young girl, with long, thick brown hair, and eyes that were only rivaled by Calista…. Speaking of Calista, she was here, sitting by someone Harry was sure was Remus Lupin.

            If Calista was pretty as an adult, as a teenager, she was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on (Except Ginny, of course).  She had long, raven, spirally curls.  She was tall, with very long legs, and she was definitely filled out.  Her eyelashes were so long they looked fake, and her every feature seemed to be placed perfectly upon her delicate skin.  Her icy blue eyes were wide with concern.  Next to Calista was Evelyn, who was loudly chomping on a piece of gum.  Her hair was sloppily thrown back, but it looked good, nonetheless.  And next to Evelyn was Harry's mother.  Lily.  She looked much as she had in Snape's pensive, only her hair had grown longer, she was taller, and… everything had grown slightly.  Sirius Black, his wavy hair falling perfectly into place, had taken his eyes off of Harry and was longingly looking at Calista.  Remus was asking Harry if he was all right, but Harry was too dazed to answer.  He watched, smiling, as James Potter sneakily put an arm over Lily's shoulders.

            "Back off, Potter!" said Lily loudly before James had even touched her.  

            "Damn," muttered Sirius.  "How do you do that, Lils?"  Lily rolled her eyes.

            "How come he can call you Lils?" asked James jealously.

            "Lily likes him better," said Peter, laughing.  Harry and James glared at Peter at the exact same moment.  

            "Freaky," observed Evelyn.  "So, can you hear us?"

            Harry looked up and nodded, dazed.  "Yeah, yeah… I'm fine…"

            "You sure don't look it," said Evelyn bluntly.  

            "Who are you, anyway?" asked Sirius.  "Those aren't the school robes…"

            Harry shifted uncomfortably.  Should he tell them?  He suddenly remembered Lenore, Ginny, and Draco.  He spun wildly around.  Where were they?  He then turned back to the others.

            "I…. I think I need to go see Dumbledore…" said Harry wobbily.  He stood up and began walking.  The girls shrugged and walked away, as did Peter and Lupin, but Sirius and James ran after Harry.

            "You know where Dumbledore's office is?" asked James impressively.  Harry grinned and nodded.  

            "That's an understatement… I've been in there at least once a year since I started Hogwarts…"  Sirius rose his eyebrows at James suspiciously.

            "How is that possible?" he exclaimed.  "We've done the biggest pranks Hogwarts has ever seen!  And we've still never been there!  I don't even know who you are!"  Harry rolled his eyes.

            "I bet you he knows who we are, James!  But NO!  We've NEVER been to Dumbledore's office!"      

            "I do know who you are, Padfoot," said Harry quietly.  Sirius frowned and James looked at Harry oddly.

            "How'd you know that name?  And why do you look like me?  And why haven't I ever seen you before?" he asked curiously.  Harry sighed.

            "I'm  from the future, Prongs," he said slowly.  James' big chocolate eyes widened from behind his glasses.  Sirius gaped at Harry.  

            "Seriously?" he asked.  "Oooh, do you know me?  What do I look like?  Am I married?  What's my job?  What's your name?"

            "I am Harry Potter.  I knew you Sirius, but not you, Prongs…"

            "But… am I your Dad?"  Harry nodded painfully.  

            "Damn," swore James.  "Wait… your mother…. Who is she?"

            "Wait!" said Sirius.  "Those are LILY'S eyes!"

            "YES!" yelled James, thrusting his hands into the air and grinning like an idiot, putting a hand through his already-messy hair.  "When does she finally go out with me?" he asked quickly.  Harry just shook his head.

            "I can't tell… we can't exactly change the future."  At this point in the conversation, Harry reached the gargoyles outside Dumbledore's office.  

            "Um…" he said blankly, racking his mind for candies.  "Chocolate frogs?  Lemon Drops?  Uh… Mars Bars?"  And to Harry's amazement, the Gargoyles sprang open.  

            "Wow," said James and Sirius in unison, and they followed Harry up the spiral steps.  When Harry reached the top, Dumbledore was bent over a piece of parchment, scribbling with his quill, looking no different than he did in present time.  He looked up.

            "Ah, Mr. potter… Mr. Black… I was wondering when you'd figure out how to get into my office… and alas, who is this?"  He smiled at Harry and set down his quill, sitting up in his chair.  

            "Hello, Professor.  You… er, don't know me yet, but I am from the future.  It's a bit complicated, how I got here, but I can-"

            "Do not tell me more than I need to know, please," said Dumbledore kindly.  "What is your name?"

            Harry smiled.  "Harry Potter.  And I really need to get back, you see, and… yeah."  

            "Hmm…" said Dumbledore thoughtfully.  "I suppose I should be able to get a good enough time turner from the Ministry.  However, it will be a few hours.  As it is a Saturday, why don't you stay with Sirius and James for the day, and you can get back tonight…. Might I ask, Harry, are you James' son?"  Harry nodded.  

            "Any relation to Miss Lily Evans?" he asked again, eyes twinkling behind half moon glasses.

            "Actually, yes," said Harry.  

            "Well, then… why don't you go on…? Be in my office tonight, around seven."

            "All right," said Harry.  _That was easy,_ he said to himself.  "Thank you, professor Dumbledore."

            "Any time.  Oh, Lemon drop, anyone?"  James and Sirius exchanged dubious glances.  Harry was in a particularly good mood, and he took one and popped it into his mouth.

            His father and Godfather followed from Dumbledore's office, laughing.  "That was great!" laughed Sirius.  "Does he always name his passwords after candy?"  Harry nodded. 

            "Yep.  It's never been hard to get in there… I destroyed the office once, in my fifth year.  I was really mad."

            "Whoa!  Go Prongs Jr!" exclaimed Sirius.  "So, do you have all of our old prized prank possessions?" he asked casually.

            "Well," said Harry thoughtfully, "I have the cloak, the Map, and… that's it."

            "Really?" asked James, shocked.  "Nothing else?"  Harry shook his head.  

            "Ah, well…" said Sirius, "At least you got the good things…"

            The three talked for several more minutes, until they reached the Common Room.

            Upon entering, James hurried over to Lily, who was French-braiding Holly's hair in the corner.

            "Hey, Evans," he said in a deep, mature voice.  Lily frowned and didn't even look up.  

            "What do you want, Potter?"    

            "Will you go out with me?" asked James confidently.

            "What would give you that absurd idea?" asked Lily, pointedly not looking him in the eye.

            "Because," said James with a flourish, "That boy, Harry…. Is our-"

            "New friend," said Harry quickly and loudly.  James glared at him.

            "Don't tell anyone!" mouthed Harry angrily.  Lily raised her eyebrows at the two Potters.  

            "Ugh!  Don't tell me you are just as weird as him," she moaned. 

            "Hey!  I resent that!" said James loudly.  For the next half hour, Harry contentedly watched his parents flirt, hardly remembering the others.  Around the time that he did remember them, and was beginning to worry, it was six o'clock.  Lily was upstairs, Evelyn and Calli were taking a quiz in a magazine, James and Sirius had run to get food from the kitchens, Remus was in the Hospital Wing (The Full Moon was tomorrow), and Peter was off doing something.  It was only Harry and Holly in the Common Room.

            Holly sat down next to Harry and looked him in the eye.

            "I know I'm going to die."  Harry was rather taken aback, as so far Holly had seemed friendly and upbeat… but this was a particularly morbid statement.  Harry stuttered for a moment.

            "H-h-how did you-"

            "Know?" she whispered sadly.  "I'm a seer, Harry Potter.  I know something about you, too.  Harry, you can only defeat Voldemort if the other heirs are with you, fighting alongside you.  You have to defeat Him, but they must be there.  The Heir of Acacia will not die easily."  Harry looked into her deep blue, fascinating eyes.  She then smiled.

            "I have to go finish my homework, Harry.  Nice meeting you."  She smiled.  "You'll be gone when I get back, but I will remember you."  Harry managed a smile.

            "Bye, Holly."

            "Good-bye."  Her voice was beautiful.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*

            Two Hours later, Harry was again traveling through time.  This past afternoon had been one of the best he'd had in a long time, and Harry wasn't happy to leave the Marauders and his mother, and her friends.  He arrived in the Room of Requirements.  

            It seemed to be a different place every time, he thought wryly.  Harry vaguely wondered what time it was, and what day.  He exited the Room of requirements, and decided that classes were evidently going on.  He found the nearest clock, and saw that he was supposed to be in Defense Against the Dark Arts.  

            Harry debated in his head whether to go to Defense, or Dumbledore's office, or the common room, or the new DA room.  He finally decided to go to Defense.  Calista or Evelyn would know what to do.  He reached the classroom and peered into the window.  Lenore was there, but Draco wasn't.  Blaise Zabini looked rather agitated.  Hermione and Lenore both looked as if they had been crying.  Robyn looked sad as well.  Ron's head was on his arms.  The whole class seemed rather upset and fidgety, even Tabby.  Evelyn was teaching at the moment, and she looked extremely strained.  

            Harry slowly opened the door.  Evelyn turned to look at him, and her mouth

dropped open.  The whole class looked shocked.  They stared silently at Harry for a

moment, before Hermione shrieked happily.  

            "Harry!" she yelled.  She jumped up, ran over, and engulfed him in a hug.  "You've been gone for nine days!"

A/N: Cliffie?  Maybe, I can't tell.  Lol!  Review!  Tootles!

~**Jinglez**~


	50. Chapter 50: Home

A.N: Happy Valentine's Day!! :-D Lol.  Anyways, yay!  I have over 200 reviews!  *party!*  Hmm… could we get to 300 in 15 chapters?  Let's hope! Lol!  Okay, enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 50:  

            Harry looked at Hermione in surprise.  "Nine days?  It was only two, three at the most-"

            But everyone ignored him.  "Harry!" said Evelyn hurriedly.  "Did you see Dumbledore yet?  Did the others get back safely?"  

            "The others?" asked Harry worriedly, looking at Evelyn.  "I thought they got back safely…"

            Evelyn brought a hand to her forehead.  "Oh no!"  She began pacing.  "Robyn, please go fetch Dumbledore….."  

            "Yes, Professor," piped up Robyn, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear.  With that, she hurried out of the door, smiling at Harry as she slipped into the corridor.  

            "Oh, Merlin…" said Evelyn, upset.  "Harry, where did you go?  After… the first thing… Lenore got back safely, and she told us… but Draco and Ginny-"  She suddenly turned to the rest of the classroom.  

            "Class dismissed."

            Nobody moved.  Evelyn sighed, exasperated.  She took a deep breath and bellowed, "GET OUT!"  Several people jumped and people cautiously edged out of the room, besides Ron and Hermione, Tabby, and Lenore, who embraced Harry tightly.    

            "Harry…" said Ron.  "Where the hell did you go?  Ginny wasn't there?"

            Harry shook his head slowly.  "No… I went back in time, to the year the Marauders were sixth years… Evelyn, I stayed with you, and Calli, and Remus, and Sirius, and Mum, and Dad… and Holly…"  Suddenly Harry remembered something.  "HOLLY!  Evelyn, was Holly a Seer?"  Evelyn's blonde curls were frizzing from stress and her blue eyes were strained.  She was frowning at Harry's question, but she nodded.

            "Yeas, Holly was a Seer… you saw us, in the Marauder's time?  But-"

            "Evelyn," said Harry seriously.  "Holly told me something.  She said that I could only defeat Voldemort if the other three heirs were there…. They didn't have to help, but somehow, they had to be there, or else I couldn't win!  Evelyn, if Voldemort finds that out, he would kill Lenore, or Draco, or Ginny!" Evelyn was paling by the second.  She collapsed into a chair.  

            "I've been gone nine days?" Harry asked suddenly.  Hermione nodded.  Suddenly fear bolted through his veins.  "W-what happened, in those nine days?" he asked, dreading the answer.  

            Lenore bit her lip, Hermione suddenly became very interested in her shoes, and Ron looked away.  "What?" he repeated.

            "V-Voldemort found out about Lenore," whispered Hermione, looking up anxiously.  

            The blood drained from Harry's face.  "A-and?" he asked quietly.  

            "He sent Death Eaters to Hogsmeade as a diversion, and then he went to America, to her school…"  Tears sprang to Lenore's already-red eyes, and tabby looked as if she was fighting tears with all she had.  Harry already knew what had happened.  Suddenly, Lenore burst out crying, and hugged her cousin.

            "H-he killed th-them a-a-all…. All of them!  E-even o-our best friend!  A-and then s-someone t-told him I-I had a-a-already d-died, b-but he killed them a-all anyway, and n-now D-draco and G-Ginny are g-gone, a-and what if H-he has them?"  Lenore sobbed onto Harry's shoulder.  He patted her on the back a little.  Girls crying always made him nervous.  Tabby put a comforting arm around Lenore's shoulder.    Harry looked at Ron fro reassurance.

            He nodded sadly.  Harry spoke again after a moment.  "Was anyone killed in Hogsmeade?" he asked quietly.  Hermione nodded.

            "About eight people… two mothers out at lunch with a playgroup of little kids… you didn't know them…" said Hermione miserably.  For several minutes, the only sound in the room was the fresh sobs of Lenore.  Then Dumbledore and Robyn entered.  Dumbledore kindly dismissed Robyn, who left the room quickly, and looked at Lenore and Tabby pityingly.  He then turned to Harry.

            "Thank Merlin you've returned… Lenore's told us about what happened in Acacia's common room, until Merlin, and until you were all supposedly sent back into the present time.  Were we correct in assuming Gryffindor's aim wasn't quite right?"

            Harry nodded.  "I was sent to the time where my parents were six years, and Holly made a prediction of some sort-"

            "What kind of prediction?" asked Dumbledore quickly.  Harry went on to explain what Holly had said.  When he finished, Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully.  

            "Harry, you will have to take a small trip to the Department of Mysteries soon, before Voldemort does…. If you don't want to go, I will understand.  I could take Ginny or Lenore or Draco instead…"  Harry suddenly felt a strong pang in his chest.

            "I will go, Professor," he said shakily.  Maybe it would be good for him… He could drop a letter into the veil… maybe Sirius would get it.  Or maybe this was just wishful thinking.  In any case, it might calm Harry's fears a bit… 

            Dumbledore smiled at Harry.  Suddenly, Harry remembered Draco and Ginny.  "Professor Dumbledore, where do you think the others are?"  

            "It is very likely, Harry, that the same thing happened to them that happened to you.  They're probably in a different time period.  I believe that they are very intelligent and will find their way back before too long."  Harry looked at Dumbledore's placid eyes.  How could he be so calm?  

            Dumbledore then sent the five students up to the Gryffindor tower.  Harry, in a fit of restlessness, played 5 games of Chess against Ron, losing all of them drastically.  Suddenly he stood up.  "Has anyone been doing mine and Draco's and Ginny's shifts?" he asked quietly.  Hermione nodded.  

            "Yes.  Everyone's been very helpful.  Those students with families that died finally came back… the whole castle has basically elapsed into depression.  It's awful, Harry!  And then nobody knew where you or Ginny or Draco went, and where all the teachers went, a-"

            "Are the Order members back?" asked Harry quickly.  

            Ron nodded.  "Yeah.  They pretty much just saved Hogsmeade, and now they're back."

            "How's Tabby been taking it, alone in Slytherin, without Malfoy?" asked Harry again.  This time Lenore answered.

            "She's made some friends," said Lenore disgustedly.  "She hates Pansy, but she became friendly with Zabini and Danica Belfore… She also has been talking to Millicent…"  Harry nodded.  Millicent and Zabini were pretty bad, but Danica had never really laughed along with the other Slytherins.  But she had always kept quiet.  Harry tried to picture her.  She had long auburn hair and blue eyes.  She was really short, too.  

            "Well, I suppose she has to make friends with some of them," said Hermione reasonably, though Ron looked like he thought being alone was better than any Slytherin's company.  

            "Well," said Harry resignedly, "I'd better go get my make-up work from the teachers…"  With that, he exited the common room.  Halfway to McGonagall's classroom, though, he changed his mind and headed to the kitchens, wondering whether Draco or Ginny were in the castle, only in another time.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            When Harry had left the kitchens, he decided to sit and think in the Room of Requirements.  He had only been there a few minutes when suddenly there was a loud pop, and Ginny was standing in front of him.  "Harry!" she shouted upon seeing him.  She ran up to him and they kissed for a moment.  Then Harry looked at her.  

            "Ginny!  Where were you; where did you go?"

            "Oh, Harry!" said Ginny, hugging him again.  "I went into the future, Harry!"

            "The future?" he asked quickly.  

            "Yes," she said sadly, "but they modified my memory right before I came back!  They then told me that I had traveled to 2009 and that they had made me forget everything I learned, and they sent me back.  The last thing I remember before being sent back was Gryffindor and Ravenclaw pointing their wands at me!"

            "2009?" asked Harry.  "That's thirteen years from now…"  Ginny nodded, smiling.

            "I wonder what I found out," she said quietly.  

            "I wish I knew," sighed Harry.  "But I suppose it was for the best, and all, you not remembering…"  He paused for a moment, perfectly content holding Ginny in his arms.  Then she pulled away.

            "Harry, is everyone else here?  What happened while I was gone?"  Harry then proceeded to fill Ginny in on everything that had happened, from the attacks, to Voldemort's recent knowledge, to Holly's prediction, all the way to Tabby making friends in Slytherin.  Ginny was shocked by the end of the story, and she was trembling.

            "Harry… I suppose we should tell Dumbledore I'm back." Harry nodded.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*

            Before Harry knew it, he had been back for a week, and the holiday break was only days away.  Draco had returned, from the 1700's, and he was scarred mentally for life.  Mr. Weasley won the election with flying colors, and the Weasley's had moved into Headquarters, as the Burrow was one of Voldemort's biggest targets, especially if he found out who was the heir of Hufflepuff.  Everyone would be going to Headquarters for Christmas; Lupin, Evelyn, Calista, Snape (since his manor was being used by Voldemort, and Dumbledore didn't want Snape staying at Hogwarts, for reasons unbeknownst to everyone), Harry, the Grangers, all of the Weasleys, excluding Percy and including Fleur, Lenore, Tabby, Gwen, and Mrs. Greenly.  Harry thought about inviting Lavender, whose parents had recently been killed by Voldemort, but she was invited home with the Patils.

            The night before the train as leaving, Harry packed all of his belongings and collapsed into bed, tired.  

            He drifted off, and suddenly, he was Voldemort.  

            "Thank you, for telling me, Malfoy… The heir of Ravenclaw?  Now, Potter is the heir of Gryffindor, and Weasley is the heir of Hufflepuff… But the Prophecy implies that I am not the heir of Slytherin… Explain."

            "M-m-my Lord," began Malfoy fearfully, on his knees.  "I don't know of it's validity; I only know what I've heard-"

            "Silence!"

            "S-sorry, My lord-"

            "Crucio!"

            Harry awoke to his scar hurting worse than it had in a year.  

A/N: Review!  Please!  If I get ten, I'll update tomorrow!  Thanks, 

            ***~Jinglez~***


	51. Chapter 51: Back at Headquarters

A/N:  :-D I got my reviews, so I'll give you your story! =)  I'm going to answer some reviews first!

Mahikah- Only I know! *evil grins*

Riestar- Well, I'd rather they come from different ppl, but its all good J

Farah- yayy! I'm happy you like my story! Thanx 4 all tha reviews!

Horus- *tear* I'm not that evil… I'm glad you like the story, though!  Americans aren't that bad… *sniffle* We like British people and a lot of other people! But I do admit, most of us have problems with the French…

Tsusetsu- hmmm.  More R/H should be coming soon, but they're a bit argumentive soon… And about Evelyn remembering, a good memory charm could've stopped that, and Robyn?  Only I know=)

Dumbledave- I'm glad you like the story!

Jarvey- thank you!

Numba1- Yes, there definitely should be some traitor-sniffing about now…

Lil-angel-chik- Thanks so much for all the reviews!

Jbfritz- Thanks for all the reviews!

  Okay, now for the chapter! :-D

Losebreath- Sorry!  It was Lucius, not Draco…

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 51:

            When Harry woke up the next morning, he was panting.  And, with a sinking feeling, he remembered how Voldemort knew about Lenore Felkes, heiress of Slytherin.  He vaguely wondered if Voldemort knew about Acacia.  He must, though… Somebody told Lucius Malfoy, which meant that somebody was a traitor.  He laid awake in bed for several minutes, trying to think of who it could be….

            Rita Skeeter, who was probably soaking up information at the Order?

            Snape, who possibly never left the dark side?

            Draco….?  No… Harry was beginning to trust Draco.  Ron probably would think it was Draco, though…  

            When Harry's mind landed on nobody in particular, he decided to get up.  His trunk was gone, and had probably been taken to Hogsmeade station already, except a small bag he wanted to bring on the train and his robes for the day.  Harry changed, still much shaken about his dream, and headed downstairs.  It was still very early, just barely daybreak, and Lenore was the only one in the common room.  She looked up as he headed down the stairs.

            "Morning, Harry," she said quietly, smiling.  But her eyes were red and Harry could tell she had been crying.  

            "Morning, Lenore," he said quietly, sitting next to his cousin in front of the window.  

            "Look at it outside," she whispered.  Harry looked out the window.  A pinkish glow was on the horizon of the black sky, which was littered with stars.  The sunrise reflected off of the snow.  It was beautiful.  "Do you think they're up there?"

            "Who?" he asked.

            "My friends… and enemies… and teachers….. all of them."  She didn't wait for Harry's answer for going on.  "The Americans… none of them really knew about Voldemort… couldn't tell you one person he killed, most of us.  It isn't fair.  He killed them all…."

            "Lenore, nobody ever did anything to Voldemort.  Except me.  I escaped, and because of that… he wants to kill me, and all of my friends, and all of their friends…"

            "How do you do it?" she said in a voice that was hardly audible.

            "Do what?" asked Harry, looking into the emerald eyes that matched his own.

            "Deal with all of those deaths… so many, Harry."  

            "I-I don't really know, Lenore.  But I know they're not gone… I'll see them again.  And I still have family… you.  You know?"  Lenore nodded, smiling through some tears that had slipped down her face.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Several hours later, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Lenore, Draco, and Tabby were all stepping off of the train.  Evelyn, Calista, and Lupin came out of one of the compartments, Gwen came out of another, and Mrs. Greenly came out of yet another.  Harry had yet to really meet Tabby and Gwen's Mum, but she had joined the Order and seemed very nice.  Tonks and Mad-Eye Moody had come to pick the group up.  

            Tonks seemed a bit different, though.  Not in looks, of course; her hair was a violent shade of violet, and it was short and spiky, and she had a shirt on that read, "Muggle-Born and Proud of it."  Hermione had been the first to point out that she wasn't Muggle-born, but Tonks had just grinned, saying that she like the shirt.  

            No, Tonks seemed different in another way.  She seemed troubled, like she wasn't quite connected with reality, and she was caught glaring at Evelyn and she wouldn't make eye-contact with Remus.  

            But on the good side, she seemed to like her cousin once she was properly introduced to him.  Malfoy seemed to think that she was cool as well, and they talked the whole, long car ride to Grimmauld Place.  When the magically enlarged car arrived at Grimmauld Place, Harry remembered the piece of parchment, as Lupin showed it to everyone else.  Then the Greenly's all gasped, seeing the house for the first time.  And when Harry looked at it, even he was surprised.  

            It was- and there was no better word for it- huge.  It looked about 8 or 9 stories tall!  "Whoa," said Lenore.  "Is it me or did this place get bigger?"

            "It got bigger," said Ginny, stumbling out of the car to look at it. 

            Harry then decided to go in.  He got out of the car, following Ginny, and the two hurried up to the door, and Harry opened it.  You can imagine his surprise when the hallway was no longer dark and gloomy.  It was lighted cheerily and was painted a warm yellow.  

            Ginny groaned.  "What is it?" asked Harry, smiling.

            "I bet Mum's been decorating…"  Harry laughed, and called out, "We're here!"  Suddenly, though, the window where Mrs. Black's portrait had been turned out not to be a window, but a disguised curtain, as it opened, revealing Mrs. Black.

            "FILTHY BLOOD TRAITORS!  GET OUT; BEGONE FROM THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK!  NOW, I SAY!"

            At this time, Tabby, Ron, and Hermione were entering, all holding their ears.  "Someone's PMSing!" yelled Tabby as she screwed her eyes shut.  "My God, take a chill pill!"  Mrs. Black paused a moment to critically look Tabby over.

            "AMERICANS?  BLOOD-TRAITORS, FILTHY MUDBLOODS AND HALF-BREEDS!  GET OUT!  OUT, I SAY- OUT!"  By this time, Lupin, Evelyn, and Mad-Eye had entered the room carrying several trunks.  They quickly walked over to the portrait and pulled the window-curtain shut over the screams.

            "What the hell?" asked Tabby, in disbelief, looking around as if everyone else had gone mad.  Her amber eyes were darting around, looking at everyone critically.  

            "What?" asked Tonks, who seemed to be taking a disliking to the American.  "It isn't exactly like we want a senile portrait living here, now is it?"

            Tabitha muttered something under her breath and rolled her eyes as Lenore, Mrs. Greenly, and Gwen came in, with Calista bringing up the rear.  

            "This is nice," said Mrs. Greenly, smiling, and looking  around her.  Mrs. Greenly seemed nice.  She had shoulder-length brown hair, was a medium height, and had amber eyes, lighter than Tabby's but darker than Gwen's.  

            "You didn't have to hear the freakish picture woman," said Tabby under her breath.  

            "What was that, sweetie?" asked Mrs. Greenly.

            "Nothing, nothing…"  At that moment, Mrs. Weasley came bustling into the room.

            "Welcome back, dears!" she said happily, embracing first Ginny, then Ron, and then Harry and Hermione.  Harry smiled. 

            "Hi, Mrs. Weasley."

            Lupin then introduced her to the Greenly's, and he, Evelyn, Moody, Calista, and Mrs. Greenly followed her into the kitchen.  Tonks, however, muttered something about finding Mundungus.

            "Why do you need to find Dung?" called Ron as Tonks disappeared into the basement.

            "I need some dodgy cauldrons!" she called back sarcastically.

            Ron, Harry, and Hermione exchanged worried glances.  "What's gotten into her?" asked Ron loudly.  Hermione frowned.  

            "Oh, well," said Harry.  "Come on; let's all go get settled into our rooms for a bit…"  Harry lead the way up the stairs, to the third floor, where the individual bedrooms were starting.  Lenore and Tabby and Gwen were staying in the first one, and Ginny and Hermione would be staying next to them.  Hermione, however, put her stuff down and ran up to one of the higher floors to find her parents.  

            "I forgot they were staying here," said Ron thoughtfully as he, Harry, and Draco dropped off their stuff in their room.  Malfoy immediately began unpacking, but Ron ran upstairs to meet Hermione's parents.  Harry settled on going to see Buckbeak for a few moments.

            He was still in the same room, thrashing around boredly.  Harry tentatively bowed upon entering the room, and Buckbeak immediately bowed back.  Harry sat down and began stroking his feathers, and he couldn't help but notice that the Hippogriff seemed depressed.  "You miss him, don't you?" asked Harry softly.  Buckbeak looked up into Harry's eyes as if to agree.

            "I miss Sirius too," said Harry quietly.  "I... I loved him.  He was my Godfather, you know, Buckbeak… He went the way he'd've liked to; battling."  Buckbeak looked up at Harry once again.  "Who feeds you now?  Remus?"  Buckbeak didn't answer, but his tail twitched.  "Does Hagrid ever stop by?  I haven't seen Hagrid in awhile either…. I should go visit him soon.  See how the dragon eggs are coming along.  The dragons should be here soon."  Harry paused for a little while, looking around.  This seemed to be the only room that wasn't improved upon.  "Hagrid didn't want to give you up… Neither did Sirius. If they had the choice, they would've stayed with you.  You're a lucky Hippogriff, Buckbeak."  

            After about half of an hour, Harry left the room and headed downstairs.  When he was passing the second floor, he ran into Rita Skeeter.  She stiffened upon seeing him.  "Hello, Harry," she said civilly.  Her hair was in banana curls, bobbing up and down; however, her rhinestones on her glasses were never replaced, and her lilac robes were rather wrinkled.  

            "Nice to see you, Rita…" lied Harry.  Rita sniffed before continuing.

            "So… Do you have any idea how long I'm to remain locked up here?" she asked accusingly.

            "Uh… maybe until Voldemort's dead?" said Harry sarcastically.  Rita hiccupped at the name.  She then threw Harry the dirtiest look she could muster and stalked off.

            "Just wait until I get out of here," she threatened.  

            "Rita; to me you're like a little _bug_ that can be squished whenever I so choose… write one word, and I can have you in Azkaban.  You don't have much choice in this."

            "Hmph," she said.  Right before she stalked away, though, she added, "I never thought the famous Harry Potter would be one to blackmail people…"

            Harry rolled his eyes and continued down the stairs.  When he reached the entrance hall, he ran into none other than Fleur, who was muttering something about maniacal mother-in-laws.  Harry couldn't help but chuckle.  "Hi, Fleur," he said smoothly.  She looked up at him in surprise and smiled.

            "Oh!  'Arry!  I did not see you!  "Ow are you doing?  I trust school eez going vell?"  Harry noticed that her stomach was bulging a bit and wondered if Veelas could get fat.  

            "Yeah… School's the same, ya know?"

            Fleur smiled warmly.  "How do you like being married?" asked Harry politely.  Fleur smiled even more.

            "It eez vonderful, seemply vonderful!  It eez good; Bill has transferred to Gringotts; now he eez not spending all of zat valuable time in zee desert…"

            "That's good," said Harry.  "I'll talk to you later, then," he said before heading towards the kitchen.

            "All right, 'Arry…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            In the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley was engaged in a conversation with Calista, and Remus and Evelyn seemed to be flirting.  Harry was just about to leave when Mrs. Weasley stopped him.

            "So, Harry, dear, how is school going?"

            "Good," said Harry, grinning.  

            "I hear you're seeing Ginny?"  Harry began smiling uncontrollably and Lupin, Calista, and Evelyn all looked surprised.  

            "Yeah…" he said.  

            "Told you," whispered Evelyn to Remus.  Remus just rolled his eyes in mock annoyance.  

            Mrs. Weasley smiled broadly.  "It's about time!  But, they aren't overworking you, Harry, are they?  You have Quidditch, 5 NEWT classes, and God only knows how many other extra classes you have going on…  Are you managing all right?  You look so tired, Harry."

            "He's fine, Molly," said Evelyn, reminding Harry strongly of Sirius.  "But we can always talk Snape into not being so hard on the poor boy…"

            "I'm all right," said Harry, suddenly yawning accidentally.  Mrs. Weasley looked doubtful.  

            "Well, I want you to go to bed early tonight, Harry; get a good night's rest.  We'll talk Hermione into allowing all you kids to have a break before doing all your schoolwork…"  Harry smiled gratefully.  

            "Harry's doing very well in his extra defense lessons.  The other three are doing rather well, but Harry is definitely leading the group," said Lupin, smiling, to Mrs. Weasley.  "But, next semester, instead of defensive spells, we'll have to teach some offensive spells.  Dumbledore's orders…"

            "You're teaching him dark magic?" asked Mrs. Weasley dangerously.  Lupin nodded.

            "Yes, Molly, but only because Dumbledore wants Harry to have some for his, er… the final battle…"  Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips.

            "Well, I will certainly be having a little talk with Dumbledore…"  

            "And, oh yeah, that reminds me, Harry," said Calista suddenly.  

            "Yeah?" he asked, turning around to face her.

            "Seve- Snape said to tell you that you'll finally be starting Legilimency and wandless magic this semester…"

            "When did Snape tell you this?" asked Evelyn suspiciously.  "Snape talked to you?  Alone?"  

            Calista suddenly flushed pink.  "Evelyn; you don't need to know every matter of my private life…"

            "You're seeing Snivellus!" shouted Evelyn suddenly.

            "No, I-"

            "Remus!" she shouted, twirling around for some backup, "Do you hear this?"  

            "Evelyn, no, I'm not seeing Severus, now would you PLEASE shut up?"

            Evelyn spun around and stared at her friend accusingly.  She then huffed out of the kitchen.  Mrs. Weasley tutted and turned back around.

            "Evelyn really needs to learn to be a bit more mature- she's nearly worse than Sirius…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*

A/N: Did ya like it?  Please review!  


	52. Chapter 52: Calli's secret

A/N: Lol.  (Sorry, I'm rather laughy today)  Rather.  Lol.  Anyways, thanks so much for all of the reviews!! Without further delay, here's the next chapter! =D

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 52:

            Harry looked at Lupin helplessly as the kitchen settled into an uneasy quiet.  "What's the matter with Evelyn right now?  She doesn't seem to be herself…" he asked.  "Tonks, too," he added.  

            Lupin sighed, swishing his tea a little bit.  "Well, Harry… Evelyn just holds grudges for a very long time, and is very…. Stubborn.  She hates Snape.  That's all there is to that.  AS for Tonks, well…"  Lupin looked up at Harry.  "You might know that Evelyn and I were together for awhile before she went into… hiding.  We began going out in the middle of seventh year, and by the time Evelyn had to leave, not quite two years after we left school, we were quite in love.  As it went, I was devastated when first Holly, then Calista and Evelyn die, then Lily and James, and Peter, with Sirius in Azkaban…"  Lupin shuddered.  "And justn this year, before Evelyn returned, I began seeing Tonks.  I really liked her a lot, and she liked me… However, when Evelyn and Calista arrived, Tonks said she saw the way Evelyn looked at me and demanded to know everything.  I told her, and Tonks broke up with me…. She says that Evelyn and I should be together.  And from then on she'd been avoiding me…"

            Calista looked down sadly.  Mrs. Weasley sighed, and from the doorway, as they entered, the Weasley twins sighed even louder.

            "Tragic..." said Fred sadly, bowing his head.  

            Next to him, George removed his raccoon hat.  "Devastating…"

            Mrs. Weasley gave her sons a dirty look.  "That's not funny, you two…"

            Fred immediately perked up.  "So sorry… right you are, Mum, as always."  Meanwhile, George bent down his head and whispered to Harry-

            "Always make them think that you think that their thinking is right… Works like a charm."  Harry chuckled.  

            "So, Harry, how've you been?" asked Fred, grinning.  

            "Fine, you?" he asked.

            "Splendid," said George.  "Never better."  

            "That's good," said Harry.  "How's business?"

            Fred grinned.  "Excellent, Harry, and we owe it all to you…"  Harry smiled.  Suddenly George looked at his watch.

            "Harry, by any chance have you talked with Katie lately?"  Harry thought.  

            "Yes; at Quidditch practice the other day.  Why?"

            "No reason," sighed George.  "I was just curious if she told you what time she was coming… ah, well…"

            "Katie's coming?" asked Harry, surprised, vaguely wondering how many people this place would hold before it exploded.

            "Yeah, either today or tomorrow," said George.  "She has to check with her parents first…"  Harry nodded.  Suddenly, he remembered something.

            "Did you say that the Dursleys were hiding here?" he asked, to nobody in particular.  

            Remus looked up.  "Actually, yes, Harry… but they refuse to leave the sixth floor, where they're staying.  I would strongly recommend no one goes up there…. They aren't the nicest of people, your aunt and uncle."  Harry snorted. 

            "That's for sure," he muttered, laughing.  "I trust they didn't take kindly to being taken here?"

            Remus chuckled.  "You didn't have to go get them, Harry…"

            "How many people are staying here right now?" Harry then decided to ask, when he couldn't count anymore.  Remus frowned, counting, but Calista answered.  

            "Twenty-seven," she said promptly.  

            "How'd you do that?" asked Fred.  Calista just shrugged, smiling.  

            "Good at math, I suppose…"

            Harry finally decided to take a seat at the table, and a cup of tea was immediately placed in front of him.  After several minutes, Mr. Weasley entered the kitchen, looking tired from a hard day at work.  Mrs. Weasley beamed at him.

            "Congratulations, Minister!" said Lupin loudly from the other side of the table.  "How was your first day at work?"  Mr. Weasley smiled and Harry went up to shake his hand in congratulations.  

            "Oh, it was wonderful!  But so tiring!" said Mr. Weasley enthusiastically.  "And," he said uncomfortably, stealing a quick glance at his wife, "Percy's quit."  Mrs. Weasley's smile evaporated faster than you could say 'Quidditch.'

            "He what?" she asked sharply.

            "He was… er, Molly… he was not too happy about losing the election, and… he… quit."

            "Oh, no, Arthur!" moaned Mrs. Weasley.  "And just when he was beginning to speak with us again!  Where will he work now?" she asked, trying to stifle tears.  

            "I actually think he said something about being the English Ambassador to the French Ministry…"

            "France?" she asked, almost in hysterics.

            "Molly, dear…. At least it isn't as far away as Egypt or Romania…"  But Mrs. Weasley simply walked out of the kitchen.  Mr. Weasley sighed and followed her.  Fred and George exchanged dark looks as soon as he left the kitchen.  

            "Well," said Lupin, standing up, "I'd better go work on a bit of legislation…."

            "Legislation?" asked Harry as Lupin left through the swinging doors of the kitchen.  Calista answered.

            "He's joining the Ministry, now that the Minister and his assistants aren't prejudiced against Werewolves…"

            "Really?" asked Harry, happy for the last Marauder.  Calista smiled.  

            "Yeah… it's really great.  Anyway, I have to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow for some last minute shopping…. Anyone want to come?"            

            "Sure," said Harry.  "That sounds good."

            "We'll be there anyway," said Fred, "At our shop…. But come by sometime during the day."  

            "Okay," said Calista, smiling.  "We'll be sure to do just that…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Later on that day, about an hour before dinner, Harry was sitting in his room, talking with Ron and Hermione.  Ginny and Lenore were somewhere giving Tabby and Gwen the tour, and Malfoy was at Hogsmeade with his Godfather, none other than Snape, and Snape's nephew, Augustus, who was eleven and went to Durmstrang.  

            They were talking mildly about Crookshanks and Lenore's cat, Nixie, and how they didn't seem to like each other, when they suddenly heard loud voices.

            "What's that?" asked Hermione, looking around.

            "Oh, I forgot!" exclaimed Harry, his eyes wide.  "There must be a vent in here or something; you can hear Evelyn and Calista's room…  Ron looked around the room and suddenly pointed at something.  

            "Look," he said quietly, "a vent."  He bent down to listen.  "Harry; Hermione- grab my extendable ear!"

            "Where is it?" asked Hermione, looking around.

            "There's a pile on the dresser…"

            "Oh!" said Hermione.  She gave one to both Ron and Harry, muttered something that sounded like, "We shouldn't eavesdrop," and then took one herself.  Harry put it in his ear and watched it squiggle into the vent.

            A moment later, the voices were perfectly clear.

            "Oh, I don't know, Ev…. I just want to see him!  And see who he looks like!  Merlin, I'd do almost anything!"

            "Then do it, Calli!  Don't just sit around here waiting, because he's not going to come to you… he probably doesn't even know about you or Sirius…"

            "But be reasonable, Evelyn.   First off, I'm supposed to be dead.  Next, if I'm not dead, people, especially death eaters, are not supposed to know that I'm not dead.  Also, what would you expect me to do?  'Hi there, Bellatrix, my dear cousin!  I never really died, actually, and was wondering if I could have mine and Sirius's child back; Dumbledore was an idiot to hand him over to you, but as my other closest relative, Narcissa Malfoy, wouldn't take him, it seems you were the only one left…'  Honestly, Evelyn!"

            "Well, it isn't exactly as if they'll give up the boy they've raised as a son to Dumbledore or something…"

            "What if Bellatrix and Rudolphus have to go to Azkaban?  Then do you think Arthur could maybe-"

            "Calli," said Evelyn sadly, "The boy was raised by Death Eaters…. Do you even think he would want to come here?  What if he betrayed all of our secrets?  Use your common sense, Calli, he went to Durmstrang for Merlin's sake…"

            "The only reason I took the Hogwarts job was just in case… he was there…. But Durmstrang, how could they?"  Calli began crying.

            "Hush, Calista Marilyn Black… hush."

            "Y-you said Black," said Calista.  

            "As it should've been years and years ago…"

            Harry sat up and took our the extendable ear, at the same moment as Ron and Hermione.  They stared at each other, at a loss for words.

            Finally Hermione broke the silence.  "Sirius and Calista were engaged?" she said quietly.

            "More like Sirius and Calista had a _kid_," said Ron bluntly.  

            "I knew that they'd been engaged," mused Harry, "but the kid is all new to me…"

            "Why didn't you tell us?" asked Ron, his eyes narrowed.

            "It never came up," said Harry uncomfortably.  "But Sirius never told me he had a kid…"

            "Maybe he never knew," said Hermione quietly.  "I mean, think about it… if Sirius knew that his child, his only son, was being corrupted by the Lestranges, don't you think he would've gone there right after finding Peter?"  Harry nodded.  

            "That sounds right…"

            "And Calista just sent her baby to Dumbledore, without even TELLING Sirius, who, in turn, sends it to a pair of Death Eaters?" asked Ron incredulously.

            "I don't know!" exclaimed Hermione.  "But let's just drop it, okay?  We're not supposed to know, anyway…"  With that she fled from the room.  Ron looked at Harry with a quizzical expression, but Harry just shrugged.

A/N: Don't forget to review! =)


	53. Chapter 53: Indoor Quidditch

Chapter 53:

            The next day was the Diagon Alley trip.  Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to stay so they could try and work out the whole Calista-had-a-child thing, as well as look for any valuable Order information someone had carelessly left lying around.  Draco and Snape decided to go to Diagon Alley, as did Calista and Evelyn, Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Fleur, the Greenly's, Lenore, and Ginny.  Tonks was at the Ministry, as was Mr. Weasley, and Lupin locked himself into his office, busily working on something of importance.  Mr. and Mrs. Granger decided to go to Diagon Alley, as they had made friends with Evelyn and Calista, and they rather enjoyed the Magical World.  This left the trio basically alone, except for the Dursley's, who weren't leaving their 'floor,' anytime soon, and Lupin, who was working anyway.  

            The large group left fairly early in the morning.  "Are you sure you don't want to come, you all?" asked Evelyn concertedly.  

            "Yeah, we're good," said Hermione, smiling.  "We wanted to get done some homework.  Are you sure you don't want to stay, Lenore and Ginny?  Ginny, you have OWL's coming up, and-"

            "I'm sure, 'Mione," said Ginny hurriedly, the slightly suspicious look which had been plastered onto her face gone.  "Come on, everyone, let's go!" she said loudly, ushering everyone outside, before Mrs. Weasley decided to make her stay home and work on an essay.  The moment the door was closed, Hermione took over.  

            "Okay, you guys, think hard.  We ARE figuring this out today, mark my words…"  She paused for a moment.  "Now… he goes to Durmstrang, which means there is a slight chance he was at the Triwizard tournament in Fourth year."

            "No, Hermione," said Harry thoughtfully.  "He wouldn't have been of age… Calista obviously had him before she 'died,' which was slightly before I was born, probably two months…. Wait a moment… the Lestranges were in Azkaban for twelve years!  Calista must not have known…."

            "Then that means," said Hermione, "Dumbledore put the child somewhere else.  But something is definitely wrong if he's telling Calista that he's with the Lestranges still…"  Harry and Ron nodded.

            "Then where could this kid be?" mused Ron.  

            "Wait," said Harry suddenly.  "I don't think it could have even been Sirius's."

            "Why do you think that?" asked Hermione.

            "The tapestry, in the Parlor… Sirius showed me.  He was on it, and the last of the Blacks…"

            "Come on; let's go see it, if it's even there still," said Hermione, frowning.  The three made their way to the Parlor, where the Tapestry still hung, covered by a welcoming curtain.  Harry moved aside the curtain, noticing how less dreary the room was.  There it was- Sirius Black, with a scorch mark over it.  Next to it, there was a death date…  Harry tried not to cringe.  

            "See?" he asked Hermione.  "Nobody under him.  No kids."  He watched as Hermione's eyes drifted, in awe, over the whole thing, before stopping.

            "This is amazing- but, Harry, look."

            "I know he's related to Tonks and Malfoy, but-"

            "No," she said quietly.  "It says Andromeda, crossed out- but no Tonks.  I bet that if the person is crossed out before they have children, the children don't show up.  It's the only way."  Now it all made sense.  Next to Harry, Ron nodded slowly.  

            "Look," he said suddenly.  "Calista and Sirius were something like third cousins, by marriage…"  His finger traced to the other side of Narcissa Black, her mother, whose maiden name was Wentworth, and whose sister's children included Calista.  "Look, though, Calista's brothers are dead…"  There were two of them, who had the same death day, about ten years ago.  

            "Why wouldn't the child have been sent to one of them, I wonder…" said Hermione curiously.  

            "Maybe they were death eaters," said Ron.  Hermione rolled her eyes.

            "So were the Lestranges!"

            "Well," said Ron, affronted.  "I was just trying to help…"

            Hermione ignored him.  "Who could we really go to; somebody who would know when someone was adopted, and who would know where Calista's child ended up…"

            Ron mumbled something.

            "What was that?" asked Harry.

            "I said, Mrs. Black."

* * *

            The idea was absolutely brilliant, really.  Harry, Hermione, and Ron tiptoed into the Entrance hall and dimmed the lights a bit.  "Ready?" asked Harry quietly, standing in front of the window-curtain.

            "It's now or never," said Ron resolutely.  

            "Under normal circumstances, I'd vote never," mumbled Harry.  On the count of three, they lifted the window.

            "MUDBLOODS, BLOOD-TRAITORS, BEFOULED PIECES OF SCUM, GET OUT OF THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS-"

            "Mrs. Black, we just need-"

            "HOW DARE A MUDBLOOD FILTH SPEAK TO ME!  GET OUT!  ALL OF YOU!  DRAKEN MY DOORSTEP NO MORE….. OUT!"

            "Please!" shouted Harry.  "Please, listen!"

            "I WILL NOT ALLOW FILTH TO SPEAK TO ME IN SUCH A MANNER- LEAVE THE ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE HOUSE-"

            "DO IT FOR YOUR SON!  YOUR ONE LAST SON, WHO'S DEAD!  HE WOULD'VE WANTED IT!" shouted Harry.

            Mrs. Black suddenly stopped screeching and looked at Harry appraisingly.

            "You," she said in a voice full of hatred.  "Potter… you're the reason my son left!  He could have- would have- acted as a Pureblood we could take pride in, but no…. you Bloody Gryffindors took him away!  To Mudbloods, and Half-breeds, and Blood-traitors, and the like!"

            "I'm not James," said Harry quietly.  "I'm his son.  Sirius was my Godfather.  And Sirius had a son."

            "What nonsense is this?  Sirius had no children- if he did, they were blood-traitor bastards-"

            "Do you remember Calista Wentworth?" asked Harry suddenly.  Hermione and Ron each stepped back, as Harry was having the best luck talking with the crazy portrait.  

            Mrs. Black frowned.  "Yes, yes… Her Aunt, I believe, or cousin of some sort, was married to my favorite brother.  She was Regulus and Sirius's cousins' cousin.  Why do you ask?"

            "Because," said Harry, "We were wondering if she ever had children…"

            "I believe… that she may have had a child, before she died.  I do not know."

            "You see," said Harry, "She turned out to still be alive…and we think that she and Sirius had a child…"

            "Really?" asked the Portrait.  "The one thing he did right, having his child at least with somebody in the family…"  Behind Harry, Hermione raised her eyebrows.  

            "And we also wanted to know if any families you know of… adopted a young boy, around the time of… the Dark Lord's demise…"

            Actually," said Mrs. Black regally, "I believe that… our fourth cousins…. On the other side of the Wentworths, actually…. Adopted a young boy…. The Zabini's, I believe."

            Behind Harry, Hermione passed out.  Harry's mind was racing inside.  "Thank you, Mrs. Black," he said vacantly, slamming the window.  

* * *

            After Hermione was revived, they spent a bit of time contemplating how on earth that could've been true.  

            "The Zabini's weren't known Death Eaters," said Hermione, "So there's Dumbledore's logic…"

            "And Blaise kind of looks a bit like Sirius and Calista, don't you think?"

            "Now that I think of it," said Ron thoughtfully, "He kind of has Sirius's hair…"

            "And Calista's eyes," said Hermione.  

            "Which look loads better on Gryffindor women then they do on male Slytherins," noted Ron, earning a scowl from his girlfriend.  

            "Well," said Harry, "It looks like we've found him."

* * *

            That night, at dinner, there were at least 20 people seated at the table.  Rita Skeeter was in her room, under the excuse that she liked her meals alone, and Fred and George had taken their girlfriends out to dinner.  Snape had also decided to eat in his private quarters.  Charlie had opted to spend a bit of time at Diagon Alley and then would be visiting Hagrid to see how the dragons were, and Mr. Weasley was doing overtime.  Yet they still had 20 people.  Just as they were about to start eating, all around one huge table, Harry noticed that there were three extra plates.  Ron apparently noticed too, for he asked his mother about it.

            "Oh, Ron, dear, we'll be… ah, expecting the Dursleys.  They haven't been fed today.  But we put them by the Grangers, so that they mightn't feel so out of place.

            As if on cue, the three Dursleys suddenly tiptoed into the kitchen.  Upon seeing it filled with people, witches and wizards, for that matter, Aunt Petunia froze like a deer in the headlights, Uncle Vernon purpled nicely, and Dudley grunted.

            "Come sit down," said Mrs. Weasley warmly.

            "W-w-we'll just g-go back upstairs, t-th-thanks," uttered Aunt Petunia.  

            "No, no!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, steering them all to the table.  "We insist!  You can sit by the Grangers if you'd feel more comfortable; they're not magical either…"  Mr. and Mrs. Granger gave the Dursleys kind smiles.  Aunt petunia was ushered next to Mrs. Granger, and she sat down on the edge of the seat, eyes darting to the exits.  Uncle Vernon sat beside her, looking very disgruntled, and Dudley planted himself in between his father and his cousin.

            Ginny, who was on Harry's other side, gave Harry a pitying look.  Harry smiled wryly.  

            There were several minutes of strained silence before Tabby finally spoke.  "Mr. Lupin, I was wondering if this house was, by chance, like, haunted or something…"

            Everyone looked up at her curiously.  "I don't think so, Tabby, and, by the way, call me Remus…. But why do you ask?"  Tabby laughed.

            "It's pretty stupid, but… I could've sworn I saw a _chimera_ earlier today, in the basement!"  From the other side of the table, Mrs. Weasley and Lupin exchanged dark looks.

            "Oooh, what?" asked Lenore excitedly.  "Is there really a chimera?"

            "That Mundungus Fletcher, the dolt," murmured Mrs. Weasley, her face reddening.  Evelyn chuckled and then went on to explain.

            "You see, everyone, ever since it was first spotted by Ron here the day you all left for school, there have been several reported sightings in the house of a Chimera, for some odd reason," she laughed.  "Of course, no one has caught it, and Mundungus refuses to say a word…. Won't deny or confess bringing it in… We tried talking to Dumbledore, but he doesn't seem too bothered by it.  I suppose he thinks it's our imaginations.  Oh, well.  If we catch it, we catch it…"

            "What's a Chimera?" piped up Dudley from the beside Harry, his mouth stuffed with food.  

            "Shhh!" hissed Aunt Petunia angrily.

            "No, no; it's quite all right; we don't mind answering," said Lupin.  "Dudley, a Chimera has the head of a lion, the body of a goat, and the tail of a snake… they're rumored to eat people, but I wouldn't quite worry about that."  Aunt Petunia paled, Uncle Vernon purpled, and Dudley let out a squeak of fright.  

            "It's okay, Big D," said Harry in a sarcastic voice.  "They only eat people who hate magic… and we all know that you're its biggest fan, no?"  

            "Harry," warned Mrs. Weasley.  He shot her an apologetic grin.

            After a few more moments, Mr. Granger asked what Uncle Vernon did for a living.  They managed to start a small, nearly civil conversation.  But Harry couldn't help but notice the glares Evelyn was sending at Aunt Petunia, who was trying her best not to notice.  Harry decided that Evelyn must have been very fond of her best friends, and vise versa.  

            Finally, when Aunt Petunia had become so fidgety she was nearly shaking, Lupin nudged Evelyn angrily and told her to lay off.  Evelyn glared at him, but stopped glaring at the Muggles and went back to her food.  

            It was at this point of time when the entire table was completely seated.  Charlie stood up, and offered a toast, while beaming somewhat ridiculously at Bill, who was glaring daggers at him.  "May I have everyone's attention?"  Harry frowned, and exchanged confused glances with Ron.  When Harry looked at Draco, however, he was looking particularly smug about something.  Harry shook it off and focused his attention on the redhead, who had arrived to dinner late, as Hagrid was busy with 'something.'  Fleur had mentioned earlier that Madame Maxime was in England on 'business,' and Harry wasn't at all surprised.  

            "I would like to make a toast," said Charlie happily.  "To… life.  And good health."  Snape was smirking, eyebrows arched, on the other side of the table.  "That's all."  Nearly everyone clinked their wine glasses in the middle, but Mrs. Weasley noticed something.

            "Fleur, dear, why aren't you drinking?  Do you not like this kind of wine?"  Fleur blushed.

            "Oh, no, Meeses Veasley!  I love eet, I do, only… I do not zink I should be drinking right now."  She flipped her long slivery hair over her shoulder and smiled at her husband, who grinned back, a slightly glazed look in his eyes.  Suddenly Harry noticed that most of the women were either giggling or beaming widely, even Aunt Petunia, and Mrs. Weasley looked so happy she was about to cry.  Snape, Lupin, Charlie, and Draco all were slightly smiling and slightly smirking now.  Harry nudged Ginny.

            "What's going on?"

            She just rolled her eyes, however, and everyone laughed as Lupin reached over and patted Bill on the shoulder.  Bill nudged Fluer, loudly whispering, "Now nobody will be surprised!"  Harry still couldn't quite grasp what was happening.  Apparently, Ron couldn't either, for he loudly spoke up.

            "What won't be a surprise?  Why is everyone smiling and laughing?"  People just smiled more, however, and Ron wheeled around.  "Harry, do you know?"  Harry felt all eyes on him and simply shrugged, hoping that it would look as if he knew but just didn't want to tell Ron.

            "No idea," he said in a half real, half-sarcastic voice.

            When everybody was nearly done with their food, Fred, George, Katie, and Angelina all entered the kitchen, looking windswept, with snow flurries in their hair.  They were all smiling broadly, and Fred's arm was around Angelina, and George and Katie were holding hands.  Harry, at that very moment, realized that they looked incredibly in love.  Ginny must have seen it too, for at that moment, she squeezed Harry's hand and smiled.  He grinned back at her.  

            After dinner, Lupin surprised everyone by suggesting an indoor game of Quidditch, played on the ground.  

            "How do you do that?" asked Ron loudly, frowning. 

            "Well," explained Lupin, "we can play it in the  biggest basement room.  There are two beaters, only they can't fly, a Seeker, only he has to get the snitch without flying, and three Chasers, who get the balls through shorter hoops, without flying.  And a Keeper, who doesn't-"

            "Fly?" finished Tabby.               

            So Harry, Charlie, Katie, Angelina, Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, Bill, Lenore, Tabby, Draco, Evelyn, and, to everyone's surprise and amusement, Snape, decided to play.  Bill and Charlie were captains, and Bill chose first.

            "Harry," he said immediately, glancing apologetically at his brothers.  

            "Ginny," said Charlie quickly.

            "Katie," said Bill.

            "Tabby," said Charlie confidently.  Harry chuckled since Charlie had no way of knowing that Tabby had never played Quidditch before.           

            "Fred," said Bill.

            "George," Charlie said, smirking at his older brother.

            "Lenore," said Bill, crossing his arms.

            "ANGELINA!" yelled Charlie.  Harry had forgotten how competitive those two got.  

            "RON!" yelled Bill.

            "Well I choose Draco!" retorted Charlie.

            "Evelyn," said Bill, grinning maliciously, seeing the last person who had to be on Charlie's team.

            "Snape," said Charlie defeatedly.  

            Bill huddled the team in.  "Okay, guys!" he said quietly.  "Harry's Seeker.  Fred and Lenore- you're Beaters.  Evelyn, what do you play?"

            "Keeper," she answered, smiling.  

            "All right, then… too bad, actually.  Ron, Keeper.  Evelyn, Katie, and I are Chasers.  Let's go, you guys; the games in the bag!"

            "Wait!" said Lenore loudly.  "We have to name our teams!" she yelled to everyone.

            "All right!" called Charlie.  "We're the…. Bull Dogs!"

            "Okay, then!" shouted Lenore threateningly.  "We're the…. Kiwi- Flamingos!"  Katie jumped up and clapped her hands excitedly.  Evelyn, who had already drawn black marks on her face, opened her mouth in surprise.  

            "No way!" yelled Harry and Ron together.  Lenore, however, just smirked.

            "It's already been done…. Lupin wrote it down!"  She stuck out her tongue.  Harry was about to retort when Bill stopped him.

            "No, you guys…. Forget it.  Just win this game!  Now, Kiwi- Flamingos, on three…. One, two, three-"

            "KIWI- FLAMINGOS!" everyone shouted seriously.  The other team was roaring with laughter.

            After the whistle was blown, the game began.  Even the room was pretty spacious, Harry knew immediately that he preferred Quidditch with his two feet off the ground.

            After only a couple of minutes, a Bludger soared at Harry.  He ducked down, barely missing it.  Fred jogged after the ball.  

            "Sorry 'bout that, Harry!" he panted, looking very comical.  Harry chuckled.  Right after this, Evelyn scored.  Snape was a Beater on the other team, and he whacked a Bludger at Evelyn.  She actually jumped over it, took out her wand, and hexed Snape, who, in turn, hexed Evelyn.  Both teams got penalties, and both teams scored.  Rita Skeeter had come downstairs and had, by a rather strange turn in events, ended up commentating.  

            "So it's Weasley with the Quaffle- Bill Weasley, to be specific… He jogs down the carpet, shoots, and no!  Gets a Bludger to the arm from evil Potions Professor.  Still twenty- ten, Kiwi Flamingos in the lead….   Ooh, nice Bludger there by Lenore Felkes, sends Snape flying to the ground…. Doesn't look like the nicest place to whack a Bludger at, especially when he controls your grades for the next year and a half.  Still no Snitch spotted, by Potter or by Weasley 2, Charlie…. Katie Bell with the Quaffle- and she scores again, right past Tabby Greenly, Keeper of the Bull Dogs.  Not loking promising yet; imagine losing to the Kiwi- Flamingos…"  Rita shuddered.

            "And it's Ginny Weasley with the Quaffle, she zooms… no, sprints- up the room, and she's blocked, by older brother Ronald Weasley.  Also on her opposing team is boyfriend, Harry Potter, whose love life- and I should know- has been one, twisted triangle!  First with his girlfriend, Muggle-born-"

            "Skeeter!" warned Calista, attempting to sound like McGonagall.

            "Oh; right you are, Calli, and a twisted love triangle you have yourself, come to think of it…  Sorry, sorry!  And it's Weasley- I frankly don't care which one- with the Quaffle- and, what's this!  The Snitch is spotted!"

            Harry had suddenly seen a gold ball fluttering towards the top of the room, right on the ceiling.  He darted over, as did Charlie, but neither could quite reach the roof.  Harry began jumping like an idiot, trying to push Charlie away, as Charlie did the same to him.  Without thinking, he grabbed his wand and conjured a butterfly net, a spell he had only learned a few weeks before.  He used it to scoop up the Snitch, and he won the game for his team.  

* * *

A/N: LOOOONNNNGGG chapter :-D  Please review!!! =)

**Jinglez**


	54. Chapter 54: Christmas

A/N: Thanks again SO much to all my reviewers!!! = )  Here's the next chapter :-D  

Oh, and if I was misunderstood, Snape doesn't have the son!! Harry THINKS that Calista does… but what Harry thinks is not always right is it?  And I wouldn't exactly trust Mrs. Black, would you?  Poor naïve little sixth years…. *sigh* Lol.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 54:

            The following week passed by quickly enough, as the inhabitants of Grimmauld Place brought it to life with festive decorations.  Harry hadn't realized that Kreacher was still there until they found him in the attic while searching for more Baubles to hang on the Christmas tree.  The elf simply hissed at Harry and hurried off.  When Harry asked Tonks why Kreacher was still there, later on that day, she said with disgust that she was the new Mistress, and that Dumbledore still forbade her to give him clothes.  Hermione tutted sadly behind Harry.  

            Ron rolled his eyes playfully.  

            Later on that day, they had gotten into the spirit and sung carols.  Harry, at that time, missed Sirius with such an impulsive ferocity that he had to excuse himself from the table.  

~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~

            On Christmas Eve, Harry was awoken to Fred and George Apparating into the room.  

            "MORNING!" yelled Fred, grinning, jumping on Harry's bed.  Next to him, George was jumping across from Ron's to Draco's beds, blowing a loud whistle.  

            "GET UP!  GET UP!  WAKE UP!"  Harry bolted up from the loud noise and covered his ears, throwing Fred and George a particularly nasty look.  Draco jumped up, looking around sleepily.  

            "Where's the fire?" he mumbled.  George rolled his eyes.

            "It's Christmas Eve!" he shouted.  Ron kicked his brother in the shins.

            "No one cares about Christmas Eve…"

            "Well you will in a minute!" said George, rubbing his leg angrily.  

            "Why?" asked Harry, reaching for his glasses.  

            "Because," grinned Fred, "Did you know how good Evelyn was at Charms?"

            "What's that got to do with anything?" asked Draco angrily, burying his face into his pillow.

            "Wanna have a snowball fight?" asked George wickedly.

            "We can't," moaned Ron, still half asleep.  "Hermione will tell McGonagall…." He murmured, rolling over again.  Fred rolled his eyes.  

            "I know we can't leave the house," he said casually.

            "But what's that to stop us?" asked George, grinning.  

            "Come on to the basement, and wear something warm…. There's an indoor blizzard!"

            "Mum just about had a fit, but Dad's off today and wants her to just let us have some fun…"

            "And Mundungus accidentally got frostbite…. We didn't realize he was the pile of rags in the corner when Evelyn created the blizzard," said Fred apologetically.  

            "And we then remembered our amazing portable places…"

            "And unleashed the blizzard…."

            "So it's really great down there; come on…. Everyone else is awake!"

            They left the room, and Ron turned over again.  Harry exchanged looks with Draco, shrugged, and rolled out of bed.  "That sounds fun," he said unenthusiastically, pulling on a sweater and some jeans.  Draco then did the same and the two walked tiredly down several flights of stairs.  

            When they finally reached the basement, a chilly gust of wind hit Harry in the face.  He shivered and walked on, and opened the door to where the indoor Quidditch game had been held.  

            It was amazing.  The floor was covered, at least a foot high, with white snow, which was still falling heavily from the clouds Evelyn's wand was trained on.  "Hi, Harry!" shouted Ginny, waving, from across the room.  She was wearing jeans, a pink sweater, and a multi-colored scarf.  Harry never had thought that hot pink looked too good on redheads, but Ginny pulled it off.  Her long curly hair was in pigtails, and she was wearing a cute little snow hat.  

            Suddenly, Harry was hit by a snowball.  He spun around, to see Katie Bell giggling.  The game- was on.  After almost an hour, people had begun to trudge upstairs, numb with cold, for Mrs. Weasley's hot chocolate.  Hermione left shortly after Harry came down, promising to wake Ron and come right back, though Harry didn't see her again until mid-afternoon.  

            Soon, Harry and Ginny were the only ones left.  She pulled him onto a snow bank, laughing.

            "That was fun," said Ginny happily.  "I love the snow…"

            "Pity you get completely pulverized in snow ball fights," teased Harry.  

            "I SO beat you, you little good-for-nothing boy who lived," said Ginny indignantly.  After a moment, she spoke again.  "Well, maybe you did beat me, by a little," she said, grinning demonically, "But there's one thing I can beat you at…"

            "And what would that be?" asked Harry, pulling Ginny closer, and leaning in.  She pressed his lips against his, and the two fell into the snow.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~

            An hour later, Harry and Ginny were making their way upstairs, as Lenore and Draco were making their way to the snow room, holding hands.  "Where have you two been all morning?" asked Lenore, in an accusatory voice.  Ginny grinned angelically.

            "In the snow… and where, might I inquire, are you two going?"  Lenore blushed.

            "To the snow…."  Ginny chuckled.       

            "Have fun.  Have you seen Ron or Hermione lately?"  

            Lenore and Draco exchanged laughing glances.  "Well," said Lenore quietly, "Hermione went in to… wake him up…"

            "Haven't seen either of them since," said Draco, shrugging.  Harry nodded.  

            "Right, then…. I'll be avoiding that room."  Harry and Ginny then finished running up the stairs.  When they arrived on the landing, there was a bit of a scuffle going on.

            "GET THE BLOODY THING OUT OF THE HOUSE!" screeched Mrs. Weasley at the top of her lungs.  Harry and Ginny closed the door, standing in the stairway, so that they could listen, undetected.  

            "But, Mum!" shouted Charlie.  "That's unfair!  It's only a baby, and it'll only be for a few days at the most-"

            "Molly, let th' boy keep the dragon," came the slurred voice of Mundungus Fletcher.  "'ey, Charlie…. You wouldn' mind if I was teh' take a claw, would you?  Very hard teh' come across, see, an'-"

            "NO!  I WILL NOT HAVE THIS PLACE BECOME AN ANIMAL SHELTER!  FIRST THE HIPPOGRIFF, THEN THE GRIFFIN, AND MERLIN KNOWS _WHERE _THE CHIMERA IS- NO DRAGON BABY!  NO!  ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

            "Aww, come on, Mrs. Weasley!" said Tonks pleadingly.  "It's kind of cute, look at!  Oh, dear….. ahhhhh!  Water!  Water!"  There were some muffled footsteps and the unmistakable sound of a cup of water being thrown at somebody.  "Thanks, Evelyn… owe you one…"

            "Righ' then, Charlie, eight Galleons, but no 'igher…."

            "WE'RE NOT KEEPING THE DRAGON!"

            "Mum…. As a favor to Hagrid!  Please!"

            "All right then!  ALL RIGHT!  FINE!  BURN THE HOUSE DOWN!  Take it away!  Bring it into the snowy room…"

            "Mum, it would get hypothermia; we need to keep it in the kitchen-"

            There was the distinguished noise of somebody storming into the kitchen.  Harry and Ginny exchanged bewildered looks, and Harry creaked open the door.  

            "Wotcher, Harry," said Tonks brightly, smiling.  "… Ginny."

            "Hi," the two said in unison.  "What was that all about?" asked Harry.  Tonks gave a shallow laugh.

            "It's complicated, Harry."

            "What's so complicated about a dragon in the house?" asked Ginny, giving the little thing a frightened look.  It actually looked a bit like Norbert had looked, before he was sent away to Charlie.  Charlie smiled and picked up the cage, following Mrs. Weasley's path.  Mundungus followed him.

            "Seven Galleons…."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            That evening, dinner was pretty much the same as it had been the night before, only more hectic.  The Dursleys had to join them again, due to Mrs. Weasley's insistence, but this time they were placed in between Snape and George.  Dudley would've eaten a Canary Cream, if Hermione hadn't stopped it at the last second, and Uncle Vernon and Snape had a conversation about how much they loathed all Potters.  _Nice,_ thought Harry, clearing his throat loudly.  Both Evelyn and Lupin also looked ready to pounce, and Mrs. Weasley's eyes were flashing dangerously.  

            After dinner was over, Harry found himself sitting in the snow room again.  About half a foot of snow was somehow gone, and instead of a raging blizzard, there was more like a light, feathery snowfall.  Lenore had come to the snow room as well, and they talked for several minutes about their day, until suddenly the door opened and Aunt Petunia walked in.

            "Oh, sorry," she said, startled.  "Didn't realize you'd be in here…"

            "Oh, it's okay," said Lenore brightly.  "Come sit down, really…."  Suddenly, Aunt Petunia shot Harry a disturbed look.  

            "Who are you?" she asked of Lenore.

            "I'm Lenore Felkes," she said kindly.  

            "She looks like…. Her…" said Aunt Petunia in a strangled voice.

            "Who's 'her'?" asked Lenore curiously.  

            "My Mother," said Harry, shooting his Aunt a rather nasty look.  "Why won't you say her name?  Lily.  Lily.  Li-ly."

            "Sorry," whispered Aunt Petunia sadly.  "I broke my promise to her.  Why do you look so much like her, Lenore?"

            "What promise?" asked Harry quickly, but Lenore spoke.

            "I'm only telling you this because I know I can trust you.  You mustn't ever tell anybody.  But am I right, that one of your parents came from America?"  Aunt Petunia nodded slowly.  

            "Well, her sister was my grandmother.  I'm something like a long-lost second cousin."  Aunt Petunia's eyes widened.  She then stood up, as if startled.

            "You have her eyes," she whispered, before fleeing from the room.  

            "That was odd," said Harry, frowning.  Lenore nodded.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~**~~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

            Harry awoke on Christmas morning to Ron throwing a pillow at him.  "OY!  Harry!  It's Christmas!"  Harry sat up, yawning widely.  It was six in the morning, and still dark out.  Harry rolled his eyes and reached for his glasses.  He was surprised to see all of the presents on the end of his bed.  He began opening.  From Ron he received several big slabs of Honeydukes Chocolate.  From Hermione, he received a book, titled Hogwarts, A History.  There was a note attatched.

            _Happy Christmas, Harry!  I thought it was about time you read Hogwarts, A History, as it's very interesting, and maybe you'd know some of the things you and Ron are constantly asking.  _

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

            Harry rolled his eyes and continued.  From Charlie, there was a flying model of the Hungarian Horntail.  Tonks gave him a Wireless Wizarding World radio.  From Fred and George, there was a gift certificate to their store.  Bill and Fleur gave Harry a book on defensive spells.  Lupin gave him a chain with an emerald and ruby entwined together on the end.  The wearer would be blocked by the first Unforgivable Curse thrown at him after he put it on, but it only worked once, and it was very powerful.  Evelyn had given Harry another scrapbook, but mostly of his mother in Hogwarts.  Calista had given him a Foe glass, of all things, which, in truth, spooked Harry out quite a bit.  He put it into the bottom of the trunk.  From Lenore, there was a candle with sleeping fumes, for if he ever needed his enemy to fall asleep, and from Draco, there was a Laughter Potion, which would make the person who took it laugh uncontrollably for exactly an hour.  Ginny had given Harry some new Quidditch gloves and a Seeker's Guidebook, and lastly, Moody had given him his own Goblet, which had an anti-poison charm on it.  

            That day was the most fun Harry had had in a while, After a big dinner, everybody talked and hung out in the Great Room, upstairs.  There was mistletoe hanging in several places, and Harry and Ginny were caught under it more than once.  Finally, Fleur and Bill stood up, holding hands, and asked for everyone's attention.

            "We have an announcement to make, even though most of you have probably figured it out already," said Bill, grinning.

            "We're going to 'ave a baby," said Fleur, glowing with happiness.  Harry looked at Ron, shocked.  He nudged Ginny beside him.  

            "Did you know that?" he asked, in awe.  Ginny just giggled and asked him to dance.

A/N: Another pretty long chapter :-D Review!!!!


	55. Chapter 55: Back in the Department of My...

A/N: Sorry the chapter took awhile!  Not very many reviews, *tear*, lol.  Enjoy the chapter, and if you want the next one tomorrow, ReViEw!!!!!

Chapter 55:

            The days after Christmas passed rather quickly, until the day before they would be leaving.  Harry was awake and was working on a Potions Essay, around eleven AM, as Ron snored loudly next to him, when Lenore popped her head in the room.

            "Hi, Harry!" she said brightly.

            "Hey, Lenore," said Harry, not looking up from the essay.  

            "Dumbledore's here," she announced.  Harry looked up, putting down his quill on the desk.  

            "He wants to speak with you, Gin, Draco, and me, so come on."  Harry sighed and stood up.  He then proceeded to follow his cousin from the room.  She was quite talkative today, which was most likely attributed to the three glasses of hot chocolate she drank this morning and to the loads of caffeine she'd consumed the night before, when they played cards with Ron, Hermione, Draco, Tabby, Gwen, and Ginny the night before.  

            "Guess what; the dragon finally was sent back to Hagrid this morning.  Charlie let me and Tabby name it, too!"

            "Really?" asked Harry, with mild curiosity.  "What did you decide on?  Wait, do I even want to know?"  Lenore grinned.  

            "We named it Mango."

            "Mango?  What is it with you and fruit?  Mango is the name that a cute little orange would have, not a big mean dragon!" protested Harry, rolling his eyes.

            "Well I like the name Mango," said Lenore, grinning.  "She already responds to the name, too!"  Harry snorted.

            When they reached the kitchen, Dumbledore was seated, talking amiably with Ginny.  Draco sat at the far end of the table, with his arms crossed.  

            "Hi, Harry!  Hi, 'Nore," said Ginny cheerfully.

            "Good morning, Mr. Potter; Miss Felkes," said Dumbledore, smiling.  "I trust your holidays went quite well?"  Harry and Lenore nodded, smiling.  

            "Good, good.  Then have a seat, and I will get started."  They sat down and Dumbledore continued.  "Harry, I believe you know already, about the Prophesy Holly created.  I am not quite sure who else knows of it, but I think a trip to the Department of Mysteries is in order, just in case."

            "What Prophesy?" asked Draco curiously.  

            Dumbledore looked at Harry.  "Would you like to explain, or should-"

            "I'll do it, Professor," said Harry.  He turned to Lenore and Draco.  "Now, I already told Ginny, but when I was in the past, someone made a Prophesy to me, that said I could only defeat Acacia's heir if the heirs of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin were with me."

            "You have to defeat You-Know-Who?" asked Draco quickly.  Harry looked at Dumbledore, who nodded slowly.

            "Yeah… no one else can.  There was a different Prophesy, but… I'd rather not talk about it."  Draco nodded, and Ginny looked a bit shocked.  

            "Anyway," said Dumbledore, clearing his throat, "Are you all up for a trip to the Ministry?"  Harry and the others all nodded.  "Okay, then, you all can Apparate, correct?"  Again, everyone nodded.  "All right then, the lobby of the Ministry."  He then closed his eyes and Apparated.  Harry turned to the others and shrugged.  He then closed his eyes and waited for the familiar whirring-through-the-air feeling.

            When he arrived, the first thing he noticed was that they had never fixed the statue in the fountain.  He then looked around.  There was a man sitting at the desk, and there were people coming on and off the lifts every few seconds.  

            "Good Afternoon, Eric," said Dumbledore to the man as Ginny, then Lenore, and then Draco appeared with loud cracks.  The man smiled wryly and collected all of their wands, returning them a moment later.  

            "Have a nice day," he said as they walked over to the lifts.  Every step to the Department of Mysteries filled Harry with horrible memories; it was as if a dementor was inside of him, replaying it all.  Harry stole a glance at Ginny, who looked just as afraid as he felt.  He reached out and touched her hand, and she smiled, looking up at him, though her eyes were filled with fear.  Before Harry knew it, they'd reached the round room with all of the doors.  Dumbledore, earlier, had told Mr. Weasley that they didn't need an Unspeakable to help them, but now Harry was having second thoughts.

            Before Dumbledore closed the door, he muttered an incantation, and an X appeared on the door.  He then closed it, and the walls spun around in an icy blue whirl. 

            "Whoa," said Lenore, blinking, after it stopped.  Then Dumbledore tried the first door, which happened to be the locked one.  

            "That's not it," he said cheerfully.  Harry looked longingly at the door for a moment.  Whatever it was behind there- that was what separated him from Voldemort.  Harry shivered before turning to the next door to open it, and suddenly, his scar erupted in pain.  It brought him to his knees, clenching it.  The scar burnt white-hot, and there was another sensation in his midriff, like there had been once in Umbridge's office.  

            "Harry!  Harry, what's wrong?" asked Ginny, sitting beside him.  

            "He's- really happy," gasped Harry, still holding his scar, which was burning more fiercely at every second.  

            "Who is?" asked Lenore.  But at that second, Fawkes appeared with a distinct snap.  He somehow opened a door, and Dumbledore ushered all of them inside.  The door closed, and Fawkes disappeared.  Harry had a feeling that something; someone was coming, and he didn't like it at all.  

            "What is-" began Draco, but Dumbledore shushed him.  The old man looked very tense and alert, and he was staring at the door.  He looked ready to attack, and he attempted to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.  Fawkes must have had some reason for his abrupt actions.  Slowly, the pain subsided from Harry's scar, and, after another minute, the door clicked and slowly swung open.  

            There was an eerie hush over the department.  Dumbledore took out his pin and muttered something before putting it away.  "Come," he said quietly.  Harry took one last glance into the room they had just hidden in.  It was the room.  He caught sight of the veil, swaying slightly in a phantom breeze.  _Sirius._

            They soon found the Cathedral-like room, and Dumbledore quickened his pace; he seemed to know where he was heading.  They turned down row 36.  About halfway down the row, Dumbledore stopped abruptly.  There were hundreds of glass orbs on the row, but the place Dumbledore stopped at- there was no orb there.  

            "It's gone," he muttered darkly.  

            "Who-?" began Harry, but Dumbledore shook his head.

            "Voldemort was just here.  He didn't attack the Ministry today, not with such high alert- but he has the Prophesy."

            "How does he know?" asked Ginny, frowning.  "There must be a-"

            "Traitor," finished Dumbledore darkly.  "Someone in the Order is betraying us once again."  He looked all four heirs in the eye.  "Suspect everyone.  If you see anything, report it.  It is very imperative that we stop the spy before it is too late.  And, Harry- I think you need to practice your Occlumency, now more than ever before. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Two days later the school term had started.  Harry was not having the best first day back, either.  He had Double potions for his first period, and Snape took a round 100 points from Gryffindor.  In Transfiguration, Harry couldn't get the hang of turning an aquarium into a penguin and was assigned extra work.  And Hermione certainly wasn't helping, suggesting various ways he could do it better and then tutting when he still couldn't do it.  

            And then, when his day could get no worse, he ran into Trelawney, who burst into tears upon seeing him.  ("Oh, my dear boy!  The end is drawing ever-nearer-")  Towards the end of the day he went down to visit Hagrid.  The dragon eggs had hatched, and a full grown dragon had arrived.  Harry spotted Mango among the baby dragons.

            "Why did Mango have to come to the Order?" asked Harry curiously.

            Hagrid paused, as if unsure of what to say.  "Harry, Mango- er…. 'as different needs, and 'as a different purpose."  Harry thought about laughing, but when Hagrid's beard didn't twitch, he frowned.

            "What do you mean?" he asked curiously.  

            "Nothin'; nothin', Harry; don' worry 'bout it."  Soon after, Harry left, and went to his private Auror lesson with Tonks.  

            The Auror lessons were very helpful.  Harry was learning many different curses and spells and defenses that were far beyond his years.  When Tonks arrived, Harry tried to ask her about Voldemort, and if Dumbledore had found out anything and told the Order, but she refused to answer his questions.  Quidditch Practice didn't go well either; Parvati and Ron had gotten into a row earlier, and she hurled Quaffles at his face with everything she had, and when he caught them, he hurled them at her.  Finally Lenore smacked a Bludger at Ron while Alex smacked one at Parvati.  Unfortunately, the two Beaters, though they tried not to, were a bit overenthusiastic, and practice ended with bot Parvati and Ron going to the Hospital Wing.  

            When Harry arrived in the Common Room, Hermione was cooing over Ron and his injury, and they soon began kissing.  Harry was finding it hard to ignore them as he practiced his Transfiguration, and ended the day by slamming his book on the table and storming up into his room.  The only thing he could think of as he went to bed was how he wished the Order members would all just start treating him as an adult.

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~~**~*~*~**~*~

A/N: Review!


	56. Chapter 56: End of Occlumency

Chapter 56:  
  
At first, Harry's dream was of being in the Department of Mysteries again. "Please!" he yelled. "Let us get the Prophesy!" But Voldemort was laughing, and suddenly, he turned into Sirius, laughing... laughing.... Laughing.  
"I killed Holly. I can kill you, too."  
"No!" yelled Harry. And suddenly, his dream changed.  
A man was kneeling before him. "M-my Lord," he gasped. "It w-was gone, a-"  
"Silence!" yelled Harry. "Now, have you any idea where it is?"  
"No, My Lord, I-"  
"Well, I would suggest you find it, as it's the only known one today."  
"Yes, My Lord..."  
"Can the Potion be completed without it?"  
"N-not that I know of."  
"Now, Avery, you aren't on my good side at the moment, and I suggest you do not fail this assignment. I will be sending Bellatrix to help you. Do I need to give you a reminder as to why you should not fail?" The man looked up, his eyes wide in fear, and his taut face looking extremely tired.  
"N-no, my Lord, please-" More laughter. Harry was laughing.  
"Crucio!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Snape looked at Harry, his black eyes narrowed dangerously. "What was that, Potter?" They were in Snape's classroom. Harry glanced over at the wall, where his shadow was magnified, and Snape looked even more foreboding. "Tell me, Potter, how is it that you expect us to go on to Legilimency, when you aren't even practicing Occlumency?" He watched Harry's blank face angrily, tapping his foot. Harry shrugged.  
"I thought he couldn't get into my mind anymore; last semester I didn't practice it at all...."  
"And what would have happened if the Dark Lord didn't want to get into your mind before, or had plans to suddenly possess your mind? Well?" Harry shrugged.  
"I didn't think..."  
"Exactly, Potter. You didn't think. This is exactly the type of nonsense that will jeopardize your getting into the Order when you're of age. You don't think."  
Harry looked up at Snape angrily. "Well, we're hoping that by the time I'm of age, the Order won't be needed anymore!" Snape rolled his eyes hazardously.  
"Now, one more time, and then we'll have you begin Legilimency. Brace yourself. Legilimens!" Harry took two steps backwards. He saw Lenore for the first time, he was in the snow with Ginny, he was talking to Amara, he was in Acacia's common room..."  
"What the HELL, POTTER!" yelled Snape suddenly, grasping his head. "What was that? Did I not say that for me, a nice little Protego charm would do? You can save Crucio for Voldemort, Bloody shit!" Harry was very taken aback.  
"Sorry, sir? What was that? I didn't do anything...."  
Snape narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?" he demanded, seething.  
"I didn't even try to stop you, Sir..."  
"What was that last memory?" spat Snape, still cursing under his breath, as he stood up and walked across the Dungeon.  
"I-it was... when I was in Acacia's common room, Professor..." said Harry, stealing a glance at the door, as Snape seemed ready to attack something.  
"The room where the time was messed up and only the Heirs could get into?" he asked quickly. Harry nodded.  
"Well," breathed Snape, "Fortunately for you, not many people will be able to get into your mind anymore, if you think of that room.... Unfortunately, the Dark Lord is one of the people who will be able to do it still... as is Lucius Malfoy. Of course, I doubt any of the Weasleys would try such a thing, and I doubt that your cousin would, so that wouldn't matter. But I believe it is in order that you try the Legilimens charm on each other to practice remembering that charm, and, even better, stopping anyone getting into your head at all..."  
Harry frowned. "What exactly do you mean?"  
"What I mean, Potter, is that people, except for direct heirs of the founders, cannot get into that room in real life without experiencing immense pain. The same goes for in your mind..." This surprised Harry, but at least he wouldn't have to do Occlumency anymore.  
"Now, it's probably a rare occurrence that people digging into your minds will trigger that memory, so I want you all to practice with each other, I mean, I can't exactly give you all Occlumency lessons anymore, and it would be the perfect way for you to practice Legilimency.... Yes, yes. I will have to talk to Dumbledore. Now, go on. I will see you at group Occlumency tomorrow, unfortunately." Harry, puzzled, exited the room.  
It had been a week since his dream, and he had forgotten it until his lesson today. Harry wondered desperately what it was Voldemort wanted, that was the only thing of its kind today, which could be used in a Potion. It had to be something that the Order members were trying to get as well, or that they already had. He failed miserably at thinking, however, and he resorted to asking Hermione later.  
When he reached the Common Room, Katie Bell hurried up to him angrily. "Harry!" she yelled.  
"Yeah?" he asked, turning around, praying that he hadn't accidentally missed another practice or something. She stood, looking furious, hands on her hips.  
"Ugh!" she yelled, glaring at him.  
"Yes?" he asked stupidly.  
"We have a match Saturday, against Slytherin!"  
"What?" asked Harry, taken aback. Their next match wasn't supposed to be for another month.  
"I know!" yelled Katie angrily. "They somehow changed it, and the Slytherins have known about it for a month! Their captain, Wilmington or something, was supoposed to tell me, and he didn't until today, when he was harassing me in the corridors. Then I went to McGonagall, who said that she thought we knew! And guess who has the pitch booked practically EVERY hour that we don't? Slytherin." She then stormed away, stomping angrily, venting to anyone who would listen. Harry walked over to the window. Sure enough, he could see the Slytherin team training vigorously. Harry sighed as Ginny came over.  
"Can you believe that?" she asked darkly. "Draco might've mentioned it a few times while he had the chance!" she said angrily.  
"I know," said Harry angrily. "The match should be called off or postponed; why did they even move it up in the first place?" Ginny suddenly fidgeted nervously with her jacket zipper, and looked to the floor.  
"What do you know?" he asked dangerously. "Ginny?"  
She looked up. "They're.... well, Harry, please don't take this badly, but... they're going to... tear up the field..."  
Something exploded inside Harry. The one thing he still loved more than anything.... "WHAT?" he demanded scathingly.  
Ginny took a step backwards. "I... it's for.... It's for Mango, because she needs to live in a different environment, I suppose, and-"  
"What?" asked Harry helplessly.  
"They're going to rush the season, and then do it, but it'll only be this year, and-"  
"How do you know?" asked Harry, upset.  
"I o-overheard some people after an Order meeting.... Oh, please don't be mad, Harry! There's nothing we can do!"  
"Yes there bloody well is!" yelled Harry. "I'm going to talk to Hagrid. Wanna come?"  
"N-no thanks, Harry...."  
In the common room, Ron rushed over to him, and pulled Hermione down to Hagrid's cabin. Harry tentatively knocked on the door, looking at Ron and Hermione for support. It opened a moment later.  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione!" said Hagrid, surprised, opening up the door. "Haven't seen you three in awhile. Come on in..."  
Harry smiled at the very tall man and stepped into the very warm cabin. The fire was ablaze. Mango and the other two babies looked up curiously. One of them began breathing fire.  
"No, no!" yelled Hagrid, running over. "No, Snuggles!"  
"Snuggles?" asked Ron vapidly. "Why am I not surprised?" he muttered. Hermione nodded. Suddenly she took a look at Mango.  
"Hagrid," she breathed. "Is that what I think it is? A Paramariban Fire-Spitter?" Hagrid nodded fondly.  
"I shoulda known yeh'd know, Hermione. Bloody brilliant, yeh are...." Hermione smiled widely.  
"But how did you get it? The only known left of its kind died last year, in South America..."  
"Ah, there's where yeh're wrong," said Hagrid, grinning. "She had a pile of eggs, an' poor Mango's the on'y one who survived." Hagrid smiled fondly at the orange baby dragon, who was hiccupping violently.  
Suddenly, harry remembered why they were here. "Hagrid," he asked hurriedly, "is it true that they're destroying the Quidditch pitch for that dragon?" Hagrid looked down.  
"I'd hoped yeh'd understand, Harry.... Yeh don't know how important it is that this dragon is here..."  
"Maybe I would if someone would tell me," said Harry coolly.  
"It isn't that simple, Harry. Trust me, I'd tell yeh if I could. But there's no way; it'd be impossible. Sorry, I really wish there was something I could do.... At least ye'll still get ter finish the season, Harry." Harry nodded, still angry, and after pretending to eat a rock cake, he, Hermione, and Ron left, all in bad spirits except Hermione, who was ecstatic about the dragon.  
The whole trip up to the castle, she kept \chattering about it. "I still can't believe I didn't see it at the Order. I mean, Paramariban Fire- spitters have all sorts of amazing magical properties...."  
The next morning, in Potions, Tabby was transferred into the class, because at first she hadn't been put into the NEWT class, by mistake. They were brewing a Potion of Victory today, which was far above their standards, and it was immensely complicated. Snape moved Hermione to partner with Malfoy, and Harry and Tabby became partners.  
If it weren't for Tabby, Harry would never have been able to do the Potion. She even kept him entertained by her sardonic sense of humor. By the end of the Potion, Harry suspected that Tabby was even better at Potions than Hermione; Snape didn't even say anything as he passed the first time. Upon passing a second time, he muttered to Tabby that she surprisingly had talent. To this comment, Tabby raised her eyebrows and looked him right in the eye. When Snape broke eye contact first, she grinned in triumph.  
"Not bad Occlumency skills either. Who did you learn from?" he asked, looking surprised.  
"My Mom," said Tabby. "She's... you know, an American Auror..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~****~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Okay, that was a pretty quick update despite minimal reviews. Please review for this chapter, because I feel like I'm losing a LOT of interest, and if I don't get enough reviews in the next few days for this chapter, I might discontinue the story. So PLEASE review if you want me to keep going. I promise there IS a plot coming, and please bear with me, b/c I know it can be really confusing. Thanks, **Jinglez** 


	57. Chapter 57: Emergency

A/N: Okay, only 3 reviews for the last chapter.  Now, I am going to leave the BIGGEST EVIL CLIFFIE you have ever seen this chapter, and I'm not updating until I get at least ten new reviews.  I'm sorry, but if I don't within four days or so, I'm not going to finish the story, because there's absolutely no reason to if only 3 people are reading it, and I am VERY thankful to my most faithful reviewers, and if I quit the story I will try to e-mail you the rest of the summary or something, because I don't want to leave anyone hanging like ten feet in the air.  If this ends up being the last chapter I write, I am really sorry, and I would like to thank everyone for their support and kind reviews.  It meant a LOT to me!  Thank you!! And Please, please, pleeeeeeeaaaaaaase review.  You know you want to.  Lol.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 57:

            The next day was the heir's first group Legilimency lesson.  They stood in the Potions room, Lenore looking around with distaste, Ginny nearly trembling, Draco perfectly at ease, and Harry indifferent and exhausted.  Snape billowed into the room quite suddenly, glaring at the four students and slamming the door.  

            "Now," he growled immediately, turning around at his desk and looking them all in the eye.  "I am NOT in a good mood after those damn insufferable Potter-wannabe second year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, and I suggest that none of you cross me today!"  Ginny took a step backwards and accidentally knocked over one of the things in a slimy jar.  

            "WEASLEY!" yelled Snape angrily.  

            "Reparo," muttered Harry at the broken shards of glass.  They came together, and he put it back on the shelf, putting an arm around Ginny.  "Professor," he said rather plainly, "Don't make us suffer because you're an incompetent teacher who can't control twenty second years."  Snape's eyes flashed dangerously, and suddenly Harry wanted to take several steps back, in fear of his own safety.  

            "Potter," he said in a low, menacing voice.  "Get up here.  NOW!"  Harry glanced back at the others before bravely stepping forward.  

            "Yes sir?" he asked blankly.  

            "You go first.  Break into…. Weasley's mind."  Harry's stomach flipped, and Ginny paled.  Harry knew that every time someone placed Legilimens on Ginny she promptly passed out, making her a very vulnerable target.  He couldn't make her relive those memories…

            "No, Professor.  Sorry, but I won't," he said nervously, absently ruffling his hair for reassurance.  

            "Do it!" growled Snape.

            "No!" said Harry more firmly.  

            "I will take 100 points from Gryffindor!"

            "NO!" yelled Harry.  Just when his anger had reached his boiling point, Snape cast the Legilimens charm on him.  Harry fought to keep his mind blank.  After a minute or so, the curse was taken off, and Snape smiled!

            "Very good, Potter, I must say…. Very good indeed."

            "What?" asked Harry, feeling very confused.  Snape, who was about to kill him a moment ago, was acting friendly!  Suddenly, he cast Legilimens once more.  Harry had more trouble blocking it this time.

            Snape very suddenly took it off and then went to sit down at his desk.  Harry looked at Draco, who was looking at Snape as if he'd gone mad.  

            "Is he… feeling okay?" whispered Lenore.  Draco just shrugged in confusion as Snape wrote something down with his quill.  He then stood up.

            "Not bad, Potter…. You all," his eyes darted to everyone, "May be feeling a bit…. Befuddled at the moment.  You see, Potter, I just screamed, yelled, tried to inflict pain… and you wouldn't relent.  I threatened the wellbeing of either you or someone close to you…. And you did not give up.  I then praised you; deceived you, Potter… and you let your guard down.  When you were extremely confused, you let your guard down, Potter.  Do you honestly think that the Drak Lord's only method of power is to cause pain?  Threats?  Blackmail?  Oh, no, Potter…. Because Gryffindors don't fall for that nonsense.  He will act like he's on your side; he'll offer you everything… he will give you needed attention, and importance… he will puzzle and confuse you, to get your guard down.  And before you know it, BOOM!" he yelled suddenly, and Harry jumped.  "You've turned.  You've turned to the Dark side.  You've turned in your destiny, your life… your death.  This, Potter… Malfoy; Weasley; Felkes- this is what is needed for Legilimency.  You need to think like your victim.  You need to calculate their strengths; their weaknesses.  You need to know there vulnerabilities.  The Dark Lord spent years learning the Art of Legilimency, and has become highly skilled in it.  Your Legilimency skills must rival those of your enemy, Potter, for you- all of you- to win this battle.

            "Now," he said abruptly, we'll start with surprise lessons.  You all will never know when one of the other Heirs is having a Legilimency lesson.  They'll be unscheduled.  I will have a word with one of you, teach you a few things…. And have you cast Legilimens when one of the others is least expected.  And then you will both report to me, and tell me how both the Occlumency and Legilimency went.  And I _will_ know if you have not done your homework.  Now, get out of my sight.  Unfortunately, you are all in Potions tomorrow and I will have the irrefutable pleasure of seeing all of your cheerful faces.  Good Evening.  Oh, and Draco, might I have a word?"

            Draco frowned.  "Yes, Sir," he said.  

            "Should I wait for you?" asked Lenore.

            Snape answered.  "Mr. Malfoy is perfectly capable of getting back to the Slytherin Common Room, thanks," he said coolly.  

            So Harry, Ginny, and Lenore left the room.  "That was a bit spooky," said Lenore doubtfully as they hurried through the Dungeons.  She shivered.

            "No kidding," muttered Ginny.  "And now we'll all have to be paranoid of each other…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*

            Over the next week, Harry was becoming extremely uneasy, jumping at the sight of Lenore, Ginny, and Draco, who, in turn, were jumping upon sight of him.  So far, nobody had had their lesson, and it was freaking him out in more than one way.  Harry was consistently forgetting to practice Occlumency, and he was consistently having dreams of Voldemort.  He was obviously searching for something, and harry still had no idea what it could be.  He went to Dumbledore, but Dumbledore simply assured him that he knew what Voldemort was after and he would not be getting it any time soon. ("And don't forget, practice your Occlumency!")

            The weight of his NEWT classes was dragging Harry down, and he spent nearly all of his time studying, and the rest of his time looking up rare Potions, to see if they, by some slight chance, would have the "ingredient" in them.  However, his luck was running low, and it showed at his Quidditch match on Saturday.

            Before the game, Katie had still been completely stressed out that they had never been notified.  The team was gathered for a meeting, in the locker rooms, and Harry could hear the crowds outside.  It was actually a very nice day.  It was a bit chilly, but the sun was out and it wasn't windy except for a slight breeze.  

            "Katie, chill!" said Lenore impatiently.  "We'll do fine!  Relax!  Breathe!"  Katie pulled at her braids.

            "I'm sorry, everyone, but… Oh, this is not good!  Okay, just play the best you can!  All right?  We have this!  Parvati!" she yelled.  Parvati looked up, startled, from her nails, which she had been filing with her wand.  

            "Sorry, Katie!" said Parvati, grinning.  Her long black hair had been curled for the match, and Katie had already thrown a fit ("It's Quidditch!  It's going to get messy, anyway!").  

            "Ugh!  Why do I even bother?  All right, everyone…. Let's get out there and do your best!"  Harry grinned at Ginny, who was looking particularly nervous, and Lenore, who was looking particularly easygoing.  Ron was looking just his usual nervousness, but Alex and Parvati looked nearly as at ease as Lenore.  Harry felt pretty confident, but Katie looked like she was about to pass out from stress.  

            The team filed out onto the pitch to an uproar of cheers.  Harry squeezed Ginny's hand, and she smiled gratefully.  Katie shook Wilmington's hand.  Suddenly Harry noticed that Tabby was out there!  The only girl on the whole team, was an American who had literally learned how to play Quidditch last week.  Lenore's mouth dropped beside Harry.  Draco blew a kiss at Lenore, and Tabby waved, grinning.  

            "What the hell?" asked Alex.  Harry shrugged.  Madame Hooch's whistle blew, and the Harry kicked off into the air, welcoming the exhilarating breeze.  He immediately began his quest for the Snitch, listening distantly to the commentary below.  The Gryffindor Chasers were doing amazing, and after only fifteen minutes, the score was 120- 10, Gryffindor winning.  Harry noticed that behind him, Draco was tailing him.

            "Can't you find the Snitch yourself?" asked Harry boredly.

            Draco smirked.  "I would, but…. It's easier this way."  Harry rolled his eyes, and suddenly ducked as a Bludger from Lenore hit Malfoy in the leg.

            He cursed rather loudly, glaring daggers at his girlfriend.  "What the Bloody hell was that for?" he asked spitefully, running his shin.  Lenore shrugged.

            "Felt like it…"  And suddenly, Draco shouted at Harry.

            "LEGILIMENS!"  Harry staggered backwards on his broom, forcing himself to clear his mind.

            _Cedric was dead, in the graveyard.  Cho was crying… Harry was destroying Dumbledore's office.  He was with Ginny, in the sn-_ "NO!" shouted Harry.  "Protego!" he yelled, his vision blurred.  And suddenly, he was in Malfoy's mind.

            _Lucius was yelling, and a little boy was cowering, holding a teddy bear…Draco was casting Crucio on a portrait in his Manor… a girl was there, drawing up to kiss him, until Lucius billowed out of the house._

_            "Filthy Mudblood!  We do not associate with them, Draco!"_

"Stop!" muttered Draco.  "Stop… STOP!"  Harry lifted his wand.  He suddenly tuned into the commentary.

            "Looks like Potter in Malfoy are in some kind of mental struggle… Odd, really.  The score is 180-20, Gryffindor's winning, and those Chasers and Keeper are on FIRE!  Lenore Felkes passes to Weasley, who does nice little twist, under passes to Bell, who drops it into the goal…"  Suddenly, Harry spotted a tiny golden glint on the other end of the field.  He began racing towards it, but Malfoy was already ahead.  He leaned over… faster, faster…. He was at Malfoy's feet- and- 

            "Slytherin Seeker, Draco Malfoy, catches the snitch.  Ouch, Potter…. But Gryffindor wins!  180- 170!"  There was an uproar of Cheers.  Harry grinned at Katie, who looked numb with relief.  

            That evening, there was a party in the Gryffindor Common Room.  Everyone attended, and Harry and Ron went to Hogsmeade for the Butterbeer.  Ron was ecstatic; he had played amazingly and the crowd had started 'Weasley is Our King' three times.  They had even started a chant about Ginny once after a particularly amazing shot.

            _"Weasley is our Queen!  Weasley is our Queen!  She always gets the Quaffle in; Weasley is our Queen!"_  

            After the party, Harry collapsed into bed, exhausted, and glad that he could sleep in the next day.  That evening, he practiced his Occlumency, and he had no dreams or visions.  But when he awoke, it was still dark out, and there was a commotion in the dorm room.  

            "Harry!  Wake up, quickly!"  It was Hermione.  Harry squinted.

            "What're you…" he began.

            "Come on, mate," said Ron, who was extremely tense and alert.  Harry put on his glasses as somebody flicked on the light.

            "Turn that off, Neville!" hissed Hermione.  Her voice was shaking terribly.  Harry squinted, trying to get used to the light and get used to the dark at the same time.  Ginny and Lenore were both standing there, too, and they were crying.  He sat up very quickly.  

            "What is it?" he asked fearfully, trying to see his friends' faces.

            "Harry," said Hermione in a would-be calm voice.  "Where's your DA galleon?"

· A/N: Whew! Lol.  Review!!!!!!!!!!!!  Remember, if I don't get enough reviews, bye story!


	58. Chapter 58: Gringotts

A/N: I'm so sorry! *tear* I was too mean, really. Please forgive me! I'm usually really impatient and I like getting things done, and sometimes I forget that other people do things differently. Also, fanfiction is completely screwed up and wasn't e-mailing me any of my reviews for chapter 56, so that's why I was upset, and then I felt bad when I found them on the site, right after I posted. Sorryyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now, in compensation, I will post the chapter tonight! :-D Thanks to all my concerned reviewers!!!!!! I'll try to be more understanding! P.S- broke 300 reviews! Now, I know my standards are veryy high, but let's see if we can get to 500 by the end of the story? Okay, okay, here's the chapter! ENJOY! Oh, and does anyone know if they use "ditz" in England? Sorry; I'm a booksmart American with no common sense. Lol.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 58:  
  
Harry tried to swallow, but his mouth was completely dry. "It's- it's in my trunk," he said, the blood draining from his face.  
Hermione bit her lip. "Well- there's been an emergency DA meeting called. A- and I don't think it's good at all, Harry... Come on."  
Harry jumped out of bed, hurriedly pulling on a robe. "Merlin, I need to start sleeping with that and abide by my own rules... any idea what's happened? Should we fetch Voldemort? Who's in the DA room now?"  
"Ernie and Colin... Oh, Harry; this is really dangerous! What if it's You-Know-Who? In the school?"  
Harry shook his head. "If he's on the way to the school, he'd be in Hogsmeade. Come on." Harry exited the room, not caring about the amount of noise he was making. Hermione and Ron caught up with him, while Ginny, Lenore, Neville, Dean, and Seamus followed in their wake. Parvati was in the Common Room with Lavender, and both were pacing.  
"I was just on watch," breathed Parvati anxiously, "And I didn't see anything! But on my way here my Galleon began burning, so I came up and woke Hermione, Lavender, Lenore, and Ginny..."  
"It's fine, Parvati," said Harry, brushing by her. "Come on..." The castle was smothered in an eerie, ominous quiet. Harry couldn't brush off the feeling that something was dreadfully wrong. They were almost to the hidden portrait when Harry stopped dead in his tracks.  
"What is it, mate?" asked Ron, sounding shaky.  
"The Order... Don't you think they would know by now?" Ron nodded for a moment.  
"But it just happened less than five minutes ago, Harry..."  
"I- I know, but... something's not right. Hurry up."  
"You're the one whop stopped," muttered Ginny crossly. Harry ignored her. Soon, he was in front of the portrait. Hermione muttered the password and opened it.  
"Harry!" yelled Colin, running over to him.  
"What is it, Colin?" asked Harry, hurrying over to the maps.  
Ernie was pacing the floor.  
"You-Know-Who!" gasped Colin, "In Diagon Alley! It looks like he went into Gringotts! Yes... there he is..."  
"Harry!" gasped Hermione. "What if Gringotts is where the thing is being kept?"  
"It's either Gringotts or Hogwarts," said Ron, furrowing his brow. Harry nodded.  
"Let's go," he said immediately. Everyone dropped their mouths.  
"What?" asked Lenore incredulously. Harry nodded.  
"It's the only way... the Order members will be there already... we have twelve suits, if I'm correct... there are actually twelve of us here," he said, counting... Lenore, Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, Ginny, Ernie, Colin, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Ron, and himself...  
"What about us?" asked Draco as he entered the Common room suddenly, with Tabby. Tabby looked very pale and frightened.  
"Hmm," said Harry. "We're wasting time. Dean and Seamus stay here and alert all of the other DA members." They nodded.  
"Now, we'll take the map," said Harry aloud.  
"Er, Harry?" said Hermione weakly.  
"What?" he asked impatiently.  
"Well... there was a permanent sticking charm, so that nobody could take it out of the room." Harry's heart sunk.  
"Wait!" said Lenore suddenly. "Harry, the mirror I gave you! The two-way mirror... they could talk to us while we're in there!" Harry nodded.  
"Yes, yes...Hmm. Lenore, Ginny, Draco, and I can Apparate there so we might be able to get there quickly enough." Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. "D'you think you all can get Thestrals?" Hermione looked upset, but she nodded nonetheless.  
"You mean we have to ride thestrals again?" exclaimed Ron. "How will we attract them? None of us have seen anyone die!"  
"I have," said Neville quietly.  
Ron's face fell. "And I can Apparate," said tabby suddenly. "The age is different in the States..." Harry nodded.  
"All right. Seamus, go wake up everyone in the DA in Gryffindor. Ernie, you get Hufflepuff... maybe you shouldn't come; we need you here..." Ernie nodded. "There aren't any Slytherins beside Draco, Tabby, and Malcolm..."  
"Malcolm is sick," said Draco.  
"Okay, then," said Harry. "Who can get the Ravenclaws?"  
"I can get Padma to," said Parvati suddenly. "We have always been rather close, and we have a two-way mirror..." Harry nodded.  
"Great. Everyone grab an Invisibility suit and go. I'll go get my mirror. Come on, Lenore... Everyone who needs to wake someone, go on. Ron; Hermione; Neville- take the Thestralers when they all get back. Dean, come with me and Lenore so you at the castle could have a mirror. Actually, Ginny and Draco come too. We'll go straight to Hogsmeade."  
"Why are we wasting time?" asked Draco angrily. "ACCIO TWO-WAY MIRRORS OF LENORE AND HARRY!" Harry opened his mouth in surprise. A moment later, something could be heard slamming into the portrait. Ginny hurried over and opened it, and ducked as the mirrors whizzed to Draco, who looked smug. Draco handed one to Seamus and the other to Harry.  
"Now come on," he said. "We have something- to save." Harry looked at everyone bravely, praying that this wouldn't be the last time he saw any of them.  
"I- I'll see you soon, then," he said. Hermione hugged him tightly, and Ron shook his hand.  
"See you soon, Harry," he said bravely. Ginny hugged her brother and Hermione.  
"Bye," she whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After several minutes, Harry, Draco, Tabby, Lenore, and Ginny were in a passageway, heading for Hogsmeade. Lenore was clutching the mirror with one hand and Draco with the other. The whole way there was the loudest silence Harry had ever endured. Nobody really had heart to speak. Soon enough, they ran into steps, and finally, the trapdoor.  
Harry took a deep breath before opening it up and climbing silently into Hogsmeade. The five put on their invisibility suits.  
"Are you still there?" asked Lenore in a hushed whisper.  
"Yeah," said Harry. "Now, don't Apparate into Gringotts. Too much noise. Apparate into the street in front of it, all right?" There was no response, and Harry hoped that they had all nodded.  
"On three, then," said Tabby. "One... two... three." Harry stayed long enough to hear four earsplitting cracks and to hear the Honeydukes security alarm go off before Apparating away himself. He landed a moment later outside the white marble steps of Gringott's Bank.  
The street was sinisterly quiet. The shops were closed, and the streetlamps were flickering. But the lights of Gringotts were all on, as the bank was open 24 hours. It looked strangely different at night. Harry looked up and realized that it was a full moon.  
"Are you all here?" came Ginny's quiet voice. Draco answered first.  
"Yes."  
"Yeah!" came Lenore's voice.  
"I'm here," called Harry.  
"Tabby?" called Lenore worriedly.  
"BOO!"  
"Ahhh!" yelled Lenore.  
"Tabby!" scolded Harry and Ginny.  
"I was just having fun," she said crossly.  
"Now is not the damn time for fun!" hissed Draco.  
"Come on," said Harry, looking around. "We may as well go ahead in."  
"All right," said Ginny. They all headed up into the building. Harry saw a door open in front of him.  
"Thanks," he whispered to whoever it was.  
"You're welcome," came the voice of Lenore. Harry slipped into the opening of the door. None of the goblins had looked up, thankfully. They were all sitting at their desks. Harry grabbed the closest hand, which happened to be Ginny's. He whispered for her to grab the next person's hand. Soon they were all linked. Harry led them in through an open door, into an empty corridor. Harry then shed his invisibility suit.  
The others followed his example. Next to Ginny was Draco, and on the other side of him was Lenore. "Where's Tabby?" asked Harry angrily. Draco shrugged. Lenore looked anxious.  
"If she gets us caught," began Harry angrily. He then sighed. "Lenore, let's get out the mirror."  
She nodded and took it out. "Seamus! Dean!" she called. A moment later, Harry heard Dean's voice.  
"Hey, Lenore. Thank Merlin; we were beginning to get worried... Can I talk to Harry?" Lenore nodded and passed the mirror. Harry looked into Dean's face.  
"Harry! We see where you are; there's three Death Eaters in the corridor to your left!"  
"Are they moving?" asked Harry. Dean shook his head.  
"Not right now."  
"Okay; we'll move in a minute... So, where's Voldemort?" Dean cringed.  
"Tom Riddle went downstairs about twenty minutes ago. The map doesn't show the lower levels of Gringotts..." Harry nodded. "How are things there?"  
Dean frowned. "Well, the people on Thestrals took off only fifteen minutes after you. Some DA members didn't show up, but most of them are here and are creating a huge commotion. We have Lisa and Serena watching the Hogwarts map; Dumbledore's gone; as is McGonagall... Susan, Katie Bell, and 2 other 7th year Gryffindors are watching Hogsmeade, and Seamus, Ernie, and I are watching Diagon Alley. The whole place is swarming with Death Eaters; Malfoy, Nott, two Lestranges, Crabbe, Goyle, Pettigrew- wait, isn't Peter Pettigrew dead?"  
"I'll explain later," said Harry. "Are all the Death Eaters in Gringotts?" Dean nodded.  
"And a lot of the shops are filled with people... Some Weasleys, a Tonks, Moody, Oh- there's McGonagall, Hagrid... someone that's an H. Jones....I'm seeing several Aurors- hey, there's my parents! Wait, Harry? Why are there three Weasleys in your corridor?" Harry frowned.  
"There's not, there's just- "  
Suddenly, Ginny looked mad. "All right, which ones are you? Come on, show yourselves!" Suddenly, Fred and George appeared out of nowhere, clutching their invisibility suits.  
"Dumbledore wants us tailing you," said Fred, "If you happened to come..."  
George sighed sadly. "You're all under corridor arrest..."  
"What?" asked Harry sharply, looking away from the mirror.  
"Dumbledore and Mum asked us to tail you, and we said okay, but we didn't know about the Charm..." said Fred angrily.  
"What charm?" asked Ginny suspiciously.  
"We can't get out... Fred and I have been trying to get out of this corridor for the past five minutes. Neither door works." Draco's mouth dropped open.  
"Are you serious?" George nodded, sighing wistfully.  
"FRED! GEORGE! YOU IDIOTS!" shrieked Ginny.  
"It's not like we want to miss out on the action!" said George angrily. "But we're stuck babysitting..." he grumbled. Lenore ran over to the door and pushed on it. It wouldn't budge.  
"Alohomora!" she yelled. Still wouldn't move.  
"Damn!" yelled Draco. Harry turned back to Dean.  
"Are the others on any maps yet?"  
"They left the grounds awhile ago, but they're not in Diagon Alley yet... even if they were, I don't know how we'd be able to communicate with them..."  
"Great," sighed Harry sarcastically. "Ahh, well... call us if you see anything important."  
"Okay," said Dean, nodding.  
"Oh, wait!" said Harry suddenly.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you see Tabby anywhere?"  
"Hang on.... Harry... what the hell...? She's about to go down!"  
Lenore paled, and Ginny gasped. "Is she out of her mind?" exclaimed Harry. "I'll talk to you later, Dean."  
"Bye." With that, Harry put down the mirror. He strode over to the door and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge.  
"DAMN!" yelled Fred rather loudly. Suddenly, the door opened, from the outside.  
"Fancy seeing you here, Potter," said none other than Augustus Rookwood, pointing his wand at Lenore's heart.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the support! Review!!! The next chapter will be up soon!  
  
*~*~*~* Jinglebellz *~*~*~* 


	59. Chapter 59: First Battle

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!  Okay, sorry, I know I use too many ellipses!  I'll try to use less from now on!  Thanks for pointing that out : )  

Chapter 59:

            Harry exchanged horrified looks with Ginny.  Lenore's wand was halfway out and she was breathing slowly.  "Come, Potter.  Drop the wand," sneered Rookwood, "Unless you'd like to see your little _cousin_ screaming on the ground before we kill her."  Harry suddenly panicked.  They knew.

            "She's not my cousin!" said Harry in a falsely confident voice.  "What are you on about?"  Harry thought quickly.  Fred, George, Ginny, and Harry's wands were all trained on Rookwood.  They needed to take care of him before more death eaters arrived.  Rookwood chuckled sinisterly.

            "What was that, Potter?  You mean they never told you?  That American is the only living relative you have besides the Muggles.  Pity, she'll be dead before you get any reunion time with her…  Well done, Draco.  Trapped them all in a corridor while pretending to be their 'friends'?  Your father will be proud.  As will Master; I daresay you will be heavily rewarded."  Harry spun around to look at Malfoy.  His face looked smug.  

            "Yes, sir, it was quite easy, actually," said Draco with a smirk.  "Americans are too easy to manipulate; almost as easy as Gryffindors."  Lenore's face fell. 

            Rookwood laughed as suddenly two more death eaters appeared behind him; Bellatrix and Avery.  A surge of hate spread through Harry's veins.

            "Rookwood," said Bellatrix, cackling, "I didn't think you were capable of capturing them so easily.  Pleasant surprise."  Her eyes fell upon Lenore.  "So that's it, is it?  The so-called heir of Slytherin?  Master will not be pleased with her.  And Potter.  Your race is run… and you've lost," she hissed, eyes filled with hatred.  "Crucio!"  Pain enveloped Harry, and he sunk to his knees, forcing himself not to scream… not to scream…"  The curse was lifted off of Harry.  He looked up to see, though Rookwood's wand was still on Lenore, he was looking at Harry.  Some others must have been thinking this at the same moment, for Lenore, Draco, Ginny, Fred, George, and Harry shouted at the same moment.

            "STUPEFY!"  All three Death Eaters fell to the ground. "Well done," panted Harry.  "Lenore, are you all right?"  Lenore nodded slowly.  

            "Yeah… that was terrifying.  Are you okay, Harry?"  Harry nodded.

            "That was nothing new."  Suddenly everyone turned to Draco.  

            "You dolts, did you honestly think I was on their side?  They would kill me first; I'm pretending to be on their side!  They might have left me alone with you and I'd be able to save you all.  Merlin, you're stupid…"  Draco then walked over to Lenore and hugged her.

            "Are you all right?  God, I am going to kill Rookwood."  Lenore nodded and fell into his embrace for a moment.  Then Harry cleared his throat.  

            "Let's get going before they wake up," he suggested, looking disdainfully at the Death Eaters.

            "Wait a moment," said George cheerfully.  He walked over and took a package of Skiving snackboxes out of his cloak.  He carefully inserted the purple end of three different candies into each mouth and then scourgified his hands.

            "What was that?" asked Draco.  Fred smiled with satisfaction.

            "Fainting Fancies," he said.  "They'll stay passed out until someone thinks to get them the other end of this; not even Enervate will work."

            "Good idea," said Ginny, looking at the Death Eaters.  "Come on; I wonder if anybody's here yet…"

            Harry and the others crept out of the corridor and through another one.  

            "So where exactly are we going?" asked Lenore finally.

            "We need to go down there," said Harry.  "None of you have to come.  It'll be really dangerous, and I'll understand if-"

            "We want to come," said Ginny.  "We're not letting you down there alone."       

            "Ginny," sighed Harry, "You and Lenore should stay here."

            "What?" she asked sharply, looking into Harry's eyes.

            "It'll be a lot safer; you could do stuff up here, and-"

            "No, Harry," said Ginny heatedly.  "I'm not some little girl that needs to be rescued!  When will you understand that?"

            "Ginny," began Fred, "He's right; you shouldn't—"

            "No, Fred," said Harry suddenly, thinking about how much Ginny's words had stung.  "She's right.  I'm sorry, Gin.  You can come.  You, too, Lenore."  Ginny smiled widely and hugged Harry.

            "We'll be fine, Harry.  Thanks.  We're all in this together."  

            "Yeah, Harry," said a voice from behind them.  "But please keep a couple of inches between you and my sister…"  Harry turned around.  There stood Ron, taking off his invisibility suit.  Hermione stood next to him, and Neville, Parvati, Colin, and Lavender stood by Hermione.

            "We're here," said Lavender cheerfully.  "And did I ever mention how much I hate bloody thestrals?"  Hermione shot a glare at Lavender.

            "Only a couple million times…" she said, rolling her eyes.

            "Now isn't the time to be fighting!" said Harry angrily.  "Come on.  We didn't need this many people here!"

            "Did I mention that Tara and Alex are here somewhere, too?" asked Parvati unhelpfully.

            "Are you bloody serious?  Where are they?"

            Lavender shrugged.  Ron spoke up.  "They were with us when we arrived…"

            "Tabby's gone, too," said Lenore angrily.  "She went downstairs, where Voldemort is…"

            "What?" asked Ron incredulously.

            "She didn't!" said Hermione fearfully.  Harry nodded.  

            "She did."  

            "So what are we doing now?" asked Parvati.  

            "Are the Aurors inside yet?" asked Harry, ignoring Parvati's question.  

            "Not yet," said Hermione.  "At least, we didn't see any.  But they could be down there already."  Harry nodded.  

            "Okay, Parvati, Colin, Lavender, and Neville… will you four take your Thestrals and go to the Ministry to alert them of an attack on Gringotts?"

            "Yeah," said Lavender.  She turned to Parvati, Colin, and Neville.

            "Come on."  Parvati and Colin turned to follow, but Neville shook his head.

            "I'm not going," he whispered.  

            "Neville!" protested Parvati.  "Come on!"

            "You can stay," sighed Harry.  "But Lavender, Parvati, and Colin, please go!"

            Parvati and Colin nodded, and the three pulled on their suits and hurried from the building.  Harry looked around.  

            "Let's go.  I'm going down…you're all with me?"  Everyone nodded bravely.  Harry took in a deep intake of air before trying to smile and heading for the carts.  Goblins were all around, and Harry decided it would be quite harmful to try to steal a cart.  He cautiously walked up to one of the goblins.  

            "Er… Sir?"  The goblin turned to Harry.

            "Yes?" he asked briskly with a somewhat ominous smile.  

            "Did a Tom Riddle recently go down?"

            "Yes, _sir_," said the goblin, "I believe he did."

            "D'you… do you think that you could take us down to where he went?"

            "Why, Sir, would Pirinok have a reason to do such a thing?"

            Harry suddenly remembered that Goblins were greedy negotiators.  "I'll give you," he began before another goblin rushed over.  Harry recognized this one; it was Griphook, a goblin that had helped Harry several times before.

            He said something angrily to Pirinok, the other Goblin, in another language.  Harry looked at Hermione, whose eyes were wide.  He suddenly wondered if she had learned any languages in Ancient runes.  She nudged Harry.

            "Harry!  Griphook is talking about you!"  The two Goblins suddenly turned back to everyone.  

            "I will take you down," said Griphook, bowing.  "I do not believe in servitude to humans, but I also do not want to return to the Dark times.  Harry Potter, you must defeat the Dark Lord.  I will bring you to the place he has gone, free of charge.  But only myself and six people fit in the cart."  

            Harry looked around, already knowing who he would choose.  "Sorry, Neville; Fred; George.  But I have to… do you think you three could tell the Aurors that we're down there?"

            "'S'okay, Harry; I understand," said Neville, nodding.  

            "We'll find a way down," said Fred, winking.  "See you in a few!"  He grinned, and Harry, Lenore, Ginny, Draco, Ron, and Hermione climbed into the cart.  Without so much as a warning, it jolted forward.

            "I hate these things," said Ron from next to Harry.  

            "Me, too," said Harry, holding his stomach.  

            "Harry," began Lenore, "Won't the Ministry already know?  Why did you send Lavender and Colin and Parvati there?"

            "As a precaution," said Harry.  "Also, I don't want them hurt."  Harry closed his eyes as he began feeling nervous.  The feeling was only added to as they hurtled down deeper and deeper into the earth.  Harry began to worry.  How did Voldemort find out that Lenore was at Hogwarts?  There was really a traitor in the Order, then.  It was so awful, that somebody Harry knew was probably working for Voldemort.  Most people's first guesses would have been Malfoy, but Harry somehow didn't think so.  He was so honest.  There just wasn't any way.  

            Suddenly, Ginny, who was sitting behind Harry, gasped loudly.  Harry opened his eyes and his mouth dropped open.. He had always heard rumors of there being dragons inside Gringotts, but he, truthfully, had never believed it.  Until now.  There they were.  There were dragons of every shape and size guarding the vaults.  They must have been very far below the ground.  It was in front of one of these vaults that the cart stopped.  

            "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is less than a mile from here.  If you follow this pathway, and take the first left and then the third passage from the right on the next turn, the battle will be after the first bend in that tunnel.  Good Luck.  I cannot take you any further than this."  Indeed, the cart tracks actually stopped here.  Harry exchanged terrified looks with Ron and Hermione.  He then proceeded to hop out of the cart.  When everyone was out, Griphook sped back up the track and was out of sight in the blink of an eye.  

            "This is lovely," said Draco sarcastically.  "How the hell are we supposed to get passed all these goddamn dragons?"  Harry looked up and could see what he meant.  

            "I know!" came a cheerful voice to Harry's left.  He spun around, but nobody was there. 

            "Who was that?" asked Hermione apprehensively.  

            "That would be Tabby," said Lenore faintly.  She held Draco's shoulder for support.  "I don't feel too well after that…" and she suddenly spun around and threw up on the side of the track.  

            "Lovely," said Ron sardonically.  Lenore turned around and shot him a look.

            "Thanks!" she snapped before conjuring a glass of water.  "I feel much better.  Tabby, where the hell are you?"

            "I'm here, I'm here," said Tabby, taking off an invisibility suit.  "I got lost before; sorr-yyy!"  

            "Well, you're here now!" snapped Hermione.  "Now what was your clever idea for getting past all these dragons?"  Tabby glared at Hermione with her amber eyes.  

            "Well!  Now, my idea was to give them Skiving Snackboxes!  Tell Fred and George that they're now tested on animals…"

            "What?" asked Ron.

            "That's ridiculous!" said Ginny disapprovingly.  

            "Watch," said Tabby, sighing.  You Levitate it; make it go in through their noses so they don't burn it; and don't do the Puking Pastilles; rather nasty, or the Fever Fudges, because those make their fires even worse.  The Fainting Fancies work the best.  Now watch- and learn."

            She picked out a piece of the Fainting Fancies and held it in front of her.  "Wingardium Leviosa!" she said loudly, swishing her wand and directing a candy straight into a dragon's nose.  It paused for a moment and suddenly dropped to the floor.  Ginny screamed and jumped to the side as the tail almost hit her.  

            "Whoa," said Ron.  "I gotta tell Charlie about that one…"  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

            Several minutes later, Harry was nursing a severe burn on his hand, and all of the dragons were knocked out.  Part of Hermione's hair had been singed, Ginny's arm was burnt, Tabby's robe had caught fire, Draco's hair had been turned dark and sooty, a sharp contrast from its normal shade, and Ron remained the only one completely intact.  

            "Let's go," said Harry decisively.  "We need to hurry.  They had made the first left and were approaching the many branches of the tunnel when Harry's scar suddenly seared with pain.

            "What is it?" asked Ron, alarmed.  

            "Scar…" grunted Harry.  "I'm fine."  Hermione and Ginny looked at him dubiously.  "We need to hurry.  I'll be… fine, 'Mione."

            Harry struggled to keep walking and tried to think of Occlumency.  _Block everything from your mind… rid yourself of emotion.  _After a moment, Harry felt a little bit better.  He then decided to try something else.  He combed through his memories for a memory of love.  It just might work…

            He settled on the day Mr. Weasley returned from the hospital, with Sirius happy and all of the Weasleys happy- and everything good.  He focused on the memory, willing Voldemort to be hurt from it.  There was suddenly a sharp pain from his scar and then all pain receded.  Harry grinned with triumph.  

            It was then that they came to many branches of the tunnel.  "What was it again?" asked Ron, looking vacantly.  

            "The third from the right," said Hermione and Tabby at the same time.  They glared at each other.  

            "Right," said Draco loudly.  There were seven tunnels total.  Harry counted from the right.  

            "It's this one," he said.  "It'll be after the first bend in the tunnel."  Harry could already see the bend, and his stomach turned.  He kept the good memory in his mind.  

            They walked at a nervous pace and after less than a minute reached the bend, where they suddenly saw none other than Tara and Alex!  

            "What are you doing here?" asked Harry angrily.  Tara turned around, startled, and then smiled.  

            "Harry!"

            "Er… hello, Harry," said Alex quietly.  He then put a finger to his mouth, warning the newcomers to be quiet.  Harry listened and could hear Voldemort and some Death Eaters talking.  

            "Which is it?" came the cool, snake-like voice of Voldemort.

            "I think it's—Malfoy, which is the Paramariban?" came the stupid voice of Goyle.  Hermione gasped next to Harry.

            "But- Mango's the only- and she's at Hogwarts," she whispered urgently.  

            "It's the blue one, I think- what does it matter; they're all dead; just take a scale from each."

            "It matters, Malfoy," said Voldemort dangerously.  Harry's heart was pounding.  The dragon.  They needed its scale for the Potion!  But where were the Order members?  "Potter is here.  Good thing he came anyway; Bellatrix, Avery, and Rookwood seem to have failed the miniscule job I gave them.  Ah, well… Wormtail, get the boy and his cousin."  Harry turned helplessly to the others.

            "Go!" he whispered.  "I've got this!"  Everyone shook their heads.   

            "Go, Lenore!  You and Draco can't be caught, and You-Know-Who knows Harry's here!  Go get help!" Tabby whispered.  "I'll hex you both if you don't go!"

            Lenore shook her head bravely.  "I'm staying," she whispered.  Harry sighed.

            "Stupefy!  Stupefy!" he whispered loudly, hexing Lenore and Malfoy.  He then proceeded to disillusion and cover both with invisibility suits.  Ginny glared at Harry.  "You told her she could fight!"  Harry sighed.  

            "I can't let Voldemort get her!  And I'm actually afraid Malfoy might… I don't know, Gin… But if He knows the Prophesy, he'll think I can't fight him because the others aren't here!  But they are here!"  Ginny nodded slowly and sighed.  

            "Just don't hex me!"  Harry was about to nod, but Wormtail walked into the passage.  

            Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Tabby all disarmed him at the same time.  Just as what had happened with Snape in third year, Pettigrew was knocked against the stone wall of the tunnel.  Hermione caught the wand and pocketed it.  It might have been Harry's imagination, but it looked as if she grinned smugly at Tabby, who, in turn, stuck her tongue out.  

            Voldemort then spoke again.  "Malfoy!  Get him, now!" 

            Before Harry could retaliate, Malfoy and Rudolphus Lestrange were both in the hallway and were holding their wands to Hermione, whose eyes were widened.  Tara and Alex looked to Harry for instruction.

            "Come, Potter, and I won't kill the Mudblood!" growled Malfoy.  

            "Agito Adiuro," whispered Harry before looking at the others.  The spell was for keeping promises, something he'd learned in Auror training.  

            "All right.  I'm coming."  He stared pointedly at Tabby, Ron, and Ginny.  They all nodded and followed.  Lucius Malfoy eyed both Hermione and Ginny suggestively.

            "The Mudblood and Weaslette have grown," he sneered, causing Harry to feel hatred that matched only his hatred for Voldemort and Bellatrix.  He reached for Ginny's hand and held it for a moment.  

            "Expelliarmus!" shouted a Death Eater in the corner immediately, but Harry was too fast.

            "Protego!" he shouted, the spell bouncing off of him.  The Death Eater's wand shot across the room and hit the opposite wall.  

            Voldemort turned to face Harry, and Harry looked him straight in the eye, trying desperately to think of his Occlumency.  His scar was on fire… _no… don't think.  Clear your mind._  

            "I see you've been trained in Occlumency, Potter?  Not horrible.  Pity it's not going to save you.

            "Avada Ked-"

            Harry jumped out of the way at the same time.  Voldemort hissed hatefully.

            "Potter!  What did the Prophesy say?"  Harry tried to do some very fast thinking.

            "I don't know- it broke!" he panted.  

            "Liar!" hissed Voldemort.  "Perhaps if I kill your girlfriend, your tongue shall be loosened?  Wait, I think I'll have some fun first.  Crucio!" he shouted at Ginny.  She fell to the ground, screaming.  Harry couldn't see her tortured like this.  She was writhing on the ground helplessly.  Harry fought a battle inside his head.  Finally-

            "I'll tell!" he gasped.  "Just leave her alone!" he said, remembering what Hermione had done for him last year.  

            Voldemort took the Cruciatus off of Ginny and Harry whispered the promise spell.  The spell required a bit of Dark magic, but Harry was sure it could save lives.  Voldemort nodded.  "What did it say?"

            Harry thought very quickly.  "It said that- it said that you couldn't live without me, and that I couldn't live without you.  The connection."  Voldemort's eyes narrowed and he tried to penetrate Harry's mind.  _Love, love, love, love…_

            "Ah!" hissed Voldemort, his eyes burning with malice.  "Where's the girl?"

            "What girl?" asked Harry.  

            "Your Heir of Slytherin bastard COUSIN!"

            "Me," said Tara, in a dreadful attempt of an accent, stepping out of the shadows.  

            "You cannot fool Lord Voldemort," he hissed.  "Avada Kedavra!" he yelled, but Tara dodged the curse.

            "Expelliarmus!" she yelled, sounding scared.  Voldemort just laughed maniacally.  

            "You stupid girl, you think Lord Voldemort cannot do magic without his wand?  Think again.  Crucio!"  This time the spell hit Tara.  She fell to the ground, screaming, but after only a moment, Voldemort lifted his wand.  Tabby then laughed from the other side.  

            "Do you always refer to yourself in third person?" she asked in her painfully mocking way. One of the Death Eaters gasped and threw a Cruciatus curse at Tabby, but she dodged it.  

            Voldemort turned, seething, to Tabby. "I've had enough of you, you idiot American.  Avada Kedavra!" he shouted.  But Tabby, again, managed to roll away.  Voldemort screamed with rage.  He turned to his snake, and, in Parsletongue, demanded it to attack and kill her.

            Harry, without thinking, muttered the spell to make a large snake come out of his wand.  "Protect her!" he hissed to it before turning to Voldemort.  

            Voldemort turned to Hermione.  "Crucio!"  He didn't take the spell off of her.  He turned to Harry.  "I've had enough of you, Potter!  Join me, or the Mudblood dies!  If we can't die without each other, I won't have you fighting me!  Potter, imagine the possibilities.  I could give you anything!  Power, beyond your wildest dreams.  Do you want to see your parents again, Potter?  What about that Godfather?  I know the secret behind the veil, Potter.  What do you want?  Just join me, and it's yours!"  Harry took a step backwards.  "No?" he asked, with malice.  He turned to Hermione.  "Avada Ked-" he began, but he suddenly stopped as one of the dragons behind him suddenly leapt up and breathed fire at him.  

            "I thought you killed all of them, Malfoy!" said Voldemort threateningly.  Malfoy took a step back.

            "Master, I-"

            "CRUCIO!  Kill that dragon!"  The dragon swooped over to Harry and the others, breathing fire at Voldemort still, who deflected it with rage.  

            "I- I think it wants us to get on!" exclaimed Ginny.  Harry nodded but suddenly blacked out as a curse was thrown at him.  The last thing he remembered seeing was at least a hundred Aurors swarming into the tunnel.  

~*~*~**~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~**~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~**~**~**~**~**~*~**~**~*~**~**~*

A/N: Review please!


	60. Chapter 60: Waking uP

A/N: Okay, SORRY for the long update!!!!  I will respond to a few reviews:

*Dreamer43: *grins* you'll see…….

*Midknight00711- Okay, about the reviews, you are completely right.  I was in a very bad/sad mood, and I know I sounded like a prat.  I'm very sorry!!  About Evelyn and Calista finding Grimmauld Place- I realized right after I wrote it and it is ABOUT TIME someone noticed!! Lol; don't worry, though; Hermione is very smart- does it seem like she is hiding something? Oh, well, you'll find out soon enough.  And, lastly, for the killing curse- where does it say it can't be blocked at all?  If that's true, which it probably is, I'll have to change the last chapter a bit, because Tabby can't die!!

*Tseusetsu- Lol, your reviews make me laugh!

*Campeche- Lokelani is dead.

Okay, thank you LOTS to everyone else who reviewed: blahblah104, Queen Cari, Ariestar, Aduil Ohtar, moodyboy66, lil-angel-chik, dumbledave, loserlady, dark faerie luvr 

Chapter 60:

            Harry woke up several hours later.  "He's awake!" came a familiar voice almost immediately, as he stirred.  "Go get Madame Pomfrey!"  There was the sound of footsteps, and, a moment later, someone was shoving a potion down his throat.  He slowly drank it, as he was unable to argue.  He fell back asleep, having fitful dreams about a dark potion.

            When he awoke again, he was able to open his eyes.  Harry sat up slowly.  Next to him was Lavender Brown, of all people.  "Harry!" she exclaimed as he looked around.  "You're finally awake!  Oh, we were all so worried- those of us that were conscious, that is- oh, would you like your glasses?  Here you are—"  Harry reached out for his glasses and everything came into focus.  

            Lavender was the only one sitting next to him, and her face was very concerned.  Suddenly, he remembered—

            "Lavender!  Is Ginny all right?  And what about Ron and Hermione- Lenore?  Draco?  Did Voldemort get away?  Is Tabby all right-?  The dragon!  Need to speak with Dumb-"

            "Shh, Harry!" said Lavender softly.  "Lay back down.  It's all right."

            "What happened?" he asked, begrudgingly sitting back on his pillows, though he was poised to jump up at the slightest notice.  

            "It's okay."  Lavender smiled.  "Hermione, Tabby, and Draco haven't woken up yet… poor Tabby; she was under the Cruciatus for quite awhile- and Neville is upstairs studying; this was the first time he was out of the hospital wing in days-"

            "Days?" asked Harry.  How long had he been asleep

?

            "Four days," said Lavender.  

            "Where's Ron?  What happened to the drag-"

            "Harry, calm down!  Honestly, Madame Pomfrey will kick me out!"  Harry sighed.

            "Okay, sorry.  Go on, Lav."  Lavender narrowed her blue eyes. 

            "Don't call me that!"

            "Parvati does."

            "So?  You're not Parvati.  NOW.  Ron woke up yesterday; he had a nasty battle with a Death eater- but he's asleep now- over there-"  Lavender pointed to the bed on the far end of the ward.  Harry could see Ron's tuft of red hair poking out of the sheets.  Harry nodded.

            "What about Ginny?"  Lavender grinned, muttering something like-

            "How sweet!"  She then turned back to Harry.  "Ginny got out safely.  She's sleeping right now, in our room- she hadn't slept for days, and Mrs. Weasley forced a Sleeping Draught on her.  She should be up in a few hours, though…"  Harry nodded.

            He was getting ready to ask about the dragon when suddenly Lenore entered the Hospital Wing.  Upon seeing her cousin awake, her emerald eyes lit up and she hurried over.  

            "Harry!" she yelled.  

            "Shhh!" hissed Lavender.  "Madame Pomfrey blames it all on me!"

            "Oh!  Sorry," whispered Lenore.  However, she seemed to forget because the next moment, her voice was just as loud.  Lavender just rolled her eyes.

            "How are you feeling?" asked Lenore, perching on the end of Harry's bed.  

            "Okay, I suppose," said Harry truthfully.  "Were you and Draco all right, in the entrance of the cave..?"

            Lenore smirked.  "That was the STUPIDEST thing tabby had ever done!  After Charlie saved Tabby, all of the Death eaters and Order members started getting there.  Draco and I got in the way of quite a few spells.  When we were about to get trampled, I finally yelled, and a Death Eater uncovered us.  An Order member accidentally hexed Draco and a Death Eater almost killed me, but then another Order member saved me.  We could've been killed!" she exclaimed, the pitch of her voice getting higher with every word.

            Harry frowned.  "Sorry.  I shouldn't have left you like that- I thought it would be safer.  Wait, did you say Charlie was there?  Did Voldemort get away?  Who hexed me?"  Lenore looked at Harry pityingly.  

            "First off- Dumbledore, of all people, hexed you.  He knew you were about to be saved and he didn't think you were ready to fight You-Know-Who."  Harry's mouth dropped open.

            "Are you joking?" he asked quietly.  Lenore shook her head, and Harry noticed that Lavender was watching with interest.  Harry slammed his fist into his mattress.  When would Dumbledore let him make his own decisions?  

            "There's more," said Lenore seriously.  

            "More?" asked Harry angrily.  What else could there be?  "Voldemort-" Lavender winced- "didn't get the dragon, did he?  And I thought that there was only one Paramariban—"

            "Listen, Harry," said Lenore in a soothing voice.  "There is only one.  Mango.  At Hogwarts."  This didn't make any sense!

            "But then-"

            "Shhh!  The one at Gringotts was also real.  Only…. Not a dragon.  Did you know that Charlie Weasley was an unregistered animagus?"

            "_What_?" asked Harry incredulously.  This was crazy, but yet- it seemed to be coming together…

            "The one at Gringotts, Charlie, was a hoax.  He pretended to have been hit by a spell and die, and his plan was to wait.until You-Know-Who was about to take a scale or hurt someone- and then he'd attack.  As it went, Tabby would've been dead, and we probably all would've been, too.  The Order's timing was perfect, really.  But the death Eaters got there as well, and You-Know-Who ended up disapparating… But Avery, Bellatrix, and Rookwood were found swooning in the corridor.  Nobody still knows what's wrong with them!  They're in Azkaban, and the guards don't seem to mind that they're not there to leer and all."

            "But surely Dementors can't tell if they've fainted?" asked Harry, frowning.  Lenore and Lavender exchanged dark glances.  

            "Well, Harry, the morning after the attack- the Dementors left Azkaban.  Nobody's sure where they've gone, but loads of people have escaped.  It's awful."  Harry was only slightly shocked.  It really had only been a matter of time, but, still…  

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~*~*

            Over the next day, Harry had many visitors.  Mrs. Weasley had broken down, crying about how he could have died.  Lupin hadn't even been present, as it had been a full moon, and he seemed very upset.  

            "Don't let it bother you; you couldn't help it!" Harry tried to console him.  But Lupin wouldn't listen; he had been moping around almost as much as Sirius used to.  

            Evelyn had come to visit, bringing mountains of chocolate.  Her cheeriness had helped Harry quite a bit, though he didn't ask her any questions.  He was able to talk to Ron a bit when Ron woke up, and then Harry actually beat him at Chess.  When Ginny awoke, she came running to the hospital wing and squealed with joy to see Harry awake.  Harry had then spent an hour talking alone with her until Fred and George stopped by, blowing up fireworks and getting kicked out of the Hospital Wing more than once.  

            Katie stopped by and threatened Harry, after only briefly asking if he was okay.  "Now, since both Slytherin and Gryffindor have players out the match will be postponed.  Now, don't go running off again, Harry!  We can't afford to lose that match!  It's probably a set-up by Slytherin.  So, make sure you practice the Sloth-Grip Roll, and-"

            "Katie?" asked Harry, yawning.

            "What?" she asked crossly.  

            "I'm in the hospital Wing.  How am I supposed to practice for Quidditch?"  

            Katie sighed.  "Be creative, Harry!  Think of something!  Now, next time I stop by, I want full reports that you've been doing every twist and turn in bed you can think of!"  She left in a huff after Madame Pomfrey began to escort her away.  

            Hermione was the first to wake up after Harry.  She was just as surprised as Harry to find out about the dragon, and even more surprised at Charlie being an Animagus.  She seemed thoroughly disappointed that she hadn't managed to figure it out, though.  "It was right under our noses!" she exclaimed once Ron told her.  She then sent Ron to the library for a certain Potions book and found the Potion almost immediately.  

            "It's the oddest thing!" she exclaimed after reading it.  

            "What is it?" asked Ron quickly. Harry listened attentively as well.

            "Listen!  The Potion of Puzzling Power forces the people it is fed to to play a game.  The loser of the game dies; nothing could stop it… I bet He was trying to give it to you, Harry, and Lenore, Draco, and Ginny!  Didn't that Prophesy say that you all have to be present if you're to defeat Vol- Voldemort?"  Harry nodded slowly.  

            "You're right, 'Mione!"

            "But, look here," pointed out Ron, "The dragon scale can only come off of a dead dragon."  Hermione scanned the line he'd pointed to.

            "You're right.  So if we keep Mango alive, he can't get the scale."

            "Or," said Ron, "We could kill Mango and burn it or something…"  Harry nodded; the idea seemed much more foolproof.

            "But fire can't destroy the dragon scale," explained Hermione slowly, as if afraid they wouldn't understand.  

            "Then what can?" asked Harry.

            "The Paramariban's scales only are destroyed after 200 years after the dragon is dead.  They just turn to dust.  For Mango, we'd either need to preserve them in something unbreakable and hide them or transfigure them and hide them… but keeping Mango alive is a much better and easier way."

            "I still think it'd be easier to kill it," muttered Ron darkly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

            The next day, Dumbledore finally paid the patients a visit.  Now Tabby was the only one who still hadn't woken up.  It was early in the morning when he entered, and Draco and Hermione were still asleep, Tabby hadn't even woken up, and everyone else besides Harry had been emitted.  Harry had been reading over cards that he'd received from many people, most of whom he didn't even know.  Harry was particularly looking forward to seeing Charlie and congratulating him on being an Animagus, and he read Charlie's card, with a miniscule explanation, over and over.  

_Harry-_

_            Hey, mate!  Wonderful job the other day- you managed to keep a lot of people safe!  Sorry I left you all in the dark like that, but I was on orders not to come out until either one of you was in mortal peril or the order finally arrived!  And, again, I was on orders not to tell anyone I was an Animagus, which I only achieved last year.  It was to everyone's amazing luck that I ended up being a Paramariban!  It was the perfect hoax, and You-Know-Who would never know.  _

_            I feel that I should tell you what we're doing.  There's a Potion, several actually, which are very dark and require the scales of a Paramariban Dragon.  They were used for nearly everything in Grindewald's time and the Dark followers managed to drive them almost to extinction.  Unfortunately, the other side saw them as very dangerous and killed them all out.  They were all thought to be dead, until one day when I was exchanging letters with my penpal from Brazil, who also works with dragons.  He told me about a dragon that was seen in Suriname and was brought in after being saved from Poachers.  Anyway, the dragon he described seemed to have all of the qualities of the Paramariban, which was inappropriately named, as it was originally from Scotland but was named by researchers from Suriname.  I passed the news to Dumbledore, and I, along with several other animals trained in Care of Magical Creatures, went to get it, and it turned out it was only a baby, which had been cloned, believe it or not.  We took it over Christmas, as some Death Eaters found out about its existence, and Dumbledore told the Order it would be in Gringotts.  There is definitely a leak in the Order, for the Death Eaters knew that it was there soon after.  The real dragon, however, was at Hogwarts.  The other dragons are going to be there for protecting Mango- not the students.  We still might move Mango, but we aren't quite sure._

_            Get well soon, Harry!  Talk to you soon,_

_            Charlie Weasley_

            The letter did explain a lot, and Harry knew that Hermione would be perfectly delighted. 

            A moment later, Dumbledore entered the ward.  "Hello, Albus," greeted Madame Pomfrey.  Dumbledore smiled and nodded.  

            "How are you feeling, Harry?" he asked, concerned.  Harry frowned.  Why hadn't Dumbledore given him a chance?

            "Fine," he said in an aloof voice.  Dumbledore smiled understandably.

            "Now, Harry, I know you're upset with me about not giving you a chance, but you have to understand, Harry, I—"

            "What is there to understand?" asked Harry crossly.  "The Prophesy has to come true sometime!  Why not the other day, Professor?" he continued angrily.  "I've been having lessons all year!  Why do I even take them if you won't let me fight?"

            "I was afraid you would take it this way," said Dumbledore sadly.  

            "Why shouldn't I have?" demanded Harry.  Suddenly his scar burned for a moment.  He ignored it. "Go on!  Explain!"

            Dumbledore sighed.  "Harry… you're perfectly right.  To tell the absolute truth, I was afraid.  Afraid of losing you or any of the others.  Last year, I promised myself that I wouldn't do this anymore, but I have, Harry.  I allowed my emotions get in the way, and I am terribly sorry.  You have my solemn oath that I will never do something like that again."  Harry was a bit taken aback.

            "That's okay, Professor.  I forgive you, of course.  You were just trying to keep me safe…. But please, don't do it again!  Sirius died doing that.  My parents died doing that.  I'm tired of people getting hurt because of me, Professor."  Dumbledore nodded, and Harry mustered a wry, plaintive smile.  "Who do you think is the traitor?"

            "Oh, I have some suspicions, Harry… but I will never be sure.  I will try to find a way, though, mark my words."  Harry nodded.

            "Do you think they're under the Imperius Curse?"

            "It's quite possible, yes."  Harry was beginning to get the drift that Dumbledore wasn't going to tell him who the supposed traitor was.  "Oh, before I forget, Harry, I believe Remus will be stopping by a little bit later.

            "Oh?" asked Harry.  "Why?  He's already come twice."

            Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind half-moon glasses.  "I believe he and somebody have some, er… rather pleasant news."  Dumbledore smiled.  

            "What is it?" asked Harry, though he already had some suspicions.

            "Lemon drop?" offered Dumbledore.  Harry looked at him incredulously.  Dumbledore continued.  "I'll leave Remus to share the news..."

A/N: Okay, I'm going to change the last chapter as soon as I can, because everyone was right.  I'll make it have been some other type of curse, not Avada Kedavra.  Thanks!  Review!

***~Jinglez~***


	61. Chapter 61: News

A/N: Okay, chapter 59 is fixed.  Thanks to both those who pointed out my mistake or defended it : )  Now, as you can see, after you reread the end, there was a different turn in events.  

Chapter 61:

            The next week crawled by at a ridiculously slow pace.  Harry was finally let out of the hospital Wing, only to see how dark things were becoming.  Each day owls would arrive, bringing news of more deaths and more suffering, but, worst of all, more tears.  The news of many students ending up in the Gringotts attack was kept quiet; no one but the DA found out.  Lupin still had not visited, and Harry grew restless waiting for whatever good news there could possibly be, though he had a suspicion deep down.  Harry was constantly waiting for the little ray of light to slip into the otherwise gloomy reality he was trapped inside.  

            Things were slowly but surely returning back to normal, only with a darker shadow.  Harry knew that he absolutely couldn't allow Mango to be stolen, and he would go and see the dragon every few days.  Hagrid was delighted at this, but he was always keeping back Order news.  

            A week after Dumbledore had his discussion, Harry woke up feeling refreshed and depressed at the same time, if that was possible.  He couldn't tell if he wanted to scream- or go to sleep.  Odd.  

            Harry decided to go to the Quidditch Pitch, which usually helped calm him a little.  Ron was still snoring on the bed nearest Harry.  Seamus and Dean had gotten up, and Neville was finishing getting dressed.  

            "Hey, Nev," yawned Harry.

            "Oh, Harry!" said Neville brightly.  "Guess what?"

            "What?" asked Harry quickly.

            "Tabby woke up!"

            "She did?" asked Harry happily.

            "Yeah- Lenore was there, and she told me in the Common Room this morning.  Wonderful, really…"

            "Yeah!" said Harry.  "Is she all right?" he asked, concerned.  

            Neville nodded slowly.  "Well, actually, she seems to be doing fine.  Dreadfully tired, of course.  But still, considering being under the Cruciatus for so long…. Odd," he finished sadly, "how it affects some so badly, but others can bounce back…"  Harry suddenly felt a surge of pity for poor Neville.  But Neville just abruptly excused himself and hurried out of the room.  Harry wondered if Neville remembered that momentous night, when his parents had been condemned to a life worse than death.

            He then changed hurriedly into his Quidditch robes and grabbed his Firebolt.  On his way downstairs he bumped into Hermione, who looked rather upset about something, but she only gave Harry a fleeting glance before muttering something about the library and scurrying away.  

            "What is it, 'Mione?" asked Harry, but she was already outside the Portrait.  He shrugged.  

            "Do you think she has Obsessive Compulsive disorder with studying?" suggested Tara Perkins, from beside Harry.  Harry looked down at her and smiled.  

            "Did you hear Tabby woke up?" he asked her.  Tara looked startled.  

            "Really?  Oh, wow!  I'm going to go see her!" she said excitedly.  Harry chuckled and proceeded downstairs and made it to the Quidditch Pitch without any further interruption.  However, when he reached the Pitch he saw something he hadn't bargained for.  Evelyn and Remus were in what looked like an extremely intense match of Quidditch.  Calista, from the ground was yelling at them, though Harry couldn't make out the words, and, though Evelyn was laughing, Remus said something to her and escorted her down.  Suddenly he spotted Harry, right when Harry was turning to leave.

            "Harry!" shouted Remus, sounding much happier than last time he'd seen him.  

            "Hi, Remus!" called Harry.  "Evel- er, Professor O'Cafferey; Professor Wentworth!"  Evelyn grinned and waved, and Calli motioned him over.  

            "Did you want to talk to me, Moony?" asked Harry, grinning, as he reached them, "Professor Dumbledore said that—"  Lupin chuckled, Calli clapped her hands together, and Evelyn smiled.  

            "Actually, yes," said Evelyn.  Suddenly something glinted in the sunlight, on Evelyn's finger.  Harry grinned suddenly.  He had been right.  

            "They're getting married!" squealed Calista.  

            "Calli!" said Lupin, "I was going to tell him… ah, well…"  He grinned at Harry in a very boyish way, and he looked twenty years younger than he normally did.  

            "Congratulations!" smiled Harry, hugging Evelyn and wringing Lupin's hand.  "When's the wedding?"

            "Actually," said Remus, grinning, glancing at Evelyn, "Rather soon… you see, we were going to get married in a few years but that was before… well, we realized…"  Harry looked at his old professor, at a Loss for words.  

            "We're pregnant!" chirped Evelyn.  "Yes, yes, we're rather old, but not too old; we're not even forty yet…"

            "You're having a baby?" asked Harry incredulously, a grin spreading over his face.  Evelyn nodded, her blonde curls bouncing.  Calista clapped her hands together.  "Wow!  Congratulations!  When is it due?" he asked hurriedly.  

            "Sometime in September," said Evelyn happily, sighing.  "It's a girl!  My Moony and I are having a baby girl, and she's going to be named Holly Lyra Lupin, after dear Holly….  I always told her I'd name my first daughter after her…"  

            "And there's more," grinned Lupin.  "We want you, Harry, if you want to, that is, to be her Godfather."

            "What?" asked Harry, stunned.  

            "Will you, Harry?" pleaded Evelyn.  

            "Of course!" exclaimed Harry.  _He'd have a goddaughter… he would teach her how to play Quidditch, and how to sneak to the Hogwarts kitchens… Who would she look like?  Evelyn or Lupin?_

            "Thanks, thanks so much, Harry!" exclaimed Evelyn, hugging him tightly.  "You can tell some people, but don't spread it around, okay?  Our wedding will be in April, over your Easter break.  Harry nodded, grinning, and sped up towards the school.  First he would go to the Hospital Wing to see Tabby and then to Ginny, or Ron, or Hermione, or Lenore… just someone he could share the news with!

            He sped into the Hospital Wing after running up seven floors.  "Careful, Mr. Potter!" said Madame Pomfrey as Harry hurried in.  

            "Sorry!" he said.  He looked over at Tabby's bed.  She was asleep.  But it wasn't Tabby that caught his attention; rather, it was the girl next to Tabby.

            "Cho?" he asked quietly.  The girl looked up, her brown eyes sparkling.  She was as beautiful as ever.  

            "Harry!" she exclaimed quietly.  

            Harry rushed over.  "How are you, Cho?  Where were you?  I- was worried," he lied.  In reality, he hadn't thought about her for months.  

            "Harry," whispered Cho, "I did it!  I defeated Wizard's flu!"

            "Well done, Cho!" exclaimed Harry, pulling up a chair next to her.  

            "I suppose," she sighed, "But I'll have to repeat a year…"  Harry's heart sank.  He didn't want her here another year…

            "That's wonderful, Cho!  How did you do it?"

            "Harry, I- I thought I was going to die!  I was so afraid!  I'm so glad to be back… My father is the Ambassador from China here, for the Wizarding world, anyway… for a while I was in St. Mungo's, but then I was moved into the Embassy.  Harry, I heard things!"

            "What did you hear?" he asked urgently, but Madame Pomfrey inconveniently came over and told Harry to go away so her patients could rest.

            "But, Madame Pomfrey, I-"

            "Out, Potter; I can't make special exceptions right now; this room is full!"

            "Please!  I promise I'll—"

            "Out, Potter!"

            "But Madame Pomfrey-" said Harry; this was terribly unfair.  

            "OUT!"  Harry scrambled out of the Hospital wing and walked aimlessly around the building, looking for someone he could talk to.  The common room was empty, Ron was still asleep, Hermione was still studying, Draco was doing who-knew what, probably with Lenore who also wasn't accounted for.  Ginny was doing homework and couldn't be bothered.  Harry soon realized that everyone else was at Hogsmeade; he'd opted not to go, though, because he had Quidditch practice soon.  

            Finally, Harry settled on going to see Hagrid and Mango.  Hagrid was in his hut, boiling tea, when Harry knocked on the door.  It opened a moment later.  

            "Hi, Harry!  How's things?  Come in!  Please, come in!"  Harry smiled gratefully and took a seat at the table.  Mango was in the corner of the room.  She was getting big, and, luckily, she would be moved outside very soon.  

            "Hi, Mango," said Harry, grinning at the melon-colored dragon.  Her tail was swishing excitedly; she was always happy when visitors came.  

            "So, 'Arry… did yeh talk to Remus lately?" asked Hagrid, his beard twitching.  

            "Yeah; isn't it wonderful news?" asked Harry.  Hagrid smiled.  

            "And yeh'll be a godfather, Harry!"  Harry grinned.  "But… anyway, what've yeh been up to?  How's everyone?"

            "Pretty good," said Harry, "I suppose.  But what has Voldemort been doing, Hagrid?  Is he at all close to findng Mango?"  Hagrid chuckled.  

            "Actually, he is getting' intelligence that the dragon is still in South America.  Several Death Eaters are there now, actually… O'course, Order members been tailin' 'em, so they won't kill anyone overseas…  But I can't tell yeh more than that, Harry.  Yeh already know too much."  Harry sighed resignedly.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~

            When harry arrived back at the common room, it was all back to normal- people scattered around, chatting amiably- but Hermione, Lenore, Ron, and Ginny were all whispering in hushed voices.  Harry's stomach dipped.  He walked over.

            "What is it?  Who?  What's wrong?" he asked worriedly, his heart beating loudly.  

            Hermione looked up at Harry.  "We know who the traitor is," she whispered, eyes wide.

A/N: Review and I'll update sooner! :-D


	62. Chapter 62: The Charm

A/N: Okay, sorry for the long wait!  If anyone knows any websites that are "creditable" that do not believe in cultural imperialism, tell me!  If not, enjoy the next chapter.  

Chapter 62:

            Harry's jaw dropped.  "You know?" he asked quickly.  "B-but how?"  Ron answered.

            "Hermione was just about to tell us…" he breathed slowly.  Hermione bit her lip.

            "I can't be completely sure, but… I have a very good idea.  The thing is, though… I can't tell you!"

            "Why the hell not?" demanded Ron loudly.  Several people looked towards the group.  Lenore smiled ditzily and waved.  

            "We were practicing for a play!  I was explaining the part to Ron; he's a very good actor, no?  Do you have plays in England?  I know that in –"  Ginny nudged Lenore, who shrugged.  "Now, Hermione, dearest," she then said, lowering her voice.  "Why can't you tell us?"  Hermione groaned.  

            "Because… it's complicated.  A charm, which I really am not supposed to know about.  It's like the one on the DA contract, only worse.  An extremely illegal charm…  but maybe if you ask me yes or no questions, without mentioning or writing any names…?"  

            "That might work," contemplated Harry, "though I still don't exactly understand…"  Hermione waved him aside.  

            "Start with the questions!  Then we'll figure out how to tell Dumbledore."

            "Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Ron immediately.  

            "Girl," said Hermione.  

            "Does she go to this school?" asked Ginny.

            Hermione sighed.  "Oh, this is hard… right now she does, but she hasn't always, though you may think that she has, if that's at all possible…"

            "What?" asked Ron stupidly.  Ginny rolled her eyes.  

            "Is she in the Order?" she asked.  

            "In a way," frowned Hermione.  "Oh, this is useless…"

            "Is she in the DA?" asked Lenore.

            "Yes, technically," said Hermione.  

            "Is she who we think she is?" asked Ron sarcastically.  But Hermione brightened.  

            "No!" she exclaimed gleefully.  "Think of the Moody/Crouch ordeal."

            "Polyjuice?" asked Ginny thoughtfully.  Hermione nodded.  

            "Yes, yes… only more so.  And less so, if you think about it."

            "How?" asked Ron.  

            "Okay," sighed Hermione with an air of superiority.  "This girl, or, woman, rather, was a young Death Eater; very smart.  She got the best NEWT grades since Dumbledore, actually.  Anyways, she graduated several years ago, and was sent on a mission.  She has a false identity under which she is in the Order, and another false identity under which she goes to this school.  To go to this school, though, she had to act like everyone had known her since first year, if only acquaintances.  So she did this charm which made many students in her year and in her house, and the teachers, of course, believe that they had known her, or had at least seen her.  Of course, she didn't take every class, and she didn't have to do the Charm on Dumbledore, who doesn't personally know every student."

            "What year is she?" asked Harry.  

            "Seventh," said Hermione.

            "House?" asked Ron.

            "Gryffindor," Hermione whispered.  Harry's eyes widened.  It had to be either Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, Lenore, or…. Robyn…"  He knew whom he had the least memory of, and who was the most mysterious.  

            "Does it start with an R?" asked Ron.  Hermione nodded.  

            "Oh, Merlin," whispered Lenore.  

            "Are you bloody kidding?" asked Ginny.  

            "How did you figure it out?" asked Harry.  Hermione grinned.  

            "Well, first off, she wasn't in any of my photo albums, while Parvati and Lavender were.  Secondly, she somehow knew where Dumbledore's office was the day you returned, Harry.  She told me that she'd just found directions, from the Map, when I asked her about it later, but then I realized that the maps hadn't been finished.  Then, I noticed that she kept asking Lenore funny questions, like who her parents were and if she was a pureblood and who she lived with…"  Lenore was nodding.  "After that, I noticed that  whenever she was mentioned in a conversation she would somehow pop up later, seemingly knowing what had been said.  

            "It was when I was researching for a Charms essay when I found it, in the Restricted Section.  A It was created by a dark wizard, in the Founders' time, and I put together that Acacia had actually used it on the Founders.  I then realized that on the days of the Order meetings I could never find her.  And one night, she got in, really late, and her hair was dark and curly.  The next morning, her eyes were green!  And I asked her about it, and she said that she had been fooling around with Muggle color changing contacts.  Then, on the night of the battle, she was gone, only to return the next morning."  

            "Are you serious?" asked Ron.  "Well then who is she really?"

            Harry listened closely.  Hermione took a deep breath.  "She was a fifth year when we were first years.  She was Percy's age, actually.  Do you remember that girl, the Ravenclaw, Tsipora?  She was best friends with Penelope Clearwater.  Anyways, after Hogwarts, she was abroad.  She then became a Death Eater.  No one knows she's returned.  I can't say her Order name, because she'll know if I say it, and you may not know her anyway.  But we must tell Dumbledore!"  Ron nodded fervently.  

            "I have a better idea," said Ginny suddenly, grinning.  

A/N: Okay, shortest chapter in the history of the earth, I know.  Literally.  But the next one will be really long and I will put it up tomorrow.  Thanks, and please review!


	63. Chapter 63: Tsipora the Traitor

Chapter 63:

            "What?" asked Hermione eagerly.  Ginny grinned.  

            "Well, how about we feed her the wrong information?  Or we can ask her to meet us in the library and surround her!" said Ginny enthusiastically.  Hermione sighed and shook her head.  

            "I don't know if that would work, Gin," said Harry softly.  "She's a Death Eater, and a dangerous one at that…  She works for Voldemort, Ginny!"  

            "I know, I know…" sighed Ginny.  "But I just hate her!  We have to do something!"  Ron nodded.

            "I think she's right, mate," he said.  "We don't need to do something drastic, but…"

            "I agree with Harry," said Lenore decidedly.  "It's too dangerous!"  

            "Everything's too dangerous for you!" said Ginny angrily.  "Why are you even a Gryffindor?" she demanded.  

            "Gin," said Harry.  

            "What?" she exclaimed.  "You're different, Harry Potter!"

            Harry was taken aback.  "No I'm not, Ginny; what's wrong?"

            "Shut UP, Ginny!  Don't talk to him like that!" said Lenore angrily.  

            "Lenore," said Hermione placidly, "Calm down."

            "And YOU!" shrieked Lenore.  "You've made it so hard for Tabby, acting like she's the traitor, just because you're jealous that someone's smarter than you, and she just had all of her friends murdered by VOLDEMORT, and here you are telling us that we can't catch his spy while we have the chance!"

            "Shhh!" Hermione hissed, but nobody listened.  

            "Don't talk to Hermione like that!" shouted Ron.  "Tabby had it coming, strutting around like you Americans are so much better and smarter and more POWERFUl, 'Oh, I'm the mighty heiress of Slytherin!'  You disgust me!  Even if you are related to Harry!  I bet the spy isn't even R—"  Hermione suddenly kissed Ron roughly.  Ron looked shocked for a moment and then blushed a deep crimson.  She broke apart, looking angry, for some reason.

            "You CANNOT say the name!"

            Suddenly, before anyone could say anything else, someone appeared behind them.  

            "I don't strut!" came the indignant voice of Tabby.  Ron spun around. 

            "Well I- I – sheesh, talk about cultural imperialism…"

            "Anyways," said another voice; Draco's, "We've deduced- along with half the common room- that you know who the traitor is."  

            Indeed, many people in the Common Room were watching the group with unhidden interest.  Draco spun around.  "Obliviate!" he yelled at a group of first years.  Everyone seemed to get the idea, for they all began hurrying out of the room.  

            "How'd you get in here?" asked Hermione suspiciously.  Tabby chuckled.  

            "Honestly, Hermione… it was your month to choose the password, as a Prefect… it wasn't that hard to figure out 'Study for your NEWTS!'"  Hermione scowled.  

            "Well, then… who is it?" asked Draco solemnly.  

            "As if you don't know," said Ginny scornfully.  

            "Stop picking fights!" said Lenore disdainfully.  Ginny folded her arms.  

            "Well, she's a blonde seventh year Gryffindor," said Hermione loudly, scowling at the arguing pair.  

            "R-" began Tabby, but Ron hissed.

            "Don't say the name!  A charm-"  Tabby nodded.  

            "I think we've got it," said Draco, nodding.  "Surprising.  But I won't ask for the details right now."

            "What details?" asked a voice from behind Harry.  Harry turned around, surprised, his heart pounding.  No one had heard her come down the stairs… He gripped his wand inside his pocket.  Robyn.  

            "Oh, hi, Robyn," said Lenore in a falsely happy voice.  "What's up?"  Robyn smirked for a moment, and Harry knew she knew they knew.  

            "The game is up," he whispered, his heart bursting with anger.  

            "What game?" asked the girl innocently, giggling.  

            "Tsipora… it's over!" said Ginny, rolling her eyes.  Suddenly Robyn's wand was out, but Harry's was out first.  Robyn grabbed Hermione's arm.  

            "Let her go!" growled Ron, "You pathetic, foul death eater…"

            "You're right!" cackled Robyn.  "Draco, dearest, you remember me…?  Tsipora Wentworth?"

            "Are you related to-" began Lenore immediately.  

            "Professor Wentworth?  Beautiful, amazing, talented, intelligent, Gryffindor Calista Wentworth?  Of  course!  My dear sister.  Her only fault, being a Gryffindor and falling in love with Sirius Black… of course, as long as he was a Black, our parents didn't care… it made up for her being in Gryffindor.  You can imagine how… disappointed I was when she was alive, after all these years.  You see, our older brother chickened out of his assignment.  Only pretended to kill his baby sister.  Of course, he was murdered anyway…"

            "How old are you?" asked Ron uncertainly.  Robyn grinned.  

            "Twenty.  Calli's much older; thirty-eight, and our brother, Mikhail, would have been thirty-nine."  Harry suddenly didn't like that they were having such a conversation with a Death Eater.  

            "STUPEF-" he began, but she had a shield up too fast.  

            "You wouldn't want me to cast Crucio on someone, would you?" mocked Robyn, laughing.  

            "Harry Potter- you will be delivered to the Dark Lord tonight.  Lucius and Bella are on their way with a few others.  I daresay, Draco, that you've redeemed yourself?"  

            "Oh, yes," said Draco smugly.  Suddenly, three death eaters emerged from the window.  

            "Who's on shift?" mouthed Harry to Hermione, but he couldn't remember.  As Lucius walked in, commending Draco, Harry cursed him.  

            "Petrificus Totalus!" he shouted.  Lucius just managed to get out of the way.  Bellatrix Lestrange laughed.  A hollow laugh.  An echo of hatred and cruelty.  

            "Accio wand!" shouted Harry.  Bellatrix's wand came soaring through the air, only to be intercepted by Robyn, who was scowling.  

            "Stop your foolish games, Potter.  Just give up!"

            "Never," growled Harry.  Suddenly, Lucius laughed.  He grabbed Ginny.  

            "Do you want to see your girlfriend go mad under the affects of the Cruciatus?  If not, then I suggest that you come with us, Potter…"  

            "Let her go!" shouted both Ron and Harry.  

            "Crucio!" hissed Malfoy.  But the curse somehow bounced off of Ginny and landed on Lucius.  Harry smiled.  The Promise Charm had worked.  Of course, it could be undone- but it was very difficult.  In Gringotts, Lucius had promised not to hurt Ginny if Harry came inside.  And Harry had whispered the Charm…  Lucius fell to the ground in agony, casting Finite on himself.  

            "Boy!" he hissed.  "What was that?"  Harry tried to look smug.  

            "You don't know?"

            "Has wittle Harry Potter been wearning new twicks?" mocked Bellatrix.  

            "Tarantellegra!" shouted Harry.  Bellatrix began tap dancing uncontrollably, and Harry shouted.  

            "RUN!"  

            "Ginny, Lenore, Tabby, and Hermione bolted up the girls' dormitory so that only Bellatrix and Robyn could follow them.  Draco pretended to run after them, cursing.  Harry and Ron ran out through the Portrait.  

            "I don't like leaving them," said Harry apprehensively.  

            "I know," panted Ron, as he dodged a curse.  "The DA room?"

            Harry nodded.  "Let's go…"  They lost Lucius on the way to the tower, throwing curses behind their back.  When they reached the DA room, Lavender was lazily sprawled out next to Seamus on the couch.  She looked up, alarmed.  

            "What is it?"

            "Death Eaters," panted Harry.  "In the school…  gotta alert the DA.."  Lavender nodded.  Within minutes, Harry was on his way to Dumbledore's office as the teachers and DA students went to find the Death Eaters.  

            "Professor," gasped Harry as he arrived in his office.  

            "Yes, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.  

            "Death Eaters… here, and we know who the traitor is…"

~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~

            By the time they reached the Common room, Tabby and Hermione were arguing, Ginny lay unconscious on the floor, and Lenore was rubbing an injury.  Robyn and Bellatrix had gotten away, and Lucius Malfoy was no longer on the maps.  

            "Nice work, today, Harry," sighed Dumbledore.  "Even if we couldn't catch them…"  Harry nodded.  

            Later that evening, Draco came over to Harry, looking upset.  

            "What's up?" asked Harry, sweaty and windswept, as they had just practiced Quidditch.  

            "I'm supposed to bring one of the girls tonight to the Death Eater meeting, as bait for you, Potter…"

            "You're not thinking of…?"

            "Of course not.  But, now I'll really be disowned."

            "I'm sorry, Malfoy."

            "Yeah.  Me, too."

A/N:  Review!!


	64. Chapter 64: Hot Chocolate

A/N: Sorry for the long update; I just got back from Brooklyn.  Anyway, here's the long-awaited chapter: )  

Chapter 64:

            After dinner that evening, Harry found himself in the Gryffindor common room scribbling on an essay.  There was only a handful of people in the Common Room.  There were two first years, a group of about five giggly third years, a handful of stressed fifth years, Harry, Lavender, Parvati, and Katie Bell.  Katie was deep in concentration, scribbling on a large model of a Quidditch field.  She was constantly yelling at people to be quieter.  

            Hermione had urged Harry to go someplace quiet to do his essay, but, truth be told, the room of requirement was nearly always occupied, the library was too full of people, and the DA room had become a popular hangout.  So the common room was the perfect place.  Hermione and Ron were out in some closet, Ginny had retired early, Lenore was with Draco and Tabby in the Slytherin Common room, earning quite a bad reputation with some Gryffindors, and Harry had no idea where anyone else was.  

            Lavender and Parvati were twittering excitedly next to Harry about Michael Corner asking Lavender out.  _He gets around, doesn't he?_ Thought Harry, chuckling.  It was getting annoying though.  Harry looked into his book to find out where Monkwood grew, but, though he read the page over and over, he didn't comprehend anything.  He slowly was caught unawares and tuned into the conversations all around him.  

            _"And his hair!__  Oh, Parvati!  I'm so excited; the next Hogsmeade weekend is in three weeks, and I still have to decide what to wear, and—"_

_            "OWLs, in only three weeks; this is absolutely ridiculous, Natalie!  I haven't even written my study charts; my older brother said he spent at least eight hours a day, and the stress-relieving potion from Madame Pomfrey was completely-"_

_            "But he's a fourth year, Kat!  I'm not sure, and he's a Hufflepuff, so I—"_

_            "But Lisa!  He asked you out!  He's so cute!"_

_            "I can't believe how lucky you are--"_

_            "Yeah, Snape, the foul bastard!  Detention!  Just for not raising my hand, honestly… I'm beginning to think he's prejudiced against Gryffindors…"_

_            "You think?"_

_            "Yeah; Why does Dumbledore even keep him?  He probably works for You-Know-Who!"_

_            "Wouldn't it be fun to prove he was a spy?  Honestly, nothing fun ever happens to us!  In my cousin's first year, the Chamber of Secrets was open, and in my sister's, Sirius Black was on the loose!"_

_            "Yeah, I know what you mean!  My sister's boyfriend's best friend, was in the Triwizard tournament!  And Victor Krum came, and there was a romantic Yule Ball…"_

_            "Yuck; what do girls see in him—"  _

_            "Slytherin Chaser moves center field, takes left, maneuvers up, Keeper right there to stop him; Seeker nearly gets hit by bludger… ooh, Harry should teach the others how to do Sloth Grip Roll…"_

            After several minutes, Harry shook himself out of his daze and forced himself to concentrate on the book.  Around eight, the first eyars left the common room, and, an hour later, students began spilling into the common room and diffusing throughout the Gryffindor tower, eventually ending up in their rooms.  At eleven, the fifth years decided to sneak out and go to the library, and two third years went up to bed while three left the Portrait hole, giggling.  Half an hour later, Katie went up to bed, and Parvati followed, leaving Harry and Lavender alone in the common room.  

            Around midnight, Ron, Hermione, and Lenore still weren't back, and Ginny had gone to bed.  Suddenly Lavender threw down her book.  

            "I can't concentrate!  I need caffeine!"  Harry nodded.  

            "I'm with you there; I was actually just thinking of going down to the kitchens.  Wanna come?"  Lavender's blue eyes brightened.  

            "Really?  You know how to get to the kitchens?"

            Harry nodded.  "Oh, yeah… I've known since third year!"

            Lavender smirked.  "I'm impressed, Potter… but you undoubtedly had that map.  I found it on my own, in second year."

            "Really?" asked Harry, impressed.  "I thought only Fred and George knew about it…"

            "Actually," confessed Lavender, a blush creeping up her face, "George showed me."

            "But he-he-" sputtered Harry.  "George wasn't dating you, wa-was he?"

            Lavender grinned and flipped her dirty-blonde hair over her shoulder.  "Actually, George Weasley was my first boyfriend.  Just don't tell Katie; I like being on good terms with her… I've heard that she's the jealous type…"  Harry laughed.  

            "Okay; I won't.  But come on."

            "Wait," said Lavender cautiously.  "We'll get caught.  The kitchens are a hike from here…"

            "Not if you have an invisibility cloak," said Harry idly.

            "But the invisibility suits are in the DA room; that's not very close either!"

            "Not suit," said Harry, suppressing a smile, "Cloak.  Which happens to be upstairs in my trunk.  I'll go get it, shall I?"  Harry grinned as he saw Lavender's eyes light up, impressed.  

            He tip-toed up to his dormitory and rustled through his trunks.  In fifth year they had gotten a bulletin bored for the room, and a large sign on it said that the room was reserved April 12th from nine to one AM, by Seamus.  Harry chuckled.  When he grabbed his invisibility cloak and Marauder's Map, he hurried downstairs.  As he glanced over the Marauder's map, he saw that Calista was sitting in Snape's office, with Snape.  Harry shuddered.  Remus was visiting Evelyn again, Ron and Hermione were actually a fair distance apart, and Lenore and Malfoy were too close together for Harry's liking.  His eyes scanned the map once more, and, surprisingly, Tabby was sitting with Seamus, in the room of Requirement.  Harry decided not even to ponder this, and instead looked for Ginny's dot, which was still and peaceful in the fifth year girls' dormitory in the Gryffindor Tower.  

            When Harry reached the common room, Lavender picked up the invisibility cloak with interest.  

            "I like it," she whispered, fingering the cloth.  "It's so… mysterious.  Slippery.  It's like a shadow that consumes you, and you don't know if you'll ever be able to breathe again…"

            "I never knew you were a metaphorical type of person," commented Harry, as he and Lavender threw the Cloak over themselves, heading out of the portrait.

            "Who's there?" asked the Fat Lady, startled.

            "Mind your own business," whispered Lavender.  Harry laughed.  

            For the rest of the way to the Kitchens, Harry and Lavender were silent.  They passed Mrs. Norris once, but that was about it, besides seeing a pair of first years sleuthing through the corridors.  When they reached the picture of the fruit, Harry tickled the pear, and watched as the portrait swung open.  

            Harry stepped into the room, Lavender right behind him, and threw off the Invisibility Cloak.  Lavender looked excited as three elves rushed over to them.  

            "Miss Brown!  Mr.Potter!  What can Twinkly do for Sir and Miss?"

            "Hi, Twinkly!" said Lavender brightly.  "Do you have any hot chocolate, perhaps?  With marshmallows.  And possibly, if it isn't too much, some chocolate chip cookies?"  Twinkly the elf beamed.  

            "Of course!  And for you, Sir?"

            "I'll have the same as Lavender, please," said Harry.  "And if possible, could I see Dobby and Winky later?"  The elf frowned.

            "Yes, sir, of course.  But Dobby is trouble.  You is putting bad ideas into Dobby's head for four years!  And Winky is poor in health; useless elf.  She does nothing for her master.  I will tells them that sir is wanting to see them, but I is not liking Dobby and Winky.  They's bad elves!"  

            Harry decided it would be useless to argue.  He just smiled as the elf scurried away.  

            "I'm glad Hermione isn't here with her spew nonsense," smiled Lavender.  Harry chuckled.

            "You don't know the half of it!  For a year no elves but Dobby would go near the Gryffindor tower because of that girl…"  Lavender laughed.  

            "This was a new way of coming into the Kitchens," she said suddenly.  

            "What do you mean?" asked Harry.

            "I've always come a different way," she remarked, frowning slightly.  

            "There's another way?" asked Harry, puzzled.  "Where?"  Lavender looked at him teasingly. 

            "There is, but… I'm not telling.  It's cool to have it all by myself."

            "But it isn't on the map!" protested Harry.

            "The map doesn't know everything, Harry.  Now.  Off of that subject."  Harry was about to protest, but she refused to answer.  A moment later, five elves carried over two steaming cups of hot chocolate and a platter of warm cookies.  

            "Thanks," said Harry appreciatively.  The elves bowed and hurried away.

            "Mmm," said Lavender, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.  "This is delicious.  I love hot chocolate."

            "Me too," said Harry, taking a long sip.  It was very good.  

            "Harry, are you a metaphorical person?" asked Lavender, grinning, as she bit into a cookie.  Harry frowned.

            "Maybe…" he said, thinking.  No, he definitely wasn't…

            "Do you think life is kind of like… an ocean, Harry?"

            "What do you mean?" he asked, thinking.  This conversation was way over his head.  

            Lavender laughed.  "Well, everyone is a swimmer.  In the beginning of life, you're in the shallow end, with floaties, but, as time goes on your floaties are taken away and it isn't shallow anymore.  It's deep, and dark, and you can't see the bottom.  It's scary.  And there are waves; sometimes they're little, but sometimes they're huge, Harry!  And storms.  And sometimes, when you're swimming, you grow tired and can't stay up.  You begin to sink, even though everyone thinks you're still with them.  And soon you're looking up, through the water, helpless.  If you're lucky you can get up long enough to yell for help, and someone will save you, and support you for a little while.  But, if not, you get carried away with the tide.  You know?"

            Harry was a bit taken aback.  That was deep.  And he was using a pun on words in his thoughts.  "Wow, Lavender… that's… very… unexpected."

            "What do you mean?" she asked.  "Do you think I'm like Parvati?  There's so much more to me; to life- than gossip and laughing.  It's confusing.  It's like a strong tide, pulling you, so hard, into the other direction.  The ocean is scary, Harry…"  Harry nodded slowly.  He could see what she meant.  

            "Well," said Harry, "maybe it's a river.  In a river, there are rocks, and there are waterfalls, and rapids, and calm water.  Rivers go through all sorts of places."

            "But rivers have ends," said Lavender sadly.  "It is easy to get to the end of the river.  Rivers lead into oceans."

            "Maybe oceans are the afterlife?" suggested Harry.

            "No, no… Life is an ocean.  Rivers are… not life."

            Harry shrugged.  "Whatever you say, Lav."  Then he felt like using another pun.  "Whatever floats your boat."

            "Ha ha," said Lavender sarcastically, smiling.  "So the Boy-Who-Lived is a comedian, too?"  Harry nodded promptly.  

            "That's me, the wondrous Harry Potter.  Invincible, funny, intelligent, irresistible…"  Lavender pushed Harry playfully.

            "You are not irresistible."

            "Aren't I?" asked Harry skeptically.  He and Lavender both froze awkwardly for a moment.  Luckily, though, Dobby suddenly came to the rescue.

            "Harry Potter, sir!" he squeaked.  "Dobby was hoping to see Harry Potter soon!  Dobby was worried, what with the rise of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named… it is dangerous for Harry Potter, and Dobby wants Sir to be safe."

            "Thanks, Dobby," said Harry happily.  "How are you?  Where's Winky?'  Dobby looked down sadly.

            "Winky is not getting better, Sir.  Winky is in bad health.  Dumbledore, noble man, is letting Winky go see a counselor, but Winky is not happy going.  Winky misses her master, though Dobby says that they is not her master anymore.  Winky does not listen."

            "I'm sorry, Dobby."  Dobby brightened.

            "Don't be sorry, Harry Potter, Sir.  Who is this girl?" he asked, grinning.

            "Oh, this is Lavender," said Harry.  "She's been here before.  She's my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley's, friend."

            "You are seeing Wheezy's sister?" asked Dobby, grinning.  "She is, I hope, as noble and kind as Sir Harry Potter and Harry Potter's Wheezy is.  Harry Potter deserves the best, Sir."  Harry smiled as he saw Lavender hiding a grin.

            "Oh, yeah, she is, Dobby.  Don't worry."

            "Oh!" exclaimed the elf suddenly.  "I is having a present for Wheezy's sister!  Let me get it!"  Dobby quickly hurried away, and Lavender nudged Harry.  

            "And which person started the Harry Potter fan club?" she joked.  "Who's your Wheezy?"  Harry rolled his eyes.

            "Ron," he muttered.

            "What?" asked Lavender, grinning.

            "RON!" said Harry loudly.  "Long story."  Lavender giggled.

            "I'm sure it is, noble Harry Potter Sir.  I hope your Wheezy is as noble and kind as you are, Sir."  

            "Oh, come off of it!" said Harry, rolling his eyes.  

            A minute later, Dobby returned with a crack, holding a pair of knobbly socks that said "I Love Harry Potter!"  One sock was embroidered with snitches and the other with Gryffindor Lions.

            "Oh, thanks, Dobby," said Harry.  "I'm sure she'll love them!"  Lavender nudged harry again, and they left for the Common Room.

A/N: REVIEW!  :-D


	65. Chapter 65: The Stimulator

A/N:  Hello!  Sorry again that this update took forever.  As a makeup, if I get ten reviews tonight, you can have the next chapter tomorrow, but if not, it'll be up in a few days.  No, there will NOT be a Lavender/Harry relationship, but I do want them to be friends and she will get a slightly bigger role, as, for some weird reason, she's my favorite character.  At the VERY end of the story you'll find more about what happened to the Founders.  Read and Review!!

~*Jinglez*~

            The next morning, Harry was awoken at a very early hour.  He had been having a dream about being at Quidditch, but Voldemort showing up and trying to steal Mango…

            "Potter!" hissed a low voice.  "Potter!  Potter, you idiot!  Get your fat arse up, NOW! Potter!"  Harry bolted up, opening his curtains.

            "Shut the hell up!" hissed none other than Blaise Zabini.  

            "What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" asked Harry angrily, grabbing his glasses with one hand and gripping his wand with the other.  

            "Shut up, Potter!  Your idiot cousin went with Draco to the Death Eater's meeting!  I was actually trying to warn you since I'm not a Death Eater yet, and happen to owe Draco a favor, but you better hurry up; he thought it would go fine, but it didn't, and he told me to get Potter…"

            Harry jumped out of bed as fast as he could.  "Are you sure?" he asked worriedly.

            "Why else would I be in a Gryffindor dorm room at three in the morning?" he asked, rolling his dark eyes.  "So come on." Harry's heart began beating quickly.  HE hoped Lenore was alright.  

            "What did Voldemort do with her?" he asked worriedly.  Zabini flinched.

            "Don't say the bloody name!  I have no idea what he wanted, but I assumed he wants to kill her- just a guess of course," he said sarcastically.  They hurried out of the portrait and down many flights of stairs.  

            "Where are they?" asked Harry.  Suddenly he was beginning to doubt his judgment; what if this was another trick, which it most likely was?  What if Lenore would die because of his stupidity, as Sirius had?  What if they didn't have Lenore?  Harry's stomach began to sink.

            "Not in the castle," whispered Blaise impatiently.  "We're taking a Portkey…"  Harry suddenly remembered the pain associated with his last Portkey to Voldemort, and he shuddered.  

            "Where's the Portkey?" asked Harry nervously.  

            "In the dungeons," said Blaise.  When the two had reached a dark room in the dungeons, Blaise closed the door firmly.  Suddenly, Blaise turned around, wand pointed at Harry.  Suddenly, though, a voice that sounded remarkably familiar sounded from the shadows.  

            "And that, Nymphadora, is why I am always right, and you are always wrong!"

            "It's Tonks!" said Blaise hotly.  He then turned to face an extremely confused Harry.

            "Harry!" he exclaimed.  "Why did you follow me?  This could've been a trap!"  From the corner of the room, a light turned on and Remus Lupin stepped out of the shadows.  Moody then pulled off an Invisibility Cloak.  

            Harry was confused beyond words.  "What are you doing here?" he asked suspiciously.  

            Blaise rolled his eyes.  "I thought that you would be careful and logical; that you'd learned by now, but Mad-Eye insisted on testing you again!"

            "Constant Vigilance!" barked Moody.  Harry's eyes widened.  

            "Harry," said Lupin gravely… suddenly the entire picture blacked out.  

            "Harry… Harry!  Harry…" came a faraway voice after a moment.  Harry was sure he was still in full consciousness.  

            "Get that stimulator off of him," came the voice of Evelyn, and Harry pictured her rolling her light blue eyes.  Suddenly, there was a tugging at his forehead, and he looked around to see Ginny, Lenore, Draco, Lupin, Tonks, Evelyn, Calista, and Moody.  Suddenly it all came back to Harry.  This was a new invention, very rare, and particularly helpful in Auror training, though there were only about three in the world, due to the immense network of spells.  You just had to hook yourself up to it for a moment and it did Legilimency on you.  It then concocted a possible threatening situation, and it would then allow you to go into the virtual reality it had created, not remembering about it.  

            "Wow," said Harry, sitting down on a sofa.  "That was so… real!  I have a headache…" He groaned.  

            "You seemed to do pretty well," said Calista calmly, though you really should not have followed Zabini."

            "I thought you'd have learned by now, Potter," growled Moody.  "How are we supposed to accept you into the Auror Academy, nevertheless count on you to destroy You-Know-Who before he destroys you…"

            "I never asked for the job," muttered Harry angrily.  

            "No, he didn't!" said Evelyn loudly.  

            "But you were given it, Harry!" said Tonks.  "And we will help you, but please, please try to meet us halfway!"

            "He was just worried about me," protested Lenore.  

            "Yes, but that isn't the point," sighed Calli.  "You could have used anything to communicate with Lenore!  The mirror, that map, the DA!"

            "And our telepathy," snorted Lenore.  

            "What?" asked Evelyn sharply.  "Telepathy?  What on earth…"

            "You've maintained that?" asked Lupin incredulously.  

            Harry looked at Lenore and nodded.  "Yeah…"

            "Well it isn't unusual after that horrible accident, and with family, but it usually goes away after a few days at the most!"

            "It's actually grown," said Lenore timidly.  "Now it works without eye contact…"  

            _Good job, 'Nore,_ thought Harry angrily.  _We had one secret…_

            "Well it isn't like we used it in a bad way," rattled on Lenore to the adults, who were all staring, wide-eyed.  "We haven't been cheating on tests, if you think that.  It's more like… passing notes.  But not in class!  Especially not in Defense, because we're in the same class anyway and could regularly whisper instead of head-talking.  No… okay, well sometimes we talk in Potions or something, but… And it never happens on dates!" she said, flustered, to Malfoy and Ginny.  "Believe me, it would not be good if Harry knew about some of the things- okay, then!" she finished brightly, a ditzy grin on her face.  

            "Lenore… Harry.  Everyone in this room!" said Lupin very seriously.  "Never breathe a word of this to anyone else!  Understand?" he asked, in the most threatening voice Harry had ever heard him use.  Everyone nodded earnestly.  "Good," he said quietly.  "Now we know what the connection she has with Voldemort is," he said gravely. 

            "What?" asked Lenore.  "I have a connection with that… with that… maniacal murderer?"  Lupin nodded.  "We knew there was a connection, but as we didn't know what it was we couldn't ever say anything…"

            "What is it, exactly?" asked Harry.

            "Now he may be able to read her thoughts, and she may be able to see Voldemort's thoughts, Harry, instead of you.  They might… go through you, so to speak."  Harry's eyes widened.  He spun around to his cousin.

            "You haven't had any visions, have you?" he asked worriedly.  Lenore shook her head.

            "No, I don't think so," she whispered.  

~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~***~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*

            Several days following the new conclusion bout the connection, Harry was beginning to be wary about any situation he was in, as it might be in the stupid stimulator thing.  Malfoy had reacted worse than Harry by far; he had joined the Death Eaters in his thing, Ginny had thrown herself in front of Avada Kedavra, and Lenore had somehow managed to Apparate to South America on a quest for another Paramariban in the jungles of Suriname.  Hers was particularly interesting, especially when some Death Eaters were eaten by crocodiles.  

            The term was almost over, and things were considerably calming down.  Voldemort seemed to be keeping quiet again and things were returning to normal, though the uneasy feeling never quite escaped Harry.  

            Lenore was increasingly moody, and had yelled at Harry to leave her alone when he had once again asked her if she'd had any visions.  Evelyn looked very pregnant now, and one day in Defense a Ravenclaw had asked her if she was.  The story spilled out a bit, and now she didn't falter in abusing her condition, requesting people to fetch her an ice cream sundae in the middle of class.  

            Calista didn't take Evelyn's new temperament too well; she was spending an increasing amount of time away from her friend, and where she disappeared to was usually a mystery, or it was until Harry came to Snape to hand in an essay late, as he had gotten a potion spilled all over it earlier.  Ron and Hermione had come with him for moral support, so to speak, but before the door opened, Hermione held up a hand.

            "What's up?" asked Ron, frowning.

            "Shh!" hissed Hermione.  "Listen!"

            Harry strained his ears to hear the voices inside.  "Severus, you have to understand… I don't fancy you still, and I don't know if I ever will…"  Hermione looked to Harry and Ron with wide eyes.

            "Calli!" pleaded Snape in the sorriest and most sincere voice Harry had ever heard him use.  "Please, Calli… You don't know what it was like, without you- Lily, Lily flower was nice.  But I couldn't ever like her- and Evelyn.  I hated that girl!  And to think, Lucius actually claimed her.  Well, didn't work… And Holly- but she was Lupin's, the idiot.  You meant everything to me, and then Black came and stole you from me, and then you were all dead, all of the sudden, and left me questioning why in hell I deserved to live more than you and your perfect friends- Calli, I wanted to die; I even missed James a bit, however much I hated him.  I vowed to get you back-"

            "Severus!  I was never yours to begin with.  Sirius and I loved each other!  I didn't love you.  Vega loved you- sometimes, Severus, I think you get Vega and I confused.  We were twins, but that didn't mean anything.  We weren't at all alike.  Mikhail loved me, though he was a Slytherin.  Tsipora even tolerated me at the beginning.  But Vega, dear identical Vega- she hated me.  She loved you; I didn't…"  There was the sound of weeping.

            "Hush, Calli.  It's all right.  If you want to you can stay the night here again."

            "Okay.  I'm just so- so mad a-at Evelyn!  She ruined things for Holly before and almost for Lily and now for me!"

            "It's okay, Calista… shhh."

            "Severus?"

            "Yes?"

            "I think we h-have eavesdroppers."  Harry, Hermione, and Ron exchanged frightened glances.  Suddenly, though, there were footsteps and the door opened.  Snape's eyes flashed, though he didn't look too surprised.  

            "Did you hear it all?"  Hermione squeaked, Ron turned red, and Harry nodded.  

            "Oh, very well!  Potter, stay.  Weasley and Granger- you'd best be in the Gryffindor Tower before Curfew!  Come in, Potter, we have some explaining to do, I suppose, before you run away with false ideas…"

            "Harry?" asked Ron.

            "I'm fine," said Harry, shrugging.  "Be back later, I suppose."  

A/N: Review!


	66. Chapter 66: Finality, Part 1

A/N: Thanks for the reviewsJ  Please review.  Lol.  Thanks!! Story's almost over!! 

Chapter 66:  

            Harry entered the room nervously.  At least Calista was there; that way there'd be a witness if Snape decided to murder him.  The room was dark and lit with torches.  Calista had propped herself up and was seated on the armrest of a couch, and Snape sat down in a chair, looking sinisterly at Harry.  

            "What did you hear, Potter?" demanded Snape.

            "Er…" began Harry apprehensively.  "Nothing, really," he lied.  

            "Come on, Harry.  Just say what you heard; we honestly don't care!" protested Calista.  

            "Some of us do," sneered Snape.  

            "Can I just go?" asked Harry.  "I honestly don't need an explanation, and—"  But Snape cut him off harshly.  

            "No!  Lupin and O'Cafferey will give you some mangled version of events… No, no; you'll stay where you are until you hear what you need to know.  Did you hear the part about Voldemort's plans?" he asked impatiently.  Harry's eyes widened.  Voldemort's plans?  No, he hadn't heard anything- and surely if he hadn't heard, they wouldn't tell- so Harry quite simply lied once again.  

            "Yes- a bit of them," he said quietly, avoiding eye contact with Snape.  

            "Then you know why He wants to find Vega?"  Harry swallowed.  Truthfully, he had no idea about Vega.  Who was she, anyway?  And why did Voldemort want her?  

            "Not about that," said Harry, frowning.  

            "Well than, I see no viable reason for this meeting to prolong.  Go, Potter."  

            "No, Severus!" said Calista angrily, her light eyes flashing.  "He'll think that we- that you and I—"  

            "I'm sure he won't, will you, Potter?" asked Snape threateningly.  

            "What's going on?" asked Harry.  

            "You don't need to know-"

            "It isn't like we have anything to hide-"

            "Some people d-"

            "Just tell him about Vega-"

            "No!  That's Order business, and-"

            "Order business my ass!  The Order doesn't know, and if we don't at least let someone know right away-"

            Suddenly, she broke off, and her eyes widened.  Snape tensed, alert black eyes darting around the room.

            "Damn it!" whispered Calista.  

            "What's-" began Harry urgently.  

            "Shhh!" hissed Snape.  "Don't move a muscle, Potter!"  Harry felt impatient and angry, yet he obeyed and didn't move.  Suddenly, he felt a low vibration coming from the ceiling.  

            "What-" he began again, but was cut off once more, though not as rudely.  Snape stared at the ceiling.  

            "Attack," he whispered hoarsely.  Harry looked around wildly.  "Harry," whispered Snape, "Forget everything.  Forget saving the dragon, forget saving your friends, and forget killing the Dark Lord.  Get to Dumbledore, somehow- in some way- and tell him that Vega's not dead- Vega is NOT dead, and since Calista and Tsipora aren't dead- that Mikhail and Lysander aren't dead- the Wentworth five are all alive, Potter- but especially Vega- go!  Now!"

            "But-" began Harry, but Calista looked into his eyes worriedly.  

            "Go, Harry- go, and say that Vega is alive!  Don't fight with any Death Eaters, just get out of the way!"

            Harry nodded, and he fled the room, his mind going crazy.  Why was it so important that Vega was alive?  Who in the name of Merlin _was_ Vega? And the school was under attack!  Harry thought as hard as he possibly could.  

            _"Lenore!  Lenore!  It's Harry… Lenore, what's happening?"_

_            "Harry!" _came the upset-sounding thoughts of Lenore.  _"I'm with Draco- we were in Acacia's room- but not the common room, and then- Oh, Harry!  It was terrible!  A ghost came through the portrait!  Harry, it was A-Amara!"_

_            "What?"_ demanded Harry.  

            _"Amara!__  And she told us not to leave, no matter what- Harry, she must have died when she was no older than you and I!  She was just seventeen!"_

_            "What's happening in the school, Lenore?"_

_            "I don't know, but Draco and I are staying in here!"_

_            "All right; but there's an attack on the school going on!  Death Eaters; I'm about to go up and give a message to Dumbledore."  _

_            "An attack?  I'm coming, then, Harry.  We'll be right up."_

_            "No, Lenore; I don't want you in danger, and-"_

_            "No, Harry.  I am coming!  I'll talk to you soon.  Bye."_

_            "Bye,"_ thought Harry defeatedly.  He suddenly thought of Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.  What if they were in the way of the Death Eaters?  _They can handle themselves, _Harry thought firmly.  When Harry reached the end of the Dungeons, he heard screaming coming from upstairs, and he felt sick.  Harry gripped his wand and hurried up the stairs.  When he reached the first floor corridor, the Great Hall came into view.  Harry's stomach sank.  

            Death Eaters.  He saw about half of the DA, but not any other students.  Hopefully they were somewhere safe.  Most of the Staff was fighting.  The Death Eaters were greatly outnumbered.  But what if more were coming?  Harry held his breath.  Ron and Hermione were dueling against Nott, Lavender, Parvati, and Neville were fighting who looked like Goyle, Evelyn had just knocked out Rookwood and was looking particularly satisfied as another Death Eater fell to the ground.  Harry noticed that none of the Heads of House were there at the moment, but he saw Dumbledore dueling with Lucius Malfoy.  

            "Professor-" he began loudly, as everyone in the room paused as they noticed him, but someone else caught his eye.  Ginny!  She was trying to fight Bellatrix…  

            "Ginny!" cried Harry as Bellatrix spun around, eyes darting towards Harry.  

            "Potter-" she said scathingly.  

            "Harry!" said Ginny.  "I've got it- get out of here!  He's coming!"  

            "No, Ginny!" said Harry worriedly.  

            Bellatrix cackled maniacally.  "Afraid for your girlfriend, Potty?" she taunted.  

            "Leave her alone!" shouted Harry.  

            "Stupefy!" a nearby Death Eater suddenly shouted at Harry.  He dodged out of the way, cursing.  Harry turned around to see that it was Nott.  

            "Petrificus Totalus!" he yelled, sending the Death Eater into the Full Body Bind.  Suddenly the fighting broke out once again.  He needed to tell Dumbledore…

            Bellatrix was about to hex Ginny… Harry ran over.  "Stupefy!" he yelled.  Bellatrix dodged the curse, laughing.  Ginny suddenly threw the Bat-Bogey hex at her.  She looked shocked for a moment, but, at the next moment, was trying to fend off hundreds of bats as they attacked her.  

            "Good one," he whispered.  

            "Thanks," she said, grinning.  She ran up to Harry and gave him a kiss on his cheek  He smiled, lightly touching the place she had kissed him.  She looked into his eyes.  "Harry- if I don't see you again- if we get separated- promise me that-"

            Suddenly they were interrupted by Neville.  "You two!  Hurry- there's another break-in, by the Dungeons.  I think they're looking for students- we have to go!"  Harry looked at him and nodded.  

            "Is that where the rest of the DA is?" he asked.  

            "Some of it," said Neville.  "Now, let's go!  They're looking for you, Harry."  Harry nodded.  

            "But wait-" he said, stopping.  "I have to tell Dumbledore something-"  

            "Dumbledore is busy, Harry!" protested Ginny.  "The other Death Eaters will come after you in a moment- come on; down this corridor!"  Ginny pulled him into a side corridor that led to the dungeons.  

            "If you see Dumbledore," panted Harry, "Tell him that Vega's alive!"  Ginny nodded, as did Neville, as they pulled him down the hallway.  They walked at a hurried pace for a moment in silence.  Then, a shadow suddenly popped up at the end of the corridor.  Harry held out his wand.  

            "Who's there?" asked Ginny loudly.  

            "It's Luna!" said the voice.  As she drew nearer, her face came into view.  Her wide eyes were filled with alertness.  

            "Luna!" exclaimed Neville.  "Where did the Death Eaters break in?"  

            "Down by some unknown room- I haven't any idea what it even was- but they were suddenly pouring through!  There's at least sixty!  We gathered in an old Potions Classroom; Lavender, Parvati, Colin, Seamus, Justin, Susan, and I- and Draco and Lenore are there, too- but we can't take them on; we're outnumbered by so much!"  

            "Okay, Luna," said Harry, nodding.  "Thanks.  Bring us to the room they're in."  Luna nodded.  

            "Follow me."  On the way to the room, Harry was alert for any sudden noises or movements.  The Death Eaters could be anywhere.  Suddenly, Ginny nudged him.  Harry looked down at her vibrant red hair.  

            "Harry!" she whispered.

            "Yeah?" he asked.  

            "Do you think they somehow got in through Acacia's Room?  The one Draco and Lenore were just in?"  

            "I don't know," said Harry, shaking his head.  For some reason, he suddenly wished that Ron and Hermione were with him, as they always had been before.  

A/N: Sorry, again, wish it was longer.  Pleaseeeeeeeee review b/c I am finding it harder and harder to write for some reason (maybe just b/c I am sick though lol) But please!!! If I get 10 reviews tonight, I will update tomorrow.  Thanks, 

Jinglez**


	67. Chjapter 67: Sled Dogs

A/N: Wow!  I am very happy!  I was not in a million years expecting so many reviews! 

:-D  Lol.  I wasn't going to update today, but I promised, so I will, and it will hopefully be long!  Thank you so much to all of my reviewers!  

~*Jinglez*~

Chapter 67:  (Almost done!)

            After another minute in the dark corridors, Luna led them into a small side room.  A single candle was lit, and some members of the DA were huddled around it.  Lavender noticed them first.  Everyone turned, eyes wide in trepidation.  

            "Harry!" said Lavender, relieved.  

            "I'm so glad you made it!" whispered Lenore.  Harry nodded.  

            "What is going on?" asked Ginny bluntly.  Everyone looked at each other, at a loss for words.  

            "I'd actually like to know myself," said Draco, his silvery hair gleaming in the candlelight.  

            "I was on shift," began Parvati.  "And all of the sudden- they were pouring in!  From the Great Hall- about twenty of them, and I don't know how- and then I went and got some people together, but we couldn't find you, Harry, or Ron and Hermione!  We finally found those two in a corridor, but we were all worried about you, Harry.  We were all going to go help fight upstairs when we heard them- there are Death eaters all over the Dungeons, and probably dark creatures as well!"  Harry nodded and began pacing the cramped room.  There were jars holding slimy substances on the walls, and the floor was covered in a light dust that looked like snow…

            "That's it!" he exclaimed quietly.  

            "What's it?" asked Susan.  

            "Snow… The Portable Places.  Ginny's eyes lit up, but the others all still looked confused.  

            "What?" asked Colin, frowning.  

            "The portable Places!" he said, louder.  "We can make a blizzard in the Dungeons.  It would be a diversion, for at least a few minutes… In that time we can get out of here and get upstairs- we need to make sure they don't get their hands on that dragon!  Or anybody else," he added.  

            "Brilliant!" said Neville fervently.  Some others nodded in agreement.  

            "I hope you know that I'm not going all Gryffindor right now," said Draco from the corner.  "I'm not fighting; I fear for my life, thanks.  But I will take a mirror and go to the DA room and tell you if anymore come…"  Harry nodded.  

            "We weren't asking you to fight.  Does anyone else not want to fight?"  Nobody raised their hands.  "Okay.  Now does anyone know where all of the students are?"  

            "I do," said Terry.  "They're all in the Ravenclaw Common Room, actually.  It was the best situated for an escape from the school, it has Floo hooked up right now, and there is less a chance of Death Eaters getting there, as the staircase in front of it is the most active in the school."  

            "Okay," said Harry.  "I can see that…. Now, does anyone by any chance know any spells to transfigure something into a live animal?"

            "I do," said Justin.  "I don't know if I can do it, though… But I watched Cedric practice that spell countless times, from when he transfigured the rock into a dog- you know, to distract the dragon."  

            "Yeah!" said Susan suddenly.  "I saw, too!"  

            "Do you remember how to do it?' asked Harry.  "I'm kind of getting this wild idea- what if we get through the blizzard on a sled?  With sled dogs?  We won't be able to see in it, I know, and-" Suddenly Lavender giggled.  "What?" asked Harry, aggravated.  

            "I think it's a great idea!  Riding sled dogs through Hogwarts during a siege?  Let's do it!"  Harry grinned, thinking of how completely ridiculous this idea was.  Yet it just might get them out of the Dungeons alive.  Suddenly, the door opened.  Two Death Eaters stood in the doorway.  

            "THEY'RE IN-" began the first one.  

            "Silencio!" yelled Ginny.  

            "Stupefy!" yelled Neville.  The Death eater who had screamed fell down.  

            The other one began to dodge out of the way.  "Avada-" he began, pointing his wand at Colin, the closest student to him, but Ernie tripped him and he fell on his face.  

            "Stupefy!" said Harry angrily.  He then turned.  "We haven't got much time.  Do you remember the spell?  We need a few sleds and some dogs-"

            "I remember it," said Justin, nodding.  "It was… 'Creocanine!' And the movement was something like-"  He did some odd, twisty sort of thing with his lower arm.  

            "No, no," said Susan.  "It was more like a twist of your wrist—"  

            "No," argued Ernie, "I think it was your upper arm, and then he did a flick of his—"

            "Look," said Harry, "We don't have time to argue!  Who do you think was right?  We'll have to guess."  Justin and Ernie exchanged looks.

            "Susan," they both said at the same time.  Harry nodded.  

            "Try it, Susan.  Here," he said, picking up a jar from a side cabinet.  She gave him a dubious look.  

            "I don't know if I can do it…"

            "You can," assured Harry.  

            "Okay…" she said.  She took a deep breath as everyone watched in anticipation.  

            "Creocanine!"  Nothing happened.  

            "C'mon, Susan," said Parvati.  "You can do it!"  She nodded.  

            "Creocanine!" she yelled.  And suddenly, there was a large, fluffy black dog sitting in front of them.  

            "Impressive!" said Lenore appraisingly.  Everyone nodded, and Susan beamed.  

            "Now, could you do it again?"  She nodded.

            Ten minutes later, the room was full of six large dogs, who weren't making any noise, as they had a silencing charm put on them.  Then Ernie managed to conjure a few sleds.  

            "Ready?" asked Harry, looking around, as they hooked up the dogs to the sleds.  Everyone nodded apprehensively.  "Okay, four to a sled; they're big enough- and two dogs.  That's three sleds.  Got it?"  

            "We've got it, Harry," said Ginny.  

            "Let's go, then," said Harry.  He pulled out from his robes the box of Portable Places.  He unwrapped the blizzard.  

            "Commencio!" he shouted as he threw it into the corridor.  Suddenly there was a loud bang and the air was filled with thick snow.  

            "Mush!" yelled Harry.  Ginny, Lenore, and Draco were on his sled.  "Sorry, Draco," he called, "but you may have to fight- I don't think we have enough time to make individual stops!"  

            "Whatever, Potter!" called Draco over the wind.  

            The normally gloomy dungeons had turned a blinding white.  Almost as if on cue, he heard the Death Eater reactions.  

            "WHAT THE-"

            "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

            "WHAT IDIOT STARTED THIS?"

            "NOT ME—"

            "I CAN'T SEE!"

            "CRUCIO!"

            "COME ON- LET'S GET OUT OF THIS MESS!"

            "BUT THE DRAGON!  MASTER WILL BE MOST DISPLEASED IF WE FAIL TO-" 

            "DO YOU THINK THE DRAGON IS DOWN HERE?  DRAGONS BREATHE FIRE, NOT SNOW!  COME ON!"  Harry heard Rudolphus Lestrange among the panicked voices.  

            "Mush!" he yelled again to the dogs.  They sped up.  

            "Harry!" cried Ginny.  "Where are the stairs?  I can't see a thing!  And I'm f-freezing; we forgot coats!"  

            "You can say that again!" said Lenore loudly.  

            "IT'S POTTER!" cried a nearby voice belonging to a Death Eater.  Harry groaned.  He knew the Death Eaters couldn't see any better than he could.  

            "Stupefy!" he threw over his back.  He didn't look to see if his curse had made contact or not.  

            Suddenly there was a scraping noise from the bottom of the sled, and he could see above him into the dark castle corridors, lit with torches.  

            "We're on the stairs," said Draco unnecessarily.  

            "Thank you for stating the obvious," said Ginny sarcastically.  

            "Well sorry, your Highness," retorted Draco.  

            "Shut up, you two!" said Lenore, rolling her eyes.  "You're acting like two year olds!  Now come on; let's get upstairs before the blizzard goes away or before the Death Eaters get up here!"

            "We should wait for the others," said Ginny worriedly.  

            "No," said Harry, shaking his head.  "They might have gone a different way-  we need to keep going.  I have to tell Dumbledore something…"  

            "Okay," said Ginny.  "If you're sure…"  

            "I'm sure," said Harry decisively.  "Now come on- I really need to tell Dumbledore; it was important!"  They trekked upstairs into a lonely corridor.  Apparently the fighting had become more dispersed, for he suddenly heard two death eaters.  It was Lucius and Bellatrix…

            "Quick!" he hissed to Ginny, Lenore, and Draco.  "In here!"  He pulled them into the closest broom closet and listened at the door.  

            I don't know where all those blasted students are…" Lucius was saying, sounding worried.  "Master will not be pleased if we don't have the boy or the scale by the time he arrives."  

            "No kidding!  And then he's going to send perfect Vega to do it and reward her because Vega does everything right!  I spent twelve years in Azkaban- but that's not good enough!  I killed that wretched cousin- but, no.  Come, Lucius!  We need to prove our loyalties!  We MUST find Potter and the dragon before Vega!"  

            When the two were gone, Harry opened the door and they all slid out of the closet.  

            "Who's Vega?" asked Lenore, frowning.  

            "Whoever she is, she's still alive," whispered Harry.  

            "Wait!" said Draco suddenly.  "I know who Vega is!  I've heard of her…"

            "Who was she?" asked Ginny quickly.  Harry looked at Draco.  

            "You-Know-Who took in a very young Death Eater; she was sixteen and very extraordinarily powerful.  He was about fifty, but very strong and he still looked young.  He took her as a bride, but it was kept a big secret- but he did it to produce an heir.  Anyway, he concocted a potion of eternal youth and gave it to her before realizing that there wasn't enough for him and that the Potion was nearly impossible to make- so she'll be eighteen forever.  But a year after taking the Potion, she was poisoned and supposedly died.  Maybe she wasn't dead, somehow.  I don't know."  

            "Tom took a- a- a bride?" asked Ginny incredulously.  Draco looked at her strangely.  "Yes, actually.  He did.  Why?"

            "No reason," said Ginny, looking down.  

            When they reached the Great Hall, it was almost empty.  There was only one lone figure inside, at the end of the hall.  

            Suddenly Lenore grabbed Harry's arm.  His scar erupted in pain.  "Harry!" whispered Lenore frantically.  "Something isn't right!"

A/N: Sorry for the cliffie!  Review!  The story will be a little over 70, sorry if it's too long!!


	68. Chapter 68: Finality, Part II

A/N: Okay, finally, the new chapJ  Happy Easter, if you celebrate it!  If not, Happy Sunday.  Lol.  Thanks to all reviewers!!!

Potter-mad1- OMG!  I was so surprised when I saw your review!  I'm glad you didn't give up on the story!  Lol.  Here's your chapter :-) 

Chapter 69:

            Harry froze.  His scar was on fire… 

            The lone figure on the other side of the room began walking towards them.  Harry felt Ginny tense at his side.  _"Harry-" cam_ Lenore's voice inside of his head.  _"It's him!  We're all here, Harry, by your side!  We can help you, Harry!  You can do this- we're with you; you aren't alone!"  _Harry didn't answer, but he grimaced and managed to look at the pained look on Lenore's face, and he nodded at her.  

            The figure was ten feet away from them when it stopped.  It was tall and thin, and wearing a hooded robe.  Harry gripped his wand and held it in front of him.  

            The figure, Voldemort, removed its hood.  Scarlet, profound, yet empty pools of hatred gazed at them through his eyes.  Harry stood up, despite the growing pain in his head.  

            "Potter," hissed Voldemort.  "So nice of you to finally arrive…"

            "Where is everyone?" asked Harry in a shaking voice.  

            "Who?" asked Voldemort slyly.  "Your little teachers…. And friends?"  Harry suddenly remembered.  _Think of love…_  He tried to summon up a memory as he stalled for time.  

            "Yes!  Where are they?" he asked.  

            "Tell me, Potter… what did the Prophesy say?"

            "Which one?" he asked, improvising as thoughts raced through his head.  

            "You know," said Voldemort.  "The one concerning you and I.  When your precious godfather was killed…"  A surge of hatred ran through Harry and Voldemort laughed.  Suddenly Harry understood… Voldemort fed off of his hate, and became stronger… but when Harry thought of love, the thing that room was filled with- Voldemort was weakened.  Harry tried to think of a memory- any memory- of love.  With Sirius?  No… that was too painful!

            "It smashed, Tom," whispered Harry.  "_Voldemort_… you'll never see it.  I didn't see it.  Nobody ever will," he said in a falsely confident voice, getting panicky.  _Love, love, love… any memory of love… come on, Harry!  Think of Lenore, Ginny, the Weasleys, Hermione… think!_  

            "You say my name without fear… Such foolish courage.  You could have been a Slytherin, Harry.  It would've suited you far better."  He turned to Ginny.  

            "Ah… Virginia.  How nice to see you once again, after all of this time.  Lucius told me about the diary.  So long ago… But my memory was thwarted by Potter.  Yet I still have knowledge and memory of what happened, Virginia.  We shared so much.  You loved me… and don't deny it."  Ginny was shaking fearfully next to Harry.  "Virginia… Come.  Come to me.  You could be my Queen, Virginia- and you could have whatever you desire.  Come to me… Come, Virginia…"  And to Harry's horror, Ginny was seemingly in a trance, walking towards Voldemort.  He exchanged terrified looks with Lenore and Draco.  

            "Ginny, don't!" cried Lenore.  "It's a trap!"  Voldemort turned to Lenore angrily as Ginny hesitated for a moment.  

            "Crucio!" he shouted at Lenore.  A green spark hit her in the chest.  She fell to the ground, screaming.  

            "No!" yelled Harry.  "Expelliarmus!" he yelled at Voldemort.  He deflected the curse angrily, pulled the Crucio off of Lenore, and turned back to Ginny.  

            _"Lenore, are you all right?"_ he asked worriedly.  

            _"Harry!  That hurt- so bad… I think I'm okay, though… I'll sit up in a moment… What l-language was he speaking to Ginny?  Was that P-P-Parsletongue?"_

_            "It was English," _said Harry, frowning.  Suddenly Ginny began walking again.  Maybe- but could it be?  Was Voldemort speaking in Parsletongue?  And then, Ginny suddenly spoke.  It was Parsletongue.

            "Tom… Tom… I-I- Let me go, Tom… I h-h-hate you, I don't love you…"

            "But you do, Virginia.  That's it.  Keep walking…  Away from Potter- they can give you nothing.  They will lose this war."  

            "Ginny!" yelled Harry, thinking as hard as he could of snakes.  "Ginny, come back!  He's evil… you love me, Harry.  Think about Bill and Charlie and Percy… and Fred and George and Ron, and Hermione and Lenore and your Mum and Dad… we all love you, Ginny!  Voldemort- Tom- He doesn't love you!  He's the Dark Lord!"  

            "Shut up, Potter!" yelled Voldemort.  "Imperio!" he cast on Ginny.  Harry suddenly remembered that Ginny was very talented in fighting off the Imperius curse.  

            "Come, Virginia…" hissed Voldemort once more.  

            "Mobilicorpsis!" yelled Harry at Voldemort.  Feeble vines entwined around his hands and legs.  

            "Crucio!" Harry dodged the curse, panting.  

            "AVADA-" began Voldemort, but Lenore had gotten up and she shot a Stunner at Voldemort.  It hit him, but failed to knock him out as was intended.  He turned angrily to her.  

            "You!  Girl!  Heiress of Slytherin- what have you got, what powers- from Slytherin?  You bastard- I am the Heir of Slytherin and Acacia, and-"

            "You are not!" yelled Draco.  Voldemort turned to him for the first time, his lip curling.  

            "Malfoy… Lucius's son, am I correct?  You look just like him.  An independent streak, I see.  No pawn of your fathers'?  I admire that, Draco.  But there are other ways… you don't need to follow the Muggle-loving crackpot Dumbledore to be different from your father.  Hand me Potter or either of these other heirs- rise above everyone else in my ranks.  You have the makings, Draco!  You and I could rule together, unstoppable, we could be.  How would you like to be the next Dark Lord, Draco?"  Harry saw Malfoy's eyes widen with greed, but he was relieved as Malfoy shook it off.  

            "No thanks; I'd actually prefer to overthrow you on my own, thanks," he retorted, looking afraid but defiant.  

            "Ambitious, are we?  Ambition is a good thing, Draco.  Very helpful and useful in manipulating others and doing whatever it takes to achieve what you desire.  For me, it's eternal life.  What do you want, Draco?"  Draco took a step back, his long blonde hair swaying slightly.  It was down to his shoulders now, and Mrs. Weasley was getting on him to cut it.  She had warmed up to the boy pretty quickly, considering.  

            "I want to help Potter defeat you," spat Draco.  "Not that I'm too fond of Potter- but I hate my father, and I hate you.  And I love Lenore, the real Heir of Slytherin.  Who wants to support a half-blood heir of some unknown founder that nobody cares about?  Not me, thanks."  

            Rage contorted in Voldemort's already hateful eyes.  "Crucio, you insufferable brat!  CRUCIO!"  It hit Draco full-force.  He was knocked onto the floor, where he laid, a brave grimace on his face, holding in his screams.  

            "Stop!" shrieked Lenore.  "Leave him alone!"  While Lenore was shrieking and crying about Draco, Harry suddenly noticed Ginny pick herself off of the floor, a sinister gleam in her soft brown eyes.  She walked slowly over to Voldemort, wand out in front of her.  Voldemort was turned to Lenore, and Harry knew what Ginny was about to do.  Draco looked up and saw both Ginny and Harry.  Harry nodded at him.  There was a sort of unspoken agreement between the three.  

            _"Lenore,"_ said Harry urgently in his mind, "_On the count of three, shoot the killing curse at Voldemort.  Trust me!  Just do it!  One-" Ginny_ was looking at Harry.  Harry took a step closer to Voldemort.  Draco moved into a siting position, and Lenore's green eyes darted towards Harry's as she pretended to listen to Voldemort as he tried to convince her to join him.  

            _"Two-" he_ said, holding up two fingers to Draco and Ginny.  

            _"THREE!"_

            "AVADA KEDAVRA!" came the voices of the four heirs, as four scarlet beams of light shot towards Voldemort.  They made contact, and he fell to the floor, screaming.  

            The next moment there was a loud pop and he had turned into a large snake.  Harry and the others tried to shoot hexes at it, but it was too fast.  It lunged at Lenore, biting her.  

            "Crucio!" yelled Harry at the animal.  

            The curse missed.  The snake sped out of the Hall, onto the Grounds, where the moon had risen, and everyone else was battling.  Much of the DA was outside fighting Death Eaters.  Harry saw Dumbledore and other professors- and there was Wormtail, running towards the snake.  

            Harry was suddenly quite torn.  He didn't see Snape or Calista- and he didn't know what to do.  But a part of him, deep inside his soul was making him get vengeance on Wormtail- that filthy scum… 

            "STUPEFY!" he yelled at Pettigrew.  He dodged it.  Nobody noticed Harry and Ginny and Draco leave the castle; they were all too busy fighting.  All of the Order and Aurors were all here- and there were at least a hundred Death Eaters and Dark Creatures… and suddenly Harry felt sickened as the moon reached its height in the sky.  Full moon.  At that very instant there was a loud howl from the Forbidden Forest- and the world seemed to freeze.  Nobody moved.  Everyone was silent for an instant.  Harry then knew what he had to do.  

            "VOLDEMORT- ESCAPING!  WORMTAIL!  VEGA IS ALIVE!"  And suddenly fighting broke out once more.  Wormtail was making a run for the edge of the grounds along with several other Death Eaters.  Once they reached Hogsmeade, they could Apparate!  Harry felt sickened.  He chased after Wormtail when he was hit from behind by a hex and he fell to the ground.  

            "Stupefy!" he shot over his shoulder.  Someone screamed.  

            Harry jumped up.  His arm was throbbing, and he wondered what hex it had been hit with.  "STUPEFY!" he yelled, his wand at Wormtail's retreating back- and he was hit!  But then  a nearby Death Eater yelled Ennervate- Harry kept running. Suddenly he thought of using his broom- but it was too late.  They were gone.  

            Harry stopped in defeat, and, out of anger hexed the closest Death Eater.  "STUPEFY!" he yelled.  

            "Petrificus totalus!" he yelled again.  He then sensed, somehow- a curse coming and put up a shield charm.  Not a second later, a jinx bounced off of it.  He needed to find Lenore- she was hurt, by that snake!  

            He had just turned around when he saw a horrible sight behind him.  There was a fire spreading on the grounds, and the dragon was lying on the ground, surrounded by Death Eaters.  Harry knew what he had to do.  

            "Accio Broom!" he yelled.  

            Nearby, Susan was knocked out by a Death Eater.  On the other side of the lake, some dispersed DA members were fending off Dementors.  And he could've sworn that he saw a Vampire on the other side of the grounds.  A moment later, his Firebolt was whizzing towards him.  He caught it and mounted it, soaring into the air a second later.  It was a much more efficient way of travel.  He raced over to Mango, behind Hagrid's hut.  None of the Order seemed to notice, and Harry was getting worried.  What if they already had a scale?  

            Harry was bracing himself, getting ready to attack the four Death Eaters who were prying at the dragon, when he was startled by the arrival of six more people quite suddenly.  

            "Hey, Harry."  Harry jumped and spun around on his broom.  His entire old Quidditch team was sitting there, with a box of balls!

            "What on earth are-" began Harry, but Fred wouldn't let him get a word out.  

            "Harry, Dumbledore told us to keep an eye on Mango, just a moment ago, and we were inspired by your flying idea at the Triwizard tournament.  Hope you don't mind; just got here a moment ago."

            "It's fine," said Harry, dazed.  

            Oliver grinned and patted Harry on the back.  "Just another Quidditch game, guys."  He winked.  The then lowered his voice to Harry.  "Dumbledore called the Order a few hours ago, and we picked up Katie a moment ago.  Anyway," he said, voice resuming its normal pitch.  "Fred and George, knock the Death Eaters out.  Be creative.  You-Know-Who's left, but they still want the scale.  Chasers, you three try to help the dragon.  Help its wounds and such.  Me, I will guard it from any other injury.  And Harry, if a scale gets cut, it is the snitch!  And we CANNOT lose this game!  You GET that scale!  Ready?"  Everyone nodded.  Harry couldn't believe this.  "Let's go!"  

A/N: Review so I can post the chapter sooner! :- )  


	69. Chapter 69: Finality, Part III :

A/N: Okay.  DON'T KILL ME!!!! Please!  I am So SO SOOOO sorry!  I was going to update Thursday or Friday, but on Friday I came down with a 104 fever and have been sick (AGAIN!) since then.  I swear, I have been sick like a zillion times in the past 2 months.  Anyways, this chapter might not be that great since I want to hurry and get it out, but the next one will, I swear!  And I won't make you wait over a week ever again (hopefully).  Thank you SO much for all of the reviews and support!  :-D Almost at 450 reviews!!!

Chapter 70:

            The rooftop behind Hagrid's hut was dark and shadowy, and the forbidden forest loomed overhead.  On the other side, there were shadows and silhouettes and large, untamed flames roaring around them.  Harry shivered.  It strangely reminded him of Acacia.  Harry wondered if Lenore was okay.  He tried speaking with her in his head, but the connection had been severed.  Again, he found himself asking who Vega was.  He hoped Dumbledore had heard him.  Surely someone in the Order had at least… But what if no one else was supposed to know?  

            Oliver Wood counted down, and Fred and George patted Harry on the back.  "All right team… on three.  One-"

            "Good luck," whispered Katie.  

            "Two-"

            "We'll need it-"

            "Alicia! Now is not the time to be cynical-"  
            "Three!"  Harry rocketed into the air.  The Death Eaters (there were about five; Harry recognized two) looked up, irritated.  Mango was standing at full height now, swaying dangerously and giving the Death Eaters murderous glares as they attacked her.  Luckily, she was still living, so none of the scales, if they even had any, would work.  One of the Death Eaters, a large, Vernon-shaped man sent a green beam of light at Oliver.  Oliver dodged it on his broom and sent a stunner, which the Death Eater deflected.  

            "Get away from the Dragon!" hissed a Death Eater that Harry was almost sure was Avery, "This is not a game!  You don't even know its purpose!"

            "I think we do," said Harry dangerously, "And I think you'd better get away from it! _ Voldemort_ is already gone, anyway!  All of the Death Eaters shuddered.  "What?" mocked Harry.  "Think Voldemort's the only one with a powerful Cruciatus?" he asked in a fake-concerned voice, pretending to be getting ready to use it.  

            "No!" yelled the Death Eater to the right of Avery.  "Crucio!"  Harry dodged it easily.  

            "Don't be scared," said a female Death Eater in a fluidic voice.  "He's bluffing."  She then turned to Harry.  "Don't recognize me, Harry?" she asked.  Harry paused for a moment, and, taking advantage of his hesitation, another Death Eater fired what looked like a killing curse at him, but Katie pushed him out of the way, only missing the curse herself by a fraction of a second as it shot in between them.  

            "You idiot, Montague!" hissed the woman, spinning towards him.  

            "Thanks, Katie," whispered Harry.  She nodded, looking very disheveled and shaking.  

            Oliver suddenly sent a Stunner at the large Death Eater and it made contact.  George then hurriedly yelled "Wingardium Leviosa!"with a lot of force and exertion. And the Death Eater was thrown into the air and fell to the ground about forty feet away, next to an Auror.  The woman turned back around, eyes blazing.  She shot a killing curse at Alicia.  "AVADA KEDAVRA!"  

            "NO!" yelled Harry, pushing his broom towards her.  But Alicia didn't move.  She sat there on her broom, eyes large and scared, staring at the green beam of light.  Everything seemed to freeze.  

            "ALICIA!" yelled Katie.  Oliver shot at her from below and Katie from above.  Harry wasn't going to make it.  He begged his broom to go faster, faster!  Angelina was crumbling beside Harry.  

            The curse hit Alicia, and she looked no different for a moment.  Suspended in the air on her broom, brown eyes wide with terror; mouth slightly ajar.  And then, her hands slid off of her brand-new Firebolt, and her deadweight fell from the broom, towards the dirt below them.  

            "No," whispered Harry.  He turned, seething to the woman who had cast the curse.  _Hate, Hate, HATE.__  This is NOT righteous anger… hate!_  "CRUCIO!" he yelled at the woman, all memories of Sirius falling into the veil returning to his head.  The woman fell to the ground, letting out a bloodcurdling scream.  Behind him, Angelina flew to the ground next to Alicia.  Katie threw a Stunner at the Death Eater next to Avery.  

            "Crucio!" yelled another Death Eater at Harry.  Harry missed it, but dodging the curse caused him to lift the one he was administering.  The woman stood up, wrenching off her mask.  

            Harry saw a huge resemblance to three people… Calista, Acacia, and… Voldemort, when he was still Tom Riddle.  The woman was beautiful.  She had long, black, soft curls winding down her back.  Her eyes were large and black.  The woman's face looked like Tom Riddle's.  It had that setting to it.  The yearn for power; the cunningness and the manipulation skills Tom possessed were etched onto her pale face.  Her eyelashes looked like Calista's, and she was about the height of… Amara, actually.  

            "That was nothing, Potter."  She suddenly turned around, hexing all of the other Death Eaters with her and stunning all of the remaining Quidditch Players 

besides Harry.  They all tried blocking her, but she was too fast.  It was sickening; they would just… fall off their brooms, and hit the ground beside the fire, under a 

dark, indifferent sky, illuminated only by the full moon.  The woman then spoke again.  Her voice was like Acacia's; persuasive and beautiful.  "Harry.  I am the 

most powerful witch OR wizard alive.  I am more powerful than Tom Riddle.  I am more powerful than Dumbledore.  I'm more powerful than you, Harry.  In fact,

Harry… none of you would be here if it weren't for me.  Now do you know who I am?"

            Harry thought for a moment.  "You can't be… Acacia?"

            The woman laughed, and it sent shivers up Harry's spine.  "Acacia?  That worthless, lying scum?  Harry!  Oh, you do make me laugh.  Acacia was my 

mother. Once."

            "What are you talking about?" asked Harry, beginning to sweat, realizing how very alone he was.  Mango began to lie down.  

            "Harry," whispered the woman.  "I am Amara.  Ever heard of Necromancy?"  She laughed once again.  "That idiot Tom Riddle brought me back to life.  

He brought me back to life, though, as a baby!  Can you believe how stupid that was?  I grew up with a decant pureblood family.  Voldemort came on a regular 

basis.  My older brother became a Death Eater.  Tom Riddle is an idiot.  My brother was just as idiotic and got himself killed.  I didn't care much.  His name was 

Mikhail.  But he's alive, anyway, so it doesn't matter.  I was raised as Vega.  Vega Wentworth.  

            "Tsipora was the baby of the family.  She was too young to serve Voldemort last time around, but I swear, she was like a granddaughter or something to 

him.  He brought her presents, actually.  She loved him, and He told her to call him Tom, if you can imagine it.  A little curly blonde-haired toddler sitting on the lap 

of a Dark Lord.  It was ridiculous.  After school ended for her a few years ago, she disappeared, and she just recently resurfaced.  I'm sure you remember 

Robyn?"  Harry paled and Amara smiled.  "I thought so.  

            "Anyway, Lysander was a year younger than I was.  He, too, was said to have died.  He was said to have disappeared.  Kidnapped or something.  

Disappeared out of thin air.  Nobody cared, of course.  After all, he was one of Riddle's right hand men.  Lucius' rival, Potter's enemy.  When the whole time he 

was really learning ancient Dark Arts after being sent to Africa while refereeing a Quidditch game."  Seeing the surprised look on Harry's face, she laughed.  "It 

does happen, you know.  Anyway, Calista."  She sighed. 

             "We were raised as twins.  Only our eyes and mannerisms were different.  From a young age, it was evident that Calli was heading for trouble.  She hated 

Voldemort, poor thing.  For the first years of her life she was afraid of him.  Voldemort loved that.  He never hurt her, though.  I was punished for my insolence.  In 

a way, Calli was punished for being afraid and being so beautiful.  We both were beautiful.  But Voldemort wanted the daughter of Acacia to become a force 

beneath him, who he could control.  As if Voldemort could ever control _me_.  

            "He wanted Calista as… a bride.  Calista began to not be so afraid.  She did stupid, Gryffindor things.  In school, she was a Gryffindor and I a Slytherin.  

Then Voldemort took me out of school and had me tutored with him, though he told everyone, even my parents, that I'd been murdered.  Meanwhile, I was trained.  I hated Voldemort.  

            "When I misbehaved, he gave me to the Death Eaters.  I learned of my past while with Voldemort.  As Amara.  Voldemort knew of Acacia.  He didn't 

want anyone else knowing he wasn't the heir of Slytherin.  Anyway, the error I made as Acacia was turning to the light.  If I had used all of those powers- daughter 

of two Dark Lords; Slytherin, Llewellyn, and Merlin himself entwined around my fingers- Oh, the possibilities!  But after Merlin won my heart and I gave birth to a 

baby boy, who proceeded to marry Llewellyn's daughter. 

            "Anyway, I was killed by Acacia after she killed Ravenclaw.  Devastating. However, we didn't know that in the particular form of Necromancy Tom Riddle 

used,that The person who was brought back; their true love would also come back, just somewhere else.  So Merlin's alive somewhere.  Not that I really care.  "Anyway, where was I?  Oh, yes.  Tom Riddle intended on taking Calista as his bride before.  But now he wants not only Calista, but Virginia Weasley, 

your girlfriend."  Harry nodded angrily. 

            "In the Great Hall, before getting away, he said that and was trying to get Ginny 

to-"

            "He wants Calista more, though, so don't worry- but Virginia would be better since she is an Heir.  All he wants is to produce a powerful Heir with one of t

hem so he can kill it- don't ask me why; the man's senile- to prove that he's more powerful than a baby who's more powerful than Harry Potter.  But now that I 

think of it, if he uses the REAL heir of Slytherin, it'd probably be more powerful, but- Back to what I was saying."  Harry's heart sunk.  _Please let Lenore be all _

_right__!_

            "I am not going to be in the service of Tom Riddle much longer.  I actually wanted to warn you all, since you all seem to think I'm the Dark Queen or some 

nonsense like that."  She shivered.  

            "Then why were you trying to get the Dragon Scale?" demanded Harry.  "And why did you just kill my friend?"

            "I didn't say I was turning to the light, Potter," spat Vega/Amara.  "I decided the dragon thing was worth a try, but it sounds stupid now that I think about it.  I want to kill you, Harry.  Actually, I'd rather kill Tom.  All the Heirs against him would be better than four heirs.  But it isn't my decision.  I want to be in 

power.  I might not be evil; who knows?" she asked lightly.  "Maybe I'll just kill you or Tom to break your stupid prophecy so neither of you will become 

unstoppable, go on a little Vacation to find Merlin, and then come back and run for Minister.  Who knows?  Maybe I'll even turn to the light side.  But don't even 

try to send me to Azkaban- I'll break out faster than your godfather.  Harry, I'm not going to make you decide this second.  But I will be back.  I'm sure I owe 

Dumbledore and Calista a little explanation.  Well I'd best be off.  Tootles, Harry!" she said, smiling, before somehow Apparating off of the school grounds.  

A/N: Okay, what'd ya think?  Review!  I PROMISE I will update ASAP!


	70. Chapter 70: Never Again

A/N: Okay, that chapter was very confusing.  The spacing got very messed up and then I couldn't fix it!  To sum it up: Calista and all her siblings were thought dead, but were really alive.  Amara was brought back by Voldemort to serve him but she wants to take over instead.  (She was brought up as Vega, from a baby, and is Calista's sister.)  Hopefully that makes it a bit easier to understand, but none of that will matter much until the next story anyway: )  So read and review!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

Chapter 70: (For real) Lol.  (The numbering was mixed up on the last chapter).

            "I know, Ron.  That was such an awful battle!  Do they know the Death Toll yet?  It's been at least four hours…"

            "I don't think so, 'Mione.  I'm just so glad none of my family was hurt-"

            "Me too!  Especially after Charlie chased after the Death Eaters like that, and Voldemort…"

            "Don't say the name."

            "Ron, honestly!  I understand how you feel and all, but—it's just- you're right, Ron.  I don't care.  After what just happened…"

            "It's all right, 'Mione, come on—"  There was a faint sound of whimpering.  Harry was half- awake and the pain was beginning to come back.  His scar felt ablaze, and all of his muscles were very tight.  His arm was searing a bit, and he felt a sharp pain in his chest.  "Oh, 'Mione—there, there… stop crying, sweetie—"

            "No, R-Ron, it's n-n-not all right!  T-twenty students are d-d-dead, eight of them in the DA!  A-and at l-least 30 Aurors and Order members are d-dead, and over s-seventy people are in Saint Mungo's and the infirmary here is f-filled!  What if Lenore doesn't…"  There were more sobbing noises and Harry noticed that there was a low buzz filling the entire room of hushed whispers and sobs.  Suddenly, everything raced back into his mind- Amara- Vega- Voldemort- Ginny- Draco- Lenore!  And Alicia- Alicia was dead!  He bolted up.  

            "Whoa!" said Ron loudly.  "Hey, mate—are you all right, there?"  Harry ignored him and fumbled for his glasses.  He put them on and began to swing his legs over the edge of the bed.  He had to find Dumbledore- or Lenore.  Where was she?  Even Snape- he had to find Dumbledore!  Where was Ginny?  Was Ginny okay?  

            "Harry!" said Hermione's familiar voice.  "Get back into bed; what are you doing?" Harry opened his eyes and looked into the honey-colored eyes of his concerned friend.  

            "'Mione- I have to find Dumbledore."  Hermione and Ron looked horrified.  

            "Harry, he knows already!  Just get back into bed, it'll all be all right."  

            Harry shook his head and pushed past them.  "No, I have to find- where's Lenore?"

            Suddenly Madame Pomfrey entered the room.  Harry looked at her blankly as her face contorted into a mixture of worry and annoyance.  "Miss Granger!  Mr. Weasley!  I told you to keep an eye on him!"  She walked over and placed a hand on Harry's arm, escorting him back to his bed.  "You weren't even supposed to be awake for another six hours!  What in the world is going on?  Come now, back to bed Mr. Potter!"

            "No Madame Pomfrey," said Harry, pushing towards the door.  "I need to tell Dumbledore something-"

            "Not yet, you don't!  Do not worry, Mr. Potter!  The battle is over!  Dumbledore knows.  Just get back into bed like a good lad and I'll administer more of this Sleeping Draught—"

            "Wait!" said Harry desperately.  He was slowly coming back to his senses.  "I'm not tired!  I'll go back to bed- but please let me talk with Ron and Hermione?"   Madame Pomfrey sighed and tutted.  

            "Fine- but no getting out of bed!"  Harry nodded.  With that, Madame Pomfrey left to tend to what looked like Dennis Creevey in the bed beside Harry.  Harry turned to his friends, eyes wide and alert.  

            "What happened?  How is Ginny?  Lenore?  I tried, but- and Vega!  Where's Dumbledore- who got hurt?  Did we capture any Death Eaters?"  

            "Whoa, Harry," said Ron quietly.  "One at a time.  We'll try to answer everything."  Hermione nodded beside him in earnest.  

            "Okay," said Harry slowly, noticing how pale both of his friends had become.  "Start with when we got separated."  

            "Well," said Hermione, smiling a little, "All of the Death Eaters, there were ten, who were caught in the blizzard have been captured.  The blizzard is still going on, actually- it was so big that it's going to last longer than it should.  The Slytherins, or most of them, anyway- are snowed in!  We think that Snape and Calista are with them, at least, but we aren't quite sure.  The others, Tabby, Draco, Blaise, Malcolm, and for some reason Millicent, Pansy, a seventh year, and three second years are going to be sleeping in the other Houses until we can get rid of the snow… The Gryffindors aren't too pleased about that, but there isn't much we can do, I suppose.  

            "Anyway, we made it out with everyone else.  You guys were gone, though.  We figured you just went on without us.  Then we all went out to the grounds together.  Th-there were Death Eaters everywhere- and they said V-v-voldemort was here… Oh, Harry… we couldn't find any of you!  We thought that he might've taken you all or something- it was horrible!  Anyway, then Lupin suddenly began transforming- everyone had forgotten it was a full moon, see, and—"

            "Did anyone get… bitten?" asked Harry tentatively.  Ron and Hermione exchanged glances sadly.  

            "Actually- yes; two Death Eaters and… a student."

            "What student?" asked Harry quickly.  

            "Tabby's sister, Gwen," said Ron.  

            "Gwen?" asked Harry, frowning.  "Is she all right?  Merlin, she was only a third year!"  Hermione nodded.  

            "I know.  It's really awful.  She's sleeping right now, in the last bed."  Ron looked over to where Hermione pointed, shaking his head sadly.  

            "Where's Lupin?" asked Harry quietly.  He knew that his friend wouldn't ever forgive himself for biting a young girl.

            "Somewhere in the forest, we think," said Ron.  Harry nodded.  

            "So then what happened?  Why was nobody with the dragon?"  

            "Well, we had quite a few people with the dragon.  But Charlie went after You-Know-Who, two Aurors were killed, Tonks took a nasty burn, and suddenly, none of our people were there.  Meanwhile, there were loads of Dementors; poor Lisa Turpin got the Kiss… she's in St. Mungo's, I think."  Harry braced himself for the worst part.  

            "What students died?" he asked softly.  Tears brimmed in Hermione's eyes once again, and Ron looked to the floor.  

            "I-in the DA, e-e-eight students d-died.  M-Michelle Madley was b-bitten by a Vampire, we t-think.  I d-don't know where the t-thing is r-right now, but…"  She began crying loudly.  Ron put a comforting arm around her.  

            "Shh, 'Mione… it's all right, hush…"  He turned to Harry.  

            "Justin was killed by Avery; he was trying to keep him away from Mango.  Terry Boot jumped in front of a killing curse aimed at Padma… they had just started going out, too.  Last week sometime.  Eleanor Branstone was a Muggle-born, you know… She died after being under Crucio too long.  Natalie MacDonald was killed trying to help Eleanor.  We think Serena is dead; she was taken by the Death Eaters somehow, along with some students who weren't in the DA; a Slytherin seventh year that was a Muggle-born.  Did you know that Muggle-borns could get into Slytherin?"  Ron went on.  "Also a fifth year Gryffindor was taken, Sam Nicholson.  Anyway, the other three died trying to save others; they were all third years.  Kevin Whitby, Orla Quirke, and Eric Jonstone."  

            "That's it," said Harry slowly.  

            "What's it?" asked Ron.  He slowly smoothed out Hermione's hair as he spoke.  

            "Next year, if we even have a DA, it's sixth and seventh years only."

            "But, Harry!" said Ron.  "They wanted to be in it!  One third year saved a seventh year!  And we were in it as fifth years."

            "Maybe fifth years can be in it, too.  But it's just too dangerous!  All of those young people… four thirteen year-olds are dead, and one's a werewolf, all because they were in this damn DA!  God… I almost lost Lenore, my only family, and Ginny and Draco and my two best friends!  Alicia's dead!  Justin's dead!  All because of me… it's all my fault!  Sirius, my Mum and Dad, Calista and Evelyn spending so long locked up… Lenore's entire school is dead because she was related to me!  That's what it all comes down to, isn't it?  ISN'T IT?  How many people are injured because of me?  How many have lost loved ones? How many don't even have a goddamn life anymore, because of ME?!" he shouted angrily, standing up abruptly.  He started towards the door.  

            "Mr. Potter, may I ask what in Merlin's name you're doing shouting like that in a hospital wing, and where do you think you're going—"  Harry kept going.  He opened the door.  

            The last thing he heard before slamming was Hermione's distressed voice.  "Harry!"  

            Harry walked down the dark corridors which looked no different then they had this morning, before everything happened.  He didn't honestly care where he was going.  He just wanted to be alone… No, he wanted to hurt something!  Harry picked up his pace, wanting to find something; anything that he could take his anger out on.  

            It wasn't long before he found the perfect target.  

            "Mr. Potty-pants looks angry…" came the gloating voice of Peeves.  "Done any killings lately?  Talked to any snakes?"  He cackled maliciously.  Harry looked up at the poltergeist, anger boiling through his blood stream.  

            "Peeves- move.  Now.  I am not kidding, Peeves!"  Peeves laughed gleefully, doing a somersault in the air, blowing a big raspberry at Harry.  

            "CRUCIO!  CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO!  DAMN YOU, YOU POLTERGEIST!  GET OUT OF MY WAY!  CRUCIO!"  Peeves flinched, yelling out angrily in pain.  He sent Harry a frightened glance before hurrying away.  As Harry calmed down, he thought about the look of fear on Peeve's face.  The Power!  What if Voldemort had the right idea?

            _No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!_  Amara had the same idea.  She was given a taste of power and didn't want it taken away from her.  Harry had to decide if he wanted that taste… No, he couldn't.  He was supposed to win this war; free everyone, not take Voldemort's place.  How ridiculous.  But, then again… what a force, if it was he, Voldemort, and Vega… they really could control everything; everyone.  Maybe if Harry sided with Voldemort, he could make the world better… _No._

            Harry pushed the idea from his mind and looked around to find himself next to the lake.  The water reflected the night sky.  The moon was bright, and the stars twinkled happily.  How could the world be so indifferent?  How?  The sun didn't care if people died.  The stars didn't give a damn about Sirius!  Harry's parents had been murdered, and the sky still twinkled!  Voldemort was killing people, so many, and the sky cried tears of happiness, not sadness!  The flowers bloomed to welcome the tears of the earth; those tears of joy, which preformed miracle after miracle as war raged and people suffered.  

            Harry collapsed onto the ground and felt a tear escape his reddening eyes.  He watched it fall to the ground under the black sky.  A tear of sadness, which the world didn't care about.  The world just looked away!  What a cruel earth!  What a cold, apathetic home to live in!  

            After a few minutes of wallowing in grief and shedding tears for everyone who had died and was hurt or who had been scarred, either metaphysically or in flesh, Hermione found him.  Her eyes were red from crying, and she looked grieved beyond words.  

            "Harry?" she asked softly, sitting down, and touching his shoulder.  

            "What?" he asked hollowly.  

            "Do not ever, ever again blame yourself, Harry James Potter.  Without you here, it would be a thousand times worse and you damn well know it!  The world might be in shambles already!  It hurts us so much to see you when you close up like this, Harry!  You are causing your friends and _family_ pain when you blame yourself for these things!  It is not your bloody fault.  It isn't!  This all is the fault of Tom Marvalo Riddle.  Harry, you have so much that he doesn't.  Friends, like Lavender and Tabby.  _Family,_ like Lenore, and Lupin, and Dumbledore, and the Weasleys and Evelyn and Calli, and especially Ron and I!  That's what we are, Harry.  Your family!  Why don't you understand?"

            "I- I know, 'Mione.  I'm sorry, it's just- I – so much is happening, and I feel so responsible!  Maybe… I don't know.  But I hate this!  I'm so helpless, and the world is depending on me to win this bloody war!  If I don't kill Voldemort, it's my fault that everyone dies or lives in a bloody hell that I'm so conveniently removed from!"

            "Harry," said Hermione, eyes brimming with tears.  "The world is not depending on you.  It may seem like it sometimes, but it's not.  The world is depending on _us_.  You, your family and friends, the Order… we will be with you until the bloody end, Harry!  You need to fire the curse, but we will all be with you!  We love you, Harry.  Ron; Lenore; Ginny, even Draco loves you!  I love you, Harry!  And I am here until the end.  You aren't pushing us out of the picture that quickly, Harry.  And if you think you are, you have another thing coming.  You aren't alone.  You aren't alone!"

            Harry swore to himself that he would never cry again.  Not for anyone, for any reason.  Never, ever again.  

THE END

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: That was it!  The last chapter.  I kind of sprung it on you, yes.  The epilogue should be out tomorrow, and I will begin the sequel after I get about 475, preferably 500, but it doesn't have to be that many, reviews.  So review!  And the epilogue will be out soon.  


	71. Chapter 71: Epilogue

A/N: Hi and thanks a bunch for all of the support during the story!  The sequel should come out in a week or so… I can't believe the story's finally done!  Anyway, here's the epilogue.  Be sure to read the review responses at the bottom!

*This may be more of a final chapter than an epilogue, but I wanted it to end at 70, lol.  

Epilogue:

            Over the next week, Harry nearly went crazy as he watched helplessly as people tried to pick up the pieces of their lives after the battle.  The school was extremely quiet and downcast, and nobody even tried to lift it out of its depression.  

            Exactly a week after the attack, Harry went to Dumbledore to talk about what exactly happened.  As he reached the stone gargoyle, he said the new password, which he'd actually been told.  

            "Lemon drop," he said quietly.  The password was back to what it had been a few years ago.  The gargoyles sprang aside, allowing Harry entrance.  He climbed the spiral staircase slowly, knocking at the door when he reached the top.  

            "It's Potter," growled a voice from inside.  Moody.  Why was he here?

            "Come in, Harry," said Dumbledore.  Harry opened the door to see pretty much the inner circle of the Order.  Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there, McGonagall, Snape (the blizzard had subsided after five days; if it wasn't for all of Fred and George's candies that had been planted in the dungeons, the Slytherins would have had quite a problem; not that they looked any better as canaries, though), Hagrid, Moody, Calista, and Evelyn were all there as well.  In the back stood Madame Bones, Hestia Jones, and Kingsley.  Harry smiled and various people present mumbled hellos.  

            "Tonks isn't out of St. Mungo's yet?" asked Harry anxiously.  

            "No," sighed Evelyn sadly.  Her stomach was bulging and Harry realized that the baby was due in just two months.  "And poor Remus- he won't face anyone yet; he feels just so badly for biting little Gwendolyn…  He's very upset; someone will need to talk some sense into him…"  Harry nodded sadly.  He would try to talk to Remus later; after all, when Sirius died, Remus was in just as much pain as Harry and he was still there for him- now it was Harry's turn.  

            "How's dear Lenore doing?" asked Mrs. Weasley after embracing Harry for what must've been the millionth time that week.  

            "She isn't awake yet," said Harry, trying not to sound as upset as he really was.  "Draco's just woken up, though…"

            "That little ferret?" asked Moody.  Harry grinned.  "Minerva told me about that- Merlin, that Crouch was out of his mind-"

            Harry looked at Professor McGonagall to see an almost-smile on her face.  He then turned to Dumbledore.  

            "So did we find out what happened to Voldemort?" he asked curiously.  Only five of the people in the room flinched.  It was Snape who answered behind Harry.  Harry turned around, and- he might've imagined it- but Snape's black eyes didn't seem full of hatred for once.

            "He was quite week and in much pain for quite a few days- but, unfortunately, he is returning quickly to full health.  He was very angry, as you can imagine, that you almost killed him this time, instead of you barely escaping…  Harry, be careful.  He might be more prepared next time concerning the four heirs…"  Was there concern in his eyes?  Harry nodded.  

            "Yes, Sir.  Thank you."  Snape nodded.  

            "Anything else, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.  His long white beard seemed to glitter against the black robes he was wearing.  

            "Yes, Professor," said Harry, looking up.  "How are all of the people in St. Mungo's?  Bill and Charlie?  Neville?  Tabby and Gwen?  What about Susan, Ernie, and Katie?  And Odin Blackfoot and the Patils?  Is everyone going to be all right?"

            Dumbledore smiled.  "Bill will be out in two weeks, just in time to see his new baby born.  Charlie might not be around dragons for awhile, sadly.  But he should make a full recovery.  Neville is quite healed and will be coming back to school in time for exams, and he's agreed to—"

            "Exams?" asked Harry, panicked.  He had completely forgotten.  Calista chuckled.  

            "It's okay, Harry; don't worry," she said.  "Teaching has been very disrupted lately.  We're going to be giving very, er… laid back exams, so to speak.  Just know the basics.  Literally.  The first three weeks next year will all be review-"

            "What about the people taking OWLs and NEWTs?" asked Harry curiously.  

            "We will be holding about seven days this summer for testing- if students choose not to take their OWLS or NEWTS before the year is over, they need to simply come one of the days this summer, and we will fit all of the exams into one day.  Hard, yes, but at least they'll have more time to study.  That's what we had to do your second year, as we cancelled exams."  Harry nodded.

            "Well, Harry, if that's all…"

            "It is," said Harry.

            "Oh, and before you go- Lenore is to go with you this summer until we can get you.  We decided it would be safest.  And oh, yes- you're induction will be this summer," said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling.  

            "Induction?" asked Harry blankly.  Suddenly he understood.  His eyes lit up.  "OH!  I can finally be in the Order?  Thanks so much; I promise, I won't let you down at all, and—"

            "Go on, Harry," said Mr. Weasley fondly.  "It's a beautiful day- go and relax not studying."  Harry grinned.  

            "All right!  Bye…"

            The only thing that made the day better was Lenore waking up, right before dinner.  The rest of the year, they pretty much relaxed, as there was just a week left in the semester.  People slowly began having fun once again, though those who died never were far from their hearts.  In the ending feast, Dumbledore stood up for announcements.  

            "Hello; quiet, please.  Thank you," he said, as the hall quieted down, everyone's eyes fixed on the Headmaster.  "Another year gone.  Time passes so quickly.  As I'm sure you are all aware, there was an overwhelming loss in the recent attack by Voldemort."  Nearly everyone shuddered or dropped a goblet. 

            "Honestly," whispered Hermione disdainfully.  

            "You wouldn't say it a few years ago," reminded Harry.  Hermione frowned.  

            "That's different."  Dumbledore cleared his throat.  

            "As I was saying, we have suffered an extreme loss in students, teachers, family, and brave members of our society.  I am going to list everyone who's died in the second war against Voldemort.  Please give a moment of silence and respect for each of these people.

            "Bertha Jorkins.  Frank Bryce.  Barty Crouch Senior.  

            "Cedric Diggory."  There was a very uncomfortable silence.  

            "Sirius Black."  Harry's stomach sank.  

            "Dedalus Diggle.  Rohan Patil."  Everyone in the Gryffindor looked at Parvati, who looked down quickly.  "Cornelius Fudge."  He then proceeded to list several Aurors whom Harry didn't know.  "Ronda and Samuel Creevey."  Colin and Dennis exchanged glances.  

            "Matthew and Angela Brown."  Lavender was crying silently.  

            "Corina and Jack Ackerby.  Melinda and Sean Wilson.  Marshall and Haylie Smith.  Patricia and Nick Spees.  Mary and Patrick Finnegan.  Amy, Mickey and Daniel Creevey.  Helen Ackerby."  Dumbledore then named a few people from the Ministry before going on.  "Ben and Sarah Finch-Fletchley, as well as Cara Finch-Fletchley.  

            "Michelle Madley.  Lisa Turpin, who is still alive, but has suffered the worst fate imaginable- The Dementor's Kiss.  Justin Finch- Fletchley.  Eleanor Branstone.  Natalie MacDonald.  Kevin Whitby.  Orla Quirke.  Eric Jonstone.  

            "Sally- Anne Sprout.  Alicia Johnson."  Several Gryffindors looked startled for a moment.  "Abby Jordan."  

            "Lee's little sister," whispered Ron.  "A fourth year Hufflepuff."

            "Catalina Garcia.  Rhiannon Stinn.  Kenneth Lovell.  Vivian Parkinson.  Timothy O'Harin.  Fallyn Avery, killed by her own father."  

            Dumbledore then proceeded to list four Auror members Harry didn't recognize the names of and quite a few Aurors, both American and British.  At the end of his speech, he listed the three missing students.  

            "Serena Fawcett, Samuel Nicholson, a Hufflepuff, and Liana Rotesque, a Slytherin.  Please keep them in your thoughts.  God willing, they will come home safely, though they haven't been heard of yet.

            "I now have an announcement from Harry Potter concerning the DA.  Next year, only fifth, sixth, and seventh years will be allowed in the DA.  Any arguments can be brought to him.  Now, have an enjoyable night and train ride home tomorrow.  Thank you.  Oh, yes," he added.  "The House Cup."  Hermione smiled next to Harry.  

            "The points are as stands: Hufflepuff in fourth place with 457 points.  Slytherin in third place with 509 points.  Ravenclaw in second with 516 points, and Gryffindor are in first place with 550 points.  But I feel the need to add up some last minute points."  Harry held his breath.  

            "I award ten points to every DA member, and 25 points for every person who had to spend time in the infirmary.  I also would like to add 100 points to the three people who were captured and may be in great pain as we speak.  This would bring the score to…

            "Ravenclaw with 876, Hufflepuff with 882, Slytherin with 784, and Gryffindor with 1075.  Congratulations, Gryffindor."  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thank you to all of my reviewers for this story!  Especially to my biggest reviewers:

The first eleven chapters of the Sequel will be dedicated to you!

1.) Dumbledave with 70!!

2.) Lil-angel-chik with 45!! :-D

3.) Tsusetsu with 21!  :-D : )

4.) Loserlady is tied with:

5.) Duckymander, and both had 19!  :-D  Is Duckymander still reading?

6.) Potter-mad1!  Yay!  I'm glad you didn't stop reading! :-D  18 reviews! :-D

7.) Ariestar is tied with

8.) jbfritz with 17 reviews each! Yay!  You two still reading?

9.) Netfertiri Riddle with 14 reviews! :-D

10.) Slytheringirl/Gryffindorgirl! Lol.  13 reviews! :-D

11.) A tie between Hespa/Larka (Daphnemand14) and Aduil Ohtar with 12 each!

Also thanks to ALL of my reviewers!  Please keep reading the next story!

*And to Dark_Phoenix's flame for my last chapter:*

I'm sorry if you hated the ending and won't read the sequel.  Don't.  I don't care.  But it would've been a LOT nicer if you could've told me why you didn't like the ending?  Plus, there's a whole story left.  By now readers should know how often I change things.  And maybe if you ever reviewed before, you would have actually been able to tell me any ideas of how you thought the story should end.  If anyone hasn't figured it out, I almost always try to fit in my reviewers' ideas to the story.  Please don't flame me, especially when I just wrote an entire story for YOU to read.  Constructive criticism is much more appreciated.  And I didn't delete your review because it was a flame, but because it had offensive language directed AT my story.  And you were the only reviewer who didn't like my ending, by the way.  Sorry if it was a Cliffhanger, but I happen to like Cliffhangers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Anyway, I don't want to end on a bad note, so have a great day everyone, and review!  

~* Jinglebellz *~


End file.
